Post-Presidental Love
by kkimberly49
Summary: Fitz & Olivia never slept with each other while he was married. His divorce became final right before his second term ended. Olivia ended up pregnant, but she was unsure if she was ready to settle down and be more than Olivia Pope, the fixer. Always Olitz. They are great characters, but I don't own them. They belong to Shonda
1. Background

**A/N-First of all I want to thank everyone for their well wishes. It is nice to know that you are thinking about me as well as the stories. I am working on New Beginnings and I Want to Be a Mother, but it will take me a little longer to post those updates because I'm still researching. I don't want any of the weddings to be the same in my stories. I'll get it out. The next updates are not the weddings, but I need to know what direction I am going before I write the chapters. FYI, in this story Fitz will be 40, and Liv will be turning 30.**

**Fitz's Perspective**

From the outside looking in people would think that he had a great life. He had served in the Navy, and has received accolades as a stellar pilot. He had graduated from Harvard Law, and was an accomplished lawyer for a while. He had been Governor of California which led him to serve two-terms as President of the United States, and it meant nothing to Fitz.

He was looking at the orchids at his Vermont estate. He built the estate after talking to his former Communications Director Olivia Pope. One night they were sharing their hopes and dreams, and he was standing in Olivia's hopes and dreams, but she was nowhere to be found.

The one thing he was happy about is his divorce from Mellie. They were married for twenty years, and the only good thing that came out of that marriage was his children. Jerry was turning16 soon and Karen was 14. Mellie was evil inside and out. She was the female version of his deceased father. The only think Mellie was good for is looking out for herself. Even their kids didn't matter to her unless she wanted them to look like a wholesome family.

When he decided to run for President, Mellie insisted that they send the kids to boarding school, and although he was reluctant he went along with the idea, but when he ran for his first term he kept them around until close to the end of the campaign before they went away to school. Once he was in office he tried to get them to move into the White House with them. The kids were brutally honest with him when they told him that although they didn't care for boarding school anything was better than living under the same room as their mother.

The only motherly figure they had was Olivia which was kept a secret from him for a long time. Till this day he is not sure why.

He had never stepped outside of his marriage. He knew that he loved Olivia, and was in love with her. He refused to make her a mistress. She was better than that. He could admit that he had an emotional affair with her over the last eight years, but nothing physical until the divorce was final.

The kids came home one weekend to visit their parents when Karen walked in on her mother giving Andrew a blow job.

Karen ran straight to the Oval office and told her dad. She also told him that he needed to divorce her. They were sick of boarding school, but they didn't want to live with Mellie. Mellie had numerous affairs including sleeping with her father-in-law. At one point she thought that Jerry may be Big Jerry's son, but thankfully test told otherwise.

When Mellie &amp; Andrew came into the office they were red from embarrassment. Fitz &amp; Karen looked at them and doubled over laughing. Fitz had every intention to divorce Mellie, but he was biding his time to get out of the marriage without a long and tedious divorce, and Mellie just handed it to him.

Mellie tried to speak.

Fitz shook his head, _"You don't get to speak. For the last eight years you have thrown in my face the feelings that I have for Olivia. While I won't and have never denied them I had enough respect for you not to have an affair. You however don't know how to keep you panties on and your legs closed. That's fine because you are going to give me a divorce, and I make the rules."_

Mellie scoffed,_ "In your dreams."_

Fitz jumped around the desk so fast that everyone in the room jumped back. Karen had only seen her dad angry a hand full of times, and when she did he was a tornado on feet. Mellie knew she had crossed a line.

Fitz walked up to Mellie and spoke with pure venom, _"Your problem is that you think your shit don't stink. You think you run this show and this office, but the fact is that you run nothing. I have the means and power to reduce you down to an ant on the road. Since I am officially sick of your bullshit I will be happy to do it. You forget I have a little over a year left in office. I don't care about saving face, but I know that you do. So if you want a chance to have your political career you will shut the fuck up, sit your lying cheating ass down, and listen to what the fuck I am saying. You have no say anymore, and before you decided to open up your mouth think carefully. I have Olivia on speed dial. I will pay her or anyone to ruin you. I will put all of your affairs on front page news. Although I don't condone using children in adult problems I will make an exception to get you away from us. We all know that you are a shitty parent so you know that you won't get their support so what do you say."_

Lauren had called Cyrus to tell him what was going on. He had practically ran to the office. He opened up the door as Fitz came around the desk. Anger didn't began to describe the President, and although he wasn't afraid of anything or anyone he was nervous at the moment.

Mellie knew she had no cards to play, and if she was going to get out of this unscathed or with minimal damage she had to play by his rules.

Eight months later Mellie was gone. She was no longer the First Lady. She was required to go back to her maiden name of Hollingsworth. Fitz wasn't going to allow her to use the Grant name to pave her way. Although she was entitled to only a million dollars due to her infidelity Fitz gave her a little more in addition to two homes of his choosing and two vehicles. He would have full legal custody of the children. If she tried to defame him in the future they would be penalties.

Fitz left for Vermont as soon as his term ended. He had been in Vermont for a week, and had not left the home. The kids were supposed to be transferring to a private school in Vermont in two months. Until then he had nothing but time on his hands.

The kids were worried about him. They knew why he was sad. They had over heard a conversation. Now it seemed like he was depressed. He wasn't talking much, they had to force him to eat, and he never left the house.

Something had to be done so after much debate the kids typed up and email and sent it. They could only hope for the best.

**Olivia's Perspective**

Olivia was staring out her window looking at the White House. Her ex-fiancée Edison Davis was now the President. He tried to convince her to give them another shot, but Olivia would rather starve herself than be with Edison again.

For a black woman who was turning 30 in a couple of months she had accomplished quite a bit. She had graduated first in her class at Harvard Law. She worked at an accomplished law firm for a couple of years before she joined Cyrus on the first campaign for Fitz.

Fitz was everything that any woman would want except for Mellie. Mellie was a breed that she would never understand, and she gave up a long time ago trying to figure her out. What pissed her off the most was how she treated her kids. Fitz was a grown man. He could handle his own. The children were another matter. She had very little use for them unless it was something for her benefit. Her dad was like that so she understood the kid's pain.

Over the last nine years Olivia remained in contact with the children. Once she accepted that she was in love with Fitz she decided to leave the White House. She knew if she stayed they would have slept together. She didn't want to be that woman, and she didn't want to do anything that would make it harder on the kids than it already was. She started her own crisis management firm, and was very successful. She &amp; Fitz kept in touch, and whenever he needed her she was there.

Olivia knew she wanted Fitz, but she still felt that couldn't have him. She also still felt guilty for dating and sleeping with his friend Jake Ballard. Although Jake was no Fitz she accepted it. She liked him, and for a while thought they had something going on, but Jake was elusive when it came to talking about his past. She had Huck to look into him. That is how she found out that Jake served with Fitz. Jake was kicked out of the Navy after they found out he lied on Fitz. He was jealous of what Fitz had so he tried to sabotage him. He told his superiors that Fitz was having an affair. In the military you can get punished for that. When the investigation found that Jake made it up his was dishonorable discharged. She was being used.

Olivia told Fitz and together they destroyed Jake, but she still felt guilty at times although Fitz never once showed her that he placed any blame on her.

The biggest shock happened when Fitz announced he was divorcing Mellie. He would not allow her to be involved. He told her it was his mess to clean up. To this day she didn't know the specifics that led to the divorce.

The divorce scared Olivia because in her mind that was what kept them apart. That was going to change, and change it did.

The night his divorce was final he arranged for them to spend some time at Camp David. For a week Fitz wined and dined her. It solidified that this was no crush. She loved that man. On their second night there they finally had sex for the first time, and she was hooked. It was one thing to look like a Greek god, but then to know how to use that body in the bedroom was out of this world. Olivia was ruined for any other man.

Olivia should have been over the moon, but she wasn't. She was allowing fear to still control her life. She was still allowing her dad and how he treated her determine how she handled other relationships. Then two months ago around Thanksgiving the game changer happen Olivia became pregnant.

She was torn. Deep down she wanted the baby, but she wasn't sure about giving up her career to be a mother. She was scared to commit to Fitz. She knew he loved her. She knew in her heart he would never intentionally hurt her, but she wouldn't allow herself to go there.

She sat Fitz down and told him that she was pregnant. She expected him to be hesitant, but no. He pulled out a folder and showed her the dream. It was a house in Vermont. It was her dream. Down to the very last detail. It overwhelmed Olivia. No one ever did anything like that for her other than her mother who was gone.

Olivia killed his soul when she told him that she couldn't keep the baby. She wasn't ready to be a mother, stepmother, and be with him. He tried everything he could to get her to change her mind. She wouldn't budge. '

Before she left he told her he was going to Vermont for a little while before deciding if was going to put the house on the market.

She had scheduled to have the procedure to end her pregnancy, and she was beginning to get the feeling that this is not what she wanted.

**Present Time**

Olivia was sitting in her office at home when she got an email. She opened it. What she read shocked her.

It was the email from Karen &amp; Jerry. The email read:

_**"Hi Liv. Jerry &amp; I decided to send you this email. We want to be clear that dad knows nothing about this so if you get upset we are the ones that you need to be mad at. First of all we want to tell you that we know that dad is in love with you. Our guess is that you feel the same or close to it. You are the only one that ever got us and dad. We could be ourselves with you. Before you ask, no we don't think that you got to know us because of dad. We would love for you to be together, but we know that it is not our choice. We also know that you are pregnant. We don't know the plan, but it must not include dad. Since he arrived in Vermont he has sunk into a deep depression. He barely eats, he won't leave the house, and he doesn't talk much. We are not mad at you. We don't know everything, but just wanted you to know that he is not doing well. We also want you to know that we love you. I know that we are baggage, and we can respect that you don't want to deal with us full-time. Thank you for everything that you have ever done for us. We were going to move to Vermont with dad, but we think that is up in the air. Take care and be happy. Love your kids from another mother."**_

Olivia laughed at the ending. It was their thing. Her laughter turned into full-blown sobs. Abby who was staying the night to take her to the clinic in the morning came in and held Olivia.

When Olivia calmed down Abby looked at her_, "Are you ready to face that you really don't want to do this?"_

Olivia nodded.

Abby looked at her,_ "If your father really loved you he would see you as a smart and brilliant woman. A person who makes a way out of no way. Just because he is an ass, and left you hanging to navigate the real world doesn't mean that is how everyone will treat you. You have a group of friends that you have kept at length for years. You have a man who is in love with you. He respects you. You &amp; I both know that you don't have to give up your career. Open up a second location in Vermont. We will run the one here. You can fly here to D.C. anytime. He has a jet. It is an hour flight. At some point you have to stop running. You will eventually run out places to go. You have a chance to be happy with a man who loves and respect you for who you are. He just wants you. His kids love you. You have been a mom for eight years. I have seen you in the middle of a case stop and help them. You have traveled to their games, plays, and parent weekends when Fitz couldn't. They were children who are now great teenagers, and you had a hand in that. Now you have a chance to mold your own from day one. Show them what family is. Be a good mom like yours was. He is miserable and so are you. I'm your best friend. I'll do anything you want."_

Olivia looked up at Abby. It took her a moment to process everything, but she knew what she had to do.

Olivia said, _"I need you to handle the office for at least a month or two. I need some time with him. The kids are supposed to move to Vermont. I need to make sure that happens. I need to find a doctor to treat me during my pregnancy, but I'll talk to Fitz about that."_

Abby smiled, _"Consider it handled"_

Olivia was still frowning, _"Abby I am sorry for the way that I have treated you guys. I love all of you, and I know that you guys would do anything for me especially you."_

Abby hugged her, _"We know Liv. Just put one foot in front of the other. Stop looking back. Write a new book on your life. You make the rules."_

Olivia nodded.

She went back in the office. She arranged to fly out tomorrow morning, but she had to make a stop.

She was going to call the kids, but she decided to wait and talk to Fitz first. She also needed to talk to someone else before she left. She headed to her room to pack a couple of suitcases. She was flying out the next morning at ten.

Olivia woke up early. Today was going to be a long day, and she was sure stressful. She had to remember that she was pregnant. She cancelled her appointment at the clinic, and then she went over to her dad's house. She only showed up on Sunday for dinners that were filled with talk of nothing but bullshit.

When he opened the door she could tell that he was surprised to see her. He let her in and started talking about nonsense.

Olivia stopped him,_ "Dad I don't have a lot of time so let's stop the bullshit. Since you are my father I thought that I would respect you enough to say good-bye. Let's not kid ourselves I know you know that I'm pregnant. The only reason that you haven't said anything is because you knew of my plan to get rid of the child. I know that Fitz doesn't meet your standard, but he meets mine. You however don't meet my standards."_

Eli had to admit he was surprised. Eli had to compose himself before he spoke,_ "Olivia remember who you are talking to."_

Olivia laughed more liked cackled,_ "I know who I am speaking to. My father, my sperm donor, the most selfish man I know. What I can't figure out is why I have tried to hold onto this relationship. Oh, I know. It is human nature to want to have a relationship with your parents, but mine only cares about the republic. That is fine. I just wanted you to know I am done. Our relationship is over. I am keeping the baby and I am going to be with Fitz. You will never meet your grandchild. I won't taint them. "_

Eli was mad now, _"Who do you think you are..."_

Olivia equally as pissed_, "I am that woman who is supposed to be your child. I am the person that you should love above all else. I am the person that should be able to come to you for anything. Whether you like it or not you would guide me and support me not break me down. Not throw me away and think money can make it all better. I am the person that you should have lifted up, but you tore down when I didn't do things exactly how you want. I graduated first in my class in high school, college, and law school. I made a name for myself as a lawyer. I helped run two successful presidential campaigns, and then I opened up my own successful crisis management firm. All on my own. I was twice as good, but that wasn't enough. So I'm done. I'm tired"_

Eli sat down as he soaked in the rant that his daughter just laid on him. He couldn't deny that she was right.

Eli asked, "_What do you want?"_

Olivia looked him dead in the eye,_ "From you I want nothing. You take nothing else from me. I am going to reunite with the man who has always accepted me for me. I never have to pretend with him. I am going to continue to mold his two children and be a supportive mother figure. I am going to live my life the way I want. I forgive you, because I can't let you take anymore from me. I know you are sitting there acting as if what I am saying matters to you. We both know that is a lie. I will say that being twice as good allowed me to think like you. Just in case you try to sabotage Fitz or our relationship I am ready to burn your house down. I will gleefully destroy you, but if you care about me at all you will leave me alone. I know you have eyes. I can't stop them from looking. I just better not ever find them. Good-bye dad. I wish you well."_

Olivia walked out the door without looking back. Deep down he knew that Olivia would someday push back, but not like this. It was clear that she was broken. He had broken her to some extent. She was done. Maya always told him that at some point he would lose, and that seemed to be the case.

They knew that Eli could cause them some problems, but he wasn't. He had done enough damage. He would never see his daughter again. He would never hold his grandchildren. He had to live with his sins.

Olivia made it to the air strip after a quick meeting with her team to tell them what was going on. Like Abby said they were really supportive of her. They assured her they would be fine, and if they absolutely needed her they would call.

A little over an hour later Olivia was in Vermont. She pulled up to the house that he had built for them. It looked better in person. For the first time in a while Olivia smiled. It might take some time, but they would be okay.

Tom met her at the door. She could see the relief on his face. It told her everything.

Olivia asked, _"How long?"_

Tom said, "_He hasn't left the room since the kids left."_

Olivia nodded. She went and fixed them some lunch. Tom showed her where their master bedroom was.

Before she went in Tom touched her shoulder, _"I'm glad you are here. He really does love you."_

Olivia smiled, _"Thanks, I know. I love him too. We are here to stay."_

Tom smiled. He realized that she kept the baby.

Tom said,_ "Consider it handled."_

Olivia walked in. Their master bedroom was massive. She would explore later. Right now she was concerned about Fitz.

She made it over to him. He looked like shit to say the least. He looked liked he was 10 or 15 pounds lighter. Surprisingly he wasn't drunk. There was no alcohol anywhere. He kept his promise to her to not drink when he was angry or hurt.

Fitz knew that he was losing his mind because he smelled Olivia. He missed her so much. He wanted their baby, but he wanted her more. He wanted to live the dream with her. He wanted to be happy with her.

Olivia caressed his face. He sat up and looked at her. Fitz was going crazy. Now he was imaging Olivia in the bed with him.

Olivia gently kissed his lips, _"Baby you are not dreaming. You're not crazy. I'm here. I am really here."_

Fitz finally realized that he wasn't losing it, but the fact that she was there was overwhelming and he broke down. She consoled him.

He finally got himself together. He looked at her. He kept touching her to make sure that she was there. He was trying to find words, but nothing came to him. He finally said the only thing that he could think of, _"Hi"_

Olivia grinned, _"Hi_


	2. Moving Forward Together

**A/N-I was going to leave you guys with the cliffhanger, but I changed my mind. I wanted you to have this.**

Fitz enjoyed the lunch Olivia fixed. She always told him that she could cook, but between work and living alone she didn't.

Olivia made Fitz a bath. She wanted him to relax. She assured him that she wasn't going anywhere. Tom brought her luggage up. She found that they had two separate closets which made her laugh. She told him when they were discussing the dream that she didn't want to share closet space with him.

Her closet was a room in itself. It was huge. There was a sitting area in her closet. It was also filled. He had bought her clothes, shoes, lingerie, jewelry, everything. It was all her. The right sizes, the right style, the right everything. She noticed that there were a lot of dresses there. She promised him that when they got together she would wear more dresses, and add color to her wardrobe.

Fitz had been standing at the door watching her, "_I hope you like it. The plan was to surprise you when we toured the house together."_

Olivia nodded, _"Well I would still like the tour."_

Fitz shrugged, _"Sure how long are you staying?"_

Olivia looked down as she tried to keep the tears at bay. She composed herself and looked at him, "_Forever if you will have me."_

Fitz smiled and opened up his arms. She ran into his arms. Now she was the one sobbing uncontrollably.

Olivia looked at him,_ "I'm sorry. I am sorry for the pain I caused you. I am sorry for not believing. I love you. I am in love with you, and I am tired of running. I only want to run to you."_

It was the first time that Olivia admitted out loud to him that she loved him. He knew she did, but her dad had damaged her as much as his if not more. Something had changed in her. He would wait until she was ready to talk.

Fitz hugged her, _"I love you baby so much. We will be okay. We can figure this out, and down the road we can maybe try again for a baby."_

Olivia shook her head, _"We can't try again."_

Fitz tensed up. Not sure how to respond.

Olivia put his hands on her stomach, _"I didn't go through with it. I couldn't get rid of something that was made out of love. Deep down I never did."_

Fitz looked up at her with tears in her eyes,_ "So you are still pregnant? We are having a child together, and you plan on staying here in Vermont."_

Olivia nodded, _"Yes that is the plan. Abby is running the office. They are going to give me some time to relax and be with you. Tentatively, Abby &amp; I discussed her handling the office there and I open a second office here. Nothing is set in stone. I wanted to talk to you first, but whatever we decide I am moving here."_

Fitz smiled. He could hear the conviction on her voice. It was one he heard a lot when she was Olivia the crisis manager, but not when it came to her personal life. Fitz had to know.

Olivia said, _"The kids emailed me. They were worried about you. They told me they knew about us, and supported us. They overheard you talking to me, and know that I am pregnant. They told me you didn't know about them emailing me. They told me they loved me, and wanted me to stick around. They also said that they understood if I didn't since they were baggage. I'll deal with that part later. You know just reading their words reminded that I could do it. I could be a good girlfriend, and mother. I love those kids with everything in me, and I want to be around. I want them to be around for our children. I cut off my dad before I left. It is the only way I could move forward with you. I can't keep looking back."_

Fitz nodded, _"I understand. Normally I would be livid that they interfered in adult issues, but I'm glad. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to be with you and love you. Show you that you are enough."_

_"I know Fitz, and I get that now. I might slip up now and then, but I am tired of being alone. I am tired of being the formidable Olivia Pope, and that is it. I want to live life, and see what it has to offer."_

_"We will baby. I promise. You said you can be a good girlfriend, and that works for now. Just know that I plan on proposing, and you need to say yes."_

_"I can do that."_

_"I am bringing the kids home. They wouldn't leave boarding school because of Mellie. Karen caught her giving Andrew a blowjob. She was done. I know that you were curious about the divorce, and why then. I had to show my kids they were most important. I knew Mellie was going to hang herself. I was just waiting for her to do it."_

_"I could have helped you."_

_"Yes, but I didn't want her to try to use you or say something to the press that could tarnish your image. We both know that once the whispers began it is hard to shut them down. Mellie always thought she was pulling the strings. It was important for her to think she did so when she screwed up I could control her demise, and I did. Before you ask I agreed never to expose her, but she is no longer a Grant. She was only entitled to a million dollars, because of her numerous affairs. I gave her a little more as well as two house and two cars."_

_"I am proud of you for being the bigger person."_

Fitz smiled. His computer was going off. He knew it was the kids. He told Olivia. They decided to surprise them.

Fitz answered. The kids looked at their dad. He looked like their dad again other than the weight loss. They wondered what changed. It didn't matter as long as he was okay.

Jerry said,_ "Dad we were just checking on you."_

Fitz said, _"I'm a lot better guys. Thank you for your concern."_

Karen decided to tell her dad what they did, _"Dad we emailed Olivia. I know that it was out of line, and I'm sorry. I rather we were scared."_

Fitz nodded,_ "I understand. I am sure that you had your reasons. Do you guys still want to come live with me?"_

The kids smiled,_ "Yeah we do. That is the other reason that we were calling. There are some kids giving us a hard time, and they have been for a while. They only like us because we are your kids, but when we didn't use our names to get them things they began to give us a hard time. We were wondering can you get us out now."_

Fitz looked at them, _"I don't see that as a problem, but if you come now it won't be just us."_

The kids were confused. Karen groaned,_ "Please don't tell me you got back with mother. If you did can I go see if I can live with Liv."_

Fitz shook his head, "_I am afraid that is not an option kiddo. Liv lives here with me."_

The kids gasped. It sunk in. The email worked. Olivia came over and sat between Fitz's legs. She watched the kids light up when they saw her, and that was everything.

Karen was crying, _"You are there. That is why dad looks normal again. You guys worked it out."_

Fitz &amp; Olivia became emotional. Olivia finally spoke, "_I worked it out. Your dad had not done anything. Your email helped me deal with a lot. I arrived earlier and I am not leaving, but I better never hear either of you refer to yourselves as baggage. I love you guys so much. There is nothing I won't do for you. I was concerned if I could give you guys what you needed on a regular basis."_

Jerry said,_ "Liv you have been a mother figure to us for years. You have supported us as we grew up, and when dad was running the country you would step in. We thought he knew, but you didn't tell him. We would have never survived without your support."_

No one said anything for a moment. Olivia knew what the elephant in the room was so Olivia decided to address it.

Olivia said, _"Guys, I am still pregnant. I was scared. I wasn't sure I could be a good mom. I still don't know, but I am going to try to be the best mom and step mom that I can be."_

Karen grinned,_ "So you plan on marrying dad one day."_

Fitz answered, _"Yes that is the plan."_

The kids replied cool.

After some discussion they decided to get the kids on Friday. It was only two days away. That way they could notify the school. They would hire tutors until it was time for them to start at their new school.

After they finished talking to the kids they go dressed so Fitz could show her the house. They stopped by the room closest to theirs. Fitz opened up the door.

Olivia stopped to catch her breath. Against the wall was an Heirloom Convertible Crib with gold trimming. Beside the crib was a glider. Olivia couldn't take her eyes off the crib.

Fitz quietly spoke,_ "I know it was a stupid decision to buy it. It just gave me hope. This doesn't have to be the nursery, but I thought you would want to be close. You can return the crib."_

Olivia shook her head, _"No it is perfect. The right room and I love the crib. I've already taken enough from you. This crib gave you hope. The crib stays. I want you to know that you hoping was enough. It is what gave me hope."_

Fitz nodded. He showed her the other rooms. Jerry &amp; Karen's room were on the opposite end. It was like they had their own wing of the house. Olivia had told him when they were talking that they were older, and needed their privacy.

Fitz remembered when he showed the kids. They were so happy. He told them that it was Olivia's idea.

Their offices were on a separate level. They had separate offices. Fitz designed Olivia's office to be similar to the one that she had at OPA. There were four TV's for her to see what was going on around the world. She could conduct business in there. There was a door that led them straight to their offices. Olivia's office also had a built-in library. It was a childhood dream. She wanted to be able to sit, relax, and read.

Olivia also noticed that her office had a private bath. An area for her to nurse as well as a section for a child. It was everything she wanted. It was also safe for their child. His office was the same way.

The fireplaces were hand done by a local. The one in the living room was a story of their travels while on the trail. The one in the family room was a representation of their family. She noticed that there was space there.

Fitz said,_ "Whenever we have a child there is room for him to come in and carve that out. So it would always be a representation of our family."_

Olivia smiled. They had a gourmet kitchen that would make chefs jealous. Some rooms were more formal than others. It was what they wanted. They wanted their children to enjoy the house. It was not a show piece.

There was two pools on the property. There was a large infinity pool and hot tub. Fitz surprised Olivia when he took her a short distance to a building on the property. When they walked in Olivia grinned. It was an indoor pool, hot tub, and sauna. There was a dressing room area where you could shower and change. Olivia could swim year-round at home.

Olivia kissed him, _"I love it baby. Thank you so much."_

Fitz was glad to know that she was happy_, "Anything for my family."_

He showed her the tennis courts, the stables, and the orchards. There was a big barn that held their snow mobiles, golf carts, and all other types of equipment for the house.

Fitz showed Olivia the lake which she didn't recall seeing in the pictures. He told her that it was a surprise which she loved. There was a play area that he had built for when they had children. She loved that it was had something for when they were smaller and when they grew. It meant that if they had another one it would work for all of the kids.

Fitz took her to the garage. It was huge. It could hold up to ten cars. Olivia had a Audi, but she didn't drive a lot in D.C. She was looking forward to driving the kids around. Having a little normal, but she knew she needed a vehicle that would cater to the harsh winters Vermont could have.

When the garage opened up there were two vehicles with bows on them. They said, _"Welcome to Vermont Livvie."_

Olivia turned around and Fitz responded, _"They have been here. I was actually going to return them next week so your timing is perfect."_

Olivia was looking at a 2015 Cadillac Escalade Hybrid with all of the bells and whistles. He had paid to have it armoured to protect her and the kids. As a former President he could never be too careful. Beside of it was a 2015 Lexus LS 600h which was also a hybrid.

Fitz felt like Santa Clause. He loved the look on her face. He grabbed her hand._ "You need a SUV out here so that explains that. It is also big enough for when you are on mommy duty, but every mom needs a break. I know you always talked about getting a Lexus so I got you one. No reason honestly. Just that I can and wanted to."_

_"You are one amazing man Fitzgerald Grant. I am never letting you go."_

_"Good I don't want you to."_

_"Will you let me do something for you and the kids?"_

_"Um, okay."_

_"Seriously, I want to do do something, but I want to pay for it. It is my way of thanking you for being patient with me, apologizing for the hurt I caused you, and making a dream of yours come true."_

Fitz was curious, but he knew whatever it was she needed to do this so he agreed. Olivia promised to tell him at the same time with the kids. Fitz accepted that.

Before they went back to the house Fitz showed her the guest houses that were on the property. There were a total of four on the massive property. Two were for guests. One was Tom's. Fitz felt it was the least he could do for him. The other was for the other SSAs.

Fitz told Olivia that Tom was dating Lauren. She had plans to move to Vermont which is why he wanted Tom to have his own space. Lauren was going to work for him still which Olivia was happy to hear.

Once they made it back to the house Olivia checked in with Abby. Abby could tell by the sound of her voice that she was happy.

Abby asked, _"Are you happy with the decision that you made?"_

Olivia grinned,_ "It is the best decision I ever made. Thank you for your support and love. It means a lot to me. I think that down the road I will open up a second location here, but I want to get through my pregnancy. I want to spend some time with my family and with me. I've got a plan in my head, but I need to talk to Fitz first."_

"_Sure anything else Liv."_

_"Yes, I am going away with Fitz and the kids, but when we get back I want all of you to fly down for a visit. I want to show you our home, and I want you guys to get to Fitz the man not Fitz the President."_

Abby got excited, _"Hell yeah we will be there. Do you like your new home?"_

Olivia was smiling from ear to ear as she looked around, _"I should considering it is my dream home."_

Abby was confused,_ "What do you mean?"_

Olivia never told anyone about the conversation she had with Fitz so Abby wasn't aware that it was a custom built home. Olivia responded,_ "I mean one night while we were on the trail we talked about living in Vermont I told him everything that I wanted in our dream home. He made it come true and then some. He even had an indoor pool installed so I could swim year round. He also bought me two vehicles. A Cadillac Escalade and a Lexus."_

Abby screamed,_ "Shut up. Fitz is the man."_

Olivia laughed, _"He is and he is mine."_

Abby laughed.

After Olivia ended her call she walked out. She found Fitz siting in his office looking at some emails.

He looked up and smiled. She would never get tired of him looking at her like she hung the moon.

Fitz asked, _"How is your team?"_

_"They are fine. I want them to come out after we get back from our trip. So we can all spend time together."_

_"I think that is a great idea. I want to get to know them better. They are you family."_

Olivia was embarrassed that she was hesitant to be with this man.

Fitz said, _"Lauren emailed me. We are getting calls for me to do my first interview since leaving office."_

_"We expected that, but I know that is not why you are bringing it up so spill."_

_"Fitz shrugged, "You are right. I don't want to hide our relationship Livvie. You are not my mistress. I don't..."_

Olivia stopped him, _"Baby if you are ready I am ready. Speaking of baby I need to find a OBGYN."_

_"How about a midwife. I just found out one of my buddies from the Navy lives close by, and his wife is a midwife. Not only can she care for you, but it would give you some options when it comes to delivering."_

Olivia thought about it for a moment and nodded,_ "I'm game and it is someone who at least one of us is familiar with."_

Fitz agreed.

Fitz was thinking and Olivia could tell.

Olivia caressed his face, "_What's wrong?"_

_"I was thinking about the interview. Where are we going to do it? You know typically it is done at the home, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable."_

Olivia smiled,_ "I'm not uncomfortable. My fear of being with you had nothing to do with who you are, and everything to do with who I was. I had to get out of my own head. I had to stop trying to please a man who was never going to accept me. I'm not going anywhere. So I think you should invite them to Vermont. Have them do three different segments. One just you, one with us, and then us and the kids."_

Fitz nodded, "_You know that Mellie doesn't know about this house. So she may try to show her ass."_

Olivia laughed, _"That is fine, but things have changed. She better tread lightly. I can't be held responsible for what I might say. I have pregnant brain you know."_

They both burst out laughing. It was a simple moment, but it was everything.

Fitz kissed her forehead,_ "I am so glad you are here. I promise you we will be okay. Life will be good. You don't have to give up anything to be with me. I'll support you."_

Olivia smiled,_ "I know. That is why I am here."_

Fitz said, _"Can I ask you a question &amp; you promise not to get mad or take it the wrong way?"_

Olivia looked him the eyes. She was a little nervous, but finally nodded.

_"Are you really okay with having the baby? I don't want you to feel like you have to keep the baby because of me."_

Olivia looked down. As she composed her thought a few tears fell. She finally looked at him to answer, _"Truthfully, I've always wanted this baby. My dad just really screwed me up, but I still wanted to please him. You know what that is like. The kid's email reminded me that I deserved to be loved, and that there are people who really love me. What I did was selfish. I wish I could take it back. The pain I caused after everything that you have been through makes me sick, but I promise I will never leave you or the kids side again. I want this baby and more in the future. I want to marry you. I want to be a good stepmom to Karen &amp; Jerry."_

Fitz held her. He could feel her shaking.

_"Baby, don't make yourself sick over this. Like you said I know a thing or two about mean dads. I wasn't happy with your decision, but when I saw you here I knew we would be okay even if you had went through with the abortion. I would have been sad and even disappointed, but it wasn't a deal breaker. I wanted a chance to have a life with you. I wanted a chance to be happy, and I feel that I have the best chance with you."_

Olivia smiled, _"Ditto"_

The next couple of days were laid back for the couple. It was about them. Olivia made arrangements for the trip. They booked their interview. They decided to go with Oprah. They decided to tell them that Fitz would be introducing the new woman in his life.

They called the school to make them aware they were coming, and they were pulling them from the school before the term ended. Of course the Principal requested to speak to them.

They flew out early Friday to get the kids. When they made it in the building the kids were sitting in the office waiting for them.

They ran over to Fitz &amp; Olivia and hugged them like it was the last time they were going to see them. Olivia looked at them. She could tell they were rattled. Mama Bear kicked in and she didn't even know it.

The secretary showed them to the Principal's office. The kids sat off to the side while Fitz &amp; Olivia sat across from the Principal.

He spoke, _"President Grant I was shocked to hear that you were pulling the kids out early. I am sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"_

Fitz felt his anger rising,_ "No there is nothing that you can do. I know that you have a responsibility to care for all of the children here, but I think that you would have been smart enough not to let the President's children not get bullied. Or when they did you would have properly addressed it. See I'm guessing that since my children were about to leave you decided that you would let it go so you didn't make any donors mad."_

Olivia noticed that he acted like she wasn't there. Like she was the hired help.

The Principal was nervous._ "President Grant. That couldn't be further from the truth. I would never sacrifice a child for money."_

Olivia asked, _"So if you didn't sacrifice them for money what was it."_

The scowl on his face said it all. He was looking down on Olivia. Fitz could tell as well, but he knew to let her handle it. In front of him was mama bear. He knew shit was about to hit the fan.

The Principal said,_ "I am sorry I don't know who you are and your relation to the children. I know that you are in the room, but I can't discuss this with you directly."_

Karen &amp; Jerry were not prepared for what came next.

Olivia jumped up, "_You must have lost your damn mind. I let it go a few seconds ago when you looked down at me like I was nothing. I have sat here and listen to you talk a whole bunch of nonsense, but that ends now. Before I continue let me clue you in a small fact. Yes, Mellie Hollingsworth is their biological mother, but she is not their mom. I am. How many times have you seen her here since they have been at the school?"_

He looked at her

Olivia screamed, _"Answer me..."_

He finally replied, _"None"_

Olivia spoke with disdain,_ "Here is what is going to happen. First of all you are going to apologize to our children for allowing this to happen to them. Oh, in front of everyone. We will wait for you to assemble the kids. Then you are going to take the tuition that was paid for them to get a quality education in a good environment, and donate it to an organization that helps to prevent bullying. I don't care what you have to do to make it happen, but you will if you don't want this school to be on the front of the newspaper. You will address the children today, and let them know that bullying of any kind is wrong. The mistake you made was thinking that I was going to allow our kids to be treated any kind of way. They are children. They have no control over who their dad is, and never should have been asked to do anything. Now you can either do this the easy way or I promise you that I will ruin you. The next time you look down at a black woman you will remember to not box us all together."_

The room was silent.

Olivia smiled, _"By the way my name is Olivia Pope."_

The principal looked up. He heard of her. He had just never seen her face to face.

Fitz &amp; Olivia took the kids to their rooms so they could collect their belongings. With the help of the SSAs it took them no time to clear the kid's room.

The Principal did address the students and apologized to the kids. Fitz spoke to the kids for a few minutes, and then they were on their way.

When they got in the SUV it was hard to think they were two teenagers. They were clinging to Fitz &amp; Olivia. Fitz could tell that being there had been hell for the kids.

Fitz looked at his kids, _"I am so sorry. I should have been a better dad. I have failed you guys in so many ways. I can't go back, but I promise going forth I will be there. He looked at Olivia. We will be there."_

Jerry looked up, "_Dad we are not mad. I am just happy to be able to go home with you."_

Karen agreed.

Olivia handed them an envelope that had their names on it. They opened it and read it. The kids gasped.

_"OMG dad this is the best gift ever. Thank you so much."_

Fitz was confused, "_Read it out loud."_

Karen laughed, _"Sure I forgot Liv wrote the card."_

The card read_**: Karen &amp; Jerry, I am glad that I have you back at home. I look forward to us bonding as a family. When we were on the trail I remembered the time when you guys wrote a paper of a place that you always wanted to visited. Karen, you selected Australia. Jerry picked New Zealand. I promised you guys that one day we would take that trip. I thought that now would be a great time. The four of us can enjoy this 16 day cruise. Since it is early in Liv's pregnancy she can enjoy the trip. You guys will get to have your own suite. I promise to make sure we enjoy the trip. Love dad**_

Jerry was so happy, _"Dad thank you so much. I can't wait. It is our first family trip. We use to go places all the time before your political career started. Can we go back to that? Especially after the baby arrives. Those were the best memories."_

Fitz nodded, _"I do see why not."_

Jerry looked at Olivia, _"Thank you. I love you. Thank you for being there for us. I want to apologize if the email we sent bothered you, but I am really glad that you are here. You are not leaving right."_

Olivia moved over to sit between the kids.

Olivia kissed each of their foreheads,_ "Don't apologize. That email reminded me how much I needed you guys. All three of you. It reminded me that I wanted to make this work. I want us to move forward together, and any problems that are ahead we will face together. This baby will have the best brother and sister ever. Nothing changes because I'm having a baby. I wouldn't know the first thing about parenting without you guys. I still have a lot to learn, but I'm willing to do it."_

Everyone smiled.

Once the jet took off and they could move around Fitz asked Olivia if they could talk in the office.

Olivia nodded. She knew what he wanted to know.

When they got in the office Olivia went and sat on his lap. She knew that Fitz was struggling with how he handled the kids.

Olivia told him,_ "While you were in office I emailed the kids and sent them care packages often. Whenever they had something big going on I went. I know that it is difficult as President to do those things, but the kids were never upset. As a matter of fact I recorded every single one of them so they could show you. It was a plan we all came up with together."_

Fitz began to cry. He was feeling so many emotions at the moment.

Olivia continued,_ "I encouraged them to try to talk to Mellie. I did that because when they had enough of it, when they were done trying they could live their life knowing that they tried. It was not for Mellie's sake. Mellie could never throw it in their face that they didn't want anything to do with her because of you or me. The few events she attended had more to do with who was there to build her career than the kids. You know the weekly video chats you did with the kids."_

Fitz nodded

Olivia continued,_ "One night when we were talking they asked me how they could spend time with you each week without being there. So they could tell you what they were doing, ask for your help, talk about anything and nothing. I suggested the video chat. That is why they asked you to do that. Once that started I could see how it helped all three of you. The kids respected that even if you had to reschedule a scheduled chat you found time for them in that week. You not once missed a week with them. They knew you wanted them with you, and were honest. They just didn't want to deal with Mellie. I'll be honest they were bitter for a time, but in life as you get older you get wiser. I explained to them that politics requires a certain look, but more than that you were just trying to keep them together as a family. They understood."_

Fitz nodded,_ "But the trip..."_

Olivia smiled, _"I'm a fixer. No seriously. I just knew that it would mean the world to them that it came from you. I know that you haven't forgotten about the promise. I just made it happen for you. I'm going on the trip. The kids don't need to know that I paid for it or arranged it. Right now they are on top of the world. They are headed home with you, and in a couple of weeks a long-awaited dream is coming true. Their happiness is everything to the both of us. So please accept it. Besides I thought this was the perfect time before we have a baby. I think that this needs to be a trip as a family of four."_

Fitz shook his head, _"You know you got this mommy thing down pretty good. Between the trip and mama bear coming out I find it hard to imagine that you thought you couldn't do this. I do get it though. It is easy being Olivia Pope the fixer. You are a master at solving other people's problem, but as everyday Olivia you get scared because if and when a problem arises you worry that you can't solve it. You can though Livvie. You can be a fixer in your own life, but also if you need help then you have people who are there for you. Me being at the top of the list."_

Olivia looked at Fitz. She was taking in what he said,_ "I know. I have relied only on myself for so long, but I don't want to be that way anymore. I don't want to lose this opportunity. I want a family. I want love. I want to be more than one of the best fixers in the country. I want to be like my mom before she died when we did homework together, watched movies, have tea parties, and talked. She had a successful career, but she would always say that I was her biggest success. I want that for our children. I want Jerry &amp; Karen to know from this point forward that I wasn't playing a role. I genuinely care about them. I wasn't doing it because I cared about you."_

Karen whispered, _"I know you weren't playing a role. I have yelled at God so many times that I stopped counting. Why couldn't you be my mom? You know I'm not mad that you are having a baby with dad, but I'm mad that the baby gets to have you as a mom. They have a mom who will always love them, protect them, and support them. I really wish I had a mom like that. Not one who only finds time for me when she needs to look like a good mom for the optics. The one who shows up at events, but doesn't say a word to me. The same woman who I've heard tell dad that she only had kids for him so he could be a successful politician. Make it to the White House. That was all she cared about. Being First Lady. We were a means to her ends."_

Everyone was crying. Jerry had come to find out what was going on, because while Karen started out whispering it didn't end that way. Jerry consoled her.

Olivia got up and walked over to the kids. She sat down between them on the couch and held them both. She allowed them to cry and get it all out. Fitz looked on. He couldn't fix this he thought.

When everyone calmed down and composed themselves Fitz asked,_ "Do you want me to talk to your mother? See if I can get through to her."_

The kids shook their head no. Karen spoke, _"I'm tired of trying. At the end of the day I am a daughter only when it looks good for her. I did what Liv said. I tried over and over. Now I am done. I don't know if it permanent, but I just want to focus on school, sports, and us becoming a family."_

Jerry agreed. Fitz nodded.

Olivia said,_ "If that is what you want then your dad and I will support you. We will deal with your mother, but you both need to know that I may be having my first biological child but you two are my first. What is our saying?"_

The kids smiled. Fitz was confused.

Jerry laughed and said,_ "My children from another mother"_

Fitz laughed at them

Olivia got serious again,_ "While we always said it jokingly I mean it. I will be there for you guys. We will attend your events. We will take trips as a family. I will spend time with just the two of you together and individually. When you like a guy Karen I will go to bat for you since I know your brother and dad will go all caveman. When you like a girl Jerry I will help you when you don't understand why she went crazy for no reason. All three of you are my world. I need your love."_

Jerry hugged her, _"And you have it. Can Karen &amp; I ask you something?"_

Olivia nodded. He looked at Karen and she shook her head.

Jerry said_, "At school we told people that you were our godmother. It wasn't a lie. We would call you mom to them. Now that you are with dad, and one day you guys will get married can we call you mom?"_

Olivia was shocked. She looked at Fitz.

Fitz looked Olivia in the eyes,_ "This is your choice honey. I support it. You have been there for them."_

Olivia nodded. She looked at the kids,_ "Whatever you want to call me I am okay with."_

**A/N-Hope you enjoy the start of this story. Up next is their trip. Then the interview. As a FYI Mellie is coming back for a showdown. What will happen? Will it be her last time?"**


	3. Author's Note

FYI-I plan to leave this note up for the next day or so while I finishing writing and editing. I have updates for most of the stories coming.

I received a review earlier and I have been debating on whether to address it or not. The reason being is how the person came across.

The reader posted the review in my story I Want to be a Mother.

Let me start by saying I understand I live in the real world. I get treated differently at times. I am a woman, I am black, and I have a disability. Most of you know by now that I lost my leg. Specifically it was my left leg. It saved my life, but years after the surgery as I have gotten older I have had some issues come up. Right now I am waiting to get approved for a surgery that is supposed to help me control the phantom pain.

I understand I have a disability, and I know it is human nature for people to be curious. I get upset when people stare at me like a freak not when they ask me what happened.

Before I found out about my tumor I was an incredibly sensitive person. I still am, but my skin is a little thicker.

I don't post my stories going in thinking that everyone will like them. I don't even go into the story thinking much of anything. Honestly, I just love to write. I have always kept a journal. Instead of me writing everyday about my pain, the many times that I have thought about committing suicide, how lonely I am at times I decided to write these stories.

I read the stories on the site as much as I write, and I would guess that at least 75% of the stories I read the author addressed remarks that people posted on their reviews.

I didn't think I was immune, but I have to say when I opened the review I also wasn't prepared. When I was working as a case manager at Sears I handled complaints all day long. I was responding to a lot of consumers and business partners in email. The one thing we were constantly reminded of in training is that people can't see you when you write your email. Be mindful of your tone.

The tone of the review is what got me.

The review said: _**What a poorly written story. Grammar needs work. No life to it. Hard to read and boring.**_

It wasn't the words she said it was how it came across. I have started stories that I thought I would enjoy, and stopped when I realize that it wasn't my cup of tea. I have thought some were boring, some I didn't understand the direction of the story, some that I thought were too far out there. I never posted those comments, because they were my feelings. I didn't see the need to bring someone down.

I think that we all need to remember this is a site where people are just sharing their thoughts with everyone. Most of the authors write in their spare time, it is a hobby, or they just want to put their spin out there in the universe.

I don't like Jake or Mellie, but I don't go and tell those authors they are crazy because they like those characters.

Words hurt. They can change a person. You don't know who is on the other side of the story. No one sets to write a bad story with bad grammar, but they also are not trying to impress their English professor.

For me this website saved my life. I was misdiagnosed for three years. I was told there was nothing wrong with my leg. No matter how much I begged and pleaded with doctors I was treated for everything but a tumor. For years they kept saying it was my ACL. I was put in all kinds of casts, giving numerous injections, and pills. Finally, my insurance sent me to UNC-Chapel. The doctor there immediately knew I had a tumor which a MRI confirmed. At the time I was 23. I wasn't ready to live life with one leg so they tried to save it. I had to learn how to walk all over again, but it wasn't enough so a couple of months after I learned how to walk again I was back in the OR getting an amputation.

I am now 34 still single and no children. It has turned men off when they see me, and realize that I have one leg. It can be frustrating at times, but I pray that one day I find someone who loves and accepts me for who I am.

Suicide is a hard topic. A lot of people don't get it. How can a person be so selfish? I have learned that when you get beat up enough physically, mentally, and emotionally sometimes you just can't find a way to move forward in my mind.

It is hard to live in a society where some people seem to enjoy taking away other people's joy. I get it because I know what it is like to be up for days at a time with minimal sleep due to pain. Mentally and emotionally it takes a toll on you.

I have worked from the moment I turned 16. That all changed last year, and since then I have been trying to find myself. On more than one occasion I have thought about throwing in the towel. I have thrown in the towel a couple of times.

The last six months I have had to force myself to keep putting one foot in front of the other, and writing has allowed me to do that.

Why, because I know that there is at least one person out there who wants to read my story. I don't have a lot going right in my person life right now, but I hold on to the belief that before the end of this year I will find myself. A lot of times when I am writing it allows me to clear my head so I can push forward.

So to the person who posted the review I accept your opinion of my writing. You are entitled to feel however you want, but as a suggestion be careful how you come across. Some people are not writing to get a book deal. Some are writing because it is therapeutic, and other people enjoy their thoughts.

Now I am going back to working on my update. Expect updates by no later than Tuesday.

**Oh, in the story Fate Stepped In I forgot to explain that the spoons that Olivia found said "We're Pregnant" so that is what Cyrus caught, and it what made others clean their spoons to see.**

Enjoy your weekend.

Kimberly


	4. I Changed My Mind

**Mellie's Perspective**

Mellie was in North Carolina staying at the home of her aunt and uncle. Fitz had kept his promise. He had not tarnished her name, but it didn't stop the media from making her a villain.

Mellie had counted on the divorce ruining Fitz's reputation, and it would force him to call her to come back. She could not have been more wrong. Once Mellie was gone Fitz was not as stressed so he finished his term with a bang. He was able to pass several bills, created dialogue on issues, and he made sound decisions that put the country in a better place on his way out the door.

The media picked up on it immediately. As they analyzed what had changed to make the President better they determined it was the divorce. From there the press had a field day, and nick picked Mellie apart.

She now realized that she only had a squeaky clean image because of her ex-husband. No one trusted her,they all found her to be cold and calculated, and as a Republican they didn't think she really cared about family values. If she did why was she so quick to send her children away.

They also commented heavily on the photos that they had of her with the kids. Experts commented on how frigid she was towards her kids where the President was warm and inviting with the kids.

Mellie had come to North Carolina hoping that her family would support her, and help get her career started, but for the most part they all shunned Mellie. Her family knew her and knew that she only cared about herself so they weren't willing to stick their neck out for her.

When she thought that things could not get any worse she saw where Fitz was set to do his first primetime interview since he left office. The kids were with him, and he was going to reveal to the world his new girlfriend.

Mellie was furious. This could ruin what little chance she had left to run for office. As much as she hated the thought she was going to have to swallow her pride, and play nice with Fitz. His support would give her the boost she needed.

**The Family**

Since the kids returned to Vermont they all were much happier. It wasn't a hard transition for them to become a family.

Everyday they did something together even if it was just eat. The most memorable thing was seeing the baby together.

Olivia met with Heather and decided that she was a perfect fit for them. She told Heather that she wanted Karen &amp; Jerry involved. This was her first biological child, but they were hers too.

Fitz could tell by their reactions that it meant a lot to be included. It made them feel like a family.

Olivia &amp; the baby were healthy. In about two months they could find out the sex of the baby if they wanted to.

They also went over to St. Johnsbury Academy. This is where Karen and Jerry would be going to school. The kids loved the atmosphere immediately. Although their dad was with them the kids focused on them.

The administration was polite &amp; professional with the President &amp; Olivia. They actually assumed they were married, and none of them told them otherwise.

They answered all of their questions. Jerry wanted to play lacrosse and Karen wanted to play tennis which was fine with them.

They also spent time making the house a home. They went to a flea market one weekend. Olivia loved that although they knew who they were they treated them like a normal family. There was a woman there who made jam, and offered to teach Olivia which she was excited about.

They picked up some things up in preparation for their trip. They were happy and enjoying life, and nothing was going to break them apart.

They were set to fly out at the end of the week for their cruise. Everyone was excited, but Fitz couldn't get the conversation he had with the kids out of his mind.

**Flashback**

Fitz was outside with the kids cleaning the driveway. He missed doing the simple tasks that you can't do when you are President.

Jerry asked, _"Dad why don't you marry mom? What is the difference between now and six months? Don't you think you guys have waited long enough?"_

Fitz looked at him in shock. He wasn't sure how to answer that. Honestly, he had purchased a ring for Olivia a long time ago. He found it online at an estate sale, and knew it was the ring for her.

Karen chimed in, _"Dad don't use us as an excuse. Liv is your partner. She has been our mother for some time now. If you are worried about us or our reaction I assure you we are fine with it."_

Fitz nodded

**Present Day**

Fitz had come to his office after dinner. Olivia noticed that he was physically there during dinner, but his mind was somewhere else.

It was the kids turn to clean up the kitchen. Olivia told them that she didn't want a staff right now to take care of the house. Down the road that might change, but this was their home.

They agreed and split the chores in the house.

Olivia walked into his office. She stood there for a while, and he didn't even notice her.

Olivia finally spoke, "_Care to share what has you miles away from us?"_

Fitz looked at her,_ "Marry me?"_

Olivia gasped,_ "What?"_

Fitz began to ramble,_ "The kids are right. It doesn't matter whether it is today or six months from now. I know what I want and who I want. I want you. I want you as my wife. So I am asking will you marry me?"_

"_Are you asking only because the kids said it was okay?"_

_"No, I purchased your ring a while ago. I knew you were my endgame, but I had to take the kids and how they feel into consideration. They are happy. I am happy. I think you are happy. Frankly, I don't see that changing. I don't want to play house. I want this to be the Grant home."_

"_So when are you trying to marry me?"_

Fitz laughed, _"Tomorrow if you let me. I don't want a huge wedding, but I will give you whatever you want."_

_"Okay I'll marry you tomorrow. My only requirement is that the kids are our witnesses. When my team comes out we can invite Cyrus, James, and Ella. Announce it to them then. So I guess it means the world gets to meet your new wife"_

_"Livvie, don't play. Are you really saying yes? Is this trip also our honeymoon?"_

Olivia smiled and nodded, _"Yes"_

Fitz picked her up and was jumping around. Olivia could only laugh. She is not sure that she ever saw him this happy.

The kids ran up the steps to see him twirling around with Liv. They looked at their dad. This was new. They never saw their dad happy and carefree.

Jerry finally asked, _"Care to share so we can jump around too?"_

Olivia laughing, "_I agreed to marry your dad before we leave for our trip."_

Olivia thought Fitz was happy, but the kids were a whole other story. Tom came to check on them, and when they shared the news with him Olivia even heard him whoop and holler.

Fitz went over to his safe and pulled out a ring case. Fitz went over and got down on one knee in front of Olivia. Karen pulled out her phone to record.

Fitz said_, "I want to do this properly. You are everything I could ever want and more. I was a coward not to wait until you came along, but now that you are here I don't ever want to let you go. Although we haven't been a couple for years you have owned me from the moment that we met. I love you so much Olivia, and I promise that you will have a great life with me. You never have to be anything, but yourself. I will support your dreams, and be a good partner. I will be a stay-at-home dad if need be. You have been good to my kids, and I can never thank you enough. We will always be family. Livvie, will you complete me by marrying me?"_

Olivia could no longer contain her tears, "_Yes I will be more than happy to marry you."_

Fitz slid a 8.89ct Diamond Sapphire Platinum Ring on her finger. Olivia &amp; Karen gasped. It was a beautiful ring.

Karen smiled at her dad, _"Well done dad."_

It took them two days to get everything set up. Olivia &amp; Karen went and found a dress for the civil ceremony that was being performed in their family room in front of their fire-place.

Fitz surprised Olivia with a photographer to capture the day for the both of them, and afterwards they were going to take some family pictures. Olivia told Fitz that she wanted family photos above the fireplace. He thought this would be a good time to start capturing moments of them.

It was an emotional day for Olivia. She knew some of it was pregnancy hormones, but the other part of it was the shock of what was about to happen.

Olivia was sitting at her vanity when Karen walked in and noticed her crying. Seeing her this way made her nervous.

Karen asked,_ "Do I need to get dad?"_

She shook her head

"_Do you not want to go through with it?"_

Olivia looked up shocked, "_Oh God no honey. I am still shocked a little. I told myself over and over that your dad would never choose me. I could never be his woman. Yet here we are."_

Karen sat down beside her and put her head in Olivia's lap.

Karen said, _"We went to visit dad shortly after you left the White House. We were so mad. We knew something happened, but no one would say anything. Mother was all high and mighty at dinner like she won a war. Daddy said nothing and I mean nothing. Later on that night Jerry &amp; I went to check on him. He wasn't in the Residence. We walked down to the Oval. We walked in and daddy was laying on the seal looking up. He was drunk. He was talking to the cameras."_

Karen had to compose herself. Olivia comforted her.

Karen finally continued, _"He didn't even know we were there. He kept asking why he was being punished. He would give it all up if he could have his kids and his Livvie. He kept asking how he could make it happen. He was so frustrated with his self. I've never heard my dad or any person cry like he did that night mom."_

Olivia turned away trying to compose herself, but it was hard as she imagined the pain that she inflicted on him.

Karen sat up and looked at her,_ "Mom to this day he doesn't know we saw him. I'm telling you this, because you need to know you were his endgame. This is real. The four of us becoming a family is what he wants. This is not something he is doing on a whim. This is years in the making for him, and for you. You might not have thought of it as a reality, but you deep down wanted it to. We have all been waiting for this moment. Life hasn't always been fair especially as a Grant, but honestly I have never been more excited to be a Grant."_

Olivia smiled and kissed her forehead,_ "Me either honey. Thank you. You know how much you mean to me right?"_

Karen grinned, "_Yes and I love you to the moon and back to mom."_

Olivia smiled and nodded.

Olivia finished her hair and make-up. She wore it straight and her make-up was natural. She slipped in her Burberry Prosum Embroidered Flower Lace Evening Gown. Karen found it and she loved it. Although it was an evening gown it also had the feel of a wedding dress.

Karen wore an Amsale Strapless Printed Graphite Gown. Olivia helped her to straighten her normally curly hair so they had similar hairstyles.

Karen handed her a box. She told her that this was her something new that her and Jerry bought her.

Olivia opened it and found a 3.5ct Diamond platinum Tennis Bracelet. Karen passed her what she would use as her something borrowed. It was a handkerchief that her grandmother and great-grandmother used at their weddings. Her something old and blue were a pair of sapphire earrings that belonged to her mother.

Olivia felt like a bride. Karen &amp; Olivia made their way downstairs.

Fitz &amp; Jerry were wearing matching Armani suits. Karen &amp; Jerry had bought their dad a pair of monogrammed cuff links.

The photographer came and got some shots of them after she left Olivia and Karen.

They were already downstairs waiting on the ladies. When they came down it was a special moment that was being recorded as an additional surprise for Olivia.

Fitz became emotional seeing his fiancée and daughter. He didn't see color. He saw the two women who he would die for as well as the baby she was carrying. He thought about the day they would get married so many times, but it still didn't prepare him. Her gown looked like a wedding dress. She looked stunning. He noticed that her and Karen hair was styled the same. Karen didn't straighten her hair often so he knew she requested it, and to see them was something he would never forget.

Jerry could only smile. Obviously he wasn't around when his dad was married the first time. That was for the best. He knew his mother and it was probably a production that had no real feelings. That was not the case today. He could see and feel the love, and as a young man he hoped he found what his dad had now.

The ceremony was pretty simple. They decided to do the traditional vows. When they had their dinner and told everyone they were married they would share a personal vow to each other in front of everyone.

The surprise for Fitz was that Olivia purchased a wedding band for him. It was a platinum Men's Band with Diamonds.

Olivia could see the shock when Jerry handed her the ring. When she put it on his finger he was thrilled, and it felt good to know that he wanted to have that band on his finger saying he belonged to her.

The last part of the ceremony was a surprise to the kids. Olivia wanted them to really understand that they were a family so they had purchased them each a ring.

Jerry's ring was a Men's Art Nouveau Oval Signet Ring in 14 Karet Rose Gold with his initials. Karen's ring was a Morganite Oval Art Deco Filigree Ring in 14 Karet Rose Gold.

They promised to always love, protect, support, and cherish them for the rest of their lives. It was a touching moment that had the judge Tom, Hal, and the photographer wiping tears as they looked on.

Yes, they were teenagers, but they were human. They wanted to be loved and cherished and mattered. That moment told them so much.

The couple was pronounced husband and wife, and they shared a brief but passionate kiss. The photographer switched back to her camera to capture them as a family.

When she received the call to come she was not given the specifics. She was shocked to find out it was the President. He explained what he wanted. She signed a NDF, but the President explained that once their interview aired on national TV she could use some of the shots to promote her business just not before.

It was a fair request. She knew that once she put a single photo up that he had secured her business for years to come. A month was nothing, but she wasn't prepared for the experience. Being in their presence was humbling. They were simple people.

They were a powerful couple, but they didn't flaunt it. They were demanding, and treated her with respect. She had clients who didn't have a fourth of the power they did treat her like garbage.

Both the President and the new Mrs. Grant talked to her, found out she was married with kids close in age to Jerry &amp; Karen. Since they had lived in Vermont their whole lives she told the kids that her children could show them around if they wanted. She loved her job and career, but today she loved it even more. She couldn't wait to post their pictures not because of who they were, but what the camera captured. A man in love with an incredible woman, and they were parents to two great kids. The third being kept a secret.

They decided they weren't going to disclose her pregnancy even in the interview. She would show, and when she got tired of hiding her bump or could no longer hide it they would confirm it. He was no longer President. He was no longer under obligation to share every detail of his life.

The photographer told them she would have everything ready by the time they returned. Once she left they headed into the kitchen for dinner.

Olivia had Tom go into town and pick up dinner for tonight. They were leaving in two days so she didn't want any left over food.

Dinner was nice and relaxing. They were eating dessert when Karen asked,_ "How does it feel to be Mrs. Grant wife of a former President and stepmother to two growing teenagers."_

Olivia laughed. _"At the last-minute she decided to take his last name. Fitz told her that as long as they were married it was fine. As she thought about it she wanted to be traditional."_

Olivia said, _"It is the best feeling in the world, but how do you guys feel now that I am officially your stepmom."_

Jerry shrugged, _"I don't have a stepmom. I have a mother and her name is Mellie, and I have a mom and that is you."_

His tone caught her off guard for a moment. He sounded like his dad. That serious but respectful tone, but it left nothing to discuss.

Karen nodded, _"I love my ring. That was coolest thing ever."_

Fitz nodded, _"Well thank your mom. She wanted you guys included, and we both want to assure you that you are important to us."_

After dessert the kids went to their room and Fitz carried Olivia into their room. Ironically they had not had sex since she arrived in Vermont.

There was no specific reason, but deep down I think they both just wanted to make sure that their relationship was more than steamy sex which it was.

Olivia was going to change that tonight.

Olivia washed her face and pulled her hair up while Fitz got ready for bed. Olivia went over to Fitz and had him to unzip her gown.

When he did Olivia let it fall to the floor. Fitz was stunned at what he was looking at. His pregnant wife was standing in front of him in a white corset with white lace thongs.

Olivia was being coy,_ "I thought you would enjoy seeing me in this on our wedding night. After all you purchased it, and I don't know how much longer I can wear this stuff."_

Fitz smiled, _"I don't care, but baby you are so beautiful. You are glowing."_

Olivia blushed. That was one thing that Fitz always did, and that was compliment her. It used to be hard to accept. She use to read it for more than it was, but now she loved it.

Fitz picked her up and took her to their bed. Olivia just stared at him. He was not hers literally. He was her husband. She was Mrs. Grant, and she couldn't be happier.

Olivia said,_ "Today was everything. It was what I wanted. Just us. You make me so happy, and I am sorry for all of the times that I didn't see the dream."_

Fitz kissed his wife with so much passion and love that it took her breath away,_ "I know baby, but it was worth the wait. All that matters is that we got it right now. All I ask is that you never let me go again."_

Olivia felt the tears forming, "_Only if you promise to take care of my heart. Don't let me mess this up. If I get scared don't let me run anywhere, but to you."_

Fitz nodded, _"I can do that because I can never let you go."_

_"I don't want you to President Grant. Can you make love to your wife?"_

_"With pleasure Mrs. Grant."_

Fitz was a generous lover, and he always satisfied her. Tonight was a whole new level. It was like he had been holding back until this moment.

He worshipped her body from head to toe. Her first orgasm came as he made love to her using his fingers. She couldn't believe that she rode his fingers like it was his cock.

He wasn't done because her second one came at the expense of his tongue. Thank God Fitz had sound proofed their room. Otherwise someone would have thought he was hurting her. He was, but in a good way. At one point he spelled Mrs. Grant on her clit using his tongue.

Damn, this feels like one of Zane's Sex Chronicles but better she was thinking. Oh no her husband wasn't done. He pulled her top of his face and had her to ride him. No man had ever done this to her before so it was a new experience, and damn was it good. For some reason as she was riding his face she felt like she became a woman. No idea why.

Finally he flipped them over. He entwined their fingers together as he slid his cock in her. Olivia forgot how big he was, and needed a moment to adjust.

Finally she couldn't take anymore and begged him to move "_Baby please move."_

Fitz smiled at her and looked in her eyes as he made love to his wife. They found a rhythm that they were both comfortable with.

They never took their eyes off of each other. It was like they had to make sure it was real.

He felt so good, but she wanted more_, "Harder baby deeper please. You feel so good."_

Fitz flipped them over so they were now facing a mirror, and he slid back into her.

This was some erotic shit Olivia thought. She had only read about this in the books, and even when she read it was nothing compared to the real thing.

Fitz leaned over as he was thrusting into her slow and deep, "_I have waited years for this moment. The moment where we belonged to each other. No more Mellie, Jake, or Edison. It's just us baby. I'm your husband now. You don't ever have to worry about being reduced to stolen moments."_

Olivia threw her head back and she began to ride his cock, and Fitz loved it so he decided to continue to talk to her.

_"We created a baby out of love, and in about six months we get to meet them. You are the love of my life. I will always choose you. I will always choose my family. I served my time in prison. I am now free to live and be happy."_

Olivia was now crying as she listened to him, but never broke the rhythm they set. She felt something wet on her shoulders and knew Fitz was crying. It was her turn now.

_"I love you. I am in love with you. I want you. Fitz the man is enough for me and my kids. I am your wife. I am Mrs. Grant. Show me that I belong to you and you only. Make me cum baby. Fuck me. Fuck me good."_

This was a pleasant turn of events. Olivia had always been shy in the bedroom, but that changed tonight. Fitz was not about to disappoint his wife.

He spread her legs a little further apart, and began to pound her like it was no tomorrow. Olivia was keeping up.

She threw her head back, "_Oh yeah baby right there. Harder Oh God Fitz. Good too good. I am about to cum. I am so close baby. Please Please."_

"_This is on you Mrs. Grant. Take us over."_

Olivia never backed down from a challenge, and this was no exception. She met her husband thrust for thrust, and with a little hip action a couple of thrusts later she was felt her orgasm building. She came and brought Fitz with her.

They finally slumped over. They had worn each other out. After some time Fitz looked at her. She was staring at him.

He smiled,_ "It is real. We are in our home, married, a child on the way, with our other two tucked safely down the hall."_

Olivia soaked it all in. "_I just want to be Olivia Grant for a while. I want to be a wife and mother. I want to let Abby &amp; Harrison run the show, and only if it is an extreme emergency will I get involved. After the baby is at least six months I will open up a second location, but I still want them to handle the majority of the cases. I want to be more the formidable Olivia Pope now Grant."_

Fitz sat up,_ "Baby if that is what you want then I will support you 100% percent. I just want you to know that I am okay with being the stay-at-home parent. I don't want you to give it up for me."_

_"I know and you are not. I just have decided to switch my priorities. I want a relaxing pregnancy. I want to enjoy our child once they arrived. I want to attend the kid's game and events, and not worry about work. It is what I want."_

_"Then I support you love. Always and forever."_

Olivia climbed into Fitz's lap and slid down on his cock. That began another round of passionate love-making.

After they finished they were suppose to shower, but ended up in front of the fireplace for another round before making it to the shower. They went another round in the shower, before they got clean.

They were out in no time once they climbed in bed. Olivia looked at her left hand that now held her engagement ring and wedding band. The diamonds glistened in the dark. She was now a married woman, and she could not be any happier if she tried.


	5. Vacation Changes Things

The next day the family was headed to Auckland, New Zealand to board the cruise ship. Fitz thought it was hilarious that his children had barely slept. They were up at like four or five in the morning.

The flight was going to be twenty-three hours so they all dressed comfortable, and made sure they had things to fill their time.

Fitz made sure there was plenty of food on board. Thus far Olivia didn't have a lot of morning sickness. There were just foods that she couldn't stand to look at or smell.

After they had been in the air for sometime Olivia looked up at Jerry and asked,_ "Honey what do you want to do for your 16th birthday?"_

Jerry stopped and looked her in shock. When he was younger his mother would throw these lavish birthday parties that weren't catered to him. It was about the optics. A lot of cameras there for the dog and pony show.

His dad would try to step in, but Mellie found a way around that. She would keep certain plans a secret. By the time he found out it was too late it was happening. When he became President he put his foot down. He would come up with any excuse so that they didn't get subjected to Mellie's grand standing.

He would throw the optics back in her face saying things like how would the public feel if you gave our twelve-year-old child a hundred thousand dollar party. It worked and she was so busy jet setting that she no longer cared. Between Fitz &amp; Olivia one of them was there for the children's birthday, and he always sent them gifts and arranged for them to do something fun.

It was still weird to him that he had a voice. With his dad he was always able to talk to him which was good for him, but he felt for his sister even more because for the longest time she had no mom she could go to. No one to talk about female issues that he or his dad could understand.

Now everything was different for them in the best way. They had always talked to Olivia about things, asked advice, and she had been there for support. Now she was their as their mom, and in a short amount of time she had made them better. She showed them that life didn't have to be so complicated, life wasn't based on optics, and they mattered as individuals.

All of this lead back to the question that Jerry was asked. He looked at Olivia, _"I'm not sure what I want?"_

Olivia could hear the uncertainty in his voice,_ "Whatever we do whether it is big or small is about you. That is your day and your milestone. The only camera and recording that will be done is so that we can look back on that day. Your dad &amp; I understand who we are, and there are certain times where we have to consider the optics, but your dad is no longer in office. Even if he was we would not parade you around like some show piece."_

Jerry looked at her, _"What about our mother?"_

Olivia looked him dead in the eyes, _"If you don't want to participate then you won't. When you are with her it is visitation. That time is supposed to be for the three of you, and if she tries to force you then you call us immediately. I will make sure to shut it down. Okay."_

He nodded.

Jerry thought for a moment,_ "Honestly mom I don't know what I want. I think I want a party. I want to know what a regular teen party feels like. I guess I hadn't really thought about it much since in the past I didn't have a choice."_

_"I understand honey. Whatever we do I promise you that you will know that day is about you I promise."_

_"I know mom."_

Olivia hugged him and left him alone to rest. She made it to the room where she found her husband on the bed reading. He looked so handsome with his reading glasses on.

He looked up at her and smiled,_ "I thought you would be knocked out by now considering we didn't sleep much."_

_"I am headed there. I was just talking to Jerry about his birthday. I wanted to see what he wanted."_

_"What did he say?"_

_"He wasn't sure. Your ex-wife really did a number on them. I had to remind him that he had a voice. I don't think she really understands what she has done to them. He was also concerned about when they visited her. He didn't want to be the show piece again."_

Fitz got angry just at the thought, _"I won't let her Livvie. I am not putting them through that again. They have suffered enough because of us. I have to take responsibility for my part in this. I should have been there for the kids."_

"_Baby what 's done is done. We can't control the past only the present and future. I assure you those kids are no longer going to be paraded in front of cameras."_

_"I know and I'm sorry. I'm like the kids in some ways. I haven't had a partner to support me, and be there for me. I'm sorry for the misplaced anger."_

_"Baby, we are fine. You have been more than patient with me. I know that the things that Mellie did won't go away overnight like the things my dad did have not completely went away. I think that the great thing is that we know it and acknowledge it. As long as we communicate we will be fine."_

Fitz kissed her forehead, "_I know baby. I agree. You and the baby need some rest."_

Fitz moved so they were now spooning. Their hands rested on her bump which came out of nowhere in the last couple of weeks. She was out in no time.

After a long flight they landed in New Zealand and were taken to the port to board the cruise ship. They were all suffering from serious jet lag, but they were excited to be in New Zealand. Fitz was excited to see his kids so happy.

Right before they got to the ship Jerry turned around and hugged his dad,_ "Thanks dad for doing this."_

Fitz told him it was no problem. Olivia looked on and smiled.

Olivia had researched a luxury cruise so the ship was spectacular, but it was what the ship offered that sold her.

Their rooms were right across from each other. Olivia had booked their penthouse suites. Their room had the queen bed while the kid's room had two twin beds.

The suite included a dining area, entertainment center, master bath with Jacuzzi, personal butler, and many amenities that would make the trip fun and memorable for them.

There were a couple of things that sold her on this ship. They had a fitness center where she could do yoga, a teen only hang out, and a wide variety of restaurants from them to choose from.

It was going to be a trip to remember. Fitz went over and pulled out two bags, and handed it to the kids.

The tag read: _**I hope that you guys enjoy this trip that your dad put some much time and effort into planning. I want you to be able to capture every moment, and have a little something of your own. All my love mom.**_

The kids opened up the bag, and looked up at Olivia. She was confused because her husband was paying her back. They think he planned the trip. Now they think she put the gift bag together when it was him.

The gift bag contained a Canon Power Shot SX170 digital camera, a $5000.00 Visa gift card, and a pair of KD7 sneakers.

Olivia was shocked, but she was trying to keep her composure. The kids were hugging her, talking, and laughing. It was too cute.

After eating dinner with their parents the kids retired to their room. They were all still suffering from some jet lag.

The couple climbed in the bed. Fitz had a routine every night of putting coco butter on her stomach, and talking to the baby. Sometimes he would even sing.

Olivia massaged his scalp. Out of no where he said_, "I didn't get to do this with Jerry &amp; Karen. It was a business transaction for her. She just needed my sperm. This is the first time I get to be involved. Even when you are grumpy I am just happy to just be involved."_

_"You are a great dad. Our children are lucky."_

"Yeah, well they have an even better mommy."

Laughing she said, _"Interesting gift that mom bought the kids."_

_"I know. Good job mom."_

_"Really Fitz"_

_"Yep, compared to what you did it was nothing. There was no way I was getting all the credit. You did a great job babe."_

_"Anything for my family!"_

"Ditto"

Everyone enjoyed a good night's rest, and was excited to begin their excursions. Although this leg of the trip was Jerry's dream everyone was excited.

They were in Tauranga, New Zealand. By helicopter they were taken to the Volcanic White Island. This is New Zealand's only active marine volcano. They took a tour of the volcano. It was a thrill to see from the helicopter and on the ground.

From there they headed on the Hells Gate Thermal Reserve &amp; Lake Rotoiti Cruise. It started with an hour tour of the reserve. Olivia was excited to see the kiwifruit growing region. She loved fruit, and it was nice to see how they grew it. A little later in the tour they were able to discover mud pools and hot geothermal waters. They were all fascinated. From there they went to Lake Totoiti where got on a 53-foot catamaran where they were able to see the bays and shorelines.

The biggest part of this tour was the viewing of the Tapuaekura Marae. Jerry had read about this place when he was working on his paper. This was a communal venue where they held social events such as weddings and funerals. It was an experience to see it in person.

The next day they cruised on the way to the East Coast of New Zealand. Olivia relaxed in the suite most of the day. Fitz hung out with the kids. They enjoyed dinner together that evening.

The next day there were in Wellington, New Zealand where Olivia arranged for them to enjoy the Seal Coast Safari. Not only did they get to see the seals but they able to see the famous Leaning Lighthouse.

They had another day of cruising where Fitz spent time with the kids. Olivia took a yoga class and did some laps in the pool. That evening they ordered room service and watched a movie in the suite. They went to bed early since tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The next day they went on a Journey to Middle Earth in Akaroa, New Zealand. This was the highlight of the trip for Jerry. It started out with a two-hour tour over the Canterbury Plains. From there they went to the heart of the Southern Alps, and they took a ton of pictures in from of Lake Clearwater. The next stop was Mt. Potts, home of Edoras, and a filming location for Lord of the Rings. Olivia &amp; Fitz thought Jerry would pass out when he found out that tidbit of information. Jerry got to take a picture with the Lord of the Rings replica swords. They enjoyed a picnic-lunch before finishing up at Mt. Somers Country Hall.

The next day was their final day in New Zealand. They would be in Dunedin. Jerry loved Lord of the Rings so she ended it with a bang.

They were taking a scenic flight, and the pilot wasn't just any pilot. The pilot was Alfie Speight who flew the director, actors, and crews to the various locations for the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

Olivia got several pictures. As she was taking the pictures she smiled, because she remembered when she was little going places with her parents. Being excited to see and do things. She had not been on a family vacation since she was 12 when her mom died, and now close to twenty years later she was on one with her family. It was everything.

They toured the Poolburn Reservoir, Remarkable Ranges, the Humbolts, and Clarke Glacier. They were shown filming locations for the Lord of the Rings as well as other films. They were taken to Queenstown were local resident Evan Paterson took them to lunch while giving them an overview of the town. Afterwards they were flown back to their drop off point.

They were all exhausted by the time they returned to the ship. They would be cruising for the next three days before they started the Australian leg of the trip.

The next day they were at the pool and Olivia looked at Jerry, _"So was it all that you wanted it to be?"_

Jerry looked at them, "_Honestly it was ten times better. I got to experience it with my family. I experienced so many new things. Karen &amp; I were looking at some of the pictures. It was really great. When we were on the tour yesterday I realized something_."

Fitz looked up at Jerry,_ "What's that?"_

Jerry looked down. Karen grabbed his hand. _"Tell them. I promise it will be okay."_

Olivia squeezed Fitz's hand. He got up and went to sit beside his son.

Fitz waited for him to compose his thoughts. He didn't want to come across as aggressive. Jerry was already nervous about whatever he was thinking.

Jerry finally looked him in the eye, _"When we were looking at the filming locations for the films it made me realize how much I really want to be a design engineer. Seeing those replicas made me want to build something, create a prototype, something."_

Fitz nodded soaking in what his son was saying,_ "So why are you afraid to tell us well me specifically?"_

Jerry shrugged, _"Because Grant men go into politics._

Fitz looked at Olivia. She nodded her head in support. They knew he had to handle this on his own, but she was there.

Fitz moved and had the kids turn and face him so he could look them in the eyes. Fitz took a moment to compose himself and his emotions.

After a minute Fitz looked at the kids, _"I know that I have apologized to you guys for not always been present enough in your life. That is on me, and I can't change that. I'm sure it left a lot of opportunities for you to assume how I might think or feel. My dad made a plan for me, and while I admit for the most part I was okay with it I lost myself. I can't regret anything that has happened because it brought us to this moment where we are. At the end of the day I want you both to be better than me and Liv. We lost ourselves trying to please our dads to the point we forgot what we wanted."_

Jerry looked up, _"So you are saying I shouldn't care what you think?"_

Fitz shook his head,_ "No son. What I am saying is that at the end of the day you need to be happy with yourself. I want you to care about what I say and how I feel, but I don't want you to lose sight of yourself. I don't want your future built on my hopes and dreams. They should be built on yours. For the record my dreams for the both of you are open. The only thing I want is two stable happy adults who are happy with the lives they are living, and what they are doing. My dad was always worried about two things and that was money and power. Neither are bad to have if you are using them for the right reasons. Dad wanted money like he could take it with him when he died. He only helped if it looked good for him, gave him something in return. We live in nice houses, have nice cars, and can afford trips like this, and that won't change just make sure that you take care of those who have nothing. When you leave this earth you can't take this stuff with you. Being a Grant can get you a lot of things, but use it to bring awareness to make the world a better place. That being said if you want to be an engineer go for it. I absolutely support you. As long as it is legal and you are being productive I am all for it."_

Jerry looked up shocked, "_Really, so when mom said I would be a disappointment to you if I didn't become a lawyer and eventually go into public office was not true."_

Fitz was glad that Mellie was not near him. He didn't believe in putting his hands on a woman, but he wanted to wring her neck right now.

Fitz shook his head adamantly,_ "That is correct it is not true. I have never said that, and I am sorry that she implied that."_

Jerry shrugged_, "It is okay. Karen told me that night she thought she was wasn't telling the truth. Deep down I felt the same way, but it has stayed with me."_

_"I understand son, but now you know the truth so follow your dream, and if it changes that is fine. Just talk to mom &amp; I. If you ever have a concern talk to us is all I ask."_

The kids agreed. Ironically, Olivia was unable to let her anger go so quickly. She excused herself telling them that she was tired. The sun had worn her out.

Olivia made it back to their suite and found her international phone, and called her office.

Abby answered. When she heard Olivia's voice she was shocked. She asked wasn't she on vacation. Olivia laughed and told her they were cruising to Australia and would be there in two days.

Abby laughed and asked why she was calling.

Olivia asked her to put her on speakerphone so she could talk with everyone at once. Once Abby set up the call, and informed Olivia everyone was there. Olivia needed her teams help.

Olivia began, _"Guys I was going to wait until you guys arrived in a couple of weeks when we do the interview, but since I am about to ask a favor I need to tell you something. Fitz &amp; I got married before we left for our trip. We planned to share it with you in person."_

Surprisingly her who team was supportive. There was a couple of jabs about not including them, but she could tell they were all in fun.

Olivia continued,_ "I expect when we announce it during the interview that Mellie is coming for me. When she divorced Fitz she signed a NDF that she couldn't bad mouth him, but Mellie is predictable."_

Abby jumped in, _"You expect her to come after you to try to get what she wants."_

Olivia agreed,_ "Yes, so I need a folder with everything on Mellie from birth. No matter how big or small. That simple-minded bitch is not going to continue to play with those kid's mind. It is a game to her, and when she comes I want to be ready gun blazing. I want her to have minimal to no visitation until she learns how to be a mom, not a mother. It works out well that Fitz can't have his hands in this. Mellie has always underestimated me. I was the help. If I wasn't pregnant I would beat her ass, but then it would just play into her angry black woman theme. I need to show Mellie who I really am."_

Her team was nervous. They had never seen or heard Olivia be this emotional. She didn't do anger a lot, but when she was they knew someone was going to get it. I think they just hoped they were around to see it happen.

Harrison decide to ask, _"So who are you now?"_

Olivia smiled,_ "I am Mrs. Grant with two children and one on the way, and when you fuck with my family you fuck with me. So do your thing. We are planning the get together the weekend of the interview. I would like for you to stay for a week. She is going to show up. Right now she doesn't know about our home in Vermont, but she will after the interview. Huck, make sure she finds out where we live. Fitz has my office set up like OPA. Actually it is a little bit better, but you can make whatever tweaks you think I need. This stays between us. I'll tell Fitz, but his hands stay clean."_

Everyone agreed and a few minutes later they ended the call. Olivia sat in the chair trying to calm herself down. She couldn't stress. It wasn't good for the baby, but she was so damn mad. Who does that to kids? She felt the tears coming.

She was startled when she felt Fitz pick her up, but her arms immediately went around his neck. She broke down and began to sob. Olivia didn't do anger and fear. Right now she felt both.

The kids were coming to let their parents know they were headed to the teen zone, but what they saw bothered them. Fitz gave Tom a look. Tom got the kids out the room, and made sure they made it to the lounge. He assured the kids that Olivia would be fine. He reminded them that she was pregnant, and that it throws off her emotions. It worked for the most part, and the kids relaxed.

Back in the suite Olivia had cried herself to sleep. Fitz got her out of her clothes, and put her to bed.

Fitz knew when she left them at the pool, that Olivia was upset with Mellie. Olivia had taken Mellie's crap over the years. On the trail before they even really acknowledge that they had real feelings for each other Mellie looked down on Olivia. She might not have been racist, but it was a close call. Olivia had to put Mellie back in her lane on more than one occasion, and she was always respectful. People knew though and loved that Olivia didn't take any crap from Mellie, and she didn't allow Mellie to treat the interns and volunteers any kind of way.

Once Mellie realized that they had feelings for each other you would have thought she would remember how many times she had opened up her legs to men who weren't her husband. No, Mellie wanted to get high and mighty with them. What really bugged Mellie was that they had not had sex with each other. She wanted to throw it in Fitz's face so bad, but it never happened. That is why Olivia left. Deep down they wanted it, but they wanted to beat Mellie at her game more, and they did.

Fitz &amp; Olivia knew that Mellie had tried to set them up in compromising situations in hope that they would give in. Once again the problem was is that Mellie thought she was the smartest of them all not knowing that Huck had eyes on her.

Olivia hurt when those kids hurt, and she had enough. She didn't want Mellie around the kids, but she was their mother. Technically she hadn't done anything to warrant not being around the kids at all. Luckily, he was married to one of the smartest people in the world. She had a game plan. She was good at what she did, and he was going to allow her and her team to handle this. Not only to keep his hands clean, but to show her that he supported her. She was capable of keeping her career and family if that is what she wanted in the future.

Olivia woke up in the bed. It took her a moment; then it all came back to her. She looked and saw her husband staring at her. She could tell he was concerned.

He stood up. _"Karen went and got you some bath salts. I think that you could use a bath to unwind."_

Fitz was headed into the bathroom. Olivia got up and stood in front of him._ "How much do you know?"_

Fitz looked at her, _"Enough"_

Olivia was a little confused, _"And"_

Fitz kissed her forehead,_ "Enough to know you can handle it. Just don't stress you or the baby, because if anything happens to any of you. I don't care about a damn piece of paper somebody is going to get hurt."_

Olivia nodded. Fitz ran her a bath. He told her he was going to check on the kids. He found them in the teen zone playing a game on the X-box.

They looked up at him. He knew they were worried.

Fitz smiled, "_She's fine guys. She is a little upset with how your mother treats you, and it got to her. She took a nap, and after her bath she will be good to go. She didn't see you so keep it between us."_

They agreed. When the kids made it back up their suite Olivia suggested that Fitz &amp; Jerry spend some time together and do guy stuff while she and Karen spent time together.

The kids were thrilled with the suggestion. Fitz decided he would stay in the kid's suite so Olivia could stretch out. For the next day and a half they spent some one on one time with the kids.

Olivia took Karen to the spa. They got massages. Talked about fashion and hair. Their was a salon on the ship. Olivia took Karen. Karen's hair was about half way down her back. They cut it to a little past her shoulders. They got rid of the bulk, and added a few highlights. Olivia showed her how mascara and a nice lip gloss is all she needed to change her look.

Olivia showed her some simple yoga moves that Karen enjoyed. They watched some chick flicks together, and just enjoyed some mommy-daughter time.

They were going to arrive in Sydney the next morning and would be there for three days. Olivia had arranged several things for them to do. This was Karen's leg of the trip. She enjoyed New Zealand, and never complained about the excursions. Olivia could tell how much they depended on each other, and respected each other. So she was excited for Karen.

They were in the bed. Fitz had sent Karen a text. When she read it she smiled. She came in the room and told Olivia that dad had sent her in to sub for him tonight.

Olivia laughed. She allowed Karen to run coco butter around her bump. What she was not prepared for is what she heard next.

Karen kissed her bump and said,_ "I bet you are a girl. I know that sometimes you will think that mom and dad are being hard on you, and they probably are. Don't complain because at least they love you. You will always be enough for them. You will always be enough for me. I hope you think that I was a good big sister as you grow up. Your big brother Jerry is the greatest. He will love you, and protect you. You will know about love and family. Even when you fall there will always be a soft place to land. I use to dream that I had a sister growing up. Her name was Natalia. No matter what know I love you."_

Olivia took a moment to compose herself. She moved so that Karen could snuggle close to her. She knew that she was crying.

Olivia asked her_, "What do you need from me?"_

No one ever asked her what she needed. She thought about what her dad said to them earlier about power.

Karen looked at her_, "I need you to love me. I don't know why my mother doesn't love me. I want to feel safe, and if my mother has no intentions of being a mother I want you to get her to let us go. I won't be mad. Actually I would love her for doing something for us. I know you are one of the best at what you do. I have read numerous articles about you. I need you to fix it where my mother can't continue to inflict pain on us. I don't know how much more we can take."_

Olivia was impressed with her request. It was very grown-up, but she had been forced to live and see things beyond her years. It wasn't a selfish request, and there was no malice in her voice. She was tired, but she was too young to be tired. So she had to fix it.

Olivia looked her in the eyes,_ "I do love you. You are my Kare Bear. That will never change. I promise you that I will protect you. I will protect our family. I just need you to trust me. I need you and Jerry to let your dad and I be the adults, and handle the adult issues. I know that it hasn't always been that way, but things are going to change. I'm not revealing that I'm pregnant during the interview. Your dad &amp; I decided that there was no reason to share it until it was necessary, and I don't want the world to focus on this baby and cast you guys aside. I know that we are adjusting to the new dynamics, but you will see in time that your dad &amp; I will protect you."_

Karen understood and they went to sleep. The next morning they arrived in Sydney. Olivia noticed that in the short amount of time they spent together that Karen was paying a little more attention to her looks.

It was nothing dramatic. All that mattered was that when Olivia looked at her she was beginning to see a confident young woman, and that was everything.

When Fitz &amp; Jerry came over to have breakfast with them before they left they noticed Karen's new look. Olivia hoped they didn't ruin this moment. They didn't. Actually they made it better.

Jerry ran over to her, "_Wow Karen I love your hair. It looks like it is not so heavy. I like it. I can see your face more."_

Fitz nodded, _"I agree lady bug. I love it. You look like a young woman. Do you like it?"_

Karen was grinning. It felt great that they noticed,_ "I love it dad. Mom gave me some tips on how to enhance my look, but still look my age."_

Fitz nodded. _"Well you look good. Maybe you and mom could go shopping. Make some changes to your wardrobe when you get home. Now you have someone who can help you."_

Karen looked at her dad, _"Really"_

He nodded.

After breakfast they headed out. On they first day they were going to enjoy seeing the city from a seaplane.

From the plane they were able to see over the coast of the Sydney Harbor, Ku-Ring-Gai Chase National Park, and Hawesbury River which were all places that Karen read about when she was working on her paper.

They landed at Cottage Point's Inn where they had lunch, and enjoyed a variety of Australian cuisine which they all enjoyed.

Their second day Olivia arranged for them to have a behind-the-scenes tour of the Taronga Zoo. Karen loved animals so she was excited to see Australia's wildlife up close. Karen got to see the koalas, kangaroos, and echidnas. They took plenty of pictures. The zookeeper even allowed Karen to help make lunch for some of the animals.

Their final day in Sydney Olivia fulfilled a dream of Karen's. They were going to see a performance at the Sydney Opera House.

Olivia had packed a gown for Karen. Jerry was aware of the surprise. When they went shopping for suits for the wedding his dad bought him a tuxedo for this night.

Olivia arranged for a hair &amp; make up team from the ship come to their suite. Fitz &amp; Olivia watched as they worked on her. Fitz hadn't seen her this happy in a long time.

Fitz kissed Olivia's forehead_, "You are a great mom. This surprise is even better than I imagined. I always assumed she enjoyed being a tomboy. Every girl doesn't like dress up. Now I realize she just didn't have someone to guide her."_

_"I agree honey. I think that we all have issues with self-esteem in this family. The great thing is that we are helping each other out. Being supportive and respectful of each other. So we will heal in time."_

Fitz agreed. He headed across the hall to get ready with Jerry.

Karen looked stunning with her hair in a chignon bun. Olivia brought out a bag and gave it to Karen.

Inside of the bag was an Oscar de la Renta Strapless Floral Sequin-Embroidered Gown. Karen looked up in shock.

The ladies got dressed. Olivia walked over to finish Karen's look with a pair of Diamond White Gold Chandelier Drop Dangle Earrings and a Diamond Solitaire Platinum Pendant Necklace.

Karen looked at Olivia, _"Thanks mom for letting me borrow your jewelry."_

"_No honey these are yours. Every woman needs nice jewelry. This is the start of yours."_

_"Thanks mom. I feel like a princess tonight."_

_"Good, because you are our princess."_

After a few pictures together they headed out where a limo was waiting for them. They enjoyed dinner at a fine dining restaurant before headed to the opera house. Olivia arranged for them to sit in premium seats.

It was clear that the girls was enjoying the performance more than the boys, but it wasn't a bad performance. For Jerry he realized that as he grew older that he would have to endure things like this for his significant other. He could tell that his dad wasn't jumping out of his seat excited to be there, but it didn't matter. In life it is about give and take. He was enjoying something his wife wanted. Silently he tucked this moment away. Another life lesson from his parents.

They were in the limo headed back to the ship.

They were sitting across from the kids.

Fitz asked, "_Karen did you enjoy the night?"_

Karen looked at her dad grinning,_ "I had the best time daddy. Thank you for setting this up, and mom thank you my make-over tonight. Jerry, thank you for being a sport. I know this was not something you would have preferred to do."_

Jerry nodded, _"You're right. It is not on my bucket list, but I enjoyed the experience."_

At the moment all of them were beginning to realize that this trip was so much more than fulfilling a promise. They were learning things about each other. They were building a bond as a family. All of them had demons that had changed them, but they were ready to move on. Live in the present and the future and not the past. There was no amount of money that could bring them the peace they were gaining.

Olivia was beyond exhausted when they made it back to their suites. She hugged the kids, and headed to their room.

Fitz was glad that they were cruising the East Coast of Australia tomorrow before they docked for the last leg of the cruise in Melbourne, Australia. Olivia had outdone herself for the kids. Now it was time for him to take care of her.

He picked her up and took her to bed. He undressed her, and found one of his clean Navy t-shirts for her to wear.

He brushed her hair and tied it up. It wasn't perfect like when she did, but it would work. He got a washcloth and cleaned the make-up off her face.

No man had ever done this for her, and it did something to her. They had found time to make love during the cruise. It was after all their honeymoon as well, but they were focused on family.

Now that she was ready for bed he pulled down the covers. Olivia touched his chest, _"If I wasn't so tired I would reward you for being a great husband."_

Fitz kissed her forehead, "_A good husband always knows how to take care of his wife. I don't need a reward, but I'll cash in one day. Just sleep honey. I love you."_

Olivia who was halfway sleep says, "_I love you too. I am so happy you are my husband."_

The next day was a leisure day for the family. Olivia had no desire to move out of the bed, and Fitz didn't make her. Even when it was time for her to shower he picked her up, and took her in the shower. He bathed her himself.

They ordered room service all day. The kids came over a couple of times. Karen climbed in the bed, and Olivia held her. They fell asleep with Karen cradling her small bump.

Jerry went and got his dad when he saw them. They took a couple of pictures.

They were in the living room playing chess which is something that use to do a lot when Jerry was younger.

Jerry looked at his dad, _"I'm glad you are happy. You deserve it."_

Fitz looked up,_ "It's nice to be happy, but more importantly it is nice to see my kids really happy again."_

_"Mom is the one who actually planned the trip, didn't she?"_

_"How did you figure it out?"_

"_Some of the things we did were not in the paper. They were things she had to have heard us say, or read it somewhere."_

_"Yeah, I built the house and got her some gifts. She wanted to do something for me and for you guys for sending her the email. I didn't know what her plan was until I read the card. She thought it would mean more coming from her."_

_"Maybe for Karen, but the trip has changed us all for the better no matter who planned it. We got way more out of it than fulfilling a dream. Especially Karen."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Karen was lost dad, and it wasn't on you or me. It was on mother. She would cry and sit for hours trying to figure out why her mother didn't love her. What was she doing wrong? I've always had you. As I matured you were there to walk me through it. Karen didn't have that. When Karen called Liv she was there, but Karen did what Liv said. She kept trying to get our mother to see her, and it never happened. This time with Olivia as a real mother figure has allowed the healing process to begin."_

_"Wow, how did I miss it?"_

_"You didn't. She needed a mom. She needs a sounding board to understand how to deal with the changes going on in her body. If you had to I am sure you would have figured out how to help her, but it is not the same coming from another woman."_

_"I get it. It is still a hard pill to swallow at times."_

_"I'm sure, but look at the big picture. Karen has a positive role model that is invested in her health and happiness for all the right reasons. I am learning how to be a real man. I get to hang out with you again, and do what we are doing now. Playing chess as a child was fun, but I have enjoyed it more now as a young man. The talks."_

_"I have enjoyed getting back to the basics too. I just want you to be a better man than me."_

_"I disagree. You are a great man. I could never fault you for trying to keep your family together. I didn't always understand that, but I do now."_

Fitz looked up at his son. He wasn't sure how his children were still so well-rounded, but he was glad.

The next day there arrived in Melbourne where they spent the day sightseeing. They viewed the Twelve Apostles, The Grampians, and some exhibits.

Their final day was spent shopping. They bought everyone souvenirs as well as things they wanted to have in their home to remember the trip by.

The guys were interested in the diamonds and peals so that kept them busy while Olivia took Karen to several clothing stores.

They spent some time putting together a new wardrobe for Karen. Shirts and skirts that were more form-fitting. By that she meant that Karen was finding clothes in her size. She wasn't exposing her body, but she wasn't hiding it either.

Karen still wasn't a girlie girl so the personal shopper gave Karen some tips on how to look famine, but still be herself. Olivia suggested a maxi dress which the shopper agreed. They found a couple that she liked. She suggested that Karen try wedges. They were more comfortable for some women that heels.

Karen enjoyed her time with Olivia. Deep down she wondered if the relationship she had with Olivia would change now that she was her step-mother, and it had but for the better.

Olivia didn't give her everything she wanted. During the time they spent together Olivia was open and honest with her. She told her that she had expectations of her and Jerry. She expected them to perform well in school, and that didn't mean that they had to have straight A's. It meant that they could look in her and her dad's eyes and say they did their best. She would support them in their extra-curricular activities as long as they kept their grades up. No dating until she was at least sixteen, and she expected them to help around the house.

Olivia explained that while she was not working she wouldn't hire anyone, but once she went back to work she would probably bring in help part-time. The kids would still have chores. They would earn their money so when they became adults they understood that things are not just handed to you.

None of it turned Karen off. It actually made Karen feel safe and comfortable. Above all she felt normal.

Although she knew that she would take many more family vacations this one would always stand out. This is the trip that started the healing process.

As the family settled on the jet to get ready for the long flight back to the United States they all reflected on the trip. The future seemed a lot brighter.

Now the focus turned to the interview. Honestly, the interview itself was not what was on everyone's mind. It was afterwards. Although no one was talking everyone was thinking about the same thing.

_**Hurricane Mellie**_

Fitz, Jerry, and Karen were scared and nervous. It was understandable. Olivia however was preparing for war. Olivia Pope has never lost a war, and Olivia Grant wasn't going to lose this war either. Too much was at stake. If she could save her clients and their families then she damn sure was going to save her own.

**A/N-Next up is the interview and Hurricane Mellie. I wanted to give a little more insight into the dynamics of Mellie, Fitz, and Olivia. There will be fireworks.**

**Thank you again for your support. I decided to post the note, because I don't know who reads my stories. Maybe someone feels like I do or worse. I didn't share my story out of pity. I wanted to stand up for myself. More than that I want to stand up for the other authors.**

**I am not going to quit any of my stories. I will continue to write the way I have, and if I miss anything in editing or something doesn't make sense let me know. I have not received a lot of reviews for this story. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Family & Friends Reunite

Once the family returned from there vacation they didn't have a lot of time to settle in. The kids started school on March 30, and they had their interview the week before. Lots to do in so little time it seemed.

Olivia stepped into her role as a parent quite nicely. Like anything else she did she was not going to fail. If she failed she wasn't just letting herself down she was letting the children down.

Their photographer Chelsea who captured their ceremony had left a message for the couple when they returned that she several shots that came out so well she couldn't decide which one to enlarge to go above their mantel so she wanted to see if they could meet.

Olivia had arranged for her to come to their home, and told her to bring her children. The kids immediately hit it off. Chelsea's son John was 17 and her daughter Payton was 13 going on 14. Like Chelsea said they showed the kids around Vermont.

Since Olivia wasn't working she had no problem shuffling the kids around. Olivia treated the girls to a manicure and pedicure one day. Payton was really into fashion so she had no problem helping Karen change her wardrobe.

Olivia was shocked that Karen didn't have a lot of clothes. Even at her age she had more clothes it seemed, and her parents were no where near as well off. It showed Karen just was unsure of herself.

After the girls went through the clothes they decided to pretty much start over. Payton said there was some girls in her class that lost everything in a house fire. Their dad had lost his job, and the insurance had lapsed so not only did they lose everything they had no money to start over.

Payton told them that the community had been able to help them pay rent for an apartment for the next year although the apartment was really to small, their had been a food drive, and donations.

Olivia went to Fitz's office and relayed the story to him. After they discussed what they wanted to do Fitz made some calls to get the ball rolling.

They got boxes and put the clothes aside that they would give to the girls. Karen went shopping and added to the clothes they bought on their trip.

Olivia made an appointment with Jerry's counselor to his surprise. She wanted to discuss a plan that would help Jerry when he headed to college to become an engineer. His counselor recommended that Jerry take advanced placement courses and work towards the CAPSTONE diploma. Jerry was okay with the recommendations, and was looking forward to the challenge.

In between taking care of the kids she was getting everything set for their dinner party. Fitz was sending his jet to pick everyone up and bring them to Vermont.

They went for her monthly check-up. Mom and baby were doing great. Heather told her that her iron was a little low so she told her to add an iron pill with her prenatal vitamins, and eat more foods with iron such as red meat, beans, dark green leafy vegetables. The family promised Heather they would stay on top of it.

Fitz was researching what he wanted his non-profit foundation to be, he had been sent several designs for his presidential Library, and Lauren had sent him a slew of speaking engagement requests. He was weeding out the ones that were absolutely not an option, and then he would discuss the left overs with Olivia. Lauren would officially be living in Vermont the weekend that she came down for their party.

Olivia had been helping Tom add some life to their home. She knew that Lauren would put her own touch on it, but when she first arrived it looked like a bachelor's pad. She couldn't let Lauren walk into that set up.

The week before everyone was set to arrive Olivia woke up with a bad cold. Fitz told her that she had been running herself crazy. It had caught up with her. They took care of her hand and foot. She woke up the second day worse so Fitz took her to the doctor where they found out it was more than a cold. She had bronchitis and a sinus infection. The doctor called in her medicine, and Fitz took her back home where he spent the week nursing her back to health.

The kids were working out with some of their team mates to prepare for tennis and lacrosse. Fitz made sure to get them there. He quickly found out that the parents took turns car-pooling the kids, so they had help with the kids.

Olivia woke up Friday morning feeling ten times better. Karen had made sure that the guest house, and the rooms were ready. The bathrooms were stocked. Fitz &amp; Jerry handled the grocery shopping.

Tom came into the kitchen and gave Olivia a subtle nod. She had some gifts for her husband, and although they didn't compare to all that he done for her she knew he would love what she had done.

Fitz was the breakfast king so he automatically cooked most of their breakfasts. He knew Olivia was just getting her appetite back so he fixed her a bowl of oatmeal and some toast.

Between the lingering affects of being sick and pregnant she was still suffering from fatigue. They told her the house was ready, and they would take care of anything else and sent her back to bed.

She stayed in bed most of the day. They even brought lunch up to her. She was up and getting ready by five, and a when she made it downstairs at 6:30 their friends were coming through the door.

Cyrus &amp; James did not know that Olivia was pregnant. When she showed up in Vermont they decided they wanted to see their faces when they found out she was pregnant.

Cyrus &amp; James speechless. Ella ran over to her. Aunt Livvie!. James finally broke out of his spell and did some kind of scream.

Cyrus finally asked, _"How far along are you?"I_nstinctively Olivia put her hands on her bump, _"Three months one week."_

Cyrus smiled, _"You look good Liv. You look happy, and even when you were my student you were never this happy."_

_"Because I wasn't Cyrus. I have a family now, and I love all of you dearly, but I belong to someone."_

James smiled, _"You deserve it and I always thought you were beautiful and when you smiled it would light up a room, but you are glowing."_

The doorbell rang. Fitz opened it and it was Chelsea and her family. They were meeting her husband Daniel for the first time. Chelsea nodded to her.

Olivia brought everyone to their family room. Fitz &amp; Olivia along with the kids were facing everyone.

Fitz looked at his wife_, "I never thought when I left office I would finally get the life I always wanted, and it is all thanks to these three people beside me. We have another surprise that Chelsea is going to help us share."_

Chelsea &amp; her husband unveiled the photo and it stunned everyone in the room. After Chelsea left she went home and found another roll of pictures, and when she came across the shot she knew it was the one. She decided to surprise even the family.

The photo was Fitz &amp; Olivia staring at each other with hands entwined and you could see their wedding bands. The kids were at their feet looking up at them. Their hands were resting in front of them to show their rings. To add to the dramatic effect Chelsea did the portrait in black and white.

Olivia had never anything so beautiful. She was brought out of the moment by James screeching.

_"Wait a minute. Those are wedding bands. That is not Fitz's band when he was to Mellie."_ Olivia turned her engagement ring around and showed them her bands

Cyrus gasped, _"You guys are married."_

Olivia nodded

_"When"_

_"A month ago"_

_"What is your name?"_

Olivia laughed, "_Olivia Grant"_

Abby yelled, "_Shut up. You went the traditional route."_

Olivia nodded. She had to surprise her team. She always made it know she was never going to take a man's last name. When she was engaged to Edison he begged and pleaded to no avail.

It was happy times.

James asked,_ "Why did you pick Vermont, and this is one bad ass house how did you come up with the layout?"_

Fitz smiled and tears came to Olivia's eyes. _"This is Livvie's dream. After we became friends one night we stayed up and just talked. We knew how we felt about each other, and Mellie had tried to set us up so we would sleep together. Huck kept track of her antics. There was a camera in my room. We ordered a bunch of food and a couple of bottles of wine. Huck made sure that the audio didn't work, but she could see us. We spent the night talking about what if we could be together. This home is what and where she wanted. The both of us did. I knew I was going to divorce Mellie, but I wanted to be in control so I had to wait for her to screw up. While I waited I built the dream. It is what kept me sane."_

Everyone's hearts melted as they realized how in love they really were, and how patient they had been to get to this moment.

Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand. "_You have made so many dreams come true for me, and I wanted to do something for you. There is one thing in particular that is not in the house that you wanted that I have here now."_

Fitz was trying to think, but nothing came to mind.

Olivia continued, _"Huck helped me with the other. See Fitz had hired a friend of his mother to be the kid's nanny. When it was determined that Fitz was going to win Mellie fired her without Fitz's knowledge. It ate away at Fitz because he promised his friend who died serving our country that he would take care of his mom. Fitz couldn't locate her because she lost her Work Visa when Mellie fired her. Her name was Marta and Fitz considered her his second mom and more of a grandmother than a nanny to the kids which never sat well with Mellie."_

Olivia looked at Fitz and the kids and could tell they missed Marta. He had thought of her often. He asked Olivia to try to find her, but Olivia had told him they had no luck.

Olivia faced the kids, "_The truth is that Huck &amp; I found Marta. She was in a shelter for a while, but we found her at a hospital after she was diagnosed with breast cancer."_

The three of them began to sob. Olivia allowed them a moment to process what she said. When they calmed down Olivia continued.

_"I was able to get her a medical visa because there was a treatment available in the US that had a high success rate for the type of cancer she had. I paid for everything. Once she was back on her feet we worked to get her citizenship in the United States. 18 months ago Marta became an US citizen. She was in California from the moment that we brought her back. Huck &amp; I have made sure she was taken care of. Once she was able to work she has been taking some nanny jobs to keep her busy."_

Fitz was sobbing, _"Livvie, can we see her? I just need to put my arms around her. I need to apologize to her Livvie."_

Hearing him was breaking their hearts including Olivia's.

Olivia caressed his face,_ "What Mellie did was not on you, and she knows that. I have spoken with Marta, and I thought it was time she came home to live with us."_

Fitz fell to his knees sobbing. The kids were crying. It had been years since they last saw the woman who took care of them.

The door opened and in walked Marta with a Golden Retriever.

There was not a single word that could describe the moment. Olivia stepped back and allowed the four of them to reunite.

Abby came over, _"What you gave them is priceless Liv. Good job!"_

Olivia smiled.

Marta caressed Fitz face, _"Sonny (his nickname), I have missed you so much, but I knew that Mellie was the one getting rid of me. You have integrity. Olivia and dear old Huck have taken great care of me. Huck has even made this old woman technologically advanced."_

Everyone laughed.

The kids hugged her, "_Nana we missed you."_

That is what they called her when Mellie wasn't around.

"_I missed you too, but Olivia always made sure that I got to see pictures and videos of you guys. Huck would send them to me. We decided it was best to keep quiet so Mellie couldn't mess up anything for me."_

Karen asked,_ "Are you going to help take care of the new baby?"_

Marta looked at Karen confused. Olivia had not told her about the baby or them being married. She wanted to surprise her.

Olivia walked over and Marta looked at her shocked.

_"Oh my word Liv. How could you not tell me?"_

_"I thought my husband and I should share the news together."_

Marta grabbed her hand.

"_You did it. You finally realized that you deserved to be loved. You finally realized that Sonny really loved you. Oh my God. I love it."_

It was really great watching this moment unfold, but they were not over.

Fitz finally realized that Marta had a dog. The dog came over to Fitz. Fitz picked her up and she snuggled in Fitz's arm.

Fitz smiled. He now remembered that he said he wanted a golden retriever to run around the property with. She was so cute, and she loved Fitz already.

Fitz kissed Olivia and thanked her for everything.

Fitz faced his wife,_ "You have been adamant about wanting to enjoy your pregnancy and our family for a while. I think those things are important, but you worked too hard to establish your business. I wanted to ensure that your team had enough resources at their disposal until you make concrete plans in the future. I also know that you can never have enough good friends so my friend Huck who it sounds like has been really busy helped me."_

Tom opened the door and in walked Stephen &amp; Georgia. She ran over to him and shared a long hug. She missed her friend, but she was glad that he had found a piece of normal.

_'Georgia &amp; I were considering relocating to be closer to her family. Fitz thought I could possible come back to work for the firm, and Georgia can help. He couldn't make that call, but it would make sure that the rest of the group doesn't get stretched too thin. Also they won't have to turn down jobs. Plus I missed my friends as well."_

_"I absolutely approve you coming back, and I know the guys would love to have you back. Georgia can join as well."_

The team nodded in approval.

Fitz &amp; Olivia to look at Huck.

Olivia grabbed Huck's hand, _"You are such a special person yet you live in the shadows. So much has been taken from you, but you still keep pressing forward. Fitz &amp; I survived thanks to you, and we wracked our brain on what we could do for you. We had to call in some favors, and agree to a couple of things, but I am happy with what we did._

For the last time the door opened and Huck dropped to the floor. He never thought he would see them again. He was forced to disappear out of their lives. He never expected them to forgive him for leaving the way he had.

Through tears Olivia explained to the group that the two people were Kim &amp; Javier. They were Huck's wife and son.

Everyone gasped. No one knew anything about Huck, and the last thing they expected was to find out that this loner actually had a family.

Kim took Huck's hand,_ "President Grant spoke with us and told us what happened to you. I am willing to try to repair us. Olivia suggested we sit down with someone. I'm willing and Javier has never stopped asking about you. We are no longer mad. We are sad, and I am sorry that you suffered as much as you have."_

Huck just held them. Finally he looked at Olivia &amp; Fitz. _"What did this cost you?"_

Fitz shrugged,_ "So donations and attending some speaking engagements."_

Huck looked at Olivia. At first she didn't answer, _"Once the baby is born I promised my dad he could meet his grandchild at least once."_

Huck started shaking his head.

Olivia grabbed his hand, _"Fitz spoke with him as well. We are in agreement. I don't mind at all."_

Stephen was staring at Olivia. That looked like a baby bump. When she sat up he realized it was. "_OMG Liv. You are pregnant. Wow this is some celebration."_

Olivia agreed.

Once everyone had their emotions in check Olivia went over to Fitz.

The kids came over to her, and for the first time people really looked at them. They were a family. They were married.

Olivia smiled,_ "I am glad all of you are here. You all mean so much to us, and we wanted you all here to celebrate our union. We are not standing in front of you as President &amp; Crisis Manager. We are standing in front of you as Fitz &amp; Liv Grant with our two children Karen &amp; Jerry with one on the way. We just want to have a fun &amp; relaxing time with our family and friends."_

Everyone cheered.

Olivia decided she would show everyone to their rooms, and then they would head over to the formal dining room for dinner.

Cyrus, James &amp; Ella were staying in the other guest house. The family helped everyone else to their guest rooms.

Thirty minutes later they were in the dining room sitting down for dinner. Olivia was going to cook, but when she got sick Fitz nixed that idea, and called in a cater.

The couple decided on Rib Roast with Roasted potatoes, Yorkshire Pudding, Brussels Sprouts, Peas and Pearl Onions, and for dessert Chocolate Bundt Cake.

As they sat enjoying their meal Olivia looked around the table. It was a testament to how life could change in an instant. In her case in an instant for the better.

She looked at Jerry &amp; Karen who were laughing with John &amp; Payton. She could see the peace in their eyes. They looked like normal teenagers without the weight of the world on their shoulders.

She didn't see Fitz happy too much during his time as President, but once he realized that she was staying in Vermont with him and kept the baby that all changed. Those dreamy blue eyes glowed. With Marta being here he found peace. It was the one thing she knew bothered him, but Huck convinced her to keep it quiet. Mellie did things out of spite. She would have done something to try to prevent Marta from staying, because FItz &amp; the kids loved her as well as her secret. She made the right call, but even when you do the right thing it doesn't always feel good. This was the end reward. She also knew that she didn't want a stranger raising their kids. When she went back to work she was comfortable knowing Marta would be the main caretaker other than her and Fitz.

Olivia look at the other side of the room at Huck. For the first time she was able to see what his eyes really looked like. They were no longer dead.

When she called her dad, and all he asked in return was to actually meet his grandchild once and she denied him, and hung up.

Fitz sat down with her. He didn't try to change her mind. He just told her that she was different, and that he was not like those other men. Her dad didn't scare him. He wasn't going anywhere. If she wanted to still cut her dad off he would support her, but if she decided that she wanted any type of relationship he would support that too. She realized that is why she was in love with him. He never forced himself on her. She was an equal partner, and he stood beside her not in front or on top.

The next day she called her dad back and agreed. When he asked what changed her mind she was honest, "_Fitz did dad. He told me this was my call, but if I wanted to have a relationship with you then he would support me. If I didn't he would support me to. He reminded me of what true love is. When you support a person through anything. Something I wish you would have done for me, but you didn't. Denying you this moment is me being spiteful, and something the old Olivia would do to play that game with you. The new Olivia who is a wife and mother is too old to play games like that."_

Rowan was quiet for a moment, _"I was wrong, and I can't make it up to you. I'm sorry Olivia, and I am glad that one of us grew up. You are better than me, and you will be a fine wife and mother."_

_"Thanks dad. When the baby comes you are more than welcome to fly out to Vermont to meet your grandchild."_

"_Thanks Olivia. I would enjoy that. I will get the information that you need."_

Olivia smiled. They were at least on the right track, and everyone's life was moving forward, but Olivia knew that they had to deal with Hurricane Mellie who would come storming in after their interview.

The problem was that Mellie didn't know she was walking into a tsunami, and she was not going to allow Mellie to up root their children. Before they left on their trip Olivia had mentally and emotionally prepared herself to deal with Mellie, but after listening to the kids she would give her life before she allowed that to happen.

**A/N-So the weekend of the interview has finally arrived, and I threw in some surprises for you guys with my own set of Scandal twists.**

**For those of you who are interested about what Olivia &amp; Fitz has planned for the family that lost everything in the fire it will come. You won't see it until after the interview, the showdown, and the fallout. Those brains are thinking. LOL**

**Next up is the interview and some minor stuff will be mentioned, but other than that the next chapter is devoted entirely to the interview.**


	7. The Interview

Fitz woke up the morning of their interview smiling. He knew that he would have to sit down and give an interview about life after the White House. He just never imagined the story he was about to tell. He actually thought it would have to be the performance of his life. Instead it would be the first interview that he was truly himself.

He looked over at his wife. Yes, his wife and that thought alone was everything. If anyone needed this weekend it was her. She was his Livvie the entire time. She dressed comfortably. She wore her hair in its naturally curly state. She enjoyed showing off her home, and to hear her claim it meant everything to him.

They all watched the video of their wedding ceremony together, and it was special. Everyone was surprised when they saw the part of the ceremony where the kids were given rings. When they looked at the portrait it was assumed that they already owned the rings, and it was a nice touch.

Fitz enjoyed spending time with Liv's team. During his Presidency he didn't get to know them outside of work. He wanted them to like him, and he found out they felt the same way.

Jerry &amp; Karen were referring to them as Auntie and Uncle, and Fitz could tell that her team loved it.

Marta picked up where she left off. She was Mama and Nana. When she told Olivia that she had to call her Mama since she married Fitz he was worried how she would take it. Olivia, on the other hand welcomed her motherly love.

Fitz was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Olivia at first, and she became concerned that he was having second thoughts about the interview.

Fitz finally focused on her, and heard her ask him if everything was okay and if he was having second thoughts.

Fitz pulled Olivia onto his lap, _"I am thinking that for the first time America will see the real me. I don't have to pretend. I will really be happy, and that is not something I can ever say I was as President."_

Olivia smiled_, "Good, you deserve to be happy and so do the kids. If we can get through this week our road is a lot clearer."_

_"You mean Mellie"_

She nodded

_"A plan is in place."_

She nodded

_"Do I need to be worried"_

_"No, my team is going to stay the week. Make sure that everything is captured so she can't turn it around on you."_

_"Okay..."_

_"Okay, you are not going to question me?"_

_"No, because as my wife and mother to those teenagers down the hall I know you have it under control."_

Olivia nodded

A couple of hours later Oprah &amp; her team showed up. Marta had got up at the crack of dawn to cook breakfast, and to have food for the crew.

After breakfast Cyrus, James, &amp; Ella left. They had to jobs to get back to. Marta, Olivia &amp; Karen changed the bedding and cleaned the guest house. Stephen, Georgia, Abby, and Harrison moved their things to the guest house for the week.

Kim had to go back to work. She was a nurse, but Javier wanted to stay. It was spring break. Without hesitation Kim allowed him to stay. She knew Huck would never hurt his own child, and he was with the President. Safety was not an issue.

The afternoon was really relaxing. Olivia didn't have her rings on so no one could accidently leak anything. Olivia enjoyed talking to Oprah &amp; Gail. They were successful black women, and they picked each other brains.

It was time for them to get ready so she headed to her room. She walked in to her husband talking to himself. It was kind of funny.

Olivia asked, _"What's wrong?"_

_"Trying to decide what to wear. You intimidate me when it comes to fashion."_

Olivia laughed and her laughing calmed him.

_"Baby it is fine. This is not a presidential interview. It is about your life after so the first outfit you had already selected is fine. What is the problem really honey?"_

Fitz sat down, _"I don't have to hide my love for you, and that excites me. I just don't want any negativity to come your way."_

_"Well realistically we know that I am going to be judged to some degree. I am black. I am younger than you, and my wealth is nowhere near yours. As of right now we don't have a pre-nup in place so I will be considered a gold digger. It might hurt, but it won't make me run."_

_"Livvie, I know that you are right, but please never repeat what others might say again. Also there is never going to be a pre-nup. Please let's not fight about this. I know that you are thinking about the kids, but I promise they will be fine. So will ours. I made sure of that after the divorce."_

Olivia looked at him shocked, "_What are you talking about?"_

_"After the divorce was final I made sure that Mellie could get nothing. If we had not gotten together I named you trustee so Mellie could not come in and claim to be a parent to get access to their money. When you told me you were pregnant I had a new will drawn up. One that would take care of you and our child, but also any other children we have will receive equal payouts. While you were in bed this week my attorney stopped by. I have signed the new will."_

_"Wow, I don't know what to say. It's been a while since I've had someone love me unconditionally. You are the first man who has really looked out for me."_

_"Including Edison?"_

_"Especially Edison. That marriage was all about contracts. I was just making a name for myself so his family wanted to make sure I got minimal Davis coins. What was funny was they treated me like I was some broke hood rat. I had a six figure salary. I had recently been given access to a trust fund my mom left. I'm no Davis or Grant, but I wasn't broke. Edison_ _assumed. I never told him otherwise."_

_"That relationship sounded as painful as mine was to Mellie."_

_"Mellie is ten times worse, but I can relate. Edison doesn't do things for spite like Mellie, but he is self-centered. I know now it was never about loving me. It was loving me to get him where he needed to go. I was a sophisticated black woman. I spoke well. I knew how to play the part. I knew how to navigate the political circles."_

Fitz sat down beside her,_ "Do you think that is how I feel about you? Why I want to be with you?"_

Olivia looked up, "_No first of all I am black"_

She looked at Fitz. He didn't find the joke funny.

_"Sorry. Seriously, Edison and I are both black. You are a former President. As smart and educated as I am a Republican President with a black woman could cause you problems."_

_"I don't care. I am not living my life for others anymore."_

_"I know baby. That is why I know you love me for me. In this instance you have more to lose than me. Also you love me for me. With Edison even at home he wanted my hair straight. Face made up. I am enough for you."_

_"As long as you know."_

_"I do"_

Fitz got dressed. Olivia had decided on a Carolina Herrera Royal Blue Shirt Dress. It was simple, and was loose enough to cover her bump.

She went to check on the kids who were in the family room watching a movie. To their surprise Payton and John were allowed to stay. They wouldn't part of the interview of course, but they weren't in the way.

Fitz was happy that the kids had found some genuine friends. I also think that Payton and John were surprised that the kids didn't care that they were black. It didn't matter that they weren't rich. His kids just saw them as people.

They reminded him of his friend Nate. He was in the Navy with Fitz. People loved Nate, and no one cared that he was black. He was honest, reliable, and friendly. No one liked Fitz at first. They all thought he was like his daddy until he showed them otherwise. Nate was the only one that got to know him, and that bond was never broken. They kept in touch. He had been trying to get his mother to the United States. When Mellie told him she was pregnant Fitz got her here on a work visa. Nate died on his last mission before he was set to retire. That is why it hurt him when he thought he failed the only friend to notice him for him.

**The Interview**

Oprah is standing in the middle of the their front yard

_**OW: Good evening everyone. Tonight America is catching up with former President Fitzgerald Grant. I have to say that I was surprised when we received the call to do this interview. I wasn't aware the President was seriously considering us. I have had the pleasure of spending the day with the President &amp; his family, and it has been delightful. Tonight the world gets to see the man who was President. I am standing outside his sprawling estate. When I found out that we were headed to Vermont I was surprised. I expected President Grant to head back to the sunny state of California where it all started for him.**_

The audience is shown still shots of the outside of the estate that were taken earlier.

_**OW: As you can tell the pictures are spectacular, but really don't do it justice. The inside is to die for. Gail &amp; I both told the President we were really missing out on what Vermont has to offer. Speak of the devil.**_

Fitz opens the front door. Oprah walks over to him. He helps her into the house.

_**FG: I don't recommend you stay out there for too long. It is quite cold out there. Well unless you are on the snowmobile. Now that is fun.**_

_**OW: Are you watching the kids or are you on your own snowmobile?**_

_**FG: I'm not that old. Only 51. I hear my bones every now and then, but I am healthy and take care of myself. To answer your question though I have my own. It is fun to do things with my family again. As President security makes things hard. I missed out on a lot of things that I am trying to make up for.**_

_**OW: So what has it been like since you left office? Was it a shock or were you happy?**_

_**FG: I enjoyed the opportunity to create change for the last eight years, but it comes with a cost. That cost was high at times, but now I am blessed because I get to live my life now.**_

_**OW: Speaking of your life you shocked the world when you announced you were getting a divorce. At first many thought it was career suicide, and that since you were so close to the end of your term you should have waited. Why didn't you?"**_

_**FG: My children. The media talked about my career. I didn't care about my career. I cared about my children, and any real parent would agree with me. I had to make a tough call. My children needed some stability that we couldn't give them being married. I put my children first, and I will never regret that decision even if it had cost me my career.**_

_**OW: Once your ex-wife left we all noticed a change in you. You seemed happier, more at peace, and content. You were always considered a sound decision maker, but you were much sharper. Your approval ratings at one point were in the low thirties. By the time you left office your ratings hovered around 90%. Many speculated that your ex-wife was toxic not only to you but your kids. Once she was gone you were able to focus, and get so much accomplished. Did the media get it right?**_

_**FG: (Praying that this came out politically correct) I didn't keep up with how the media portrayed us. I will say that the decision to divorce was difficult, but I had to find myself. My kids needed me to do that. I needed to do that for me, and not for the public per say. Once I did everyone including myself reaped the benefits.**_

_**OW:I can understand that, and I respect that you made a decision for you despite the possible backlash. Now let's talk a little about life outside the White House starting with this house. Why Vermont. After eight years it was always assumed that you would head back home.**_

_**FG: It hasn't been my home in a long time. This home and location is a dream. One that I have wanted for sometime, and my significant other is also fond of this area.**_

The audience is now seeing pictures of the inside of their estate.

_**OW: This estate looks like a labor of love. I noticed a lot of little personal touches. It looks like it was custom-built.**_

_**FG: It was, and this home is a labor of love. There is a lot of love in this home. We love it. The kids have settled in nicely. They have made some friends already, and looking forward to going to school.**_

_**OW: So the kids will be living with you and attending school locally?**_

_**FG: Yes. I missed them and they were ready to be close to me.**_

_**OW: I didn't notice a staff. This is a large estate. Are you handling everything on your own?**_

_**FG: For right now we are. The kids have chores. I have chores as the man of the house. Our schedules are light right now. Once they pick up we may bring in some help, but for the most part we will take care of our home. We are trying to teach our children that in the real world people don't wait on you hand and foot. I don't want spoiled entitled children. I want responsible children who have something to offer to the world.**_

They hear a whimper. It is Hannah, his puppy. Fitz smiles and picked her up.

_**OW: How did I not notice you have a puppy?**_

_**FG: More than likely she was with the kids. We just got her or rather she was a gift for me that I received Friday.**_

_**OW: From the kids?**_

_**FG: (Grinning) No my significant other.**_

_**OW: Well we have put her off long enough, and the world has been on pins and needles waiting to see who has captured your heart so after the break we will all find out.**_

After a commercial they were back. Fitz &amp; Oprah were talking as they walked down a hall. They made it to Olivia's office where she was working on her computer.

The camera capture the moment she looked up at Fitz, and the world immediately saw it. Love. This was not lust. The world was witnessing true love.

Olivia stood up and went over to hug her husband. He gave her a sweet gentle kiss that said so much.

_**OW: Welcome to our conversation Olivia. Your boyfriend has gushed about you in the last couple of minutes.**_

_**OG: Thank Oprah. I feel the same way about him, but he is not my boyfriend.**_

_**OW: I am sorry for assuming.**_

_**OG: No it is fine. Fitz is my husband. We were married a month ago.**_

The cameraman showed the pictures. Huck had given him the tape in preparation for this moment. It also allowed Oprah to gather herself.

_**OW: Wow I am impressed that you two were able to keep it a secret. I don't recall seeing a ring on earlier.**_

_**OG: (Showed her hand that now had her bands) We wanted to keep it under wraps until now. I didn't have them on earlier. We waited until right before the interview to officially file the license since it is public records.**_

_**OW: So I know that you helped President Grant win both of his terms. You left shortly after he started his first term, but you have assisted him through the years. How did the relationship change from friendship to relationship?**_

_**FG: (They had decided to be pretty honest) Olivia was my first real friend since my best friend Nate died. She never kissed my butt or told me things I wanted to hear. She was always honest with me. She knew my personal life was suffering, but she was supportive. She demanded that I fight for my marriage &amp; family. I did until I realized after talking to my children it was dead. After the divorce was finalized I realized how much we had in common. We continued to hang out, but one weekend we talked about the possibility of wanting more. We gave it a go, and quietly dated as I finished my term.**_

_**OW: So there was no affair.**_

_**OG: No I wouldn't do that to him, the kids, or myself. Honestly, I knew that Fitz was a great man. He pushed me, and I loved that. He forced me to be okay with who I was. I loved that. I cared about him, but he was not mine to have at first. The media is going to nick pick this. We expect that, but we know we didn't cross that line until he was free. Once he was free we made a decision that we wanted to explore a relationship, and I will never regret the decision to marry my best friend.**_

_**OW: Did you plan to move to Vermont with him, or was this a spur of the moment decision considering your business is in D.C.**_

_**OG: He told me he was building the home. It was my dream to live here one day as well, but honestly I didn't expect it to be now. Things changed. I wanted a life with him, and I didn't want it in the beltway. So it was kind of last-minute decision. My business is fine. It is not a long flight to D.C., and I am considering open a second location here. In the meantime my clients are being handled as usual.**_

_**OW: You are considered one of the best if not the best at what you do. I have seen you at work, and I must say it is hard to imagine this new Olivia. Even today you look simple but chic might I add. I was expecting the power suit and your signature red bottom heels.**_

_**OG: (Laughing) Honestly, if you had told me that I would be talking to you from Vermont, married, and a stepmom. I would have laughed. That would never be me is what I would have said. Yet here I am. Fitz taught me how to enjoy the moment. He has taught me that plans are great, but they can change. The misconception is that I had to give up something to be here. I gave up nothing, but I got so much in return. The fact is that I am a better woman right now than I ever was. If I accomplished great things being the person you have seen in the past then let me tell you I am unstoppable now.**_

_**OW: Wow you two light up when you refer to each other. It is like you found your soul mate. That has to feel good.**_

**_FG: It feels great. With Olivia I am just Fitz to her. She doesn't have these expectations of me. We don't live our life based on optics. We know that we will always have obligations in D.C., but we are not going to live our lives there. We are not going to live our lives in front of the camera. Our children will not be paraded in front of a camera. As President I lived in a box. Every single thing I did the world knew about. They had a right to know. If my head hurt a press release was issued. I'm not complaining. It comes with the job, but I have fulfilled that duty. Now my main duty is my family. I am working on starting a foundation, building my library, and speaking around the world, but it won't come before my family. My kids have waited for this moment where I could see them at their games, talk to their teachers, help them decide what college they are going to and they will get that from us._**

_**OW: Olivia, how has it been adjusting to being a step mom?**_

_**OG: It has been great. The public didn't know, but I stay in contact with the kids as well. As President it was hard for him to come to certain events due to protocol so I would go. I would record it so he could see his children. I talked to them often so this is not new in the sense of them getting to know me. My role has changed, but they have been open. They approved of us being together and married. Fitz talked to them, and I wouldn't have had it any other way. I love them, and they mean everything to me. It is a role that I take seriously.**_

_**FG: She does. The kids depend on her, and have for some time. She listens to them. She helped them navigate as children of a politician. I have been given a lot of credit for raising balanced children although I am President, and come from wealth. The truth is that Olivia should be given some of that credit. When they got angry or frustrated especially when they got older and hated having a detail Olivia was their buffer. She would find alternatives for them while keeping them safe.**_

_**OW: You are right she should get more credit. Well let's take a break and bring in the rest of the family. That would be your two children from your first marriage. After the break we will talk with Jerry &amp;Karen.**_

After the break the three of them walked back downstairs. The kids were in the kitchen with Payton &amp; John. When they saw their parents they went over and hugged them. The camera captured the moment. Many were surprised with the interaction. Clearly it was not forced. You could see that the teenagers were happy, relaxed, and carefree.

They went into the family room where the portrait that Chelsea enlarged now hung above the fireplace. Oprah saw it for the first time.

_**OW:Wow this picture is amazing. It actually takes my breath away. I feel like I am intruding on an intimate moment.**_

_**JG: With mom &amp; dad you always tend to feel like that. They are so in love, and they do everything in sync. Not my favorite thing to see as a teenager, but at the same time it is because my dad is really happy and so are we.**_

_**OW: So you considered Olivia your mom? How long have you felt that way?**_

_**KG: For years we would end our calls or visits by saying we were her children from another mother. For years we felt that way. She never forced any relationship with us. She just made herself available, and we walked through the door. She always gave us advice, and she demanded that we respect authority and adults. Our parents even when we were frustrated.**_

_**OW: What do you love about Olivia?**_

Both kids got emotional which threw everyone in the room and the view audience

_**JG: Mom knows me. Over the years she helped me to stay grounded. She reminded me that I should be a respectable young man not because of who my dad was, but because I should always demand that I do and give my best. She found ways for us to connect with dad. She pushed us to be great for ourselves. She taught me to get to know people. Don't define your relationships based on the color of someone's skin or how much they are worth or their creed. She loves us for us. Other than my dad and sister she is the only other person who loves and protects me.**_

Another strike against Mellie that the public picked up on.

_**KG: (Tears Flowing. Olivia goes over and consoles her. After a minute Karen speaks) The elephant in the room is my mother Mellie. Without her I wouldn't be here, and for that I am thankful, but we didn't see her a lot. Her schedule was busy. We tried to find ways to see her or talk to her. Mom required us to remain respectful, and she told us and me specifically that I needed to try to make our relationship work. She explained to me that it was important that I do that, because if it didn't work out then I would know I tried my best. She has shown me that I'm not ugly, and that I am loved. As a young girl we want our moms to help us as we change. That has been hard on me. My dad and brother tried, but it wasn't the same. Over the years she never tried to be our mother. She was whatever we needed, but she has never and not even now that she is our stepmom tried to be anything other than what she always has been a supportive person, but for me it has been life changing. **_

The picture of who Mellie was as a mother was not clear. There was no speculation. The kids had laid it out there, and it was clear that this was not something Fitz &amp; Olivia planned to happen. It was clear the kids were just being open and honest about their feelings.

_**OW: President Grant, how does it feel to see these emotions from your children? It sounds like they have had some struggles.**_

_**FG: (Took a deep breath and grabbed Olivia's hand) They have been through more than I ever have wanted them to go through. Like I said earlier I had to choose and I chose my children. My children are at an age where you can't tell them a fairy tail. The truth is the truth. Olivia &amp; I are just trying to be good parents, and give them some stability. We went away with them, and fulfilled a trip I promised to them when I was running for President. My son told me what he wants to study in college. We are just pushing forward. Some days are harder than others, but nothing we can't handle.**_

_**OW: Where was the trip and Jerry what are your plans in the future? Do you plan on following in your dad's footsteps?**_

_**JG: (Shaking his head) I was always under the impression my dad expected me to follow in his footsteps. Deep down it wasn't my desire. I finally shared with my dad my dream of being a design engineer. Mom &amp; dad were extremely supportive. As a matter of fact mom had me meet with my counselor at school when we got back. She made some suggestions in preparations for college, so I am even more excited about school now.**_

_**KG: Our trip was to Australia &amp; New Zealand. When we were on the trail during my dad's bid for his first term as President we had a tutor. We were writing papers about a place we wanted to visit, and we got so caught up on the places when we did our research. We showed dad and he promised he would take us one day, and he made that dream come true. They took us on a lot of excursions, and had several surprises for us. Mom bought us cameras so we were able to take lots of pictures. The trip was about us. It was just a really great family vacation. Something we haven't done in a long time.**_

_**OW: How do you feel about moving to Vermont? Was it a surprise to find out this is where your dad was going to live?**_

_**JG: Yeah, I admit that it was a surprise. I don't think we expected him to move to California as most thought. We thought he would stay in D.C. or the surrounding area, but we love it here. People know who we are, but it is not weird. They treated us like normal human beings. We are making friends. We officially start school next week so it is great.**_

There was a commercial break

_**OW: Well President Grant it seems that life outside of the White House is great for you. You look happy and healthy as well as your family. What does the future hold?**_

_**FG: Well my family &amp; I are deciding on who and what we want our foundation to serve. It was going to be my foundation, but they expressed interest in being involved. Down the road I will start on my presidential library. Right now I will be accepting some speaking engagements, but everything will revolve around my family. My careers have taken up a majority of my life, and I have done good, but I play on being a stay-at-home parent. Livvie has a thriving career, and people depend on her. I don't want her to give it up.**_

_**OG: He is right. I have a career. I love what I do, but I love my family more. I have a great team, because of them I will keep my business. However things will be different my clients won't see me front and center on their cases. I will be if needed, but my team will take the lead. I hope that it is acceptable, because it isn't even a choice if I have to choose.**_

_**OW: Well I am glad that I got to do this interview. I think that it has been eye-opening for the world. Being in your home and speaking with you and your family reminded even me that being the President is a job. It is not who you are, and to do that job to keep our country running and safe you have to make so many sacrifices. I don't know about anyone else, but I find you to be a man of character and respect. You handled your personal life with dignity. I chose not to ask specific details about your first marriage, because that is the past. You have two children to think about. You and Mrs. Grant look genuinely happy, and it is nice to know that you have found happiness. We all deserve that. I applaud how you are raising your children. I wish that more privileged children in the United States were raised this way. I wish you nothing but the best.**_

The show ended. Fitz had arranged dinner to be brought in. They all sat down and talked more. They took some pictures, and Olivia agreed to do a spread in Oprah magazine after the baby arrived.

**Mellie**

Mellie was stunned as she watched the interview. Deep down she knew that Olivia was who Fitz was dating, but what she didn't expect was that Olivia was now Mrs. Grant. They were married.

She knew that they were honest when they said that they didn't start dating until after the divorce was final.

Breaking Olivia was the key to getting her what she wanted, but she now had another problem that she had anticipated. Her children threw her to the wolves. It would have helped if Fitz had defended her, but she knew that was asking too much. At least he didn't directly agree with the kids.

She knew they were in Vermont, but specifics were never divulged.

She sent an email to Cyrus claiming that she wanted to talk to the children. She wanted to see if she could work on repairing their relationship. She expected to have to beg Cyrus.

He played hard ball at first, but when she mentioned that she didn't want the optics to turn on Fitz. He sent her the information she needed.

Cyrus picked up the phone and called Olivia,_ "It's Handled"_

_"Thanks Cyrus"_

_"No problem. Be careful and call me if you need me."_

_"Will do"_

Now all they could do is wait. Olivia knew she would be here within three days. She wanted to deal with things while it was a hot topic.

**A/N-For the first time I explained that Chelsea and her family are black, and why Marta meant so much to Fitz.**

**There were no bombshells in the interview. That was the plan. Mellie being predictable placed a call that they knew she would, but she doesn't realize that she is playing right along to the game that she thinks she rules.**

**She will show up next chapter. Do you think that Olivia was able to find something that will allow them to keep the kids from having to deal with her?**


	8. The Aftermath

After dinner Olivia went and spent some time with her team. The day caught up to her and she went to bed without watching the news.

Her team full realized how much Olivia had changed. She didn't care what was being said. She only cared that her family was happy and secure.

Once Olivia was sleep Fitz left and went to meet her team in the guest house. Once they were all comfortable he looked at Abby and asked, _"Do you have it?"_

Abby nodded and handed him a folder. It was a contract. Fitz was hiring Olivia's team to protect Karen &amp; Jerry.

Fitz looked at them, _"I trust Livvie but as her husband I have to protect her, and if Mellie wants to play hard ball I need to make sure that we are all covered. I know she is going to gun for Olivia and that she is prepared, but if this is dragged out in the public I need allies for our children."_

Everyone nodded. Fitz pulled out an envelope. He gave one to every single person. In the room was Huck, Harrison, Abby, Quinn, Stephen, Georgia, Tom, and Lauren. Although Tom and Lauren didn't work directly for OPA they worked hand in hand to keep up with Mellie's games.

In the envelope were checks for a million dollars for each person. They all looked at him in shock.

Fitz looked at them, _"I know that you are here because of Livvie. I also know that because of me she has not only up rooted her life, but yours as well. I want you all to genuinely like me, because I love Olivia. I would do anything for her, and I know that you all will do the same. My kids love you already. I don't want or expect for her to give up all that she has worked for, but I want her to be happy. That may mean she doesn't save the world like she has in the past. That being said I want to ensure that our family is taken care of, and I consider you all a part of our family. Thank you guys for giving me a chance."_

You could have heard a pin drop in the room. They were processing what he said.

Huck spoke first,_ "She loves you. Even when it didn't feel that way she did. It hurt her as much as you to walk away. It hurt her to hide Marta, but we had to so that we could ensure that once you knew she was here and okay Mellie couldn't mess it up. You gave me my family back. You made sacrifices for me just on Olivia's word. I could threaten you, but there is no need. I know you love her and will protect her. I'm not pretending to like or respect you. It is real. I will protect my family. I always have and I always will. You and the kids are part of our family now."_

They all agreed.

Abby croaked as she began to speak, _"Over a cliff. That is our saying. I'm like Oprah I didn't realize how much Vermont has to offer. We have been talking, and most of us are willing to relocate. For the first time I know that Olivia is truly happy, and there is nothing that I won't do to make sure she stays that way. If you want us to have this then I will accept it, but it changes nothing. We aren't pretending to get along. It is real."_

Fitz nodded, _"Thank you. It means a lot. The money is yours to keep."_

The next morning Fitz &amp; Olivia sat the kids down, and reminded them that Mellie would be in Vermont in the next day or two. They didn't give them any specifics, and they assured the children that they were not leaving with her.

They watched the news, and to Fitz's surprise most of the public loved and supported their marriage. Her team had used her office to pull data. Most people believe them when they stated they began dating after his divorce. Many also stated it didn't matter. People divorce everyday. The President was hailed as a responsible parent. The kids were happy.

The team knew that Olivia's primary concern was Fitz's reputation. She didn't want everything he worked hard for to be tarnished. The good news was that he was still respected. Actually a little more. Single dads praised him and commented on the fact that there were many men like President Grant. Abby made a note that Fitz should probably speak to a couple of organizations that cater to single dads even if he no longer was one.

Experts commented on the President and the new Mrs. Grant parenting skills. Olivia was praised for understanding her role as a stepmom, and although it has been widely speculated for some time that Mellie was a deadbeat parent they have remained neutral. They have supported and really demanded the kids trying to have some type of relationship with Mellie.

Experts state they are a textbook case on how co-parenting should be handled. If the kids don't maintain a relationship with their biological mother in the future the only person who can be blamed is Mellie.

Now that they knew the interview was productive they moved on prepared to deal with Mellie when she arrived.

Fitz had to sit down with Lauren to work on his schedule. Olivia was tired. No reason other than pregnancy. She was never the type of person who stayed in the bed, eating snacks, and watching TV but that is who she was lately. Ironically it didn't bother her a bit.

Lunch time Karen ventured into her room with one of her favorite meals. A pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and lemonade.

Olivia laughed,_ "Your dad sent Tom to get me lunch."_

Karen laughed, _"Actually Huck went and picked it up. We were telling them about your cravings."_

Olivia smiled. She enjoyed having her team here. When things settled she was hoping maybe they would consider relocating. She didn't know her team had already considered this.

Karen asked if she could stay in the room with Olivia and she agreed. Hours later when Abby went looking for them Fitz told her to check their room. Sure enough Abby found them. It was cutest thing. Karen wasn't a teenager in that moment. She was a little girl being protected by her mom.

Later on Olivia &amp; Abby were in her office talking. Enjoying girl talk which was something that they didn't do enough of.

Abby smiled at Olivia, _"He is a really great guy. I see why you love him so much. I am glad that you are with him._

_"Me too Abby. I want to kick myself for standing in my own way."_

_"It is the past. You got it right, and I never thought I would say this but motherhood looks good on you."_

Laughing Olivia asks, _"What do you mean?"_

_"I was looking for you earlier. Fitz told me to check your room, and I found you and Karen snuggled up. She loves you a lot."_

_"I know and I feel the same way if not more. I can't let Mellie win Abby. If I can't protect my own then what the hell am I doing."_

"_You will. You have the information. You have the support."_

Olivia nodded.

Mellie was packing to leave the next morning. She was ready to get her second wind. She always could count on her husband to give her another card to play. The door had been opened, and she was going to walk right through it.

The next day Mellie boarded the plane knowing that she was about to get her second chance not knowing that she was walking right into a trap.

Huck had been notified that Mellie was on her way. Olivia made sure that Payton &amp; John were not at the house, but had spoken to Chelsea who told her that the kids could stay with her if needed later on. Olivia thanked her and told her that she would let her know.

Olivia prepared the kids for the arrival of their mother. She hated to see them so scared, but in order for this to work she had to see them. She could not allow her any ammunition.

Three hours later their door bell rang. It was show time, and the first move in the game started when the door was opened.

Marta smiled at Mellie,_ "Mellie so good to see you, but I'm sure you are not happy to see me."_

Mellie trying to hide her shock, _"It is Mrs. Grant to you."_

_"Actually I am Mrs. Grant. She is in her home and doesn't work for you anymore, and I remember that as part of your divorce you were no longer a Grant."_

Mellie was face to face with Olivia where the second move was made. Olivia's baby bump was front and center.

Olivia smirked, "_If you have the audacity to show up at my home unannounced then you are more foolish than I thought."_

_"No disrespect intended Olivia. I am just here to see my kids, and iron a schedule out."_

_"Well we both know that is a lie, but I'll bite for a minute."_

Olivia turned to Marta, "_Ma we will be in my office. We'll go shopping after this."_

Marta kissed her forehead and rubbed her bump, _"Be safe honey!"_

Olivia nodded and told Mellie to follow her. Mellie felt out of her element. Something wasn't right.

Mellie looked at the home, and she had to admit that it was nice. Actually it was gorgeous and she was jealous that Fitz never did anything like this for her.

They made it to her office that was very similar to Olivia's office in D.C. Olivia went to sit at her desk. She told Mellie she could have a seat.

Olivia picked up her phone and called Fitz. He answered laughing,_ "What's up sweet baby?"_

"_Hi honey where are you and the kids?"_

_"The kids and I rode down to the stables. We were looking at making some changes when the spring came, and the kids wanted to get their sibling a foal. I told them we would discuss it with you."_

_"Sounds good baby. Mellie is here so I need you guys to head back to the main house. We are in my office."_

_"Okay, on my way baby. Love you."_

"_Love you too."_

Olivia hung up the phone. She pulled up her emails. She turned on her televisions and put them on mute.

Mellie couldn't take the silence any longer, "_Was that done as a dig at me?"_

Olivia looked up at Mellie and if looks could kill Mellie knew she would be dead, _"The problem with you is that you think the world revolves around you. You think people make decisions because of you and for you. You think you are the best at the game when you actually suck. You are in my house. Mine not yours. My husband and children are here, and please before you open up your mouth to say something disrespectful remember whose house you are in. Remember who you are talking to. You already look down on me. The ignorant black woman so be careful because she might come out."_

Mellie looked at Olivia. Olivia was smirking. Mellie realized that she was not fully prepared to deal with this Olivia. She would play by her rules for the moment. It wouldn't last.

Ten minutes later Fitz &amp; the kids came in the office. They ignored Mellie and went to greet Olivia.

The kids referred to her as mom and asked how she was feeling this morning. Fitz pulled Olivia out of her chair. He sat down and pulled her down on his lap.

The three of them turned to Mellie and all said hello.

Mellie tried to act like this didn't affect her. _"Hi guys. You look different. Can I get a hug?"_

Neither of them moved to hug her which made Mellie mad, _"Did you guys not hear me?"_

Jerry spoke, _"We did and we spoke to you, but there are no cameras here."_

Mellie coughed, _"Well I have missed you guys. You haven't missed me."_

Neither of the kids said anything.

Fitz couldn't take it anymore.

_"Guys Marta was making you some hot chocolate. Why don't you grab a cup and warm up, and then come back. Give us a few minutes to talk to your mother."_

The kids happily left the office.

Fitz turned to face Mellie, "_What do you want?"_

Mellie laughed, _"Oh, I want a lot but I'll start with you helping me get my career going. The divorce ruined me."_

_"No you ruined you. Your mistakes ruined you and I just waited until you did enough damage that I could get me and my children away from you."_

"_Fitz, don't play dumb. I will go to court and fight for those kids. I will do it just to make your life hell. I will ruin your precious wife. You may be off-limits, but she isn't. How would her clients feel when they see her in these late night meetings when you were in office. Some of your clients don't like my ex-husband. They might be worried that you shared some things with him. She won't look like such a saint anymore."_

Olivia laughed and when she laughed I mean she laughed till she almost pee in her pants.

She looked at her husband,_ "See honey. I told you she was predictable. Handling her is like stealing from a baby."_

Fitz smiled, "_You did say that."_

Mellie was confused, _"What do you mean?"_

Olivia tone changed and you could hear the anger, _"I mean that you are dumber than a box of rocks. The problem with you Mellie is that you think you are the chess master, and that no one else knows the game. Considering who I am you would think that you would give me a little credit, but you can't because I am the dumb black woman. I am beneath you although I am smarter than you, and that is a fact. You are smarter than Fitz, but not me. I graduated first in all of my classes since high school."_

_"And your point Olivia."_

"_Oh, yeah my point. My point is you have been played. Fitz &amp; I never intended to sleep together while he was married to you, but he knew that you were trying to set him up in compromising situations with me so you could get a leg up on him although you don't know how to close your legs. He gave me the heads up and in return my team knew. I kept tabs on you and your games at all times. I knew you were coming. Why do you think it was so easy for you to get here? If you were really thinking you should have known that Cyrus never gives up information that easily. You didn't think that I didn't know you were coming for me. I knew, but the thing is I am coming for you as well."_

Mellie laughed, _"You have nothing so go ahead."_

Olivia took a deep breath. She had not disclosed what her team found to him. It was called plausible deniability.

Olivia said, "_See I know that anything you leak can only be edited audio because the videos you have shown nothing inappropriate. The great thing is that I have the originals for any tapes you have edited. Then there is Marta. I bet that was a shocker to see her. My husband still things you fired her because you sent the kids away."_

Fitz looked at them in confusion. Olivia thought here goes.

Olivia continued, "_The truth is you got pregnant. Fitz said you all of a sudden wanted to resume having sex with him. Once or twice he gave in, but deep down he thought you were up to something. That was enough for you to try to tell him the child was his except it was his good friend Andrew Nichols. Fortunately for that child God decided not to put that child through the crap you planned, and you lost the baby before you could tell him you were pregnant. You knew Fitz was growing tired of your bullshit. You had to find a way to keep him. Marta overheard the conversation. You were scared she was going to tell Fitz so you had to send her away."_

Fitz looked at Mellie and she knew shit was about to get real. Fitz jumped up out of the chair, and Olivia had to stop him.

She caressed his face. _"Don't. If you do then she wins."_

He calmed down.

Olivia turned around, "_You are signing away your parental rights. You will not hurt those children ever again. I don't care what you tell anyone, but those two are ours. If you want to go create more and try again be my guests, but the project of Jerry &amp; Karen ends now. They are ours."_

Mellie laughed, "_You must have lost your damn mind."_

Olivia went over to her,_ "No I've got it, but you must have lost yours when you decided to fuck with Olivia fucking Grant and her family. If you want to play games with me then we will play. Like you said Fitz can't say anything but I can. So my team who is here is prepared to release information that shows that you were sleeping with your father-in-law all through college. You actually loved him. You got pregnant twice by him, but he forced you to get an abortion. Your dad &amp; Big Jerry didn't broker a deal for you to marry Fitz. You &amp; Jerry did so you both could have your cake and eat it too. Fitz was the Grant that could make it to the White House. Your father hated Big Gerry. He hated you too, because you are like your mother. You lie. He is not your biological father, and he found out after you had a car accident. He tried to give blood, but wasn't a match. You didn't know. He was going to tell Fitz what you &amp; Big Jerry were up to, but he had a heart attack. The circumstances were mysterious except my team found some clues that point towards you causing that heart attack with an injection."_

For the first time the room was silent. Olivia had delivered the bomb shells. She was ready to fight, and she was going to win. She was going to protect those kids.

Mellie tried to regroup, _"You can try, but you can't prove it, and I will never voluntarily give up my parental rights. That will ruin me."_

Karen walked in the room, _"Had you said you would fight for me because you love me and want to be a better mother then I would know that there was hope, but it is all about you."_

Karen turned to Olivia,_ "Do you remember a couple of years ago I gave you two journals. I asked you to lock them up for me. I told you that they were my personal journals that I didn't want my mom to have."_

Olivia nodded, _"They are in a safe deposit box"_

"_I lied. They are not my journals. They are my mothers. I think that her own words might be the proof you need, and dad paid your team to represent us. Just in case mom tries to pull a card that says that you two are not impartial then your team represents us and our interests. Harrison has already found a lawyer to handle our case. See I learned how to be sneaky from my mother, but my mom taught me to be prepared. There is always a card to play."_

Mellie was pissed. "_You little bitch"_

She raised her hand to backhand Karen, but Olivia's instinct kicked in. She pushed Karen aside. Mellie hit Olivia. Olivia lost her balance and fell backwards and her head hit the side of her desk.

Karen screamed,_ "Mom, oh my God. Mom please wake up please."_

Tom &amp; Huck heard Karen screamed and ran down the hall. They found Jerry and Karen down on the floor with Olivia.

Fitz had Mellie pent-up against the wall. He wasn't choking her. He was restraining her, but they knew he was about to hurt her.

Tom tried to calm him, _"Sir if you hurt her then you can't be there for your wife and three children. They need you. We will handle her I promise."_

Fitz turned to Huck, _"I want that bitch out of our lives and gone for good. I don't want her dead, but he looked at Mellie and then back at Huck. Do what you need to do to make it happen?"_

EMS came into the office and began working on Olivia who had not regained consciousness. Then she had a seizure and that totally freaked out Karen.

They were transporting her to the hospital. Huck had Mellie sitting in a corner. The rest of her team was in the house now. Abby was trying to console Karen who was heartbroken.

Karen looked at her dad &amp; Abby, _"Mom told me that she would protect me even if it cost her life. Did she know she was going to try to hurt me?"_

Fitz heart broke and as much as he was ready to break down he couldn't at the moment, _"No honey. Your mom &amp; I love you and Jerry so much that we are willing to take any pain that will save you, and that is what she did. She loves us too much to leave us."_

The EMS told Fitz they were ready to transport. Abby told Fitz to go ahead and go, and they would be right behind him. He hugged the kids and ran out the door.

They were leaving out when Karen stopped. There were a couple drops of blood from where Olivia hit her head. It riled Karen up again. She turned and ran over to Mellie and slapped her before they could stop her.

She was crying and hyperventilating.

_"I hate you. Mom says I should never hate anyone, but you I hate. She could die or have permanent injuries because you only care about your image. You could have caused damage to the baby or she could even lose it. You weren't fighting for us because you wanted us. You just didn't want anyone else to have us, but I am not your daughter. Olivia Grant is my mom, and I promise you if she is not alright you will wish you aborted me too. You have forced me to learn a lot in 14 years. You came here ready to ruin mom. Well I am ready to ruin you."_

Karen walked out the room. Jerry turned and looked at Mellie_, "Huck, she is not our mom. Our mom is hurt. As your client make sure that we are all safe please."_

Huck nodded, _"Sure"_

They left to meet Fitz at the hospital. Mellie was left behind with Huck. The only thing Mellie knew for sure was that she was not going to die. That didn't mean that she wouldn't want to by the time this was over.

She had always gotten her way. Her mom had spoiled her, and when her dad who she now knows was not really her dad tried to discipline her she would step in. After the accident he stopped trying. She thought out of pity. Now she knows because he wasn't her father. She had officially hit rock bottom.

**A/N-I told you guys that it was going to be fireworks, and there was plenty. I leave you to ponder the fate of Olivia and Mellie.**

**Next chapter we pick up with an update on Olivia.**


	9. Reflections

**A/N-Most of you know that I typically don't stray to far from reality in my stories. I use real places, real scenarios, and sometimes real people. I want to warn you that I was a little creative with something, and you will know what I am talking about when you read it. For those who don't care for it I understand, but I decided to be a little adventurous.**

A week passed and Olivia was still in the hospital. She had not regained consciousness. They were all an emotional wreck, but no one more than Karen. Her mind kept replaying how Olivia said she would protect her even if it meant her life.

She was grateful, but she was angry at the same time. How could God be so cruel to finally give her a mom only to take her away.

Fitz was trying to be strong for the kids and her team, but each day she didn't wake up broke him a little more. The baby was fine. They kept a fetal monitor on her as a precaution.

Two days ago it was leaked that Olivia was in the hospital. No specific details were given, and Fitz refused to issue a statement. Huck &amp; Quinn told him to be patient. They had a plan in place. That was all he needed to hear.

When Fitz thought he couldn't deal with anything else Eli showed up at the hospital. Fitz could tell he was ready to fight. The thing he didn't realize was that Fitz was ready to fight to, and if Eli wanted to take him there he would see Fitz the man not Fitz the President. Before either had a chance to say anything someone else did.

Jerry walked over to Eli, _"You are my mom's father right?"_

Eli looked him up and down, "_Yes I am!"_

Jerry smirked,_ "I know that mom talked to you and you are on better terms with her, but please don't walk in her like you have been there for her because we all know that not to be true. She doesn't hide things from us. Don't think that you get to show up here and disrespect my dad and our family. A week ago I had to finally let go of my mother. She is being handled. What I am not going to allow is my already fragile sister see you try to berate my dad who loves her with everything he has, and if it wasn't for him you wouldn't have any hope of a relationship. Before you berate me Mr. Pope I am showing you respect, but you are going to show our family some or you can leave."_

Everyone was shocked even the SSAs especially Tom. It wasn't that he stood up to him. It was how. He was quick and to the point, and he held his own.

Eli smirked, _"My daughter has definitely rubbed off on you."_

_"In the best way sir!"_

Eli nodded

Olivia was in a private suite in the hospital. When Fitz &amp; Jerry walked in the room with Eli they found Karen in the bed with Olivia. She was brushing her hair, and talking to her and the baby. What they heard next broke all of them.

_"Mommy, please come back. We chose you mom. Uncle Huck and Aunt Quinn promised us that they will fix it so that you can be our mom so come back. Payton brought me a new magazine and there was a dress in there that I think we should get. We can get different colors, but match. Daddy is tired. He thinks we don't know, but he has barely slept since you got hurt. Jerry misses your talks. He is trying to take care of me like he always has, but its different now. We had no expectations with Mellie. We need you. Nana was crying in her room. So now that you know that we are no good without you come back."_

**Olivia**

She could hear everyone talking to her. It was breaking her heart to hear her daughter. She wanted to go back, but something was holding her back. She didn't know what it was.

She turned and her mom was standing there. Olivia was in shock. She ran over to her and hugged her, "_Mom where am I?"_

_"Right now you in transition. You need to decide whether you are coming with me or going back to your family."_

_"I miss you mom, but I want my family. I want to have my baby, and have more in the future."_

_"If you know what you want Livia why haven't you gone back to them?"_

_She didn't say anything at first._

_"Livia..."_

_"I'm scared. If I go back and Fitz realizes I am okay will he understand that I had to find that information on Mellie to save him and the kids."_

_"Oh honey, he does! It hurts. He is struggling to accept the depth of her betrayal, but the only way he can move forward is with his entire family which includes you."_

Before she could say anything she heard something that caught her attention.

**Present**

They were all in the room sitting around when the current report was interrupted with breaking news.

_**Reporter: About 20 minutes ago we received a tape that was delivered to our office that may finally shed some light on what happened to former President Fitzgerald Grant's current wife Olivia Grant. We recently found out that she is in the hospital, but the former President has not released information. We are also told that the police have received a copy of the tape as well.**_

The tape is of the former First Lady Mellie Francis. We are only playing a portion of the tape, because of the language and things that she says in the tape.

The tape is played and Mellie was very forthcoming with how she felt about Fitz and the kids, and she didn't have one kind word to say about them.

_**Reporter: This tape finally confirms that the former First Lady is in fact a bad mother. Bad doesn't feel like the appropriate word to describe this woman. Furthermore for the first time we can confirm that the former First Lady had an affair. Well affairs. I am trying to understand when she had time to be a wife since it seems like she spent more time sleeping with other men. For those few who thought the President had an affair especially with his current wife she has answered that question for us as well in the tape. Not only did the couple not have an affair, but her multiple attempts to put them in a compromising position to have one did not work. He didn't bite. Their divorce happened after their daughter caught her with his best friend. Normally we would say these are allegations, but this is the first lady. You are listening to the audio, but there is also a video that we are not showing at this time per the request of the police.**_

There was a pause while the reporter listened to the earplug telling her they were going live to Stowe Mountain Lodge.

**BREAKING NEWS**

_**Reporter: We actually just found out that the tape that the police received was not the same one we received. We can only speculate why the Former First Lady was in Vermont, but we are aware that the former President did his first interview since leaving office a week ago at his home in Vermont with his family. We also know that the world found out that he had remarried, and that the children were happy with their stepmother. While they didn't speak ill of their mother they also didn't have anything nice to say about her either. We now understand why.**_

The camera went to the resort where Mellie was being led away in handcuffs. She looked horrible. This was truly a walk of shame for the camera got closer they noticed a scarlet letter on her chest. She was wearing a hooker dress. Fitz noticed another tatoo or branding above her left breast that said **"WHORE**". When Fitz thought it couldn't get any better the coat that was covering her head and face fell off. Mellie now had blond hair. It had been cut short and spiked. She looked the opposite of a respectable woman.

The Reporter at the Resort was asked by the studio what Mellie was being charged with.

_**Reporter at the Resort: The police received a recording. To protect the family they will not release any details from the video. What they have confirmed is that Mrs. Grant was hurt when she stepped in to protect her stepdaughter. They will confirm that the video shows that she may have hit her head, but they can't confirm that is why Mrs. Grant is in the hospital. Right now she is being charged with aggravated assault, but they are investigating and say more charges may follow. Back to the studio.**_

_**Reporter: So if you are just joining us we have been bringing you two breaking news story. One is of the First Lady describing her indiscretions. The second is that she was just arrested in Vermont for allegedly assaulting former President Grant's current wife Crisis Manager Olivia Grant. As we receive more information we will bring it to you live.**_

**Flashback**

Mellie was left in the house with Huck. She was certain that he would honor their wish not to kill her, but she had no idea what he was going to do to her. She was scared. She knew that unlike her Olivia had people who loved her, and now that she was hurt they wanted her blood.

She looked at Huck, _"Please don't hurt me. I'm so sorry I'll do whatever you want."_

Huck smirked, "_Oh I know that you are going to do what we want. You are going to sign this paperwork waiving your parental rights and you are going to record that you are doing this in the best interest of your children and are not under any duress."_

_"But I am under duress."_

He pulled out a drill, "_No me drilling a hole in your foot is you being under duress. Right now you are scared and trying to save your ass. There is a difference."_

She was scared shitless. She just wanted to get out of here in once piece. She signed the paperwork, and did the video thinking she was getting off easy.

She asked, "_So what happens now?"_

Quinn walked into the room, _"The fun begins"_

Lucky for them Mellie had hotel reservations, and had already checked in before coming to the house.

Tom had told her agent that they would drop Mellie back off at her room. Using the service entrance they went to Mellie's suite where she was injected with alcohol.

Huck didn't have a desire to inflict physical harm. She had more than enough money for plastic surgery, but public humiliation she could never recover from. She couldn't get the kids back, and Fitz &amp; Olivia could move forward with their lives. He also had his family to think about now.

Still they had to leave behind something physical thus the scarlet letter and the tattoo **"WHORE"** above her breast.

Quinn gave the ice queen a nice makeover, and by that time the alcohol had kicked in. She wasn't coearsed at all. It was all liquid courage.

Once they had all they needed they gave her an injection that caused short-term memory loss, but no physical harm. They also gave her something that made her sleep. So with the alcohol and the medicine she would sleep most of the day and the evening away.

It gave them time to alter Quinn's voice on the tape. Make copies and get the recordings to the police, and the media. Fitz &amp; the kids could be accounted for since they had not left the hospital so her attorney couldn't blame them.

Huck knew where Olivia's safe deposit box was. It was actually not in a bank. It was in the floor of her office. Huck had a key so he called Kim, and she went over and found the key where he told it was. He got the journals and a courier expressed delivered it to him. Once he made sure there was nothing in there about Fitz or the children he included the journals with the recording. Thus leading to the arrest, and the beginning of her public humiliation.

**Present**

Fitz &amp; the kids just looked at the TV and smiled. Fitz was proud of them. Although they all wanted to physically harm Mellie I think they all realized that she would learn nothing from it. She would twist it around and make it about her.

There was no coming back from this. There was no political career in her future. There was nothing but shame. If and when she got out of jail her best option was to leave the country, and Fitz could not be happier.

Eli looked at their faces and knew that while they didn't know what was going to happen to Mellie they were aware it was being handled. Jerry told him and Karen told him when he heard her tell Olivia she choose her.

The four of them were a family and they had protected Olivia. For the first time he prayed. He prayed she would come back to them.

**Olivia**

Maya smiled,_ "Well it looks like your family handled her. From the sounds of it she is not going to be a problem."_

Olivia nodded,_ "I am just glad that they didn't physically hurt her. Especially Huck. He has his family now. He can't go down that dark road anymore._

_"He won't honey."_

**Present**

Eli had offered to take the kids to get some lunch, and a little fresh air. He wanted to take the time to get to know them. Hopefully down the line they could develop some sort of relationship.

Initially they declined, but Fitz insisted they get some air. When Karen's stomach began to growl both Eli and Fitz insisted she eat. She hadn't eaten or slept much for the last week, and Fitz was beginning to worry.

Once the kids left he went over to the bed. He climbed in the bed and pulled Olivia to him. If you walked in the room you would think she was just sleeping.

Fitz began to rock her and he didn't know why. Tears began to fall that he had held for a week. Those tears turned into a full-blown sob that scared the nurses. Tom shook his head. The nurse understood. He needed this moment.

For twenty minutes Fitz cried without saying a word. Finally he composed himself,_ "Somehow I get this feeling that you are somewhere in your head worried about how I feel. I want to be mad, but I can't because that is you. Now it is time to come back Livvie. Mellie is handled. I'm not mad that you did your job, and not as a fixer but as a mom and wife. We were your clients. Your family was your client and you did what you had to do to protect us. Our mini fixer Karen came up with the idea to hire your team, and she had the journals. She learned from the best. She might be you one day, but now you need to come back. If you don't Karen is going to do something bad. I feel it. She is crumbling. She needs her mom. She needs you. I need my wife. The baby is healthy and growing. Jerry needs the other half of his support system. He stood up to your dad. Before I could even speak he shut him down. I am kind of jealous that the kids are like you, but love it also because I know they can survive anything."_

**Olivia**

Maya smiled, "_You have your answer. You need to go back to them. Karen is breaking and she needs her mom. You know how that is."_

_"I do mom and I miss you so much. I'm sorry I can't stay. There is just so much left for me to do."_

"_I know baby, but you know that I am always watching over you. Now it is time to live your life. Enjoy your family. Enjoy life. You haven't done that enough."_

_"Okay mom I am ready to go back_."

_"Oh and Olivia that baby girl who is growing inside of you. I think you should name her Natalia Elizabeth in honor of Karen's dream and your grandmother."_

Olivia nodded in tears, _"I will mom."_

**Present**

Fitz had cried himself to sleep. When Olivia first opened her eyes she saw the pain on his face. How scared he looked.

She felt some pain and noticed that her arm was in a cast. Otherwise she looked the same. She could tell that the baby was okay.

Fitz hadn't shaved and she had to admit he looked sexy, but she would take him clean-shaven any day.

She began to caress his face with her one good hand. After a couple of minutes he woke up thinking it was one of the kids or a nurse.

To his surprise he looked down and saw his wife staring back at him. It immediately brought tears to both of their eyes.

He gently leaned down and kissed his wife. No words were spoken. It was like the kiss brought them both back to life. She was no longer in her head, and he was no longer waiting with bated breath.

They finally pulled apart from one another. Still caressing each other's face.

Olivia smiled, _"Hi"_

Fitz grinned, _"Hi Sweet Baby"_

Olivia leaned into him, "_I'm sorry. I love you"_

Fitz kissed her forehead, _"There is nothing to be sorry about. I love you so very much, and I'm just glad you are back. We have all missed you. Rest the kids will be back soon."_

Olivia nodded. She was glad to be back. It was good to talk to her mom. To know that her mom was with her, but she was back where she needed to be.

**A/N-There you have it. Olivia is back, but the biggest thing is what happened to Mellie. More to come on her walk of shame next chapter. The reunion with the kids. I am debating what role I want Eli to play. Part of me is saying for her to forgive and move on with him in her life. The other part of me is forgive, but they have a limited relationship. What do you guys think?**

**I am not changing what her mom told her. Olivia will find out she is having a girl, but she is going to play along like she has no idea. There is going to be a special moment when the name is revealed to the family.**

**I look forward to your reviews and until next time.**


	10. A Slice of Humble Pie

Olivia was laying in her husband's arms, and she had never felt so safe in her life. For the first time she didn't have to be strong in the face of the scandal. Her family had her back.

Olivia looked at him,_ "I was scared. I didn't want to come back if I couldn't be with my family. I love my team. I do, but it is nothing in comparison to the love I have for you and our children. I don't want to lose it."_

Fitz hated that she was haunted with the thought that he didn't want her, _"Baby you are the love of my life, and even when I'm upset with you it would never be enough for me to end what we have. For the record I was never mad. None of us were. It has been a week of profound fear and sadness. You are our world."_

Olivia began to cry, _"You guys are mine. You,the kids, Ma, my team, our god-daughter, and Cyrus and James."_

Fitz whispered, "_Your dad is here!"_

Olivia looked at him, _"Let me guess he came here not out of pure concern, but to rip you apart because he felt like what happened to me was on you."_

Fitz didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Her father was predictable. A dad would have been worried about their child first and foremost and everything else come secondary.

_"Jerry shut him down!"_

Olivia looked up shocked, _"What?"_

_"Your son shut him down. The kids are both on the edge of a nervous breakdown. Karen is sad and barely eating and sleeping, and Jerry is two steps from blowing up. When Eli came up his stance said it all, and Jerry was Olivia Grant's son. He shut him down in a respectful way. They are your children. We are going to find a way to make them yours legally_.

Huck spoke, "_This will help!"_

Olivia looked over at Huck and smiled. She knew it took him and Quinn a ton of restraint not to do great bodily harm to Mellie, but what they did was better than any physical wounds. This is in her face. She can't hide.

Fitz opened up the envelope and it was the paperwork where Mellie had signed her paternal rights away, and they made her do a recording saying she was doing it of her own free will. Harrison had the originals already dropped off to a friend of his who was a family law attorney who was going to handle the case.

Huck came over and kissed her cheek, _"We are glad you are back. I made sure that Karen ate something of substance. I'm going to head back to the house so I can Skype with Javy. We are working on a project together."_

Olivia smiled, _"Good. How are they?"_

Huck smiled, _"They are great. We are okay. We found a therapist. Our first appointment is in two weeks."_

The couple smiled. Fitz said,_ "Whatever you need support, money, contacts please let us know. We will do anything we can."_

Huck looked at Fitz, "_You have done more than I can ever repay. I have my family. The first person to look at me as a human being is happy and on her way back to being healthy. I am able to use some of the money to put up for Javy's college education, get them a nice house, and Kim always wanted to be a doctor so I'm paying for her to go back to school."_

Fitz smiled. Olivia was curious. _"What money?"_

Fitz grabbed her hand, _"I gave everyone on your team, Lauren, and Tom a million dollars each. A thank you for all they did for us while I was in office, and for helping me with the plan that Karen came to me with. I was going to tell you after Mellie left, but this happened."_

Olivia nodded, "_Good. They all deserved to be rewarded. It is not like we don't have the money."_

Fitz nodded, "_Exactly"_

Huck left and a few minutes later Karen came in the room._ "Dad you will be proud of me. Uncle Huck ordered a pizza and I actually ate. Peyton texted and said when I talk to mom to tell her hi for Peyton. They want to come visit if you are okay with that."_

Olivia smiled, _"I would love to see Peyton and the gang."_

Karen stopped and looked up. Her mom was awake. She came back. God really wasn't that cruel. Happy couldn't began to describe how she felt.

She came over and Fitz moved so Karen could come over to Olivia's good side. Karen just put her head on her chest and cried. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She had her mom back, and that was al that mattered.

Olivia massaged her head, _"Baby I'm here. We have so much to do including getting those dresses. You will have to show me."_

Karen looked up, _"You heard me."_

Olivia nodded, _"I did"_

Jerry walked in the room and for the first time he broke down. He had been holding in all his emotions for the last week. He had to be there for Karen, but now he could no longer hold it in. Fitz went over and consoled his son, and told him to let it out.

Fitz noticed that his son was holding him like he did when he was a little boy. This was not the young man who put Eli in his place, but hit was his little boy who was frightened.

As he held him and Olivia moved over so Karen could climb in the bed and she held her with her one good arm she looked at Jerry, _"Sweetie look up. Look at mom."_

Hearing her say mom soothed him and he looked up but didn't let go of his dad. Although Olivia knew her father was probably outside of the door she didn't care. It wasn't about him. It was about her kids.

_"I'm proud of you for sticking up for this family. I know that it has been hard on the both of you what you mother has done, but your dad loves you with everything he has. Unlike my father he protects you guys, and what I did to protect Karen is what parents do. If we have to take the pain to save you then we will. I didn't want to get hurt, but I did. We will be okay."_

Jerry looked at his mom,_ "I love you and I'm glad you are back. We need you. We picked you. You know that right."_

Olivia could no longer stop the tears from falling, _"I know, but you guys know I chose you too. I will never let her hurt you again. Your dad and I will protect you. Don't let her set you back. I know you were scared. It wasn't the plan, but we made it. The baby is fine. I just need some time to heal, but otherwise okay."_

The kids nodded.

_"Where is your Nana?"_

Karen sat up,_ "Um Aunt Abby took her to the doctor. It was time for her check-up, and Aunt Abby forced her to go because she said you weren't going to kill her. Then she said she was going to take her to a baby store to try to get her mind off of everything."_

Olivia smiled, _"Good. Do us a favor? Go call Aunt Abby and tell her the good news and ask her to come over with Nana while your dad and I talk to my father."_

Karen got up so Jerry could embrace Olivia. After a few minutes they pulled apart. She kissed his forehead, _"I'm proud of the young man you have become. We are going to celebrate your birthday and you are going to have lots of fun and be a teenager okay?"_

_"Yes ma'am. Love you mom!"_

_"Love you guys too."_

_Fitz came over to her,_ "_Do you want me to give you guys a moment?"_

Olivia shook her head no.

Fitz went over and told Eli to come in.

He came over and hugged Olivia, but he could feel the tension in the hug.

He looked at her, "_I am glad to know that you are okay."_

_"Dad, I can't do this with you."_

_"Do what?"_

_"I have a responsibility to my family. To my husband, my two children, and the one of the way. My team who is my family. Ma. I want there to be hope for us, and maybe one day we will get it right, but right now doesn't seem like the time. You came to Vermont for two reasons in this order to rip Fitz and then make sure I was okay. Am I wrong?"_

He said nothing

_"And that is the problem. First of all for you to assume that this was on Fitz is so ridiculous, but it would work for you. It would finally give you a real reason to hate him because otherwise you can't. Any other dad would love him. He worships the ground I walk on. Our home is what I wanted. He built that home with me in mind. He purchased cars for me to keep me safe and happy. He had plans in place to protect me. This man spends 90 percent of his time thinking of his family and then himself. Not that I owe you any explanation, but Mellie was trying to hit Karen. I hit my head after pushing Karen out-of-the-way. My family has handled her in a way that I accept. Killing her is the easy way out. You would kill her thinking she deserves it, but getting rid of someone doesn't always equate to violence. The fact that my son knew why you were here is sad. I tried putting you first. We were suppose to be family, but to you I am family with conditions. I can't do that anymore. When our child is born I will hold up my end of the bargain. You can meet our child, but the hope that I felt was possible for us is gone. I won't say forever. I don't know what time will do, but right now I am going to do something I never do. I am going to be selfish and focus on what I want. Right now that is to spend some quality time with my new husband and our family. If you love me like you say then you will accept it, and if you ever hope for us to reconnect you will look at yourself. This is not on Fitz. Our problems started when you walked away from me at 12."_

Eli was shocked. He had never seen his daughter like this with him. She wasn't angry or mad. She was calm. He wanted to say something back. Be the last one to have a say, but what was the point. It didn't matter. The fact is she was right. Fitz was good to his daughter. He just hated him for no reason. Really the reason is that he was the number one man in her life and he wasn't even number two, but that wasn't Fitz's fault. She was done. She had thrown in the towel on them. That was on him.

Eli nodded, _"I wish you and your family well. I am glad to know that you are alright. You are a great mom like your mom was. She would be proud."_

Olivia knew that already but she said, "_Thank you. Take care."_

Eli left. Dr. Jones comes in and talks to Olivia and update Fitz. He explains that they had to put screws in due to the fracture in her arm. She will be in a cast for six weeks and will need to rehab afterwards. Due to who she is they will arrange for an occupational therapist to come out to work with her on some motion exercises. It will most likely take six months for it to heal completely.

He also explained that the nurse was going to come in soon and take her up for CT Scans. She had a severe concussion, and they want to make sure they don't see anything. If the scans come out fine which he feels like it will they will monitor her here for 24 hours as a precaution and then she can go home and recover. He stressed that she take it easy and all her body to heal so that she can continue to have a care free pregnancy.

Olivia had no problem following those orders. Fitz had been in contact with Heather. She had told him to call her and he would fit Olivia in. She just wanted to do a complete check-up on the baby.

When Marta &amp; Abby arrived Olivia was downstairs getting her scans. Fitz comforted them. He assured them that the scans are just to confirm that she is on the mend.

He kissed Abby's forehead, _"You did good. She is proud of you, and you need to know that. She is getting better with expressing herself. You know Eli stunted that, but the reason she came to Vermont is because of you. Not only your moral support, but she knew you could handle the business."_

Abby nodded,_ "I know. I don't care that she doesn't say it. I know it. Besides she saved my life. The least I can do is support her. I love her Fitz. She is like my sister. When the baby comes I don't want to always be so far. Karen &amp; Jerry and Ma have grown on me. You have grown on me. Other than the team no one likes me. You come from high-class society and you like me. I understand why Liv is so happy."_

_"I love you Abby and it is no excuse that I didn't say it enough. You are a part of our family, and after the baby comes we will work on moving the office to Vermont. Huck said Kim wants to go to medical school. I'll talk to them to see if she has a preference of where. We will figure it out. Cut back on the cases we take so everyone has free time to do whatever and that includes coming out here for visits. Don't worry."_

Abby smiled and she went over and embraced her best friend. She was happy that she would be okay. Abby stepped aside so the nurse could get her back in her bed. Once she was comfortable the nurse told her she would wait about 30 minutes before giving her medicine since it will make her sleepy. Olivia thanked her.

Olivia laughed as Marta came over to hug her, "_What's so funny honey?"_

_"The nurses. They were super nervous around me. I forgot who I am married to. I had to tell them to relax. Treat me like any other patient. I was no one special. They didn't buy that, but they relaxed and it was much more pleasant."_

Marta smiled and embraced Olivia._ "I have missed you. You know that I love you like my own right."_

Olivia nodded_, "I do Ma and you know that there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you."_

Marta nodded, _"You already have."_

Olivia looked at Abby. Abby knew. _"I'm ready. I was just waiting on you. How much do you want me to release?"_

Olivia smirked,_ "If it is okay with my husband release it all including my pregnancy. I am going for the jugular."_

Fitz smiled and nodded.

Olivia asked,_ "What did Huck send to the police?"_

"_A copy of the tape and Kim sent him the journals that Karen gave to you. That is why they said additional charges could be filed."_

_"Good, in your statement let them know that I we will be cooperating in the investigation. They are going to have to authenticate the journals. Mellie will get bail. She is going to contact us. She is going to try to be gracious so we can soften the blows. We will meet. Huck will record it and allow her to hang herself. The kids will not be there. You, Fitz, and Marta will be in the room with me. Tom will be inside the room this time. I'm not losing my baby behind that bitch."_

Olivia looked at Fitz who smiled and nodded. All he cared about was their safety.

Abby nodded, "_I'm on it."_

An hour later Abby was in the front of the hospital ready to release a statement. Olivia was proud of Abby. She looked the part. Abby asked her if she wanted to read the statement she drafted. She told her no. She had this.

Abby stepped up, "_Good evening. My name is Abigail Whelan and I worked at the firmed owned by Olivia Grant. Right now the Grant family is currently my client. At this time I will not be answering any questions. President Grant and Mrs. Grant will do an interview at a later date after Mrs. Grant has had time to recover. Mrs. Grant was admitted to the hospital a little over a week ago after she protected her stepdaughter from being assaulted by her biological mother Melody Francis. Ms. Francis arrived in Vermont without prior notification to my clients, but they were gracious enough to sit down with her to iron out a schedule for the sake of the children. Ms. Francis had no desire to see the children. She was seeking the President's and Mrs. Grant's assistance to help her image so she could run for office. When the children expressed that they no longer wanted any contact with Ms. Francis she got upset with her daughter and went to strike her. Mrs. Grant pushed Karen out-of-the-way. Ms. Francis hand swiped Mrs. Grant causing her to lose her balance. She fell hitting her head on the end of her desk. In the fall she also fractured her arm in several places. Mrs. Grant is also pregnant. They are expecting their first child together. I am pleased to report that the baby was unharmed. The doctors have monitored the baby the entire time, and their midwife has also been kept abreast of their health. President &amp; Mrs. Grant will cooperate with the police investigation. Please allow the family privacy as they continue to support Mrs. Grant in her recovery. As soon as her doctors feel that she is healthy enough to talk we will arrange that. Thank you."_

The reporters were yelling out questions despite Abby saying she wasn't going to answer any. She heard a reporter ask if Mrs. Grant was going to step up and be their mother. Abby stopped and went over to the reporter.

_"What is your name?"_

_"Gideon Wallace, Vermont Chronicles."_

"_Well Gideon for you I will answer this because I know that Mrs. Grant would want this to be clear. Karen &amp; Jerry Grant are her children. In her eyes she is giving birth to her first biological child, but his is her third child. The children will remain with them, and we are petitioning the court to have Ms. Francis paternal rights revoked. Once that has been approved Mrs. Grant will be adopting the children. This incident didn't change how she looked at those children. It just made her want to protect them more."_

Abby walked back in the building. It was scary, but she couldn't let Liv down. She saved her from dying when her ex-husband tried to beat her to death.

When she walked back in the room Fitz and the kids ran to her.

Karen smiled, "_Aunt Abby you did really good. Mom said you rocked and I agree."_

Abby looked at Olivia who had tears in her eyes,_ "I'm proud of you. You can do this. When we open up the office. You are going to run it. I will consult. This was your first of many great moments."_

Abby smiled

Fitz nodded, "_You really did do a great job. Thank you sissy."_

Abby looked up at him. He was smiling. He was serious.

Marta came over and kissed her forehead, _"Good job baby. Ma thought you did good as well. I look forward to us baking in the kitchen together while we fatten this family up."_

Abby smiled

Olivia looked at Fitz, _"Honey I need you to get in touch with the police chief, and ask him to not show Mellie the video tape yet. If she sees the tape she will know it came from us. She won't speak freely when she comes again. I want to make sure when she goes down that she doesn't get back up again. We will have all we need to ensure she can never walk back into the kids' lives again."_

They all smiled. Fitz kissed her forehead and went to make the call.

Marta &amp; Karen helped Olivia get a bath. They put her in a La Perla White Dolce Silk Pajamas that Fitz had purchased for her.

Once she was back in bed Karen began to brush her hair. Olivia enjoyed her daughter helping her. Luckily it was her non-dominant arm that was broken.

Olivia said, "_When we get home I'll be able to brush your again. Maybe not as long."_

_"It's fine mom as long as you are home. Chelsea said she would make sure that I got to school and practice. I met the girls whose house burned down."_

"_Really how are they doing? Do you think you guys will be friends?"_

_"I do. They are really cool like Peyton. They don't have a lot, but she knows that her parents are doing the best they can do. She told me she was praying for us. Once you are better maybe I can bring them over and introduce them."_

_"That's fine honey. Your dad and I are working on some things to do for them so I would like to meet them. How are you doing with the change of schools. I know that you just started although your dad pulled you guys out after the news broke."_

_"I actually love it. Everyone knows who we are, but they treat us normal. No one is asking for any special treatment. They want to know about me and not you or dad. Also I feel like I am more confident."_

_"Good, I want you to be happy and enjoy life."_

_"Now that I know you are okay I can."_

That night the nurses checked on Olivia throughout the night. She was fine so when the doctor came in for rounds the next morning he was okay with her leaving.

Olivia was not ready to face the media, and make her and her family a spectacle. Fitz found a way around that. They used the hospital's helipad. A helicopter took Olivia and Fitz home without the media ever knowing.

Later on that day they went over to see Heather who did a complete check-up. Both mom and baby were doing great. The baby was progressing as they should.

Across town Mellie was released on her recognizance which surprised her, but her attorney told her that right now she was only being charged with simple assault.

While Mellie was thinking that she got off easy she didn't know that Fitz had spoken with the police chief and the district attorney. He asked them to hold off on confronting her. He asked them to give him a week, and he would provide them with more than enough to prosecute.

Mellie was now at a different hotel. She was in her room watching the news. Abby's statement was playing on every channel. Mellie didn't know when she recorded what they were playing, but it was her. It was in the hotel room she was staying in. She was being pummeled. She had told her own secrets.

The only way to make this even remotely a little better was for her to eat crow, and apologize to Fitz &amp; Olivia. If she humbled herself enough then maybe they would let the charges go. She wasn't going to have a political career anytime in the near future, but that was the least of her problems. She was trying to stay out of jail. Save whatever piece of reputation she had left. She lost her kids, and although she didn't want to admit it that hurt, but she couldn't cry over spilled milk. As much as she hated what she was about to do, and against the advice of her attorney she called Fitz.

Two days later Mellie was at the door. Olivia sent the kids over to Chelsea's house the previous night. She enjoyed the friendship she was with developing with the family. Fitz &amp; Daniel were becoming fast friends. Olivia could tell that Fitz was like the kids. He enjoyed having a friend who cared about him as Fitz the man and not the President.

Marta let Mellie in. Mellie was escorted back to Olivia's office. Mellie noticed that Abby was sitting at Olivia's desk. There was now a chase lounge in her office which is where the couple was sitting.

Mellie was shocked to see Olivia's arm in a cast.

This was the big difference between her and Olivia. Mellie wouldn't have thought twice to parade herself and the family in front of a camara. Olivia had more class than her. The media had not been given the specifics of Olivia's injuries. It wasn't until well after she left did the hospital finally release a statement letting them know that she was released and no longer at the hospital.

It seemed like overnight Olivia's small bump looked larger. She didn't know if that was the case or just her mind playing tricks on her.

Marta was sitting at the table knitting something for the baby. When Mellie sat down Mellie also noticed that Fitz was protectively covering his wife's bump.

She had to remember that she had to eat a whole humble pie.

Fitz looked at Mellie, _"You asked for this meeting. Thanks to you my pregnant wife is recovering from injuries so let's just get to the reason that you wanted to meet."_

Mellie wanted to scoff, but if she didn't want to want to be in an orange jump suit for years to come she had to keep it together.

Mellie looked at them, _"I wanted to apologize. Things went too far, and I never intended for Olivia to get hurt. I've already signed the rights to the kids away. If you want me to pay for Olivia's hospital stay. Give you restitution I will. I've already lost any chance at a political career. I'm just trying to savage the little pieces of my life that I have left."_

Olivia looked at her like she lost her mind, "_Are you insinuating that this is on me, us?"_

Mellie wanted to say hell yes but instead,_ "No I'm not and I know that I am asking for a lot but I am asking you to give me a break. At least when you speak with the police tell them the truth was that it was a big misunderstanding."_

Fitz was ready to blow. Olivia turned to look at him. He looked at her when she caressed his face. "_What did I say?"_

Mellie looked at them in shock. Damn they were in sync.

Fitz replied, _"She no longer has any say in regards to the happiness in this family. We own this house. Those are our kids, and we have the support of our family."_

Olivia smiled, "_Good. Let's finish this so you can take me to bed."_

Fitz nodded and looked at Mellie. She hated the fact that she could tell that their love was real. This wasn't done to spite her. This was them.

Olivia looked up at Mellie, _"You don't get to mitigate your short comings on us. You showed up to our house well you thought unexpectantly. You tried to hit our daughter because she put you on blast. Mind you after you showed no regard for them. So if you expect anything from us hold yourself accountable."_

_"You are right Olivia. I am sorry. I am just in a bind right now. I know that I was wrong, but I have no where else to turn."_

_"So let me get this straight you admit to trying to set Fitz and I up to mitigate your numerous affairs, you admit to sending Marta away because she knew your secret that you slept with Fitz's friend and got pregnant, you want to admit that the kids mean nothing to you other than to help your optics. You want me to help you. The same woman who you consider nothing more than the help, because deep down you are mad that this black woman is actually smarter than you. Although it is a mild form you are a racist. So it has me curious why would you want the black girl to save you. After all you talked down to me. On the trails you tried to treat me like a slave."_

"_Yes I admit I have made some poor choices, and I admit I did them and was wrong. It was never my intention to treat you the way I did, and I was wrong. I had no right to judge what you may or may not have had with Fitz. I know that my career and life unraveling is my own undoing. I was just hoping you would have a little mercy on me."_

Fitz was over it, "_Why? Listen Mellie I know you. You are swallowing a whole humble pie. You wat us to save your ass time and time again after you threw us especially me to and under the bus. You want me to keep you out of prison. Why? When I finally have the chance to be done with you and your games what would make me think about your feelings?'_

Mellie swallowed hard. This was harder than she thought, _"I can't defend my actions in the past. I am just trying to find a way to move forward."_

Fitz shrugged, _"Maybe, but here is the thing when Huck found out about your attempt to assassinate me I had no problem taking you down. I was going to make sure you spent your golden years in prison, but you didn't. You want to know why?"_

Mellie looked up at him in shock. He never told her that he knew. All she knew was that the hit man said it was too dangerous to go through with the plan.

Fitz laughed, "_Cat got your tongue. You didn't know I had found out. Well I did, and the same woman you injured, the same woman who you treat like shit is the same woman who begged me to not go through with it. She told me to think of the kids. Despite how horrible you treat them they would be devastated to know what you did. They would be embarrassed and the kids would never let them live it down. When I tried to go ahead and file for divorce then she told me the kids would want to know what changed. So I sucked it up and waited for you to do what you do best. Now you are sitting here and expect us to believe you really changed. You haven't. You just need us."_

Marta was sitting there listening to them, but when she heard that Mellie tried to kill Fitz she snapped. She couldn't believe this woman. She knew no bounds.

Marta got up and went over to Mellie and smacked her hard. Fitz &amp; Olivia looked on in shocked. Abby went over to pull Marta back, but decided to stop.

Mellie was in shock. She finally composed herself. She looked at Marta, "_You stupid bitch..."_

Marta backhanded her again and then she grabbed the collar of Mellie's dress,_ "You listen and you listen good you dumb bitch. You call me the dumb bitch, but you are the only one around here committing crimes, sleeping with anything with a stick, treating people like they are dirt. Yet I'm the dumb bitch. I can show you dumb. Don't let my age fool you. More than that you don't get to hurt my children for one more second. Fitz is honorable. He took my son's request to heart and took care of me. You threw me away like yesterday's trash because I knew your secrets, and yes if the police ask I'm spilling the beans. Then Olivia and Huck find me so that I can be reunited back with my family one day. Now I find out you tried to kill him. For what, oh yeah. Greed and power. Well Mellie, I am the mother and grandmother in this house. By de facto I can veto any plans of theres. No one is helping your sorry ass. They will help the police put you where you belong and that is six feet under. Oh, and before you think about it I learned a thing or two about criminals when I was recovering from cancer. Rich criminals always try to run to avoid prosecution. My godson Huck taught me how to use a computer. I'm pretty good with computers and phones. I know you have a passport. That is why I made a call to the police to ensure you were put on the "No Fly List". You can't run. Not this time."_

Marta looked at Fitz &amp; Olivia, "_Do you guys need to say good-bye?"_

They shook their head no.

Marta looked at Tom, _"Escort this piece of trash off the property."_

Tom smiled, "_With pleasure."_

As Mellie was being escorted out Marta stopped them. She smiled, "_Enjoy your last days of freedom. I'll give you two days. Oh, and you can't run. I've got people watching your every step. Like the kids my daughter and son have taught this old woman a thing or two. You'll have plenty of time to think about how you overlooked us."_

Tom escorted Mellie from the property.

Marta turned and looked at Olivia, "_I know that the way your dad treated you hurts more than you care to admit. In order for you to survive you put yourself in auto pilot. Everyone else is important. You come last, but honey you have to change. I am requiring you to change. You have a family. Your team is more than employees to you, and we love you. You didn't hold her accountable because you would have to admit that FItz chose you. For the first time other than your mom someone was choosing you. He doesn't love you out of pity. I don't love you because you saved me. The kids don't love you because you treat them with kindness and respect. We love you for you. We love your heart, and the things you do. I need you to accept that you are loveable, wanted, and desired. Never again will you allow another human being including your dad make you think otherwise."_

Olivia began to sob and Marta came over and Fitz moved so she could console her. Marta was right. This crap was on her. She should have put a stop to it a long time ago, but between her dad abandoning her and her guilt for falling in love with Fitz made her give Mellie slack that any other person would never get away with.

Once she calmed down she felt Fitz's hand, _"For me let it go. There is no blame here or guilt. Ma is right. I love you for who you are and what you bring to the table in our lives. Now is the time for you to be the formidable Olivia Pope and along with your team let's handle Mellie once and for all so you can heal, enjoy your pregnancy, and family. Look forward to your team moving here. Help Abby pick out things for the new office that is being built on the adjacent property. I own all the land for the next three miles. Your team is going to move here. I'm gifting them the land, and they are going to build houses here. Huck included. Kim is okay with going to medical school in Vermont. Javy got really close to Jerry, and want to be around us. We have both suffered too long. We all deserve a new lease on life. What do you say?"_

Olivia shook her head, _"I don't know Fitz..."_

_"Why Livvie, what do you need?"_

_"The only way I can fix this is if I am the formidable Olivia Grant. Olivia Pope did good things, but Olivia Grant is unstoppable with her family."_

"_Then Olivia Grant are you ready to do this?"_

_"Absolutely."_

Olivia and Abby put a plan in place while Fitz &amp; Marta went to fix dinner. When they finished up with their plan and made some calls Abby could see Olivia was in thought.

Abby said,_ "The first night you were home. We all talked. We got Huck on the phone and Kim was there. We want to be together, and we figured that we would keep the D.C. office and fly there when necessary to meet clients. I haven't had a family in years, and this feels damn good. Baking with Marta, doing cool aunt things, and most importantly building this new relationship I have with you. One where we actually talk about things. You are open. We laugh and cry and do mundane things. We will get to shop and be real best friends."_

Olivia smiled, "_Ma is right. I have done myself and other a disservice for years, but I am going to get it right. I was even considering seeing someone. I'll give it some time and go from there."_

Abby smiled,_ "I'm here you know that."_

_"I do."_

Abby phone chimed, _"Huck said that the detective called Mellie's attorney and told them they had a tape they wanted to discuss with her that they received. They have scheduled a sit down. It's time to finish this."_

_"Game On."_

**A/N-This story is going to be based in Vermont. That was my plan all along. OPA will still be OPA, but I have a few cases they will work that will be different from what you typically see from the team.**

**Mellie doesn't realize how predictable she is even on the show. I can time her actions so that is what I do in my stories.**

**The fallout finishes up next chapter. Then the focus turns to the family.**

**I know that some of you in your reviews wanted me to have them move on and develop a relationship. I left that door opened, but realistically people don't change overnight. I don't believe at this point Eli is ready to accept Olivia's marriage. It is why he flew down there ready to rip Fitz. No matter what it is all on Fitz. Even on the show it is all on Fitz, and while I know that it is fiction and I have discretion to make my story whatever I want I choose not to go there in this story. Maybe another one.**


	11. The Saga Ends

**A/N-I am going to take a wild guess that the guest reviewer who made comments on several of my stories is the same person. I am going to say this and move forward. How about don't read my stories. If you don't like my stories and how they are shaping up. Fine, I feel that way about other stories. I just discontinue reading them, because what I may not like others do. Like you said most authors have grammar errors on this site. It is because we are not professionals nor do we claim to be. We don't post thinking we got it right, but as close to possible. Again if it is that bad walk the hell away. If you don't want to read a story that has swearing why the hell would you read a story that is T or M rated which all of my stories are. If this is your idea of constructive criticism keep it. Back to the regularly scheduled program already in process.**

When Mellie left the Grant home she was really nervous. It wasn't what they said that scared her. It was what they didn't say. Even if she wanted to leave she knew she couldn't. Everyone was watching her. The media was all over her. She couldn't sneak away.

Three days later at four in the morning she woke up to a loud knock. She opened up the door, and it was the police. They didn't allow her to change. She was led out in her pajamas. She didn't get a chance to put her wig on. She was embarrassed to say the least.

When she thought it couldn't get any worse it did. Someone had tipped the press off to her being arrested. When she was led out it was on every news station local and national.

She was so mortified that she didn't hear the charges or her rights being read to her. She was processed and given bail which she posted. Unbeknownst to Mellie they iced her for several weeks. Finally, her attorney called and said they would meet with the DA the next day.

Mellie's first mistake was thinking that since she was in Vermont the case would simply go ahead. They couldn't handle the magnitude of a case like this. She also assumed the DA was a man. With her being high-profile she assumed that the DA was handling the case personally. She could use her charm along with her attorney to soften the blow.

That went to pieces when they were taken back. A woman was standing behind the desk on the phone, and she was black. Her posture and attitude reminded her of Olivia. She was confident because she knew her stuff. She was not intimidated by this case or the person in front of her.

When she got off the phone, _"Hello my name is Ingrid Williams. What can I do for you?"_

Mellie's attorney spoke, _"Ingrid, I am not sure what has changed between the first arrest and this one. There is no way my client is going to be convicted of a felony. She'll pay a fine and move on with her life."_

Ingrid laughed, _"A lot has changed. Starting with the fact that your client doesn't know when to close her mouth. I don't care that she used to be the First Lady. She came into our state and harmed our citizens. Before you go there it is not about him being the former President. I have received calls and emails that in the short amount of time they have been here they have been nothing but gracious. The same child she tried to hit is respected at her new school. I am told they don't ask for special treatment, and they treat others with kindness and respect. From what I can see they didn't learn that from your client."_

"_We can agree that she could use an attitude adjustment, but having a piss poor attitude is not a crime."_

_"You are right. Were you at all curious why it took me so long to set up this meeting?"_

_"Yes, I assumed that since your case was so poor to begin with you needed time to try to build a case."_

Ingrid laughed,_ "No my case was solid from the beginning. I had to authenticate the information. Allow Mrs. Grant some time to rest and recover so that she and the baby would not be stressed too much. Oh, and I needed to talk to the Attorney General. I don't want to waste anymore time so let's bring them in."_

Ingrid called her assistant and told her to bring them in.

When the door opened Mellie didn't know what to think. First of all there was no hiding Olivia's bump. She was about 4 1/2 months along. She was petite so of course she was going to show fairly quickly. What had Mellie nervous was why was David Rosen there.

Ingrid greeted them and allowed them to get comfortable.

_"Okay let's get the party started. Your client has already seen the video that was sent to the media. However the police were sent a different video. They also received a second video. We have confirmed that they are real. Let's see them together."_

As the videos played Mellie's attorney was at a complete lost of words. How could she be so dumb? She is dealing with Olivia Pope now Olivia Grant. Either one was lethal. The problem with his client was she felt she was the only smart one. She underestimated Olivia. Now Olivia was showing her how the game was played, and that she always won.

When he saw her admit to trying to kill her husband who was President at the time it clicked why David was there.

When the tape stopped no one said anything. Fitz helped his wife up, and she went to face Mellie.

When Mellie looked at Olivia it was a face that would haunt her for years to come. She was in deep shit.

Mellie had to admit that pregnancy looked good on Olivia. She had her hair in its natural curly state with minimal make-up. She had on a Navy Isabella Oliver Skater Dress with a pair of Jimmy Choo flats. She never realized how short Olivia really was, but that meant nothing right now.

Olivia spoke, _"Here is what is going to happen, and let me be clear that if you don't accept this deal I will make sure you rot in prison. My husband and I have spoken with Ingrid and David. My children and their sanity mean more to me than making you pay. If I could I would make sure you rot in prison I would, but you like the cameras too much. You don't know how to think about anyone or anything other than yourself. We have spoken to David. He will not prosecute you for attempted murder if you please guilty to the felony assault. No jail time, but 18 months probation, a $5000.00 fine, and $30,000 in restitution to your children. You will be required to wear an ankle monitor, but it will be in North Carolina. We have already spoken with them. You are scheduled for a sit down interview with Barbara Walters where for once in your miserable life you will confirm everything you said on that tape. Not lie and say you were under the influence and talking out of your mind. The attempt on my husband is not out there."_

You could have heard a pin drop in that moment. Anybody who didn't see Olivia when she was in fixer mode was missing out. She could have been two feet tall, but the way she carried herself said it all.

Olivia was pissed_, "I don't have all day. We have to get to the school. If you don't like the deal that I set up then Ingrid will be dropping the charges so that you can be taken into federal custody for the assassination attempt. Oh, and I have the hit man on ice ready to testify. You did a pretty decent job of hiding the transaction, but I am Olivia Fucking Grant. Nothing gets past me. Time and time again I told you that you under estimated me. Oh, and you can never run for public office. You will never contact us or speak the Grant name again. Which door do you want Mellie?"_

Mellie looked up, _"Fine, I'll accept your offer."_

Olivia turned around and everyone stepped back, _"My offer. Ma is right you really are a stupid bitch. Unlike you I care about Karen &amp; Jerry. I don't parade them around like they are meat. In order to bring you down like I want they would be taken down. The media would be all over them. By no means do I like what I am doing, but as a lawyer. A real one unlike you. Sacrifices have to be made. My husband and I had to decide what we wanted more our children to move on and live a relatively carefree life, or always be hounded because their mother was a selfish, cold-hearted bitch that didn't get what she wanted. My offer would be you serving life. Don't get it twisted. I'm to blame here too. I cared too much about you. I bought into your lies, and I didn't even know it. I no longer feel guilty for being in love with a man who loves me. At the end of the day I have a home not a house, but a home with a husband, children, and family who really love me. I'm over you. We have emailed your attorney the information for the interview. If you don't go through with it. David will be arresting you. We'll leave the country for a while if we have to. Now it's time for you to decide how selfish you want to be. For once in your miserable life. Think about those children. They made you First Lady. They paid their price. You owe them."_

Olivia went to her husband. He held her._ "It's okay Livvie. You did good. Come on. Let's head over to the school."_

Ingrid came over and hugged Olivia, _"Thank you for everything. I look forward to seeing you again."_

Olivia smiled, _"I look forward to it. Thank you again for donating."_

_"Anytime! We all need help every now and then"_

The couple left. They would hear later what Mellie decided to do. Right now they had more important things on their plate.

They got into the waiting car. They were both excited about what was about to happen.

Olivia asked,_ "I hope the Fisher's enjoy the surprise. They are really great people. The couple had finally met the Fisher family. Don worked for a large construction company who closed out of no where. Carrie was a stay-at-home mom to their three children. Jena was 15, Jordan was 13, and Jean was 11."_

Karen and Jena had become really good friends since Jena was friends with Peyton. Jena had come home with them after school one day. She was meek. She was a lot like Karen. That day Karen had pulled out the box and had her try on some of the clothes. Jena loved it.

That evening Olivia &amp; Fitz took Jena home so she could meet her parents. They were surprised to meet them. Like most people they were surprised how down-to-earth the Grants were. They talked for a couple of hours.

Before Carrie stopped working she used to be an executive assistant. The couple offered Carrie a job once they got the foundation up and running. The contractor that built their home was expanding his business. Fitz called him up. With the business that Fitz had sent his way, and the promise of more he would happily give the man a job. Also he heard that Don was a good worker.

The Fisher family was excited that they had jobs. It would allow them to get back on track at some point. They knew they would be able to feed and put clothes on their children's back. They were blessed with understanding children. They were able to get a scholarship for part of the year. They hadn't thought beyond that.

The Grants pulled up to the school. When they walked in Carrie and Don were sitting there looking puzzled. They were called to the school. They were told the children were okay. They assumed it was to talk about their tuition.

When they saw FItz &amp; Olivia they smiled.

Carrie hugged Olivia,_ "Mrs. Grant you look great. I wish I carried pregnancy as good as you."_

Olivia smiled, _"Please call us Olivia and Fitz. We consider you friends. Even when you work with us we are still friends okay."_

Carrie nodded, _"Yes. Thank you again for your help. The clothes that Karen &amp; Jerry gave our children have really come in handy."_

Fitz smiled, _"Good. Don I heard you are starting on a new project in Maine soon."_

Don nodded,_ "Yes sir. I was offered an excellent salary and benefits. I feel like a man again. I'm not letting my family down."_

Carrie hugged her husband,_ "Honey you never let us down. We will be okay."_

_"I did. If I had been able to pay the insurance we would be building our home. Now I have you all cooped up. We still have to find a way to pay for the children's schooling. It is not fair to them to have to change because of me."_

Fitz patted Don on the back, _"Don I understand where you are coming from. As a man I get it, but my wife taught me that even as men we can't do it on our own. I promise you everything will be okay."_

Don nodded.

Mrs. Gessner walked out with the children. She smiled and nodded at the Grants.

They followed her to the auditorium. When the door opened the families were applauded. Karen &amp; Kerry were sitting in the front row. They came over and hugged their parents.

After introductions Fitz &amp; Olivia made it to the podium.

Fitz spoke first, _"My wife and I want to take the time to thank all of you for welcoming our family to this community. We don't know what specifically stood out to us, but Vermont has been our dream for some time. We are happy that we made the right choice. We are just like you. We work hard to build a future for our family. Our children love this school already, and have made some genuine friends who like them and not because they are the former President's children. Peyton told us about the Fisher family, and we heard how the community helped them. There are times when it pays to know people in high places so we made some calls. My wife and I along with the help of some of our friends were able to do some more for the Fishers."_

Olivia spoke,_ "As a parent I know that we only want what is best for our children. Don &amp; Carrie have done a fine job raising their children. They are kind, respectful, and understanding. They have friends here, and we don't want that to change anytime soon so we have paid for all three children to remain at St. Johnsbury for the next three years. Their tuition has been paid. In addition our friends at Target and Wal-Mart have given the family a gift card valued at $5,000 each. Gap has given each child a gift card for $2,000."_

Everyone cheered as Olivia handed over the gift cards and the receipt showing that the children's tuition was paid.

The family was extremely emotional. The kids had run over to their parents. It was a relief to know they didn't have to change schools. Losing their home had been hard on all of them.

Once everyone calmed down Olivia began to speak again, _"The reason we are all here is because they lost their home. Everyone should have a home to go to. A space of their own they can escape from. My husband and I spoke with a realtor."_

The lights were dimmed and a screen came down. Everyone focused on the screen. A house came on. It was a nice home. When you looked at the inside on the next couple of slides it could use an update. The house had been gutted. The carpet was removed and hardwood floors were put in. New panels were put in. Olivia had them put all new stainless steel appliances, granite countertops, all of the walls were painted white , the bathrooms had been upgraded with new tubs, sinks, and toilets. Karen and Peyton were able to locate pictures of the kids room before the fire so their rooms were done similar to what was in the picture except it was more updated. Olivia had made sure that Carrie and Don's room was relaxing and fun. Through conversations with Jena she got some ideas. The family loved eating dinner together so Olivia had their dining table custom-made. They decked out the game room for the family. It was something for everyone. Every room had new LED televisions, new laptops, phones, Ipad, and Ipods. The last slide said**_, "Welcome Home Fisher Family Welcome Home."_**

When the lights came back on she turned and the family were on their knees crying. Never in their wildest dreams did they imagine this moment. They didn't have a house, but a home. How the Grants pulled this together they didn't know. Even more than that was that the house was them.

Olivia came over to the family with the keys and the deed saying the house was there. They also paid the taxes on the house for the next two years.

It took them a while to compose themselves. Don finally went over to the podium and spoke,_ "Thank you doesn't seem appropriate for what has been done for us, but thank you. This community has been our home for some time, and I never want to leave. The love and respect shown to us means more than you know. We aren't rich in money, but we are rich with love. Before President Grant I had never voted for a Republican. I didn't feel they understood the everyday family until he came along. My wife and I use to joke that he was an undercover Democrat. We voted for him because we believed that he was a man of the people. I'm glad to know that he is what he claimed to be. I am glad that the Grants are in our community. Not because of who they are, but what they bring. Karen &amp; Jerry thank you being great young people. Your support of our children has meant a lot to them, and to us. Thank you for your kindness, your generosity, and helping us to get back on our feet with jobs."_

Fitz hugged Don, _"We are doing what any good neighbor would do."_

Fitz went to the podium,_ "One well two more things. The kids continued to collect food and toiletries for the family. In addition some local stores also donated so if you look to you left this is for you."_

There was four truckloads of food and toiletries for the family. They wouldn't have to worry about buying food and household items for some time.

Fitz continued,_ "Every parent wants their children to be better than them. Most want their children to go to college. We know it is expensive. Your children are bright and can offer this world something. So we have set up a college fund for each child. Right now they have $25,000 in them."_

The kids were blown away. Jena who going to be the first one to go off to college had resigned herself to maybe going to junior college. She had decent grades. Peyton had always tried to help her, and when she was introduced to Karen she also began to help her. Karen's mom had told her she could do anything she wanted if she applied herself. Those words stayed with her.

The Grant family was glad that who they were allowed them to make this happen for this family. For the first time in a long time they were happy.

The couple sneaked out and made it home where Ma had lunch for them. After lunch they went up to their room and changed. They made a palate and laid in front of their fireplace, and enjoyed the quiet. They enjoyed being a couple.

Fitz kissed her forehead. She turned and faced him, "_If it wasn't for me we could have had this a long time ago."_

Fitz nodded, "_Yeah, but I like it more now. In our home with our family without having to answer to the media. You feeling comfortable enough to wear your hair natural without judgment."_

_"I never understood why you loved my hair natural. Don't men like silky straight long hair."_

_"I can't speak for all men, but a real man loves his woman just the way she is. I know why you wear your hair the way you do for the business world. It's stupid but that's life. From the day we met I was in love with all of you. You are so much in such a little package. I had never made love to a woman until I met you. It made our relationship even better, but I love that you are my best friend. The night when we were in a room after showering and relaxing in our lounge clothes my curly hair, your curly hair and us talking about anything and nothing were the best day of my life."_

Olivia just stared at her husband. The man who loved her beyond reason. The man who protected her.

She leaned up and kissed her husband. No rush. It was sweet, simple, and innocent. They had time. There was no rush. He made sure that she was comfortable with her arm.

She pulled back, _"I need to make love to my husband."_

He smiled. He leaned in and they resumed kissing. Slowly but surely their clothes came off. They took their time exploring each other. It felt like they finally belonged to each other. Mellie was being handled. Rowan was handled. It was them. They could build their life. They had fought and won.

Fitz laid on his back and Olivia straddled him. There was no need for foreplay at this moment. They wanted to be one for the first time without all the noise. As she slid down on her husband cock all Olivia could do was smile.

Fitz sat up so they were face to face. Fitz moved so his back was against the bed which allowed her to freely move without his help.

Olivia smiled. He always knew what she needed or wanted. He knew she wanted this moment to give to him.

_"I'll never let anyone pull us or our family apart. I'm in this. I want this. I want you. I want our marriage."_

_"The best things in life are the things that don't come easy. We didn't happen easy, but we will last. We will do good for ourselves, our family, our friends, and our community. I am in love with you Livvie."_

Tears now falling down her face,_ "I love you so much Fitz, and I promise you will never have to wonder again."_

Fitz grabbed her waist and started to meet her thrust for thrust. He knew she couldn't take much more. He sped up and her moans got louder. He loved it. Their room was sound proof.

He whispered in her ear, _"I have never wondered. I knew who I belonged to Olivia Carolyn Grant. Now cum."_

"SHIT" Olivia let go and fell into her husband's chest. He held her. The day finally caught up to her and a tear here and there turned into full-blown sobs.

He knew some of it was pregnancy hormones, but dealing with Mellie and surprising the Fisher family had left her emotions everywhere.

Fitz picked her up and laid her on the bed. He grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned her up. One of his Navy t-shirts that she stole was on her chair. He grabbed a pair of panties and put them and the t-shirt on. He grabbed her medicine and some water out of the refrigerator in their room. He knew she would be sleep soon. She needed it.

He got on the bed and she put her head in his lap,_ "I'm glad you love me. I'm happy and I wasn't for so long. I talked to my mom on the other side. I don't know if you think I'm crazy."_

_"I don't. Did she give you some motherly advice?"_

_"Yes, she told me to enjoy my family and enjoy life. That I hadn't done that enough. She seemed really proud of me, and I knew she had been my guardian angel."_

_"Mothers know best."_

_"You believe me."_

_"I absolutely believe you, and maybe that is why you were hurt. You needed that time with your mom."_

_"She told me what I was having."_

_"Do you want to tell me or do you want me to find out tomorrow?"_

_"At first I wanted to surprise you, but I want to tell you because she told me what I should name her."_

_"Whatever you want sweet baby..."_

_"We are having a girl. When we were on the cruise the night we spent the evening separately with the kids Karen was talking to the baby. She said when she was little she used to dream about having a sister. She had a name for her. It was Natalia. My mom said we should name her Natalia Elizabeth. Elizabeth was my grandmother's name. I think it would mean the world to Karen. She could help with the nursery. If that is okay with you. You have a say in this."_

_"I do. I remember hearing her talking about Natalia. I assumed it was an imaginary friend. I am glad she shared that with you. I'm glad she had a mom to talk to. I love the name, and I do think that it will mean everything to Karen when we tell her. We need to think of a fun way to tell them the name. Thank you for sharing."_

_"Thank you for giving me a safe place to land."_

A few minutes later her breathing evened out and she was sleep. Fitz covered her up and left out the room.

He made it to his office. Lauren was working on her lap top. She looked up and smiled, _"How is Liv?"_

_"She is finally sleeping. The day finally caught up with her."_

_"I am sure Mellie was Mellie. She went there didn't she?"_

_"Yep, after all the calls that Olivia and her team made to get her a sweetheart deal she told Olivia fine I'll accept your deal."_

_"Did she get Granted?"_

Fitz laughed,_ "She did. I am still amazed how that little woman carries such a mean punch."_

Lauren laughed, _"You know they said good things come in small sizes. You got one of the best."_

_"I did..."_

_"The contractor sent over the designs for the buildings. He was able to secure the permit to build both offices. Abby emailed me pictures of OPA. I have the sketches for your building. He will have sketches for Olivia to view next week. He wants to get them approved so he can order the materials at the same time. Construction should be in the next month or two depending on the weather. He said that Don was a foreman at his other job so he is going to have him to oversee the projects here, and he would be able to go home to his family each night."_

Fitz smiled, _"Wonderful."_

_"The realtor called back and found a nine bedroom home that met all of your specifications. I went to check it out. It has plenty of room for her team until their homes are finished. I approved it so she will be faxing over the lease in the next day or so. I did a year upfront and we can do a month to month after that."_

_"Good. I'll sign it. Go ahead and pay the whole year up front so we don't have to worry about."_

Fitz phone rang. He answered it and listened. Lauren could tell by the look on his face he wasn't happy. He ended the call.

Fitz looked at Lauren, _"That was David. He is stating that Mellie is asking to say good-bye to the kids."_

The kids walked in. Karen shrugged, _"Get her on the phone. Let's get it over with so we can move on."_

Jerry nodded. Fitz was over it as well so he called David. They agreed to a video chat. Lauren left the office. They moved to the table. Fitz sat between his kids.

Mellie came on. The kids looked at her. They had nothing for her. They were over it. They didn't say anything.

Mellie started. She was apologizing and rambling. She was stating that one day maybe they would understand. Karen cut her off.

_"Mellie, I'm not sure what deal you have agreed to. Whatever it is I know it is not what you should receive. I know because I heard mom and Aunt Abby on the phone for days talking to people. We had to force feed her at times, and dad had to carry her to bed. She wasn't killing herself for you, but for us. She was calling in favors more than likely to save us from embarrassment because of you. I'm going to be honest I almost rather go through the embarrassment than see you get away with murder. However I trust my mom not you. I trust she has my best interest at heart. I want to be clear I have no desire to see you again. They have tried to hide the fact that you tried to kill dad, but we know. I have to forgive you, but I never want to be near you ever again. Dad, may I be excused Jena is coming over she needs some help with English?"_

Fitz nodded. He looked at his son.

_"I look at you and you are filth. You are a selfish human being. I don't forgive you. One day I may, but not today. You tried to kill my dad, you tried to hit my sister, and you injured my mom badly and endangered our brother or sister. I want you to suffer, and I hope that the rest of your life is hell. I want you to have nothing. Like Karen said mom bent over backwards for us. I will respect my parents decision, but that doesn't mean I like it. May the rest of your days be sad and lonely. Then you will know how we all felt up until a couple of months ago."_

Jerry walked out.

Fitz looked at Mellie, "_We are dead to you. I'm not giving you any more time to play games. You have two hours. If Lauren and I don't get a call from David saying that you have signed the terms with Ingrid and set up the interview I am going to blow your whole fucking house apart. I have a life. A wife, a family, two children and one on the way, and a godmother who need me. I will not waste another moment on you. Try me if you want."_

Fitz ended the call. Mellie sat there stunned. She had nothing and nobody. She pushed and pushed. Now she had nothing. No husband, no children, and practically no family. Mellie nodded to her attorney. The papers were signed. The call was made.

Olivia woke up a couple of hours later. She washed up and put on some lounge clothes. She checked her phone. Chelsea and Ingrid had texted to check on her. She responded back. It was nice to have friends outside of OPA. She was learning to trust people.

She looked in on the kids. Jerry was listening to music on his Beats headphones and typing away. She came in and kissed his forehead. He looked up at her and smiled. He leaned into her, "_How is your arm?"_

_"It is a little achy, but it is really cold today and I was out more than usual. Your dad gave me my meds and it feels better now."_

"_You need any help with anything?"_

_"No, but I wanted to run something by you."_

_"What's up bud?"_

_"MIT &amp; John Hopkins have engineering camps that I am interested in. Both of them are six-week courses during the summer. I am not sure what our plans are, but I think this is a good opportunity. My advisor said I should be able to get into either one."_

_"I want you to do it. Karen asked us about going to the IMG Academy for their tennis camp. So get the forms so we can go ahead and complete them. Did you tell your dad?"_

_"I did. He thought the camp would also prepare me for college life. He was very supportive. MIT is closer. I don't think I want to go far away for college."_

_"Honey, we are here. College is the time where you get to spread your wings. Learn more about yourself. You need that time."_

_"I want it mom. I just want to be close to my family. I will have at least one younger sibling. I want to be around."_

_"As long as you are happy and it is what you want."_

"_It is."_

Olivia went down a couple of doors where she found Karen &amp; Jena working on their English papers. They looked up and smiled.

Jena got up and gave her a long hug. Other than her parents no one ever hugged her that way with so much love and care.

Jena said_, "Mrs. Grant thank you again for everything that you guys did for my family. We really appreciate it."_

Jena got emotional and then she said_, "I don't have to worry about my dad so much. He was so sad and upset with himself. I worried he was going to have a heart attack or kill himself. My parents are good people, and I appreciate you noticing them. They don't have much, but they always took care of us."_

Olivia sat on the bed with Jena_, "Well Karen can tell you that love is so much better than material things. That being said I am happy to know that you guys are in a better place. I know that as the oldest you have a sense of responsibility, and were not sure what the future held for you. I'm sure your parents will agree that you can achieve your dreams. I want you to apply yourself for the next couple of years. If you do that I will make sure you don't pay a dime to get your college degree. You told Karen you wanted to be a lawyer. You can do it. You are smart enough to get scholarships. Apply yourself. When you need help just ask. If Karen or Peyton can't help come to me. I came from a middle class background. You can do this"_

_"I will Mrs. Grant. Thank you."_

Karen hugged her mom, _"Love you."_

_"Love you too."_

Olivia found Fitz and Lauren in the office working. Fitz was on the phone. She got on the sofa. Her husband never stopped talking, but came over and helped her get situated on the sofa. Pulled the throw over her and used the pillow to elevate her arm.

Lauren came over with her favorite juice and her chicken salad sandwich. Lauren smiled, _"Your husband knows you."_

"_He does!"_

_"Mellie asked to speak to the kids before she signed her deal."_

Olivia looked up at her.

"The kids talked. I think she wishes she didn't ask to talk to them though."

Olivia was curious, _"Why?"_

"_Well your daughter ripped her for trying to pretend to care. She told her that she knew she tried to kill her dad, and she almost would rather deal with the embarrassment than to allow her to get the sweet deal you put in place. However she trust you so she would go with it, but never wanted to hear from her again. Your son said he knew he had to forgive her, but now was not the time. He wants her to be lonely and miserable like they have been until a few months ago. Thirty minutes later we received confirmation of the interview."_

_"Good. Then it's over..."_

_"Yes, and I spoke to your team. Your husband found a large house for them to stay in. We rented it for a year. The keys will be here tomorrow. After a year it will be a month to month. Hopefully their houses will be complete or close to. There is plenty of room. A pool and play area for Javy when he is there. I suspect he will be here more. They are only about 20-25 minutes from here. The sketches for your office will be here next week for you to view, and Don is gone to be the lead on the project."_

"_Really that is great. He can go home at night. I love it."_

_"I know that is what we said."_

_"I'm glad you stayed with Fitz. You deserve it after everything you did for us."_

_"Fitz has always treated me like a human being. I have worked for several high-profile people as their executive assistant. Many didn't even take the time to know my name. Yet I was expected to know them inside and out. He encouraged my relationship with Tom. Helped my sister get into college. Allowed me a flexible schedule so I could finish my BA. You were the same way. Giving me gifts on the holidays. Talking to me not at me. You both deserve each other. I don't feel like I am working. I love the opportunity that I have been given, and I can continue to build my relationship with Tom."_

_" I am glad that you are happy. I feel like now that we are finally closing the chapter named Mellie we can all began to live."_

_"I agree. Tomorrow is the big day. Are you excited about finding out the sex of the baby?"_

_"I am. I emailed Abby and they will be down next weekend so we can reveal it to everyone. I'm excited."_

_"Good, you should be. This is a great time in your life. You are in your dream home with your husband, children, and family. You give and given freely. Now is your turn."_

Olivia nodded and agreed.

Lauren left her alone to enjoy her snack. Her husband was still on the phone, but he came over and began to massage her feet.

Olivia relaxed and enjoyed her husband taking care of her. She was learning to accept that she was loved. As she was falling asleep she realized that for the first time in quite some time she was genuinely happy with herself and her life. For the first since she was a child she was looking forward to her future.

**A/N-The Mellie saga has finally come to an end. Not much drama for the couple for the next couple of updates.**

**Up next it is confirmed that Olivia is having a girl. How do you think she will share their daughter's name? What will Olivia &amp; Karen do with the nursery.**

**They finally decide on a foundation which they will disclose at the party when they announce the sex of the baby.**


	12. The Last Word

**A/N-I had a lot of ideas floating in my head for the announcement of their daughter. Then I received a review from Diamondprencess and she opened the floodgate. Thank you. I took some of your suggestions, and it worked. So thank you. This is why I love reviews. They are helpful.**

A couple of days later Mellie sat down for her interview with Diane Sawyer. Mellie tried her best to follow the agreement, but tap dance around the truth.

Diane was prepared and she battled with Mellie. There were a couple of things that Mellie said that many found amusing. One thing was,_ "I know that many look at me as a monster, but I'm not. I've made some poor decisions that I will have to pay for. I don't think my entire life should be ruined."_

Diane asked, _"Well let me ask you this. Did you think about your ex-husband or children when you were satisfying yourself?_"

Mellie had nothing to sat at first then she said_, "Again I made some poor decisions. Some I wished I didn't but I did."_

Diane,_ "Your children want nothing to do with you, and you have said some pretty mean things about them. Why should anyone believe you care about them?"_

_"I can understand the skepticism, but they are my children."_

_"Actually they are not. You signed away your parental rights. They are not your children, and let's be honest when they were you weren't a very good mother."_

_"To some degree you are right, but I think that Olivia gets too much credit. Taking children places, giving them what they want, and being their friend is going to give you more brownie points."_

Diane &amp; Mellie continued to go toe to toe for another 30 minutes. Olivia was no fool. She had no expectations that Mellie was going to humble herself, and take full responsibility. That is why she had a plan in place the whole time.

Unbeknownst to Mellie down the hall at the same location where she was doing her interview the Grant family had entered the building. Olivia made sure that they didn't arrive until after Mellie started.

Robin Roberts was in the building and she greeted the family. Mellie didn't know that the family was about to go live. It was their first interview since the accident, and the world would see Olivia's injured arm, and her very swollen belly.

Olivia ordered the dresses that Karen told her about in the hospital. They had on a diagonal cut dress. The dress fell over Olivia's bump nicely since it was made of Jersey cotton. Olivia's dress was black and pewter and Karen's dress was black and red. Fitz &amp; Jerry complimented the ladies with their matching suits.

Olivia's original plan was to let Mellie do her interview and be gone, but the more she thought about it that evening after Lauren told her she called she changed her mind. She was going to get the last word in this battle. She was going show Mellie who was boss.

The nation was about to see the Grant family at its finest. They got set up and Robin messaged they were ready. In the other room Diane finished up with Mellie.

Diane had to fight to remain professional because she was about to enjoy the egg that was about to be thrown in Mellie's face so to speak.

After the last question Mellie thought they were done which they were, but she was not prepared for what happened next.

Diane turned to the camera, _"I would like to thank Mellie Hollingsworth for sitting down with me to talk about the recent incidents in her life. We contacted Former President Grant &amp; Mrs. Grant to ask if they would like to comment on the interview that I just did with the former President's ex-wife and biological mother but not legal mother to their two children. Due to the outpouring of love and support that they have received the family was kind enough to take time out of their day to sit down and talk with us live. Robin Roberts is with the family. I am told the children are with their I will send it over to Robin."_

The cameraman said cut. They took the mics off the women. He handed Diane a remote so they could watch the interview. Diane knew Mellie wouldn't leave. She didn't want her to.

Diane looked at the family. They looked well put together, but she had children. She could tell these children weren't forced to be there. She loved the dresses Olivia &amp; Karen had on, and pregnancy looked good on her. By the looks of the contraption on her arm it had to have been a pretty nasty fall.

Robin was talking with the family. She complimented them on their looks, and how great Olivia looked. She asked her how the pregnancy was progressing. A lot of simple questions. It wasn't meant to be a full interview.

Robin got to the reason they were there,_ "So you have been watching the interview that my colleague just completed with the former First Lady. While she admitting and confirmed a lot of the stories that have been floating around in the media she also seem to try to place some blame with primarily you Mrs. Grant. What made you decide you sit down with us live to discuss the interview, and what is your response to what she said?"_

Olivia was strategic when they sat down on the long couch. Fitz was on the side of her with the bad arm so his arm was around her. Karen was on the other side of her, and Karen held her hand. Jerry was on the other side of Karen.

Olivia smiled,_ "When we received the call I decided that the public had a right to see me. We have received so many calls, letters, flowers, and gifts since the news broke. As you can understand it was a tough time for us, and unlike others I don't parade my family in front of a camera. My children are not chess pieces. My husband and I want them to have a normal childhood. Yes they have agents, but we are scheduling their sports activities, camps, and keeping up with them spending time with their friends not interviews and photo sessions that do nothing for them. We appreciate the support but I didn't feel it was necessary to parade my injury. That is not who I am. The public knew what happened and how. We know that because of who we are our lives will never be completely private. It has been sometime since the incident so I'm not as drugged up as I was when I first was hurt, I am in my second trimester so I am starting to feel like me again just bigger, and our lives are just settled now to talk. Oh, and the children's calendar were clear."_

They all laughed. Robin asked, _"Well something that I heard Mellie say was that the children love you because you are their friend and haven't had any real responsibilities as a mother. Do you want to address that?"_

Olivia nodded, "_Yes, I want to address it but not for Mellie but for the children. The way she came across she made them look and feel dumb. Mellie talked to Diane like she was an active participant in the children's lives when she wasn't. All the years the children were away the records show she only showed up to their school a handful of times. I went three times the number that she did. In addition I talked to the children several times a month. When she was with the children it was because she needed them for her own selfish purpose. Despite all of that I demanded that the kids and Fitz give her another chance. I was hoping that she would understand she was a mother first, but unfortunately that never happened."_

Robin asked, _"Is there anything else that you wanted to address from her interview with Diane?"_

Olivia looked at the children and then she looked down at her growing bump, _"You know I had planned on trying to justify myself. I knew that she would admit her wrongs, but still place some of the blame on me. However no I have nothing else to say, because I know the truth. My husband and children know the truth, and that is all that matters. I tried and she made it impossible. I'm done. My energy and effort now belongs only to my family, friends, and when I return to working again my_ clients."

Karen slightly bumped Jerry's leg. They anticipated this moment. So they came in to finish demolishing their egg donor as they called her in private.

Jerry said, "_Robin may I say something?"_

She looked at Olivia and Fitz and they nodded.

Robin said,_ "Sure"_

_"Our mom and I'm talking about Olivia Grant because she is the only mom we ever had. Mellie was our mother. She had us. Any woman who has a baby is a mother, but you earn the title of being a mom. Mom, cleared up the facts about when we were away. I want to clarify some more things. She supported my dad when he wanted to bring us home. She demanded that we respect our mother and to try to build a relationship with her. She has never said a cross word to us about her. The trip we went on was a life long dream for us based on our studies. During that trip we bonded and she set expectations with us. We have no cleaning staff at home. We are the cleaning staff. We have rules like any other children, and I dare not raise my voice. She sat down with my counselor to come up with a plan to prepare for college, and demanded that I apply myself. Our parents are sending us to camps this summer so we can work on things that are important to us. For the first time my sister and I have friends here in Vermont that like us for us. They have shown us the importance of giving back. We helped a family recently, and I can honestly tell you it was the best feeling. It was better than any grand gift I've been given. We stay on a huge estate. To know that family has a home of their own again put things in perspective for me. She did get one thing right. Mom is our friend, but she is our mom and we know not to cross that line. We were asked if we wanted to be here. I am not a chess piece she said, and it was my choice. I am their son. So to my sister and I we find it important to clarify who our mom is."_

Robin was speechless for a moment but quickly composed herself. She turned to Fitz,_ "Was there anything you would like to add Mr. President?"_

Fitz smiled, "_No. I am here for my wife and children. There is no reason to beat a dead horse, and after today I have no intentions of addressing this nonsense again. My wife is pregnant and still recovering from a major injury. This is a special time in our lives. We have a lot going on and that is where my focus is, and starting up our new foundation."_

Robin asked, _"So you have finally decided?"_

_"We have. At a later date we will reveal the name, but I can tell you that we are going to focus on helping under privilege teens achieve their dreams of going to a college of their choice. We plan on having mentoring programs, work with teens to give back, and some other things my wife and I are discussing."_

Robin nodded, _"Well keep us posted."_

Fitz smiled, _"We will."_

Robin said a closing statement and the cameraman yelled cut. They got up and the mics were taken off. They talked with Robin for a few more minutes. Olivia had heard great things about her, and they all seemed true. She told them to call her if they needed any assistance with the foundation.

Mellie had sat there for a moment dumb founded. She had no words for what just happened. She finally got up to leave. As she walked out she realized that they had been down the hall from her the entire time. She tried to leave, but Tom had her agent hold her back so the family could go out first.

They looked directly at her and smiled. Olivia smiled at her, "_How does it feel to know I got the last word? You underestimated me to the end. I told you that you were predictable. I knew you wouldn't do as you were told. Don't worry I fixed it. Enjoy hell on earth."_

Olivia put her shades on and they walked out. They waved to the media and left. They needed to get home and change so they could head to Olivia's doctor's appointment.

Diane was walking out with Robin and Mellie ran over to her,_ "You knew that was going to happen didn't you."_

_"You are predictable. So we anticipated well we can't take the credit. Mrs. Grant knew what you would do. When you were given the list they had told each of us to expect what you would do. They say she is the best, and I have to agree. Good luck to you."_

The ladies walked around Mellie and left.

When she didn't things could get any worse they did. The media was out there waiting on her, but there was another group.

Chelsea, Daniel, Carrie, and Don had heard enough from the former First Lady talking trash so they along with a couple other parents from the school went to the resort where the interview was being conducted. They made not be in the public eye but by no means were they dumb. They knew as soon as they told the media they knew the family they would talk to them. They would want the scoop, and the scoop they would dish.

Mellie tried to rush so her car but they saw her.

She heard them ask her questions. The one that stopped her when she was asked, "_Why was she trying to be a mother now when finally the kids had a mom?"_

Mellie couldn't let it go. She tried to respond but she quickly learned she had no friends, but Fitz &amp; Olivia had many.

Chelsea came up to the mic, _"You are lying. You called Olivia a liar on national TV, and thought it was acceptable. Wrong."_

_"You don't know."_

_"That is where you are wrong. My children are friends with their children. Not only is she a great mom, but a great woman who I have left my children in her care. Tell me do you know the names of any of their friends, what is Karen's favorite color, what is her favorite food?"_

Mellie couldn't answer.

_"I know you can't because you don't know, but I could call Olivia and she does. You are a selfish spoiled brat who wants others to be as miserable as you are. In D.C. and North Carolina you may have people kissing your butt, but not here in Vermont. If we were going to kiss anyone's butt it would be the people with the real power. Except they don't act like you all self entitled. They hire me an average woman to help them, and then built a friendship with my family. I often times have to remind myself who they are."_

Carrie said, _"I agree. Not only are they humble people but generous. She turned and face the camera. That family that Jerry was talking about was my family. We are the ones who have a home_."

She began to cry and Chelsea consoled her. Through her tears she continued, "_They didn't just give us a house, but a home. They researched and found out what we liked, what our children's rooms looked like, and added things we never could afford. They made sure our children could continue their education at the private school they attended so they wouldn't have to start all over and build new friendships which Olivia said she knew would be hard for them, they secured jobs for us, and have supported us. When they presented everything to us they slipped out. I now understand why. It's not about showing you guys how powerful they are, and what they have. Only you care about that. For them their power is family, friends, living life, and paying it forward. I know the national media will not leave, but I'm asking the local media to leave. Don't give this woman the time of day. Not even her walk of shame. The Grants deserve better than this."_

Surprisingly enough they all left. That upset Mellie. She went over to Chelsea who turned around and said to her, _"Be careful what you say or do. I'm an angry black woman and I have no problem being that stereotype in this moment. I'll gladly woop your ass for me and Olivia. She has an image to uphold I don't. As childish as it sounds I really want you to. It's been a long time since I beat up a bully."_

Mellie was shocked. She had no power. She scared no one but herself at this point, and for once she knew to quit while she was ahead. If she wasn't careful she could end up in jail. She was ready to leave Vermont and never return.

On the other side of town the family had changed and were now heading to see Heather to check on the baby.

Heather was her usually bright self and talked to the family. Then they got under way. Baby and mom were doing just fine.

Heather smiled at the family,_ "I can see the sex of the baby. Would you like to know?"_

Olivia looked at the kids. The joy in their eyes reminded her of children on Christmas morning when they saw what Santa brought them.

Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand and nodded at Heather.

She smiled and looked at them, "_It's a girl."_

Tom had pulled out his phone and he was glad he did. For a moment he wasn't their agent. He was their friend, and he could see how this moment meant everything to all four of them for various reasons especially Karen.

He understood how Karen felt. When his parents had his little brother he loved that he could do for him what his older sister had done for him which was to love and protect him. Jerry loved his sister. Mellie may have played a hand in them not having the normal sibling rivalry, but he didn't have it with his sister so he chalked it up to good parenting.

They talked with Heather for a few more minutes about the baby, and then they headed out. They dropped the kids off at the house since they had an appointment. Their friends were all coming in town the next day so they could share the good news with them.

When they got home the house was really quiet. They found everyone in the family room staring at the TV.

Fitz asked, "_What's going on?"_

They looked up.

Marta asked, _"Didn't you say you had to stop by and see Chelsea for a moment?"_

They nodded.

_"She didn't tell you what she and Carrie did."_

Fitz &amp; Olivia looked at each other. Chelsea was fine when they left her earlier. She helped them with something, and they were on their way.

_"She was fine."_

_"Oh we know she is. Mellie on the other hand, not so much."_

Olivia was officially confused.

Olivia &amp; Fitz sat down. Karen had recorded the news cycle so she played it for her parents. The couple was looking at Chelsea and Carrie stand up to Mellie. They called her out on her bullshit, and supported them.

Fitz took his wife's shoes off and helped her get comfortable as they watched the ladies with the support of others in the community go toe to toe with Mellie. If he wondered if he could trust this community his question was answered. They didn't say anything personal. It felt great.

It got even better when they told the media to not give Mellie any more air time, and they listened. Mellie said something that wasn't captured, but Fitz knew that look. Chelsea was waiting for her to step out of line.

Olivia could tell that Abby &amp; Harrison took what Chelsea &amp; Carrie did and ran with it. Some of the most powerful people in the world were supporting the couple, their marriage, and their children. To their surprise even Edison issued a statement of support. Fitz looked at Olivia and smiled. That most definitely was her team. She created kill folders on a lot of the power players. In her job you always have to have a card to play.

The media interviewed some people who confirmed Mellie had no character. She is not believable, and it was past time that someone stood up to her.

Fitz looked at Olivia in shock. She said, "_What?"_

_"That is or was Mellie's best friend. She spoke on her own. That wasn't your team."_

_"I know. Why do you think she spoke against Mellie?"_

_"Because of the kids. She is loyal to Mellie, but she is a great mother. We haven't talk in years, but I know the last couple of times her and Mellie clashed over the kids. She told Mellie there was nothing she wouldn't do for her, but that stopped with the kids because they didn't ask to be here. I imagine when she heard Jerry and Karen it was the final straw."_

_"Wow."_

Olivia sent a text to Carrie and Chelsea asking them if they could stop by tomorrow to help her get ready for the party. She didn't want them to think they were upset. She wanted to thank them, but in person.

Marta looked at Olivia, "_I'm proud of you honey. Today you stood up for yourself, and your family. You finally played the whole game, and the best person won. Life is a game. You have to play, and sometimes dirty players are involved. It would be nice if we all played above-board, but it doesn't work that way. Now Mellie knows she doesn't control a thing. She knows this is your family. Your mom is proud of you because today I believe you did what your mom always did for you, and that was protect her family."_

Fitz kissed her forehead and nodded. The kids got up and hugged her.

Karen smiled, "_Nana is right and it was really fun wearing the dress. I know its corny but I love the mother-daughter things we do."_

_"I love it too and I'm sure you and your sister will do cool things."_

The joy in Karen's eyes said so much. They would say even more tomorrow.

Jerry laughed, "_No way dad and I are running them all away. A child that is part Fitz &amp; part Olivia is a little scary. A beautiful genius. Dad is getting his mini-Livvie, but that could come back to bite him."_

Fitz laughed, _"Son, I hate to admit it but you are right. Karen is smart with just a little of me. It's going to be a fun ride."_

They laughed and talked about the little girl who was growing and would grace her presence at the end of the summer. They were happy.

Marta came in with Olivia's medicine and a sandwich. The kids went to study. They stayed in the family room.

The couple was enjoying a quiet moment.

Fitz said, _"I think that your idea was amazing, but the finish product is even better."_

_"Thank you. I'm just glad she is here. I almost..."_

_"No baby. No more. Hurricane Mellie has left the building, and that includes your fears of having the baby. It doesn't matter. We are in our home, with our children, and expecting our first together, and we have friends and family who love and support us. You are the woman you have wanted to be for so long, and everyday I fall more and more in love with you because you allow me to see more and more of you. For the first time I feel like we can really enjoy being married, and began to build our life."_

Olivia looked at her husband, "_I agree. Thank you for being patient with me. I don't always make it easy."_

"_It's easy because I love you. Lauren reminded me that we were invited to the state dinner. I don't want to put any pressure on you."_

_"I want to go. You are my husband. I didn't do anything wrong, and I've always wanted to dance with you at the White House in public."_

Fitz smiled. Honestly he wanted to go so he could show her off. She was no dirty little secret to him.

"_Good. Lauren said that several designers have called offer to custom make a gown for you. I was thinking we could make it a getaway. Ma said the kids could stay with her or Chelsea."_

_"Sounds good. I'll get with Lauren tomorrow and we will decide. Now that we have ideas about the foundation, and people are aware of our marriage, speaking engagements, etc I think we need to bring Carrie on. Lauren can show her the ropes, and help out."_

_"Sounds good to me Livvie. I don't want you running around worrying about things, and with Carrie working they can split up the responsibilities get it done and have time with their family._

Olivia agreed so she would run it by Carrie tomorrow.

Natalia had become Olivia's alarm clock. She always had to get up and use the bathroom between 6:00 and 6:30 every morning. Since she was up she made sure the kids got off to school okay. During the week they didn't like big breakfast meals so she would get the cereal and oatmeal out. Make sure they were okay.

The kids loved it. If they had any last-minute concerns about a test or problem they would talk. Sometimes Fitz came down, but he allowed them to have that time with Olivia. He knew how happy she made him, but he never expected to see his kids thrive as much as they had.

Tom took the kids to school and she headed back to her husband. He smiled when she came in the room.

_"Morning Sweet Baby"_

She smiled, "_Morning baby."_

She climbed in the bed and he leaned down and kissed her stomach, "_Morning daddy's princess Natalia."_

She loved it.

He looked at her and kissed her, _"You look tired baby."_

_"I am. Yesterday was hectic and I think Natalia is mad she didn't rest as long."_

"_Stay up here and rest. When Carrie and Chelsea get here I'll send them up here to you. Lauren, Ma, and I will make sure everything is set to go for tonight."_

_"Thank you baby. You're the best. Can you hold me?"_

_"Always."_

She moved over to him. She looked at him and kissed him. He smiled, "W_hat was that for?"_

_"Just because and because I am so happy. I feel like my mom is really proud of me now, and you are my everything."_

_"I never met your mom, but I know if I could ask her she was always proud of you, but she is even more proud of you now because you are finally living your life. You are happy and as a mom now you know that is what you want for your children_."

She smiled and cuddled up to him and in no time she was back asleep. Fitz got her comfortable and propped up her arm before he got up to start his day.

He made it to his office. Lauren was right behind him with a cup of coffee.

He smiled, _"Thanks"_

They got to work. Fitz was going to make a couple of appearances before Natalia arrived. He would only go where he was required to stay at most overnight.

They worked on that until Chelsea and Carrie arrived. They were both nervous to talk with the Grants. At the time they going on pure emotions, and they hoped they had not caused the family any problems.

Fitz smiled and hugged the ladies,_ "I need to talk to you ladies for a minutes, and then you can head up to talk to Liv. She is tired and I told her to rest."_

They nodded.

_"Carrie, Liv and I talked and we would like to go ahead and get you working if you are ready. We more than likely won't put a ton of time into the foundation until after the baby arrives, but we have so many other things going on. We figured that Lauren could train you, and then you guys split the tasks however you want. That should allow you to make it home to your family most nights at a decent hour._

Carrie nodded, "_I'm okay with that."_

Lauren smiled, "_It'll be fine. I promise."_

She nodded.

Fitz said, "_The other thing is that Liv's 30th birthday is coming up soon. Lauren &amp; Abby have been helping me, but I want to spare no expense for this night. She hasn't really celebrated her birthday since her early years in high school. So I want to do it big but it be all about her. She considers you two friends especially after yesterday so I was hoping you guys could help. Chelsea, I of course want to hire you to capture the night."_

They smiled, _"Of course"_

_"Good I'll get back to you later on specifics."_

Carrie said, "_No problem. We'll go visit with Liv for a few minutes, and then we'll come back down and make sure everything is set for this evening."_

The ladies made it up to the master bedroom. They knocked and Olivia opened the door a few seconds later. When she saw them she smiled.

She shared long hugs with the both of them and thanked them for what they did. It meant a lot. She wasn't use to have friends as an adult, but she was loving it.

They talked for a few minutes and then Chelsea out a box on the bed.

Olivia opened up the card. It read, "_**Thank you for showing me unconditional love. I have always looked up to you, and thought you were a great human being. Now I am blessed to say you are my mom. For the first time my friends are envious of my mom, and not because of your job but who you are. I'm so happy for you and dad, and secretly over the moon to know that you are having a girl. Dreams do come true. I saw this and Mrs. Chelsea was nice enough to take me to get it for you. Love your daughter now and forever, Karen"**_

Olivia opened the box to find a Lavender Isabella Oliver Gathered Dress with Belt. Olivia smiled. Karen definitely knew her. It was simply but chic, and very comfortable.

Chelsea smiled, "_She is very happy Liv. Of course we didn't see the kids much because of them being away at board school, but I can look in her eyes and know she is not the same child. You are doing a great job. They are respectful and when they are with me they clean up behind themselves. They are not these entitled children that we so often expect because of who they are, but that is because of their parents."_

_"Thank you. I know what it feels like to have a good parent and a bad one. I gave her so many chances. She is just one evil bitch."_

They laughed.

_"Thank you guys for everything. It's nice to have friends, and people who I can trust. It's hard to be so closed up."_

_"You can trust us. You are Olivia &amp; Fitz to us which is really crazy I have to admit at times, but fine."_

Olivia laughed, "_How do you think I feel when I wake up and know I am the wife of a former U.S. President? Like you though Fitz has always been so down to earth. He is not like most politicians, and he had more power than all of them that I worked with."_

_"Do you miss working?"_

_"Some days, but for the most part no. As a wife and mother I don't get that high to save a man who can't keep his pants zipped. My team is moving here so our main office will be here. I'm going to keep the D.C. office. My firm will still take those types of cases, but I won't be primary. My team is going to handle most of the cases. I'm going to focus on assisting Ingrid. I'm going to contract with the city, our foundation, and assist my team when necessary. I've achieved my goals in my career. My main focus is my family. Supporting Fitz, helping the kids to navigate their last years in high school and decide on college, and raise our children."_

_"So you want more than one?"_

She smiled, _"I do two and if he plays his cards right a third one. Sad thing is it won't be too hard. His bedroom eyes and smile could keep me knocked up."_

They all fell out laughing. Olivia had never been this carefree. Fitz heard them and decided to let them be. She needed this.

Everyone had arrived in town. Since Carrie and her family were invited to the party she called her husband and asked if he could bring the kids so she could stay and help which was fine.

Carrie had spent the afternoon helping Lauren. They got along great. Carrie was explaining to her she didn't want to step on her toes, but Lauren explain she knew. Lauren explained they were just one big happy family. The more the merrier. Once they made sure everything was ready for tonight they discussed some things coming up that they needed to secure for the couple including their trip back to D.C. where Fitz also had a surprise for Olivia.

Carrie went with Lauren to pick up her team. They were all nice and funny. Lauren took them to their house. She had all made them their own set of keys.

Olivia made it down and she was thrilled to see everyone in person. It felt like it had been forever.

Everyone complimented her dress and she proudly told them her daughter bought it for her. Fitz kissed his daughter's forehead. "_She looks beautiful pumpkin and so do you."_

Karen smiled at her dad. Payton came over and hugged and spoke to Fitz. She also wanted to thank him. _"Mr. Grant thank you for paying for me to go to camp with Karen this summer. I'm really looking forward to it."_

_"No problem Peyton."_

Olivia made it over to Kim, Huck, and Javy. They shared a long hug. Kim told Olivia that she had gotten into medical school. They had written her a glowing recommendation.

Jerry came over and got Javy. Javy was excited. To him Jerry &amp; John were his big brothers. Kim smiled as she saw how happy he was.

"_He is so excited to move here. Lauren found a good private school for him to go to that she said is not far from the school where Jerry and Karen attend."_

Olivia smiled, "_Good. I'm happy to see things working out for you guys."_

_"Me too. Honestly I never fell out of love with him. Deep down my gut told me he would never just walk away from us. Even if he left me he would never purposely hurt Javy so when I spoke with Fitz I knew he was telling me the truth. Huck loves working for you, and keeping you and your family safe. We have gained a family, and now I get to go after my dreams. Something he always promised me."_

Olivia hugged her, _"You deserve it. We will be there when things get really busy with exams and your Residency. We are family. Go achieve your dreams. We are rooting for you."_

_"I know. I'm glad for you."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm glad that your dreams are coming true too. Huck says you always make sure everyone is happy when many times you weren't until Fitz came into your life. The sacrifice you made to bring us back together is something we can never repay so I'm glad to know you are happy."_

Olivia smiled.

After catching up it was time to make their way to the formal dining room. The couple explained that when the door opened everyone would know the sex of the baby.

When the doors opened their family and friends looked at the place settings which was a 5-Piece Blush Monique Lhuillier Waterford Place Setting. Olivia selected Waterford Bermuda Pink Wine Glasses and Water Goblets.

In addition with Chelsea's help they completed a couple of projects. The first being Chelsea scanned the latest picture of Natalia and made up post cards that said, "I'm a girl along with a square magnet that said "We're Having a Girl" In the corner it had August 2015 which was when she was due.

Everyone gushed and shed a few tears now knowing that Olivia was carrying a daughter, niece, sister, cousin, and friend. Olivia was happy to share this moment with those who really love them.

She looked at Karen who was talking to Peyton. After dinner they would be revealing the name in a very special way. Her gut told her that this would mean so much to Karen. She hoped she was right.

Fitz came over and kissed her forehead, "_Baby, she is going to love it. Just knowing what her name is going to be is going to mean so much to her, but the way you are doing it will be special so let's enjoy our evening and get you off your feet."_

For dinner the couple decided they would have Balsamic Marinated Skirt Steak with cucumber, string bean, and olive salad and Grand Potato Pancakes. For dessert they would have Sunken Chocolate Cakes with Coffee Ice Cream.

Dinner was great. They were fortunate that everyone got along. Even as cantankerous as Cyrus could be he loved dinners. He wasn't the pit bull you saw him being when he was Chief of Staff.

Olivia &amp; Fitz had everyone move to their formal living room.

They stood in front.

Olivia said, "_Up until a few minutes ago only a hand full of people knew the sex of the baby, and until now only my husband, myself, and our friend and photographer Chelsea knew that we have already come up with a name for our daughter. She knows because she has captured all of our special moments in the short amount of time we have been here."_

They turned on the TV where the DVD was already in and pressed play. Chelsea used the video that Tom made when the family found out it was a girl as the intro. Next you saw the couple share some intimate moments together talking to the baby.

Next you saw the couple in the park talking about different girls names, and they go back and forth. Fitz then says I like the name we discussed a while ago. Olivia looks like she is thinking and then she smiles.

Finally they head to another area in the park. Olivia sits on a bench and smiles. She puts her hand on her bump. She says, "_Hi my beautiful daughter. We can't wait to see you. Especially your sister. She has dreamed of wanting a sister for a very long time, and that makes you very lucky, blessed, and wanted. You actually have a name. Your sister named you. She got up and walked to a field where they paid for flowers to be used to spell out her name. You can't see it but we are filming this so everyone can know what your name is. Your first name Natalia was picked by your sister. It really is a beautiful name. Your middle name is Elizabeth and that was you great-grandmother's name. So from now on we will be referring to you by your name. We love you Natalia to the moon and back."_

Olivia is smiling and waving at the camera. It ends with a message to Karen. It said, _'Thank you for coming up with such a beautiful name for me. I love you sissy, and I can't wait to see you at the end of the summer. Love Natalia Elizabeth Grant."_

The screen goes blank and no one said a word. Everyone including the men were emotional. Olivia went over to Karen and handed her a Custom Jewelry &amp; Keepsake Box that had Natalia engraved on it. Olivia placed it in her hand. You told me that night on the cruise all the things you use to dream about doing with Natalia. You wanted to buy things for her, share things with her. Here is a box ready for you to do just that. It is for you, and when you think she should have it then you give it to her.

Karen struggled to find her voice, "I_ didn't even realized you actually listened or cared about some silly story."_

"_There was nothing silly about the story or anything that you or Jerry have ever shared with me. She is not a dream anymore. She is real and now you get to be that great big sister you have wanted to be for so long. You get to be to Natalia what Jerry is to you. Your dad and I have no doubt that you will be a great sibling."_

Karen moved into her arms and embraced for sometime. She kissed Olivia's cheek. "_Thank you."_

"_For what?"_

_"Loving me, listening to me, caring about me."_

"_That's my job. Also I talked to your dad and we decided that you and I will work on Natalia's nursery. I thought it would allow us to spend time together, and I thought you would like to have a hand in what your sister's room will look like."_

She smiled and hugged Olivia. She couldn't wait to start on the project. They would have so much fun.

Jerry came over and hugged Olivia and Karen.

_"Mom's right Kar. You are a good person, and I always waited for that annoying sister time to kick in but it didn't. You are so much like dad real laid back so you actually tried harder not to bother me than bother me. Knowing how she got her name just makes this moment that much greater."_

Fitz came over and the family shared a moment before they began to mingle again. They did walk over to Marta first who just held onto Olivia for several minutes_, "Ma, do you like your granddaughter's name?"_

She looked at her, _"Ma you are the nanny because you said no strangers were going to touch your baby. You know Fitz and I will be hands-on, but you live in this house as family not as an employee. We give you money because you are our adopted mom and grandmother, and we want to take care of you. You get that don't you."_

_"I'm trying too. Like you it is still an adjustment. I didn't realize how much Mellie had me on edge until I moved in with you guys. Sometimes I'm waiting to hear you yell or throw something. Talk down to me. I know you won't, but it was what we dealt with for so long. I'm getting there like you. So yes baby I love the name and I can't wait to spoil her."_

They smiled, "_Good that is what we want to hear."_

They made it over to her team who were beyond thrilled for her. She always thought her team would hate when she was no longer as devoted to OPA, but they were really happy for her. She could tell Huck was going to be protective. He was protective of Karen and Jerry, but especially Karen. He had sat her and Peyton down and gave them tips if they thought they were in trouble. They both had bracelets they wore when they were not with their parents so should something happen they could be tracked.

Neither of them complained and to Fitz's surprise they not only listened but asked question. He taught them so basic self-defense moves.

The night was everything they wanted it to be and more. Honestly they all felt free. They went to war with Mellie and won. Now they were moving on and building their lives as individuals, their marriage, as a family, friends, and so much more.

Olivia didn't think anything could top tonight, but she would soon find out tonight was the start of many great things for her.

**Up next-The couple heads to D.C. for the State Dinner and a romantic getaway. I don't think I'll get into her birthday too much, but never say never.**

**For once I had to make sure that Olivia got the last word. Normally she shuts Mellie down, but in this story I specifically wanted her to win.**


	13. Back in the Beltway

**A/N-This note is going to be at the beginning of all of my stories. So pay it no mind after you read it once. I received a guest review. Let me say I'm not mad or offended. I respect the review who said they wrote as well. Pretty much to them my stories ran on top of one another, but said it may also have to do with the fact that I update in bunches.**

**I thought about changing, but for me it works. I write in bunches like it is an assignment. Once I write then I go back and edit and post. It also works with my treatments. So I'm really sorry for those who don't like my method. In the future when I'm working full-time I probably will change.**

**Yes, I'll admit most of my stories will include them having a family, but I try to mix it up on the when, how, and where. In some stories she has a relationship with her dad. In one of my stories I am currently writing she will reconnect with her mom.**

**I hate that I have any of my readers upset, but realistically I know it will happen. We are human and it is impossible to make everyone happy.**

The Grant household stayed hopping all weekend. Olivia always wondered what a house full of people were like. Even with all the noise and chaos she loved it.

When she got tired she would go to their room, the study, and many times she would fall asleep in the family room. They would cover her up and close the door.

Abby &amp; Ma baked all weekend and Olivia appointed herself the official taste tester. The teenagers were in and out. There was still a fair amount of snow out so they were on the snowmobiles and snow sledding.

Since the team was wrapping up cases they decided to stay for a little longer. They had furnished the house for them, but they wanted to get some things.

By the middle of the week it had leaked that they would be returning to D.C. for the State Dinner, and once Lauren confirmed it they became the talk of the town.

Edison wasn't excited about seeing them. Fitz had everything he ever wanted including being a successful President. Fitz had the respect of many in the Nation's Capital from both sides of the aisle, and everyone knew to be careful when it comes to Olivia. She was the best at what she did, and she could bury you without losing sleep.

Edison knew he didn't win because America loved him. Truthfully they didn't like any of the candidates in the election. As one reporter so kindly put it_, "He was the best out of the bunch."_ His wife knew he didn't love her, and she also knew she wasn't his first choice. When it came out that Olivia married Fitz she actually laughed in his face.

Even though he didn't want to do it he agreed that he should invite the couple to dinner, and in order to bind their hands so to speak they would leak they invited them. Hopefully he could play nice enough to get Fitz to show his administration support. He knew Olivia would accept because of the optics, and a couple of days they received word the couple had accepted their invitation.

Back in Vermont Fitz wasn't happy at all and Olivia knew why. Olivia took a bath with him to calm him, but nothing so she went with the big guns. She walked out the bathroom naked. She had used oil on her body so she was looking shiny.

Fitz immediately stopped talking. She walked over to him and pulled his towel off and lowered them to the floor. She slid down on his cock, and he lost all train of thought.

She whispered, _"Do you think that I love you?"_

_"I know you do."_

_"Do you think I tell you to do something without being prepared?"_

_"No"_

_"Good now that we have that settled, make love to your very horny wife who can't get enough of her husband, and if you do a good enough job I'll tell you how you can pay Edison back for the move."_

Fitz looked at his wife, He should have known. She was so domesticated lately that he had to remember who she was.

He pulled her face down to him and kissed her so hard she had to pull back to catch her breath. He flipped her over and spent the next hour making love to his wife. She loved that he was frustrated. He was taking it out on her in such a pleasurable way.

He felt bad when he came down from his high because he showed her no mercy. She smiled, _"Don't feel bad. I am sore but I'm not complaining. You know you can't knock me up again."_

He laughed but she could tell that as much as he tried he was frustrated with Edison. He didn't like or dislike him. It was nothing personal. Despite what he may have thought he knew even if Olivia wasn't with him she wouldn't be with Edison. He had no desire to support Edison, because he didn't think things through. He wanted quick answers. He knew Olivia would never allow him to not accept the invitation.

She said, "_I'm pregnant and still recovering from an arm injury. We have two teenagers, and when you have kids anything can happen. Since he wants to play games I thought why not. Mellie wasn't much fun, but Edison is a dream. You mean to tell me you don't want to show your pregnant wife off to the man who wanted her to marry him and be her First Lady."_

Fitz turned and looked at her in shock. They were going to throw their happy life in his face, and he could only smile.

_"Of course I want to show you off. I want him to know you are mine and happily mine. No arrangement. I just don't like him taking advantage of you Livvie. That is why I'm mad, and I know he doesn't care for me. The only reason he is inviting me for a private dinner is to try to get me to show support of him which will never happen."_

_"I know. I would never allow that. What we are going to do is head back to D.C. and show them why we are the power couple. It is not a fluke. Beside you are releasing a statement an hour before the dinner. I mean the worst he could do is cancel dinner, but then how is he going to explain himself. You are not wrong when you explain that so much has been going on in your personal life to support or commit to the new administration. You will give President Davis some advice, but that is it. Our life is in Vermont right now."_

Fitz sat up and looked at his wife. She smiled, _"We are clients of Abby remember. She said it in the press conference when I was in the hospital. Don't worry baby I can clean the house, and still be the best fixer there is."_

Fitz looked down, _"I know and I'm sorry."_

She moved so she was now straddling his lap,_ "Baby I'm sorry. I didn't say that to imply you think I lost my mojo. You were being my husband which is why you were upset. I was being your wife, and in this case it required me to use my fixer skills."_

_"I love all of you. You know that right."_

_"I do. I was talking to Ma. She thinks I should stop by and check on dad. Give him a gift like we gave the others. Maybe make it a little more personal. What do you think?"_

_"I agree with Ma, but its your decision. He will always be your dad. He has a horrible way of showing it, but I will say I think in his own way he loves you. However do what makes your comfortable. I will support you."_

_"I would like to check on him, but I want you to go with me."_

_"Then we go see your dad. I mean it Livvie. I think he loves you, and if you see him and you want to see him again then do that baby."_

Two weeks later the couple arrived in D.C. to a lot of fanfare. The couple waived and their detail got them safely to their car.

Olivia was confused because they passed the exit to their hotel. A few minutes later they pulled up to a house. Olivia thought Fitz had business to take care of so she didn't ask any questions.

When the door opened to her side she was about to ask what was going on, but Fitz's eyes were glassy. He was holding tears in.

He croaked, _"Livvie, this house is ours. I know how important OPA is, and I know that our lives will bring us to D.C. several times a year. With the foundation here is where we will get a lot of our donations. I wanted to show you that we can do this. I wanted you to have a home here. I need you to know that being my wife doesn't mean you have to uproot your life. With me you can have your family and career."_

She was so overwhelmed and happy she couldn't speak. Fitz picked her up and took her inside. Abby had been by and make sure the house was ready for them.

She looked around and noticed that the furnishings from her apartment were now around their new home.

She finally asked, _"How?"_

_"Abby &amp; Kim. A lot of video chats when you were napping or spending time with the kids. The house used to be an embassy residence so it is perfect for us to entertain guests."_

_"Tell me more."_

_"It has seven bedrooms and nine baths. A little over eleven thousand square feet. A gourmet kitchen similar to the one in Vermont, but also we have a catering kitchen. Paneled library for you. It has a sauna, stream shower, and gym. We have a party room which I love because not only could be use it for dinner parties, but parties for the children and family. A wine cellar and infinity pool for you."_

Olivia kissed her husband, "_I love it. Thank you so much. I want you to know I'm not giving up anything. Right now I just want to enjoy being a wife and mother. For years I have put effort into my professional life, and now I want to do that with my personal life. I love you so much. I need to do this. I need to make you and our family a priority."_

Fitz now understood she was scared.

_"I do understand baby, and like I always said I support your decisions. I just need you to know that I know you are with me. The kids know you are here. I know who I fell in love with, and I just don't want you to think I expect you to be different. As long as you know that I am still in love with the same Olivia that I met on the trail then we are good."_

Olivia smiled, _"I do baby. I promise I do These changes are for me. It is what I feel like I need to do to ensure we have a long and happy marriage, and I'm the type of mother I need to be."_

Fitz nodded, "_I get it baby."_

The couple explored the home and she loved it. All these conversations that Olivia had with Fitz, Abby, Kim, Ma, and the kids made sense. They were in this house. She was decorating her house without knowing.

They got to the door before they Master Bedroom.

Fitz said, "_Karen &amp; Ma designed the nursery room. It was their gift to us well mainly you. They used their money. I haven't seen the room either. Abby helped them bring this project to life._

Olivia nodded. They opened the door and Olivia eyes just went everywhere. They decided to go with a more traditional nursery in Vermont as far as the room being pink. Here they went with Lavender. They had a wall painted Lavender with a Teddy Bear Mural.

The pattern on the curtains, pillows, and bedding was Chevron. Olivia fell in love with the Casa Blanca Iron Crib that had an antique white gloss.

Above the crib Natalia's name was spelled out using lavender resin bunny block art. The chandelier was the highlight of the room. It was a White Collen Chandelier with Lavender Rose Garden Drum Shades.

Fitz loved it and could tell Olivia loved it too. She was touching every little thing. She said to him, _"Natalia is so blessed. Her sister has dreamed of her for so long. I can feel it. I'm happy."_

Fitz smiled, "_Me too."_

The couple then went to their master bedroom which reminded her of her master bedroom in her apartment.

The couple took a shower and decided on a nap before dinner with her dad. He was surprised to hear from her, and that she asked about them having dinner. He expected them in town later in the week for their dinner with Edison and the State Dinner.

He was surprised that they had agreed to a private dinner with Olivia's ex, but Fitz was comfortable in his own skin. He probably knew that Edison didn't have a chance in hell so it didn't matter.

The couple arrived at her dad's house right at seven. He opened the door not sure what to expect from them, but when he saw his daughter it reminded him when she was a little girl when her mom was alive and he was a participating parent in her life. She was happy and she was glowing.

They embraced and Rowan was surprised that it wasn't one of those forced hug. She actually embraced him. He looked at Fitz and saw a man who was supporting his wife.

He had a whole new level of respect for Fitz. Despite everything that had happened and how Rowan treated him he was there to support Olivia.

They embraced and Fitz took them to the formal dining room where they enjoyed dinner. Rowan had found some wines that he knew Olivia would love. He had them in a gift bag for her to enjoy after the baby came.

To their surprise dinner was great. Rowan was a good cook and they had great conversation. Rowan always wondered if Fitz was fascinated with Olivia because she was a black woman. When he asked him questions he noticed that he didn't give him answers to show he knew about the black culture.

For example when he asked Fitz what kind of music he was honest. He loved all kinds of music. When he was on the trail he enjoyed rap especially when he was in Town Hall meetings with that 18-35 age group. He loved Tony Bennett and Frank Sinatra when he wanted to listen to some real old school music. He loved Beyoncé, Babyface, Tyrese for a romantic evening.

They laughed. They gave Rowan his gift. When he opened it and realized that his daughter was carrying a girl he got a little emotional. In place of the DVD that their family and friends watched Olivia got him a customized candy bar with the baby's name on it and her expected due date.

He was happy for them. Fitz excused himself so he could go check on the children. He also wanted to give them some time alone to talk.

Rowan looked at Olivia, "_You look really happy."_

_"It is because I am."_

_"I was surprised to hear you accepted a request to eat dinner with Edison."_

_"He forced our hand. He leaked the invitation."_

_"I know you. You could have gotten out of it if you wanted to."_

She smiled, _"You are right dad."_

_"Oh, I get it. You are going to remind him who you are."_

Olivia shrugged.

_"Where are you staying?"_

Olivia knew her dad had stopped having his men look after her. She knew he could find out if he wanted to, but he was trying to show her some respect.

"_Fitz bought us a house here so I could handle clients here, but be able to come home if it was a big case. Also when we start the foundation it will allow us to have dinners there."_

_"He really loves you doesn't he?"_

_"For some reason he does and he never let's me forget how special I am."_

_"That is good Liv. I'm glad you did what was best for you."_

"_That is why I'm here tonight dad. Natalia will be here before we know it, and I just don't have the time or energy to be mad anymore. I handled my problem. That was Mellie. You are not a problem dad which is why I'm here. Fitz has never allowed me to close the door on our relationship. He always tells me to think about things when I'm not mad. I did. I love you dad I need you to know that despite everything I love you. My husband loves me and our children. Natalia is our first biological child together, but she is my third child. If you want a relationship with me then you have to fix it. You have to support my marriage, our children, and we are never breaking up. I'm leaving the door open and you can choose to close it or walk in it. No mater what you decide I forgive you for the past. It's over. My allegiance is to my family."_

Fitz came back in the room. He said excuse me for interrupting them.

Fitz smiled, "_The kids needed to tell you something. They are on speaker."_

Olivia leaned into her husband, "_Guys what is going on?"_

_"Hi mom"_

_"Hello, is everything okay?"_

Jerry laughed, "_Calm down mom. No need to rush back to the air strip."_

She laughed.

"_Any hoo mom I was telling dad, but my counselor called me into the office today. I got accepted into the camp at MIT that we discussed. She also knows a couple of the professors there so she is going to arrange for me to meet them. She thinks I would be a good fit for their school."_

_"Oh Jerry I am so proud of you. We will celebrate the next weekend."_

_"Thanks mom. Here is Kare. I'm going to stay with Chelsea tonight since John &amp; I are working on a biology project."_

_"Okay let me know when you get there."_

_"I will. I love you and give Nat a kiss for me."_

_"I will and love you too."_

Karen came on the phone, "_Hey mom. Did you love the house?"_

_"I do and you and Ma did a great job with the nursery."_

_"I won't hold you long I know you are visiting your dad. Tell him I said hi by the way. I wanted to tell you that I got bumped up to the main tennis team with Peyton. Coach made us doubles partners. That extra practice I put in with dad and Peyton paid off, and coach was excited to hear we are going to camp this summer. He thinks if we continue to work hard Peyton &amp; I have a chance at a state championship."_

Olivia beamed. Fitz &amp; Rowan watched the proud mother beam.

_"Honey that is terrific. Make sure that you get your schedule to me as soon as you guys get it so that I make sure that Carrie &amp; Lauren blocked that time out._

_"I will."_

_"Are you staying home or going to Chelsea?"_

_"I am staying here with Nana. Peyton &amp; Jena are going to stay here the weekend. Nana is going to show us how to make some of her recipes. In return we have to show her how to use her new Iphone and Macbook that Uncle Huck got her."_

Olivia laughed, _"Okay, oh how did you do on your English assignment?"_

_"A-. My teacher said my papers had gotten so much better. I told her that you told me to write my thoughts out first, and then go back and formalize it. She told me keep it up and she gave me a couple more suggestions and suggested next year to try her AP English class. It would prepare me for college."_

_"Good. I think you should do it. Don't settle."_

_"I won't. She said she would go over it with you and dad during our evaluations_."

_"Okay honey well I'll check in with you tomorrow. Give Nana a kiss for me."_

_"Will do. Love you mom and kiss Nat for me."_

_"Love you too and I will."_

She ended the call. She looked up at her dad,_ "Sorry dad."_

_"No problem. They sound like they are thriving."_

Fitz smiled, "_They are. Mom over here runs a tight ship, but the kids love it. They always got decent grades, but now they are working even harder. Livvie pushes us. She tells Karen she has to be twice as good. You told her that because she was a Black Woman, and she told Karen because she was a woman and the daughter of a former President."_

Rowan smiled,_ "I also gave her that tip on how to make her writing better. I didn't know that not only did you listen, but passed it down."_

"_Like I said. I don't hate you."_

Olivia got up. She excused herself. Nat was bouncing on her bladder.

Rowan looked at Fitz.

Fitz said, "_Mr. Pope.."_

_"Rowan or Eli is fine."_

_"Okay Rowan some might find it crazy that I won't tell my wife to cut you off. Deep down I can't because I know you love her, and as much as she wants to hate you she can't. I don't know what she decided when you talked. I told her not to tell me. That was a conversation for the two of you. If you have honorable intentions I won't stand in the way. You are welcome in our home anytime, but I won't let you get her. The first signs that what is going on is toxic. I will shut it down by any means necessary. You don't scare me. I will protect her with all that I have consequences be damned. I accept you don't like me, but this isn't about me. My dad was a rotten bastard. He didn't love me. He lived through me. He had no loyalty to no one but himself. I get that you would assume like father like son, but I'm nothing like him. I watched him disrespect and treat my mother like dirt, and I promised to never be that man. I work hard everyday to be the opposite of him."_

Rowan sighed, _"I know Fitz. Deep down I knew that. At first I didn't know if you really loved her or the idea of her. I know now especially after what you just said. Edison didn't fight for her."_

_"That because he isn't a real man. I am and she is my wife and the mother of my children. When it comes to my family I don't give a damn who you are. They expect me to protect them, and I will."_

_"I respect that. I know we all need time, but I would like to get to know you and Karen &amp; Jerry. I know they don't have much reason to like me, but I'll try."_

"_Rowan, Livvie doesn't talk bad about you. Not even to me. She talks about the hurt and pain of your decisions, but not once has she ever expressed any hate towards you being her dad. The kids don't hate you, but like me they are going to protect their mom as furiously as she protects them. I don't hate you. I just hate the pain you have caused her. I hate that you can't see that she is the woman she is in parts because of you. That is what I hate. If you make the effort I won't stand in your way. I will be your biggest cheerleader, but the moment I see any of them in pain because of you I will use the full force of everything I have to destroy you even if it cost me my life, but you would die with me."_

Rowan was speechless as he looked at his son-in-law. Some might say that was his ego talking, but Rowan knew otherwise. This was a man in love. A man who loved his family, and took his role as protector seriously. All he could do is nod his head.

Olivia came back in the room. Fitz could tell she was tired and needed to take some medicine for her arm.

He kissed her forehead, "_Did you bring your meds?"_

She shook her head.

Fitz turned to Rowan,_ "I need to get her home, but thank you for dinner. I hope we can do it again."_

Rowan smiled, "_For sure."_

Rowan hugged his daughter. He whispered in her ear, _"I'm proud of you. Take care."_

She looked at him and nodded. As they got to the door she turned around, "_Love you dad."_

He smiled, _"Love you more."_

Fitz smiled and helped her into the car. They waved as the car pulled off. Olivia snuggled up to her husband. He held as she fell asleep.

Tom opened the door so he didn't have to wake Olivia up. He made it to their room where he undressed her and put one of his shirt on her. He grabbed some water and woke her up enough to get her to take her medicine.

He covered her up. He made it down to his office. He sat there and looked at a picture of him and Olivia on their wedding day. Sometimes he had to pinch himself and remember this was his life.

He didn't have houses anymore. He had a home with a wife and children who he loved. He meant what he said to Olivia's father tonight, and it was why he did what he was about to do.

Tom came in the office and nodded. Mellie showed up on his computer screen.

_"Do what do I owe the pleasure Fitzgerald?"_

_"I don't have time for your bullshit."_

An agent came in and handed her an envelope. It was a deed to a house in Switzerland, and an account in her name that had two million dollars in it.

Fitz said, _"The day your parole ends you will fly out to your new home, and never step foot in the United States again. I don't trust you. You have a lot of time to think so I'm going to give you time to think about what you are going to do in another country."_

_"Who says I'll take your offer?"_

Tom watched as his boss and friend laughed. He knew that this was a Fitz he would never cross. This was a man protecting his family. Not even Secret Service could touch this.

_"Oh you will because if you don't then I'm going to kill you, and they will never find your body. You tortured my children and I let you. That was on me, but never again. They are happy and thriving, and I will not allow you to scheme to mess it up for them because you didn't get your way. My wife is recovering from an injury because of you. You are only alive right now because she and my daughter are alive. I'm a Grant Melody. Like my dad I get my way. The old man taught me a few tricks. Mine is better because I respect my people. I don't just use them and throw them aside. They are loyal. Something you or my dad never had. Not even your long time best friend is in your corner. So you will go and you will be merry and live your life in another country or you can enjoy your parole and die when you are free from the confines of North Carolina."_

_"Fine Fitz I'll go_"

Fitz laughed, "_I know you are going. You aren't a dumb woman. I have friends and they have my back. Olivia has friends who have her back. Between us we know your comings and goings. At least I'm sending you away with a nice prize. I thought that was fair."_

_"Wow, I can't believe Olivia let you do this."_

_"He didn't tell me, but I trust my husband. If he thinks he needs to do this to protect our family I support him. He is the head of our household after all. You wouldn't know anything about that. So now that you have your marching orders my husband has to go because his pregnant wife is horny, and seeing him protect me just does something to me."_

Mellie looked at them in shock before Olivia ended the chat.

Tom had left the office when he saw her. He didn't know how Olivia was going to react, and she scared him more than Fitz.

Fitz looked at her, "Livvie..."

She shook her head and took her shirt off, "_First you make sure my dad understands his place which was sexy as hell, and now Mellie. Huck told me you weren't going to let her off so easy. He told me to let you be a man and take care of the family."_

Fitz didn't know what to say.

She climbed on his lap and began to kiss him, _"Do you feel like you made the right decision for your family?"_

It was hard to think when his sexy pregnant wife grinding on him but he finally was able to form some words, "_Yes Livvie I made the right decision."_

_"Okay so take care of your wife who wants you to take her all over this house that has no children running around. We can talk later."_

Fitz smiled and slid her down on his cock. She looked so sexy as she rode him. He missed them being able to be free without the kids and Ma. He planned on taking full advantage of this time. He looked at his wife and so did she.

They spent the next couple of hours making love, having sex, and honestly just straight fucking. Olivia's hair was curly from sweating, but she didn't care.

Olivia could barely move. Fitz made them a bath and covered her arm. They laid there and relaxed. The hot water made their sore muscles feel so good.

Olivia leaned back and kissed her husband,_ "I know you are waiting for me to say something, but there is nothing I need to say. If you feel like in order for us to feel safe is to send her away then I support you. You are the only man who has ever stood up to my dad. To hear you talk to him earlier meant everything. To know you love me that much is beyond words. I will never dismiss your concerns."_

Fitz kissed her forehead,_ "I love you and I meant what I said to your dad. I was going to tell you about Mellie. I honestly hadn't decided what I wanted until I talked to the kids. Hearing them so happy and excited about life and the things they have going on. Knowing that they are thriving and so are we I just can't take that chance."_

_"Huck is helping you isn't he?"_

_"Yes, and I should have told you."_

_"Baby, it's fine."_

_"No Livvie. We are partners. No secrets."_

_"Fitz, you were going to tell me. If Huck is helping you I know it is in our best interest. We are partners, and I'm learning that sometimes even when you are partners you make a call for the other. You trusted me to handle Edison."_

_"I trust you period Livvie."_

_"Ditto Baby. Ditto"_

The couple enjoyed their bath and decided to sleep nude. Their was no children or mother who could run into their room.

Olivia woke up and she looked at her husband who looked so peaceful. She could see the worry gone. Each time they handled Mellie or her dad it would get better. Talking to her dad and Mellie allowed him peace. That is all she wanted.

Now she wanted bliss.

_"You know it's yours. No need to make this a case. Just take it."_

Olivia fell back laughing. She couldn't stop. Her laughter was so infectious that Fitz started laughing. Their laughter turned into tears. It was cleansing and it felt good.

She looked at her husban_d, "I love you so much. You are everything I thought I would never have. I never dreamed of you. I didn't accept that I was worthy."_

He caressed her face, "_And now..."_

_"I thank God every minute of every day for you. I know you are endgame. I need you. I can run, but there is no need. Everything I have ever wanted or needed is right here."_

_"Good, because you are my everything. With you there is nothing I can't accomplish. With you I'm a better man, father, and overall human being. With you I want to be a Grant. I want to use my power and create change. I want to do those things and more with you Livvie by my side. I need you. No matter how whooped I sound I need you Livvie."_

She smiled, _"Good because I need you too. I might have had power as Olivia Pope, but as Olivia Grant I have love. I'll take love over power any day because love is power."_

He caressed her face and wiped the tears and she did the same.

She whispered, "_I need you to make love to me. Take what is yours please."_

She leaned back. He looked down at his wife.

He kissed her as he gently slid in her inch by inch. No man ever made love to her like her husband had in this moment. He treated her like she was glass. It was so overwhelming the love, care, and emotions he was giving her. She knew he was leaving it all out there. He was giving her everything. He wanted her to know she had all of him, and she was determined to do the same. She gave all of herself mind, body, and soul. She knew he knew when she felt his tears.

She began to whisper how much she loved, admired, and respected him. Neither knew how long they made love. It didn't matter. When they came together they were emotionally spent in the greatest way.

He pulled her into his body and she let him hold her. Fitz moved his hands down to her bump. She then put her hands on top of his and they lay there for a few minutes, and then it happened.

They looked at each other wondering the same thing, but they didn't have to wait long as Natalia kicked again.

The tears began to flow again. Fitz moved down to Olivia's belly.

He kissed her belly and said, _"Morning daddy's little girl. Mommy and daddy felt you. Were you trying to tell us you felt our love."_

She kicked again and Olivia smiled.

Fitz laughed, "_Well we love you too so much Nat and we promise that life will be fun, exciting, and we will love you to the moon and back."_

Instead of a kick he heard Olivia's stomach. It was so cute.

_"Wow, that makes me look like a horrible dad and husband. That sounds like you haven't been fed in days."_

She smiled, _"We know that is not the case. Your girls are just hungry."_

Fitz kissed her and got up. He took a quick shower and headed downstairs. He got breakfast started.

Olivia walked around the kitchen while her husband cooked. She loved gourmet kitchens. Her mom loved to cook. They spent a lot of time in the kitchen. She loved how open it was so she could see out the room.

After breakfast they decided to surprise her team at the office. When they walked in the team came and hugged them.

Olivia thanked Abby for helping with the house, and she looked at Huck and thanked him for the security that she couldn't see but knew was there.

They sat down and the team brought her up to speed. They asked for her suggestions and Fitz threw in some suggestions since he knew about some things which they appreciated.

They enjoyed lunch together. Lauren had the plans for the office in Vermont. Olivia decided to pull them up there, and they decided together what they wanted. Olivia had decided to let go a part of the floor since this would be their second location,and it would save her money.

Olivia walked around and looked at Abby, _"Hey Abby why haven't we started to pack up and move these files to the other side of the building."_

Abby smiled, _"Because your husband bought the space so you could keep everything as is. An early birthday present now."_

Olivia turned and looked at Fitz.

He smiled, _"What did I tell you when you told me you were leaving?"_

Tears fell down her face,_ "You asked me why I leaving. I told you that I had to leave to keep us honest. You asked me if I was opening the business to keep me happy or if I really thought I could create change. I told you both."_

Olivia looked down a moment to compose herself. She looked up at him, _"You then told me to go and save the world. Find a location where I could look out the window and feel you. Where I could feel you holding me, loving me, supporting me, and telling me I could do it. You told me to do it my way and never look back, and there would come a day when you would hold me in this office. It would be mine and you would tell me..._

_"I am so proud of you. You did it. You made it happen and you did it your way, the right way, with a group of good and wholesome people. No matter what others think I say "ITS HANDLED"_

She ran into his arms, "_This office is yours. All of it. I don't care if you never use the area, but it is yours. You and your team put blood, sweat, and tears to make this happen. It all stays in your name. I paid off the mortgage. I meant it when I said your dreams were mine."_

She just held her husband and cried. Her team sat back and watch a man with so much power to so many show them how you use power in the right way. They never knew a lot about their back story. This moment said so much. This moment showed them he supported her dream and them. They all gained a new level of respect for him.

Olivia composed herself. Abby came over and helped her clean her face. She was unsure about hugging Olivia, but her best had changed a lot so she took a chance.

To her surprise they shared a warm and long embrace. The moment got even better when Olivia whispered,_ "Love You Abby."_

Abby pulled back and looked at her best friend. She smiled. "_Love You too"_

It was Thursday and they had dinner tonight at the White House so they agreed to have dinner with them at the house tomorrow since the State Dinner was Saturday.

Olivia turned to Abby,_ "Did you make the call?"_

She smiled and nodded.

Olivia grabbed her purse, "_So I thought that you would like to show your new wife off and respond to the intent of our dinner with President Davis."_

_"Do you want me to say anything in particular?"_

She smiled, _"No"_

They made it outside to a couple of reporters. They hand-picked them. They were the more respectable reporters. Ones that were fair.

Fitz saw Kimberly Mitchell and smiled. Despite her being a reporter she was always fair. Even when she asked the tough questions he didn't mind.

They walked out smiling. The confirmed they were here for the dinner with President Davis and the State Dinner. Olivia confirmed she was keeping her business, but this would not be her main location in the future.

Kimberly asked Fitz, _"President Grant, is there any truth that the dinner tonight with President Davis is because you are supporting his administration, and will be lending him your support?"_

Fitz smiled, "_No Kimberly there is not. I'm assuming that President Davis wants to pick my brain since I just left office which I'm happy to do. That is the extent you will see me in this administration. I have spent most of my adult life in office, running for office, or working in some political capacity. I will be speaking at engagements but that is the extent you will see me until after our baby is born. My children have a lot going on. I enjoy being dad. My wife has taken a break from running the world, and I am too. We'll be back but it will be to advance our projects and our agenda."_

Kimberly nodded,_ "Mrs. Grant some wonder how you feel about sitting down to dinner with a man you were going to marry at one point?"_

Some may think Olivia would be upset with Kimberly, but in truth she asked Kimberly to ask her the question.

Olivia smiled,_ "I am happy for President Davis. President Davis picked his current wife while we were still together. We were a great couple on paper, but they were a great couple in real life. I didn't like how I found out, but I accepted it. Now I have the right man for me on paper and in real life. So I'm grateful that President Davis made a tough call that allowed us both our happy ending."_

The couple climbed in the car. When the door closed and they drove off they laughed. Fitz had to give it to his wife. She was brilliant.

Edison was sitting in his office when he received a message to turn on the TV. He watched the couple being interviewed outside of her office.

Fitz was telling him ahead of time he wasn't helping him, and there was no way to cancel the dinner without questions being asked. Furthermore no matter how they tried to spin it they would look like the bad guys. Mad that he hadn't played ball.

That wasn't even the worst part. Hearing Olivia's answer about their relationship almost made him vomit. I guess he should thank her with the way she ended it by thanking him. He just hoped no one would question the first part of her answer. He knew Olivia. He knew she figured out he okayed the leak. She was sticking it back to him, and he knew if asked she would explain he cheated on her.

Dinner that night was uncomfortable for the Davis's. It was clear that FItz &amp; Olivia were enjoying the position they were in.

They never gave them an out during the entire dinner. It got real when Edison's wife made some underhand comment about at least being the First Lady.

Fitz knew it was on when she dropped his hand. Edison knew he couldn't save his wife.

Olivia smiled, _"Congrats on being the First Lady. Newsflash I could have been the First Lady too. Fitz was ready to divorce Mellie years ago, but being ornamental wasn't exactly my style when men I can bring grown men to their knees although I know my husband would never allow me to be just ornamental. Also let's be real if I wanted to be First Lady and Mrs. Davis I would be. We know you weren't first choice I was. I said no for two reason I would rather be a nun before living the boring existence that would have been required of me as Mrs. Davis. Second I chose a man who loves and respects me. My dreams and goals are his. I don't have to dummy down for my husband unlike President Davis. My husband tries to tell people I'm smarter, but I disagree. Oh, and I much prefer a man who knows how to spice up the bedroom. Instead of being able to count how many orgasms I've had in a month I now can't keep up with how many he gave me in a couple of days. I know who would have thought this sexy beast whose ten years old could do it. She winked at her, but he can. That's why I'm knocked up and it won't be the last time."_

Fitz smiled, "_I get my three."_

_"Two but if you talk right I might give you a third."_

_"Oh, game on baby."_

She smiled

_"Mr. Grant I think we have played along for long enough. Your wife has needs you need to tend to her needs."_

Fitz smiled, "_My pleasure to take care of you."_

They got up and Fitz turned and looked at Edison, _"If you ever put me in this position again I won't let my wife bail your ass out. I will nail you to the wall. I don't like you. I don't like your choices, and I dare not help the man who walked over my woman's heart. I do thank you however for being stupid so she went back on the market, but she belongs to me."_

Edison smirked, "_Wow, if I said something like that she would have had my balls."_

Olivia nodded, _"True because you didn't own shit. See I own him too. He gets that right because he respects me. He doesn't just love me when I do the things he wants or play the role. Whenever I talked about opening up my own business you had a reason why I needed to wait. Yet he supported me when I wanted to branch out. Today he bought that building to make sure my dream stayed secure, and is helping me open up a location near our new home. So yes he gets to own me plus he has been places you couldn't or wouldn't know how to touch within a ten foot pole."_

The couple walked out leaving them baffled at what just happened. The icing on the cake happened the night of the State Dinner.

Fitz &amp; Olivia were the belle of the ball. This was their first official function together since being married and Olivia did not disappoint.

Fitz did not disappoint either when he stepped out in his Gucci Black Berera Slim-Fit Wool Suit. He then helped Olivia out the car. There were collective gasps when she stepped out in a Monique Lhuillier Paillette Degrade Violet Ballgown. The details set the gown apart.

The couple talked to a couple of reporters before heading in. They went through the receiving line. They properly greeted President &amp; Mrs. Davis as if last night did not happen.

The dinner was great. Olivia was surprised by the amount of support she received. How happy people were for them as a couple.

Olivia saw a lot of her former clients. Although she was known for helping people through some of the worst times of their lives all of her cases were not so dramatic. She did a lot of consulting work for firms and people who wanted to stop problems before they got bigger, or before they happened all together.

They were happy to hear that she was not closing up shop. Her team was still taking some cases, but they were also transitioning to Vermont where the main office would be.

Fitz was happy to hear people want to remain clients of hers. They were willing to travel if necessary.

One of her favorite clients to date was Carlita Mendoza. Abby helped her see that she was the real client and not her dictator husband. Carlita was one of the few clients that she considered her friend, and when they saw each other it was a special reunion.

Carlita had recently married a Senator from Maryland. Olivia was unable to attend the wedding, but did send her a gift.

Carlita smiled and touched Olivia's belly,_ "I'm proud of you Livia. I'm proud of you for putting you first, and accepting his love. I told you."_

Fitz smiled, "_You told her what Carlita."_

Olivia looked at her husband, "_She told me to let your love shine through. She told me to let you save me. Everyone needs to be saved at some point."_

Fitz smiled, He heard a little about the case because of who Carlita's ex-husband was, but he wasn't aware they remained in touch.

Carlita smiled_, "President Grant."_

_"Fitz please."_

_"Fitz, once your wife decided to take me on as her client she went beyond the call of duty. I didn't have much. My husband might have allowed us to stay, but he wanted me to fail. Olivia fought for me in ways I couldn't. She made some calls and found a nice home for me and my children. She paid for my children to attend private school until I got my settlement. We wanted for nothing. What she didn't do her team did. Abby would make sweets for the kids. Huck protected us. Harrison assisted in the divorce. When it was finally settled they wouldn't take a dime from me. As her finally parting gift."_

Fitz smiled, "_She got you into college at Georgetown."_

Carlita gasped,_ "How did you know?"_

_"Until now I didn't know it was you. She called me and asked if I could call in some favors. She told me she had a client that needed a chance. I made the call."_

Carlita looked at him in tears, "_You are the reason why I didn't have to pay the remaining costs not covered my scholarship."_

Olivia looked at Fitz. He never told her this.

Fitz nodded,_ "I knew if Livvie was taking a chance on anyone it was worth supporting. Her gut is never wrong, and I wanted that client to not worry if they would be able to complete the program because of money. I asked them not to disclose that I covered the costs. One because I don't need credit for doing the right thing, and two I wanted to respect Olivia's client which I now know is you. Since you are now a doctor we were right."_

Carlita didn't know what to say. Neither did Olivia.

Carlita finally composed herself enough to thank him. They agreed to keep in touch. Carlita promised to come out to Vermont. Hopefully for the baby shower, but if not after the baby was born.

She whispered to Carlita the sex of the baby and the name. Carlita's husband came over. Fitz knew Carlos and although he was a Democrat they had always gotten along. He had supported some of Fitz's bills during his second term in office after he became a Senator.

Olivia had helped Carlos wins his seat. Olivia knew he could do the job. So she helped him show the people. He was open to their suggestions, and for that he was now Senator.

They caught up with each other. Fitz gave Carlos some suggestions on some upcoming bills, and the couple promised to keep in touch.

The couple enjoyed the dinner and dancing together. Unbeknownest to them a photographer took a picture of them that was about to make the front page of every national newspaper, and be talked about across the world.

The couple was dancing and in their own world. At one point he dipped his wife and when he pulled her back up they shared a simple but very intimate kiss.

Edison and his wife stood on the sidelines and watched. Sure guest were cordial with the current President, but he didn't have people lined up to talk with him. His wife had even few people talking to her.

No matter how much they tried the passion was not there. When they danced they looked stiffed and boring unlike the couple they were looking at.

For the first time Edison realized he never stood a chance with Olivia. She never looked at him like that, been by his side that way, and never was there any PDA.

Once the song ended they watched Fitz whisper in her ear. She smiled and nodded. A few minutes later they saw the couple leave arm in arm.

The couple enjoyed a romantic evening. When Fitz woke up the next morning he found her sitting at the breakfast nook.

Fitz watched her for a moment and then he sent a text. He walked over to his wife and kissed her forehead.

She smiled and leaned into him.

_"Come on baby. The jet will be ready to go in an hour."_

Olivia looked up.

_"We had our fun, and I know we were going to stay until Monday to handle some business, but it can wait."_

She looked at him, _"Are you sure? I know you were looking forward to spending today together."_

_"I was and I will be spending time with you. The kids will just be there."_

_"I just need you to know it's not you. Us being here was right. Being together as a couple was the best. Dancing with you for the world to see felt right. Last night was beyond right. This morning felt weird then I realized I just don't get a high off that world anymore. Sitting down eating breakfast with you, the kids, and Ma. Sometimes additional family and friends that is my high now. My family. I realized I don't want to give it up completely, but my priorities have changed."_

Fitz walked over to his wife and picked her up and kissed her. She snuggled in his neck. He took them upstairs to the bathroom.

He started the water and turned to look at her.

_"I love you. Thank you for telling me. I could tell and I'm fine with that, because I feel the same way. The Beltway is going nowhere. We can't get moments back with the children. I'll pack and then I'll take a quick shower so we can head home."_

Olivia smiled as he walked out. She looked at herself in the mirror. Physically she was the same person, but mentally and emotionally she was different in a good way. She was sure the novelty of wanting to be with the kids would wear down, but right now she wanted to be with her family. All of them.

Life was good. She was happy.

A/N-Not sure what is up next. I'm debating on a time jump. I have uploaded the link to the house I selected for their D.C. home for those interested.


	14. All About Olivia

**A/N-After some thought I decided there is no time jump to start this chapter. Lots of fun stuff coming up. There is a small section that is a little spicy just FYI. Not enough for me to change from T to M. No plans on this story changing in the immediate future, but for those who want to skip over it that is fine. It happens when they leave the party.**

Fitz &amp; Olivia walked into their home to laughter. It was weird because she thought she heard her dad laughing.

They made their way into the family room where her dad and the kids were laughing at a movie they were watching.

When the kids saw them they came running to greet them.

Jerry asked, "_I thought you guys wouldn't be back until Tuesday."_

Fitz still looking at Rowan, "_Yeah, but we missed you guys and decided to surprise you. Looks like the surprise is on us."_

"_Yeah Pops called Marta last night. After she read him the riot act and told him she would kill him herself if he hurt her children and grandchildren we had a nice evening. Pops hung out with us getting to know us. This morning he fixed us breakfast. He said it was a breakfast he made for you once a month when you were little."_

Olivia looked at her dad, "_The kids got banana nut pancakes and oatmeal with a cup of sliced strawberries and freshly squeezed orange juice."_

The kids looked at their mom. They could tell she was remembering the time. They decided to leave them to talk.

_"We are headed up to work on our projects. We were going to cook lunch with pops."_

Fitz kissed the kids,_ "You can still do that. He will still be here."_

Rowan looked at Fitz in shock.

The kids left the room. Rowan wasn't sure what to expect.

He said, _"I'm sorry. I can leave."_

Olivia shook her head,_ "No dad. Stay."_

He walked over to her, _"I'm really sorry Olivia. You were right."_

Fitz smiled when she went over and embraced her dad. Fitz left the room to give them some time.

_"President Grant."_

_"I'm your son in law. I'm no longer President. Fitz please."_

_"You are my son-in-law Fitz. I know I apologized once, but I want to tell you again how sorry I am for my actions. Thank you for loving my daughter. Thank you for protecting her even against me. You and Liv have great children. They think the world of both of you."_

_"Apology accept, but Rowan.."_

_"Yes, those are your grandchildren. I meant what I said in D.C.. I trust Livvie. She asked you to make an effort, and we see that. I believe you want to be better for your daughter. You have grandchildren. I understand you have to protect the Republic, but you have a family. More importantly you have a family that wants you in their life."_

Fitz kissed Livvie and left the two of them to catch up.

They sat down.

_"Liv, I should have called you but I kept thinking about what you said. What Fitz said and I just needed to make that first step immediately. "_

_"Dad, I'm not mad. Surprised. I didn't expect you to come so soon. Why the sudden change of tune?"_

_"Fitz did. When he looks at you that is all he sees is you. He doesn't care who, what, when, where, or why he is going to love and protect you at all cost. When I first got information on the two of you I had genuine concern, but it turned into hate. He did what I should have done. I couldn't admit my failure. I was that pigheaded parent that assumed you would always do what I said, even if it wasn't in your best interest."_

_"Dad, so much has happened between us. I don't know if we can ever have the relationship we did when I was little, but we can build something because I want our children to have grandparents. I want them to be spoiled by their grandparents like other children. You are welcome to any functions and I will make sure that the assistants have your information."_

Fitz &amp; Olivia didn't know what to expect from Rowan, but surprisingly they had a great time. The kids loved hearing about Olivia growing up, and she was surprised when her dad produced some photos.

Fitz could tell that knowing her dad actually paid attention to her accomplishments meant a lot to her. He might not have shown it, but she mattered.

Olivia showed her dad the wine cellar that Fitz designed for her. Due to her pregnancy she had not been able to indulge yet. Once she was able to drink again she promised her dad they would break the room in together. Rowan looked forward to it. He could see the love Fitz had for his daughter poured out into the room. It was all her. He didn't just throw money around. When he made purchases they were catered to the person.

Later on that evening Fitz took Rowan to his office where they enjoyed some scotch and cigars. He filled him in the party that he was having for Olivia's 30th birthday.

Fitz decided that since they didn't have a wedding that he was going to spare no expense celebrating her 30th birthday. Between the venue, the planner, the actually party, flying in the guest on private jets, he was paying for all of their closest friends and family rooms, and other odds and end he was shelling out a couple of million.

Rowan looked at Fitz, "_Sir say something!"_

_"Nothing, it just that I can't believe how blind I was. Once the shock wears off she is going to love you forever which she already does. Liv never was big on attention being on her, but that didn't meant she didn't love when someone showed her gestures of love. I have no doubt that she was happy with marrying you the way you guys did, and the gathering was enough for her. However to celebrate her 30th birthday in such a grand way like a reception is going to be memorable."_

_"Do you think you can make it? I booked all 13 rooms at the venue there to be on the safe side? I know it would mean a lot if you could come."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I wouldn't have invited you otherwise."_

_"Then count me in."_

_"Good."_

It was a group effort to finalize the plans. Mainly because they were leaving the country so they all worked together to make it happen. Carrie was a little concerned about their passports, but they all arrived. Everyday they went through their check lists to confirm everything.

Olivia was told the family was going away to celebrate her birthday. Luckily for Fitz her cast was taken off and she was doing therapy to strengthen her arm. In addition to that Karen kept her busy working on the nursery.

When it came time to pack Fitz told her they would be gone for ten days. They would arrive on Friday and her birthday was that Sunday. The weather was cool at night normally in the 60's and during he day it was expected to be in the 70's with some rain chances a couple of days. He told her don't worry about her birthday outfit he had that under control.

The night before they were set to leave Olivia walked into their master bedroom. Fitz was sitting at their desk with luggage on the floor. He was checking things off. He was working on his IPad and his cell phone. It had been that way all week. Olivia began to realize that that whatever he was planning had to be big.

It made her a little uncomfortable but she promised herself she wouldn't ruin this for him. It was obvious that whatever he planned wherever he plan had taken time, effort, and money. He knew she would have been fine with a nice dinner, but she expected him to go a little big considering she hadn't really celebrated her birthday in some time.

He finished up and turned around to find his wife. He smiled.

She walked over to him, _"Everything okay?"_

_"It is. Just triple checking some last minute details."_

_"So I guessed correctly? This is going to be more than a small dinner."_

_"I'm not at liberty to discuss."_

_"Okay, but you know"_

_"Livvie, I know that you are not demanding what I've planned which is what makes this even more fun and special for me. We are married with our first child together on the way, and our other two happy and healthy. We are happy and healthy and you are turning 30. This is the first of many birthdays together, but this one is special for so many reasons. So I know that you want to fight me on this, but please let me do this."_

_"Baby, I'm not going to stop you. Is there anything I can do to help? You seem like you have your hands full."_

_"I'm good baby."_

The next day the family boarded the jet for the eight hour flight. They left Vermont at eight in the morning. When they arrived it was where they were.

Olivia noticed the darkness and was confused, but as she looked around everyone else was smiling.

"_Can you now tell me where we are?"_

Fitz smiled,_ "England"_

_"What?"_

_"Welcome to England baby where you will bring in your 30th birthday."_

She looked around the jet at her team, Ma, the kids, and her husband. She rubbed her bump. She could not be happier. So she thought.

There was two limos waiting to pick them up. They enjoyed the ride over to where they were staying. Only a couple people in the limo knew where they were staying.

Twenty-five minutes later they pull up to Kinnettles Castle. Karen was the first one to see the castle.

She looked at her dad, "_No way. This is awesome."_

Olivia looked out the window. Olivia looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. This man was unreal.

It only got better. When she walked in the castle. Carrie &amp; her family, Chelsea and her family, Carlita &amp; her husband were all there.

Fitz had arranged for them to fly out an hour before them so they could be at the castle before them.

All of a sudden she saw him standing to the side. Her dad. Fitz invited him and he came. Her tears said it all, and it broke Rowan. To see his baby girl happy and happy to see him meant a lot. He looked up at Fitz who nodded.

Rowan wiped her face, "_Don't cry honey. Your husband is spoiling you. That should make you happy."_

She laughed, _"I am daddy. I'm more than happy. I kind of expected him to do something nice maybe even big, but nothing like this. I'm in England and staying in a castle like I'm a princess._

_"Well I think Fitz thinks you are his queen."_

_"You would be right about that_."

Olivia turned around and ran into her husband's arms. _"Thank you so much baby. This is everything."_

_"Your happiness is everything."_

_"You ready to head to our cottage."_

_"Yes, where are the kids"_

_"I talked with Carrie &amp; Chelsea and we decided to allowed them to stay in a cottage together. They aren't babies. An agent will rotate staying with them and the adults get to enjoy a room to themselves."_

_"Cool, I'm sure all parties are happy."_

Fitz handed Rowan a package. _"I had Lauren put you in one of the superior suites. Are you going to be able to stay the entire time?"_

_"Yes, I am using some of that vacation I have never used."_

"_Good, I was hoping maybe we could golf one day next week. One day all the guys are going, but maybe one day we can go clay pigeon shooting and whiskey tasting. I know Livvie told me that is your favorite before scotch."_

Olivia loved that Fitz was continuing to extend the olive branch. He taught her a lot about forgiveness, and letting things go. It wasn't worth holding onto the past.

Rowan shook his hand, _"I would love to son."_

Chelsea came over, "_Hey Liv one day next week Fitz, Don, and Daniel are going to spend the day with the boys so we thought we would do something with the girls. A mother-daughter day."_

_"So you guys are going to be here the entire time."_

_"Yes, your husband insisted. Don's new project isn't starting for another two weeks, and we usually take a vacation with the kids just not this extravagant."_

_"No, that's great. I would love to plan a mother-daughter day."_

_"Good well get some rest. This has been a long day for you."_

Fitz was observing something that Olivia hadn't seen.

Olivia came back over and pulled him out of his thoughts. _"You ready love?"_

_"Yep"_

The couple was escorted over to their cottage. Their bags were already in their room. They tipped the gentleman.

Olivia had noticed Fitz deep in thought a couple of times. On the jet and when they were in the room meeting everyone.

She went and sat beside him, "_Penny for your thoughts."_

_"Nothing important."_

_"Tell me anyway"_

_"Okay, but I just want you to be open-minded"_

_"I will"_

"_You are not the same woman that your team/friends are use to. You are growing. You are a wife, a mother, and I don't want your growth to be stunted because people can't deal with change."_

Olivia absorbed what her husband was saying. She took a moment to think back, and it hit her.

_"Abby"_

He nodded

_"I know that Abby is your best friend. You have known each other for some time, and you don't let a lot of people into your inner circle so I can understand that she is not use to sharing. Huck is with his family. You are with your and you are building friendships, and it bothers me when I see her suck her teeth or roll her eyes. You can handle it however you want, but I won't tolerate any mess or her stressing you out now or in the future. I'm not demanding you address it."_

_"I know baby. I've noticed but I was hoping I was imaging things. I was hoping she could be understanding. If she steps out of line I will address it. I'm happy Fitz. I still love my team. They mean everything to me. If they didn't I wouldn't have asked them to come here, but I'm not ending my friendships with Carrie and Chelsea. They are different than the ones that I have with her and Quinn. Thank you for looking out for me."_

_"Always. So you like the castle?"_

_"Are you kidding me? I really do feel like a princess. So are we eating dinner here Sunday?"_

_"As a matter of fact we are?"_

_"That is going to be exciting. I'm sure the room is beautiful."_

_"Oh, it is."_

_"So do you think I could have you to myself some tomorrow since I have a feeling my birthday may be a little hectic."_

_"I think that can be arranged. We will have breakfast with everyone, and hang out with the kids a little then we can sneak away. Plus your dad wanted to spend some time with them so that would be perfect."_

_"Good and what about now."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"You"_

_"You have me Livvie. Whenever you want. However you want. Wherever you want."_

_"Then take me to bed and make love to your wife."_

He did just that. She enjoyed every moment of their three rounds of intense loving making. She finally collapsed in his arms and they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they did as they discussed. Rowan was happy that Fitz &amp; Olivia were okay with him spending time with the kids, and they were excited to spend quality time with Rowan. Big Jerry had no interest in his grandchildren when he was alive so this was great.

The couple spent the afternoon relaxing in their cottage. They cooked, talked about everything and nothing, and made love.

Olivia loved how her first gift from her husband was him making her cum at midnight when she turned 30. As she gathered herself she knew this was going to be one birthday she would never forget.

After breakfast that morning Olivia hung out with the kids. They told her about their time with Rowan. Olivia could tell that the relationship they were building was great for the kids and for him, and that was what mattered to her.

Karen looked at the clock and jumped up, _"Mom we have to go? Just bring yourself."_

Jerry kissed her and they left.

Karen brought her to a room in the castle that had been turned in the glam room. Fitz hired a team to do the hair and make-up of all the ladies. Fitz had already packed her a bag which was in the room. She took a quick shower and the process began.

Fitz was with the planner who was going over the final details with him before he left to get dressed. Rowan walked in the room and was in awe. It was clear that no expense was spared on this party tonight. Only the best was in this room, and he was told that the party actually took up three rooms.

Once Fitz was satisfied that everything was how he wanted he left to go get dressed. He just received word that the gowns that he had selected for Karen &amp; Olivia were here, and being taken to them as they spoke.

Lauren walked into the room with two garment bags.

_"Liv this is the gown that Fitz personally selected for you to wear tonight."_

When the bag was opened the women gasped. No one said anything, but everyone was thinking the same thing. "_Damn that man had impeccable taste."_

He had selected an Oscar de la Renta Strapless Floral Embroidered High-Low Gown.

Olivia felt like she had not stop smiling since they brought in her birthday making love, but she was sure that was the point.

Karen asked, _"Lauren what is in the other bag?"_

_"Your dress."_

_"What?"_

_"Your dad selected your gown too. Although it is your mom's birthday he knew she would want you to look just as fierce tonight."_

She opened the other bag and pulled out an Oscar de la Renta Strapless Color block Bow-Draped Gown.

Karen was stunned. It was a gorgeous gown. Olivia hugged her daughter. _"It is beautiful honey."_

Olivia now loved her hairstyle even more. She decided to cut it so it was now at her shoulders. Instead of her normal highlights she went ombre. She knew Fitz would love it especially because her hair was straight with a few waves to add volume.

A short time later Lauren came in with a woman and what looked like a bodyguard.

_"Mrs. Grant"_

_"Yes"_

_"My name is Evelyn. Your husband selected some jewelry for your birthday. They are yours but due to the value he asked that they be escorted here with a guard. Tomorrow we will stop by and pick them up, and they will be stored at the President's request."_

_"Okay."_

She opened the case.

Olivia looked the jewelry and then at the woman, _"Damn"_

"_That an understatement Mrs. Grant. All of this is a total of a 150 carats. Your necklace is a Platinum Rivera Style Necklace that contains 61 round cut diamonds. The center stone is 10.06 carats. Next is the Platinum Tennis Bracelet that has 27 round cut diamonds. Your diamond stud earrings weigh 5.02 carats. Finally your ring has one round cut diamond that is ten carats_.

Olivia had never felt so special and loved. As she looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She changed into her gown, and Evelyn put her jewelry on.

_"Why do I feel like my birthday feels like my wedding reception?"_

_"Because it is"_

She turned around and her husband took her breath away in his Armani tuxedo. His hair was gelled back, and sexy, handsome, fine didn't seem to cover how she felt.

_"Livvie, neither of us regrets our wedding day. It is what we wanted, but in the back of my mind I always felt like you never allowed yourself to dream about a big wedding and reception. Probably thinking that you didn't deserve it, but today on your 30th birthday I want you to know that you deserve it and so much more. I love you Livvie."_

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. She was so caught up in Fitz that she didn't see Jerry standing behind him in a match tuxedo. That caused a fresh wave of tears as she hugged her boys.

_"I love you so much Fitz. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for giving me wonderful children to love, and making our dream a reality. That reality is so much better than the dream. We didn't factor in the wonderful people we would meet. I love everything that you have done for me."_

Karen came over and as he looked at his beautiful confident daughter he could no longer hold in his tears. Knowing his entire family was happy made him happy.

Karen hugged her dad, _"Thank you daddy."_

_"No problem honey. I am glad that you love the dress. You look beautiful."_

_"Thanks daddy for the dress, but thank you for mom. She really has been the best thing to happen to us."_

_"I agree."_

Chelsea walked back into the room. This time she was dressed.

She walked over to the family, "_Wow Liv you look like a queen. Ready for pictures?"_

_"You're working tonight."_

_"I am. I insisted. Fitz was going to hire someone else so we could enjoy the party. I am enjoying the party. It was the least I could considering I am here free of charge. The only thing we are paying for is food when we leave the castle and sightseeing."_

_"That's Fitz. Well I have no doubt that you will capture the night. Yep after I took some shots of everyone getting ready I changed and then took some shots of the room. You guys ready."_

Fitz nodded.

They spent the next 45 minutes capturing various shots. Half way through Rowan arrived per Fitz's request, and for the first time in her adult life she was taking a picture with her dad.

It was finally time for dinner. Everyone went ahead of them. Fitz and Olivia stayed behind. The glam team wanted to touch Olivia up before she headed to dinner. Fitz smiled. He had never seen his wife glow like this. Between the pregnancy and just life she was happy.

The couple headed down to the Garden Pavilion where the first part of the party was going to be held. It was a very elegant open canvas that had been transformed for his wife.

When the door opened and everyone yelled **"SURPRISE**" Olivia thought she would pass out. She looked around and there had to be at least 100 people there. Olivia may not have a lot of friends, but she did have a lot of associates. She commanded just as much respect in the Beltway as her husband, and tonight showed.

The theme Fitz decided on was "_Flirty French Candy_". He loved the pink and black. With the chandeliers in the room the color scheme worked.

Olivia looked around the room. In addition to the crystal chandeliers there were pink and black lanterns in the ceiling.

The tables were decorated in either pink or black lace linens with black chairs. All of the chairs had pink tulle ribbons tied to the back.

Each table had a floral centerpiece that included roses, carnations, hydrangeas, and peonies in various shades of pink.

He had selected Pink Square Baroque Dinnerware.

For dinner the guests would start with an Organic Mixed Green Salad with Champagne Vinaigrette and served with French Bread and whipped butter.

For their entree the guests could choose from Grilled Beef Tenderloin served with Au Jus Whipped Potatoes and Green Beans or Panko-Crusted Chicken Medallions with Lemon and Thyme served with Roasted Potatoes and Asparagus.

During dinner the guest could choose from Pink Martinis, Chambord, Pink Champagne, and Pink Lemonade.

Olivia was overwhelmed. She knew her husband was going to make today memorable, but this was everything.

Fitz was a little concerned. She had not said a word._ "Baby"_

She finally looked at her husband. She just jumped in his arms and hugged him as tight as she could.

He whispered, _"Do you like it?"_

_"I love it baby. I can't believe this is for me."_

_"Well it is. I love you so much and I want you to know that you are worth celebrating. You deserve to celebrate."_

_"FYI-I leaked that we were throwing your party, but they think it is at the hotel where most of the guests are staying. They had gotten word that I was possible doing something big, but Huck was able to keep throwing them off. Chelsea is going to pick some shots that I am going to sell to People, but the money will go to our charity. I figured it was a nice way to raise a couple of million."_

_"Perfect baby. It is only fair. We have done a good job of avoiding the press. Let's party."_

They spent time greeting and catching up with friends and colleagues. Some of the guests had seen the couple at the State Dinner, but most had not so they were excited to catch up with the newlywed couple.

Everyone was elated to see that Olivia was expecting, and that she was not closing up shop. She however would be the face of her company, but would step in when necessary.

Fitz had hired a band to play during the meet and greet and dinner. There was a custom designed dance floor open in this room.

Chelsea was capturing every moment. She took a few moments to stop and eat, but then she was back at work.

She was grateful to have met the couple. Not because of who they are but what they are. Giving and doing is second nature to them, and they don't want attention for doing it. When she told the kids where they were going on vacation they flipped. Then to have a cottage to themselves was the icing on the cake.

She refused to let him pay her for the job. He was spending way more on them that she could ever charge. Besides they were friends. True friends do for each other. They didn't have the money the Grants did, but they did what they could. She was going to ensure that every moment was capture in a variety of ways for Olivia told look back on.

Later on in the evening the Lounge Bar and Casino were opened. The band left and the DJ came in.

Not many people knew that straight-laced Olivia loved to let her hair down, and enjoyed a good party. During the first part of the evening only half of the dance floor was seen. Now the whole custom floor was uncovered.

In the lounge they had added pink and black decorative pillows to the leather furniture. The bar was now open, and the guest could have any drinks they wanted.

Also there were now several food bars around. The guest could choose from a pizza bar, hot dogs and mini-cheeseburgers with fries, tacos, and a candy bar.

Olivia's birthday cake was a three-tier monogram pink and black tier cake.

Also there was a dessert table that included New York Blueberry Cheesecake, torta della nonna, chocolate chip walnut brownies, creme breulee, raspberry mousse, fruit salad, and a cupcake tower with monogrammed cupcakes.

In addition to a full bar the guest could enjoy expressos, freshly brewed coffee, black currant juice, pineapple juice, and sodas.

There was also a casino room for those who wanted to put their skills to the test since there were prizes for the winners.

Olivia grinned as she took in the other rooms. She absolutely loved the first part of the night, but her husband knew her. She literally looked forward to letting her hair down.

The DJ started and the real party began. About 30 minutes into second half of the party he put on Jamie Foxx's new song "**You Changed Me." **Olivia's current favorite son and her #MCM. She loved his music.

After the intro the music stop.

_"You know when you get a call from the President you normally feel bound to do whatever they want. President Grant is my man. Before we got a Black President we got President Bill Clinton. I use to joke with him that not only did I not believe he was a real Republican, but he had some black in him. The only time I voted for someone who was a Repiblican He was President Clinton 2.0 without the blow job."_

Everyone laughed

_"He wanted a favor. I heard what it was, and I said no. You scoop up one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Even more than that she is smart. Smarter than most of us. She is at the top of my list of Women Crushes. He begged. I only gave in when I found out I was her Man Crush. So this is for Mrs. Olivia Grant. Happy Happy Birthday. Your husband loves you more than words can ever express. He is lucky to have you, but he knows that._

The song starts over and in a corner that was darken is now lit for Olivia to Jamie Foxx himself. Olivia shook her head. She began dancing with her husband.

_**[Jamie Foxx:]  
Don't talk to me  
Don't talk to me, I'm serious  
Ohh, you don't even know  
Oh baby get it over  
Now it's starting to show**_

_**Ain't no sense in frontin' when you know I got a thing for you  
Ain't no other girls in mind it's me and you baby, I love you  
Used to be the kind of nigga never wanna settle down  
Cause you changed me baby [x4]**_

_**Say I never settled down  
I'm with you girl, look at me now  
Cause you changed me baby  
I be player for life  
You switched that up in one night, oh baby  
Ain't no sense in frontin' when you know I got a thing for you  
Ain't no other girls in mind it's me and you baby, I love you  
Used to be the kind of nigga never wanna settle down**_

_**Not just the physical  
You mentally stimulate me  
I'm really in love that's crazy  
Girl you can't even save me  
You got me thinkin' 'bout us havin' us some babies  
Everything about love got me like  
Baby come home and put it on me tonight  
I want it right now girl I can't even lie  
Fuck them other girls, they ain't you  
You're the only one I need and that's the truth, oh baby**_

_**Ain't no sense in frontin' when you know I got a thing for you  
Ain't no other girls in mind it's me and you baby, I love you  
Used to be the kind of nigga never wanna settle down  
Cause you changed me baby [x4]**_

_**Girl it ain't just me  
Tell 'em how you feel Breezy **_

_**(I thought you guys would like the real thing so show some love for my brother from another mother Chrissy Breezy. Jamie Foxx comes over and dances with Olivia. Chelsea is snapping away.**_

_**[Chris Brown:]  
You know what I'm missin', fiendin' for your kisses  
All night on my phone, when you talk I listen  
Sexin' all in the kitchen  
Breakin' all of these dishes  
Your crib or my bed, it don't make a difference  
I'm lickin' on your body girl I'm feelin' on your booty  
Now you really wanna do the nasty  
Girl I love it when you get on your knees you make me disappear like magic  
Girl you don't even know  
All the bitches I let go, for you**_

_**[Jamie Foxx:]  
Ain't no sense in frontin' when you know I got a thing for you  
Ain't no other girls in mind it's me and you baby, I love you  
Used to be the kind of nigga never wanna settle down  
Cause you changed me baby [x4]**_

_**Say I never settled down  
I'm with you girl, look at me now  
Cause you changed me baby  
I be player for life  
You switched that up in one night, oh baby  
Ain't no sense in frontin' when you know I got a thing for you  
Ain't no other girls in mind it's me and you baby, I love you  
Used to be the kind of nigga never wanna settle down**_

_**You know I've been all over the world, man  
I had really gave up on this shit, you know  
Finally met a girl that do for me though  
It's crazy, it's like a dream  
I think I got me one **_

The song ends and Olivia and Jamie share a hug. Chris comes over and hugs her as well. They hug the President.

Jamie went over and sat at the piano.

"_So President Grant took my lady. I'll live. He expressed that their small ceremony with their children was what they wanted, but there is one thing he wanted to share with his wife. That is a first dance. Not just any first dance but a dance down memory lane so everyone can see how she became the woman in our presence._

Jamie began to play and sing his song "**I Don't Need Anything But You**". Chelsea had been kind enough to put the slideshow together. He had not seen it. He trusted her. As he watched the show it was better than he could ask for.

Rowan had provided them with pictures that he had kept of Olivia from early childhood. As a gift Chelsea had taken all of the pictures and made her an album to show her kids in the future. When Olivia saw pictures of her as a child she smiled. Seeing her on her dad's shoulders and running around with her mom brought back such a warm and loving feelings. She saw her dad and smiled at him.

Fitz, Carrie, Chelsea, and Lauren had tracked down pictures of her in college and law school. She was on so much that the school had several pictures of her including graduation from both schools where she graduated first.

They even found a picture of Olivia in court when she was a lawyer. It happened to be her first high profile case that the media was assured she would lose. Not because she was a bad lawyer. They actually said she gave her client the best chance to win her suit. She shocked the city when she won, and she won convincingly. It was the beginning of a great career.

When she saw the pictures of her on the campaign trail it made her smile. As she looks at the pictures she realizes that she feel hard for Fitz early and fast. Seeing her playing with the kids and being carefree touched her.

There were pictures of her with some of her biggest clients after wins.

Then their guests got to see the couple of their wedding day. Something only a few had seen, and it melted everyone's heart including her dad. Tears began to fall as the guest saw them become one.

Chelsea included pictures of the family when the made everything in Carrie &amp; Don's world a whole lot better.

The guests then saw pictures of the family when they found out that Natalia was a girl, and the joy they displayed spread to everyone.

It ended with them stepped out of the limo at the State Dinner. Olivia's first official appearance as Mrs. Grant.

Jamie had to take a moment compose himself. He had gotten caught up in the emotions as well, _"Mr. &amp; Mrs. Grant it is clear to everyone in this room that you two are meant for each other. You are soul mates and I have no doubt that you will live a long and happy life. So Mr, &amp; Mrs. Grant please take the dance floor for your dance as husband and wife."_

Jamie began singing and playing his song **"Love Brings Change"**

_**Maybe the world doesn't see you and maybe they don't understand.  
Just cause you don't see the footprints don't mean that there not in the sand.  
I know your surrounded by strangers it feels so alone in your heart.  
But when everyone stands in the darkness no one can tell them apart.  
Now everyone has there own stories and nobodys ends quite the same.  
I love for the days in the sunshine up over the nights in the rain.**_

_**But love brings change  
Love brings change  
Love brings change  
Love brings change  
Oh love brings change when you need it  
Love love love brings change**_

_**When you look eye to eye with and angel don't mean that its always the end.  
Sometimes its the start of a new blessing that comes in the form of a friend.  
Now we all live in fear of when that day will come when memories are all we can hold.  
The fire that burns is a natural love and it keeps us both warm when its cold.**_

_**Now all I wanna do is see ya laugh again and see that same joy in your eyes.  
I know that your trying you just keep on smiling and everything passes with time.**_

_**Cause love brings change.  
Love brings change  
oh love brings change  
Love brings change its a fact  
Love love brings change  
love brings change**_

_**Be still (be still) wait on it (wait on it)  
on the blessings girl (on the blessings girl)  
In the morning time yeah  
Be still (be still) wait on it (wait on it)  
Change is gonna come oh oh  
I know that its hard on your spirit but dont let the pain take your soul.  
Even though you live with it dont give in to it  
cause inside were the same  
cause love brings change  
change **_

Everyone was captivated as the couple was only focused on each other. They breathed in sync. They were meant to be with each other. That was something that everyone agreed with.

Once the song was over and the applause died down Jamie said, _"Before I leave I found out another tidbit of information about Olivia. It seems that she is a movie buff. There is one particular actress that she enjoys. Her husband said because she does things to the beat of her own drum. You never know what you are going to see her star in next. She happens to be my movie wife twice. The first time she helped me earn my Academy Award, and she is to this day a great friend of mine. Olivia say hello to Kerry Washington."_

Kerry came around the corner. The women shared a long embrace. Fitz came over hugged and thanked Kerry for showing up.

Kerry smiled, "It's not a problem. Another mutual friend of ours also called me. She thought I might be of some assistance."

Anna Wintour, the English editor-in-chief of Glamor magazine and a close friend of Fitz stepped up. She greeted the guests.

_"Fitz and I have been friends since he ran for Governor of California. Professionally he always had it together, but personally I never saw any sparks unless the children were around. One night we talked and he told me he was in love for the first time. I had no judgments. I simply told him if that was the case he needed to make it right. He needed to be fair to everyone especially himself. He did. He didn't reveal who the woman was until after the divorce was final, but instantly without seeing him I realized after all these years my friend was a changed man. Olivia, we haven't spent much time together but I'm sure we will. I just want you to know you are a beautiful woman inside and out. It warms my heart to see that not only my friend is happy, but you."_

Applause

Anna continued, _"Fitz called me after talking with his father-in-law. Fitz was picking his brain about Olivia when she was younger. There was one story that stuck with him."_

Olivia looked dumbfounded

_"Olivia always knew she wanted to be a lawyer and help people. Her goals were very specific even then. She said she would become a high-powered attorney, and make a ton of money. She would then retire and move to her second love which was fashion. She wanted to start her own fashion line, but all of the money would be used for charitable causes. She only wanted to hire up and coming designers to give them a chance to launch their careers, and she wanted to be the face of equality. All that mattered were their skills not the color of their skin, their creed, or sexual preferences. So I placed a few calls for Fitz."_

Fitz walks up with another MIC,_ "Before you all panic she is not going to really retire. Her team is so good that they will handle the day to day operations. Anna was kind enough to connect me with the Fashion Institute as well as some upcoming designers for my wife to consider. Livvie, I love you and I wanted to give you something special. Not just something that cost a lot of money. Your dreams are my dreams so today on your 30th birthday I want you to start living your dream. "_

The lights went back to the screen. It showed a luxury building. The building was divided. In the front was a retail store and on the side was two other buildings. Fitz figured one could be used for storage, and the other could be the design studio. Both were large and spacious.

"_Happy Birthday Livvie. You make everything in my life better as my wife. Thank you for giving me a chance to love you."_

Olivia broke down. The enormity of what her husband had given her was beginning to sink in. While the property cost him money it paled in comparison to what she could do with it. What they could make happen? The fact that he loved her so much to not only talk to her dad, but make calls to start the process meant more than words can say.

Her husband consoled her and it took several minutes before she composed herself enough to speak. He handed her his MIC.

_"Today has been a dream come true. When I was watching the slide show earlier I realized how long I had been in love with my husband, but it was important for us to do the right thing. I wasn't the girl who dreamed of being a wife and mother, but now that I am it is better than I could ever ask for. I am blessed beyond belief. My husband and my children are my world and celebrating with them has been everything. My husband has made this birthday something that I'll never forget for so many reasons. From the location, to the dress, jewelry, to the surprise of how many people were here to help me celebrate, to Jamie, Chris, and Kerry, and now the chance to make my dream come with help from Anna. Thank you for coming Jamie, Chris and Kerry. Anna, thank you for being a wonderful friend. You are right. We haven't spent a lot of time together, but neither of us is going anywhere. To by big babies Jerry and Karen I love you more than words can ever express. I am proud of you and I always will be. To my team thank you. I never called you my employees because you are more than that. You have been there for me through thick and thin, and I thank you. To my dad who always told me I had to be twice as good. It was a hard lesson for a little black girl, but it made me the successful woman I am. I love you. To my new friends Chelsea and Carrie and their family. You always tell me how we have given you guys so much, but you have given us a lot as well. A sense of peace and normalcy. No expectations and lots of love. I look forward to many more good times as friends. To everyone who came out tonight thank you. Finally to my husband, my soul mate, and the love of my life. You are my everything and not only do I thank you I want you to know I treasure you. I am proud to be Mrs. Grant. So enough of the sappy stuff. Let's party some more."_

Everyone laughed but the D.J. got the party started again. Everyone partied, ate, and had a great time. The President knew how to throw a party.

As a thank you to the guests each one received a favor bag. The ladies bags were pink and the mens were black. Inside were personalized birthday caramel popcorn in honor of Olivia's favorite food, personalized milestone stemless wine glasses, mints, heart shaped compact mirrors &amp; mini pink and black shaped purse manicure set for the ladies, personalized bottle opener &amp; personalized double shot glass for the men.

It was a little before two when Olivia whispered to Fitz she was ready to go. A lot of the guests had already left. Although on the invitations Fitz requested if they wanted to bring a gift to donate to their charity many still brought gifts for Olivia's birthday and their wedding telling the couple they donated as well. Carrie &amp; Lauren said they would handle the gifts.

The couple said good-night to everyone. The kids asked if they could go zip lining with Huck, Kim, and Javy? Fitz checked with Huck who told them that he invited them thinking they could use the day to rest which was fine by them. They made sure the kids had their debit cards. They assured their parents they were good.

Olivia should have been exhausted, but it must have been the high of the celebration that had her up since she couldn't drink.

Fitz walked in their room, "I_ thought you would ready to pass out."_

_"Me too but I keep thinking out yesterday. From beginning to end."_

_"And..."_

_"And I thank God that I made the right decision. Not only about the baby but us. That I stopped being scared. If I hadn't I would still be lonely. Now I am happier than I have ever been."_

_"Good, but I was nervous."_

_"Why?"_

_"When we were friends you wouldn't really celebrate your birthday, and I understand why. I just wanted this for you so bad. I wanted it to be just right. I made the final call on all of the decisions, because I wanted it to be personal. Down the road I can let others make events come to life for us, but I needed to know that what you saw was planned and decided by your husband. That you knew I loved you enough to make decisions about your day, and not pay someone else to do it."_

God her hormones were a bitch. Her husband was always sappy, and could easily make her emotional but pregnancy heightened it.

_"Thank you feels like I'm trivializing what you did for me."_

_"It's not."_

_"I know. I can't find the right words to express how I feel."_

_"I know how you feel."_

She asked her husband to unzip her gown which he did.

Olivia nodded. She went over to the stereo and hit play and forwarded it to the song that she wanted.

She stepped out of her gown and turned around.

Fitz muttered, _"Damn"_

She smiled at him, "_Take off your clothes."_

Fitz did as she asked slowly. Olivia took off her bra and panties but her left heels on. She made Fitz sit down and as she danced for him nude.

His cock had never been harder than it was at that moment. Although it wasn't her birthday anymore technically he should be taking care of her, but by the look in her she wanted this moment and he wasn't going to take it from her.

The song went off but Olivia had put it on repeat so it started over. This time she made her way over to her husband.

She started from the top and made her way down kissing, licking, and touching his body. Olivia had never been so sensual and sexual as she was in this moment.

_**Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh**_

_**There's so much that I wanna do to you  
First you gotta step into this room  
Look into my eyes, I'ma look right into yours  
Cut the lights off but don't you close the door  
Tonight I'm gonna make my hallways echo you**_

She whispered, "_I want to hear the hallway echo."_

Before he could think she swallowed him whole. He threw his head back. She had never heard her husband moan and grunt as loudly as he was right now. That excited her. She wanted more so she deep throated him. She didn't stop until he came and she didn't waste a drop.

Now pull my shirt off, pull your jeans down  
Oh baby, take your time, now turn around  
As our bodies catch the mirror  
Let me grind into the song, I'ma do you all night long

Fitz was in total shock, but tonight Olivia was not going to let him recover. She stood and began to dance again. She moved the mirror in front on them and she winked at her husband as she slid down on his cock facing him.

_**And now we go slow, slow, slow  
And now we go slow, slow, slow  
Those other guys don't get it like I get it  
But I'm with it, I get it and they just wanna hit it**_

_**But I hear you, I pay attention  
I'm not finished till you're finished  
You're gon' get yours, I'ma get mine  
And I'ma take my time and I'ma do it slow**_

The song was called "**Slow"** and slow she went, but it was a slow he never experienced before. First of all watching his wife ride him in front of a mirror was a turn on like no other. Then she wasn't just slowly riding him she was putting an all out show. He didn't know what was more wild the incredible sex or the show she was giving him.

_**Shawty like it slow, s-s-shawty like it slow  
S-s-shawty like it slow, slow, slow, slow slow, slow  
Shawty like it slow, s-s-shawty like it slow  
S-s-shawty like it slow, slow, slow, slow slow, slow**_

_**Baby, I'ma do you till you lose your mind, oh  
Baby, you're so, muthafuckin' fine  
Hey, I'ma do your little body like a roller coaster  
So hold on tight, lay on my shoulder**_

Fitz had lost all control. He had definitely lost his mind and his wife loved it. She was determined to make him scream like he was on a damn roller coaster, and the fact that she turned to now face the mirror and ride him was a whole new animal. She still had her feels on and he was losing it. She didn't stop until he came first. She kept grinding on him until he was hard again.

_**And slowly but surely I'ma break that body like a cake  
You're gonna sweat these sheets out, I'ma mess your hair up  
And I'ma wild out on ya like I don't give a fuck  
Until it's three o'clock, four o'clock, five o'clock, six  
And I gotta take my time with you 'cause your shit is the shit**_

She whispered, _"Take me from behind slow and hard."_

Her wish was his command. He pulled her up so they were chest to chest and whispered. _"Don't move. Let me slowly make love to my wife as a last gift for her birthday."_

She looked at him through the mirror and nodded.

_**And now we'll go slow, slow, slow  
And now we'll go slow, slow, slow  
Those other guys don't get it like I get it  
But I'm with it, I get it and they just wanna hit it**_

_**But I hear you, I pay attention  
I'm not finished till you're finished  
You're gon' get yours, I'ma get mine  
And I'ma take my time and I'ma do you slow**_

_**Shawty like it slow, s-s-shawty like it slow  
S-s-shawty like it slow, slow, slow, slow, slow, slow  
Shawty like it slow, s-s-shawty like it slow  
S-s-shawty like it slow, slow, slow, slow, slow, slow**_

_**Oh, that's it, here we go, put my love in the air  
If the curtains are open I don't care, let them stare  
I can do all the way, every step on the staircase  
Baby, let me make your day**_

_Oh, oh, oh, ooh  
Oh, oh, oh, ooh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh_

Fitz made his wife feel as good as she made him feel. By the time they were done the hallways were definitely echoing.

Neither of them could make it to the bed so he pulled the throw over them and the couple fell asleep. They spent all of Monday eating, having sex, and sleeping.

By the end of the night they lay in the bed after two more sessions in the shower. Fully sated like never before.

Olivia turned to her husband, _"I feel like we just had our wedding reception and we are now on our honeymoon."_

Fitz sat up, "_Livvie, I'm sorry"_

She climbed in his lap, "_Don't you dare apologize. It was great. It was everything and more. I love that feeling. That on my birthday we in essence letting the world in when the pictures are released, and the sex well I can't even put that in words."_

_"So you are happy?"_

_"Beyond happy and even more excited for the future."_

_"Anna told me to give her a call when I was getting close so she could help me market it. She thinks I should do a fashion show in California which isn't a bad idea. I want the store to have an intimate feel, and we launch online since Vermont is not a state many think of when it comes to fashion. As it grows I want to expand D.C.. first and then California."_

_"It will happen Livvie but I don't want you to stretch yourself too thin."_

_"Me either which is why I am going to hand over the reigns to Harrison. I will step in only when necessary. I'll consult on cases to take, but everything else will be on him. That way I can focus on the line and the foundation."_

_"Abby is not going to be happy."_

_"Well she is not happy now. Despite the fact that I haven't said anything I have noticed her eyes rolling and mumbling. I'm just not going to address it while I am on vacation. That is why she can lead the company. She gets too caught up in feelings. It has to be someone level headed. I'm not doing this out of spite."_

_"I know you aren't and I am glad that you are making a sound business decision. That is your name on the door. Only you can protect it."_

_"Well when we get back I'll get to work. Kerry has a line so she offered me some advice. I know I can do it, but I'm scared."_

_"It's fine to be scared. It's a big venture but I want you to do this how you want to do it. No loans I back you 100%. Your dad fully believed you when you shared your dreams and he still does. So do I."_

_"I know and seeing me on his shoulders and him here has brought back so many good memories. It can erase the hurt but it helps me to really let go. I want to be fully invested in my life now."_

_"You are. Just keep putting one foot in front of the other."_

The rest of the vacation was a blast. They spend more time together as a couple, as a family, they paired off for mother-daughters and father-son day, Fitz &amp; Rowan spent an entire day together and she could see a lot of her dad when he was her dad, and she spent time with her team.

The families spent time together. The castle had some many activities for them to choose from. Fitz had already arranged for him to pay for it, and he insisted that everyone enjoy themselves. Although Fitz didn't ask Chelsea captured moments throughout the vacation to put together for the family. Again it was the least she could do.

Abby had made a couple of comments that were unnecessary towards Chelsea and Carrie, but neither caught on to the fact that she was serious. They had seen her a couple of times in the past and knew she didn't have much of a filter so it didn't feel different to them, but other caught it especially Olivia. She was going to address it when they got back to the United States.

**A/N-This was a really fun chapter to write. Despite seeing some warm moments with Rowan &amp; Olivia don't anticipate this grand bond. They will have great moments, but the past has caused too much damage for them to have that real parent-child relationship.**

**Up next Olivia is going to address Abby. For those of you who love Abby she is not leaving the story, but I want Olivia to feel real in my stories. In real life relationships change when one friend remains single while the other marries and has children. I know because I am single with no children. Most of my friends are either married or in relationships with children. Dynamics change and everyone doesn't always accept that change freely.**

**You will also get to see the reaction that the world has when People releases their spread. It is going to be epic fun.**

**Also coming up but more than likely will be split up into two chapters is Father's Day, Natalia's room is revealed, and Olivia's baby shower.**

I updated my profile with some links. 


	15. Celebrating Changes

As soon as they made it back to Vermont Chelsea got to work on developing the film. A couple of days later she came over to show the family the pictures so they could select which ones would be sent to People magazine.

Abby &amp; Harrison were in Olivia's office going over a case. Carrie &amp; Lauren were working on Fitz's schedule for the next two months. Marta sent Chelsea down to their offices.

When Olivia saw her she stopped to hug Chelsea. _"It is nice to see your beautiful face. I thought you were done with me after you got the vacation of a lifetime."_

Abby smirked and said under her breath, "_What were you expecting?"_

Harrison &amp; Olivia heard her. Thankfully Chelsea didn't since she was further away.

_"Fitz has a deadline to get the photos to People so I have been working to get everything developed so he had plenty of choices."_

_"Cool well he's in there hammering out his schedule with Carrie &amp; Lauren. I know he has a lot of overnight trips coming up before Natalia arrives so it will just be me shuttling the kids around."_

_"Liv, we got it. You are about to start your last trimester soon. We got the kids. Relax because it looks like Baby Grant is going to be a big girl."_

_"You are right. I feel like I've expanded overnight. Thanks Chel. If you guys are going to be chauffeurs then they can hang out here more. Beside I like when they are here. This is a huge house"_

_"That's fair. We'll take later. We have dinner with Ma tomorrow night right."_

_"Yep. Later Gator"_

_"After while Crocodile"_

Chelsea left. Olivia could see Abby making faces out the corning of her eye.

Olivia gave Harrison some instructions and dismissed him. She asked him to close her door.

As soon as he did. Olivia looked at Abby, "_I am sick and tired of you. What is your problem?"_

_"No problem!"_

_"No see I disagree. I've noticed it for awhile but I thought maybe I was over thinking it until my husband saw the same thing. I was shocked that my best friend was being disrespectful to our friends. Thank God they know you are a sarcastic woman so they didn't know you were really throwing jabs, and then today."_

_"Olivia, kill it. Now that you are Mrs. Grant and living in Vermont you have all these new friends. I look at your schedule and you have them penciled in. I am your best friend. When you were so ready to abort Baby Grant I was by your side. Now, you are ready to throw me away to live the high society life."_

Olivia stood up, "_You have lost your fucking mind."_

Abby stood up but she wasn't prepared for the fact that she had pissed Olivia off in a way that would change their relationship forever.

Fitz &amp; the ladies heard Olivia yelling so they went over to see what was going on. Carrie &amp; Chelsea had never seen this Olivia before.

Olivia screamed,_ "First of all you are my best friend so I thought that you had more sense than I am beginning to realize you have. You have been waiting to throw in my face the fact that I was going to have an abortion. My best friend was waiting to use a weak moment in my life to tear me down. Well congrats you won Abby."_

She realized what she had done but it was too late. She tried to say something but Olivia cut her off.

_"You are right. My best friend reminded me that Fitz's love for me would get me through. That Karen and Jerry loved me and I needed to take a step of faith, but now that I'm happy you can't be happy for me. Chelsea started out as our photographer, and then she became my friend. You act like Chelsea is rich. I pay you more than what she makes sometimes. She is a average human being that happens to like me for me, but more importantly Abby she is the mother of my children's best friend so regardless we were bound to have some type of relationship. Carrie was a stay-at-home mom who had to go back to work to keep her family from losing everything after they lost everything in a house fire. Once again she is the mother of my children's friend. For so long Abby I have let no one in but my team, but my family has taught me to trust. Those two women were no replacements. I value their friendship for different reasons. I adopted two teenagers Abby. I am expecting my first. Are you a mother?"_

Abby was speechless.

Olivia was beyond pissed. He asked the women to give him a minute. They went back into his office.

He walked in. Abby tried to get her stuff to leave.

Fitz told her to sit down. She said something smart.

Fitz said, "_Abby sit your disrespectful ass down. You &amp; my wife are going to finish this. I'm not getting involved, but I care about the well-being of my wife and daughter so this gets resolved today so sit down, and remember that you are in our home and Olivia is your boss if nothing else."_

Abby forcefully sat down. She was pissed for many different reasons.

Fitz caressed his wife's cheek. "_Take a moment. I got you. One minute."_

She finally looked at him. _"One Minute"_

Abby looked at them in frustration and awe. Their love for each other was unreal, but right now she was mad.

She kissed him, "_We are fine. By we I also mean Natalia. I promise."_

He nodded and kissed her cheek and left.

Abby began to gather her things.

"_Sit down Abby. I'm not done with you. Since you don't respect me as your friend. As your boss I'm telling you to sit down."_

Abby had never heard that tone from here.

Olivia said, _"I want you to really hear me Abby because I'm not going to repeat myself. I love you. I really do, and I know you don't do well with change. It is one of the reasons we got along so well, because neither do I . Except I have come to learn that change can be good. You expected me to be the same woman you've known all these years. That is impossible. I was selfish, consumed, and unable to think about others. None of that would help me be a great wife and mother. Again, I love you and for years the team has been my family. That is no longer the case. It doesn't mean I don't have room in my life for you, but not the same amount. I'm growing and as I grow it allows others to be in my life. Until recently I lived my life for everyone but myself. Never again. I'm happy and I have you to thank for getting me on the right path, but I'm not going to kiss your ass. This is my life. I have friend I love and enjoy outside of OPA. That is not going to change. Things are going to be different. After I get in the swing of things with Natalia I am going to shift my primary focus from OPA to our foundations and my clothing line. Harrison is going to take over the day to day of OPA. The plan was to make you number two. I'm going to give you some time to think about what you want. We are not going to discuss it today. I don't want want any apologies now."_

Olivia got up and left Abby in her office alone. She was done with the situation and moving on. She went next door and looked at the pictures that Fitz picked. They all came out really well.

Fitz emailed the pictures to People. The editor called Fitz later that evening. Fitz had given them more than enough pictures to work with.

The next day Fitz &amp; Olivia did a telephone interview to complete the article. A couple of days later they received an email with a link to see the finished loved it.

So did the world. They had posted a sneak peek online. It was the most viewed article in the magazine's history.

When it hit newsstands it sold out world wide within hours. That was a record for the magazine. Everyone wanted to see the couple, and the article was intimate. It piggy-backed their Oprah interview.

Edison about had a stroke when he was given the magazine. There were several important political figures at the party celebrating Olivia's birthday. The writer had asked if he invited President Davis. He told them no. He was celebrating his wife's birthday. He respects that Edison is President, but he is not going to pretend to like the man who had broke his wife's heart in the past. He also stated that President Davis needed to spend doing his job as President. After some recent events it is obvious he needs to focus more on the tasks at hand.

The digs were subtle but noticed, and it seemed that the world agreed with the former President.

Edison realized how little support he really had. Deep down he understood why Fitz didn't care for him. What was hard to understand was why those on the same aisle as him didn't respect him. What was so bad about him?

He realized how huge his hurdles were. Olivia was apolitical. She never saw party lines. She saw people, and he realized over time Fitz really was more independent minded than he wanted to admit. He cared about making the right decision for the people. All people and he had made his party mad several times, and not once did he seem to care.

He would be dealing with the power couple for years to come. He would be forced to look at Olivia, and know that she had lied to him. She did want to be a wife and a mother. She just didn't want it to be with him. She detested him more than he even knew.

The proof was in the pictures. She was happy and carefree. Something she never was with him. They didn't do parties, have PDA moments, and take pictures like she did now. The truth of the matter was he never was the one.

Everyone was excited to see Olivia's clothing line, and what their foundation would concentrate on. The article noted that Olivia promised them an exclusive when the time came.

The biggest thing was the world loved them as a family. The pictures of the four of them were priceless. Especially the ones where Fitz or the kids were holding her bump, and either kissing or talking to her bump. Despite who they were they loved how loving they were as a family.

They had talked to some of the guests who stated there is no entourage. Nothing but Secret Service protecting them, but no group of nannies, assistants, and people catering to them. It was refreshing to see.

Everyone wanted to know what the new Mrs. Grant was really like. Was she as really down to earth as she seemed to be? The answer was a resounding yes. They made it known that the new Mrs. Grant was a polar opposite of the first. She was relatable, fun, and easy-going.

Several people who spoke on condition of anonymity stated that Olivia was engaged when she was around. She was interested in the conversation, and didn't placate people like Mellie did. She was versatile and didn't want people catering to her. Despite the fact that she was a wealthy &amp; powerful woman she was very down to earth. Something that most didn't say about Mellie.

Mellie was sitting in her home reading the article and looking at the pictures online. She had to admit that Olivia wore pregnancy well. That wasn't what stopped her in her tracks. It was her children.

For the first time she realized how miserable they had been. What a poor mother she really was. She looked at the pictures she had, and compared them to the pictures in the spread. It was obvious. Their smiles were fake. Their eyes gave away nothing.

The eyes in this magazine and the smiles screamed how happy they were. How life was treating them! How great they were. It showed her how badly she failed. She knew despite truly realizing her mistakes she couldn't change her decision. She sucked at being a mother, and she would never be able to earn her children. She hadn't done it often in life, but after seeing the pictures she realized she was done.

When the time came she was leaving without a fight. It was time to start over. Maybe in her next life she would take what she learned and do better.

It was the Friday before Father's Day. Olivia was in her office working. Anna &amp; Kerry had been a godsend. The contacts they provided her were the best. They were equally excited to work with her, and the ideas were already rolling. Everyone was willing to come to her to keep her stress down for the sake of the baby.

Fitz came in and brought her some breakfast. She stopped and kissed him. _"Thank you you all packed?"_

_"I am. I'm not sure how I feel about you sending me away on Father's Day weekend to London."_

_"Don't worry my dear husband. It is not a bad thing I promise. Go along with the flow for me please."_

_"I will. I'll call you when I land. Don't work too hard. I'm glad that it is coming together for you. You deserve this Livvie, and I'm really proud that you are not allowing others to steal your joy."_

_"Thanks babe. None of this would be possible without you. Don't worry I'm fine. Once I dealt with my dad I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone ever steal my joy again. I meant it. Abby will either get over herself or she will be forced to move on without me in her life._

_"That's my girl!"_

Fitz made it to London. He was taken to the Ritz London that Olivia had booked for him. His first surprise was there in his suite. The children.

Fitz didn't realize it, but the kids were out of school due to the teachers having to train. When Olivia saw their schedule she began to plan his Father's Day weekend. Seeing the kids meant everything.

They called Olivia and Face Timed with her to let her know they were all together. Olivia arranged for them to play tennis at the Queen's Club so they changed so they could head over.

What Olivia didn't share with Fitz was that the lesson was with Andy Murray. She told the kids so they could get some of their excitement out of the way that way they could record Fitz. It was a priceless moment when she got the video that Karen sent to her before the lesson.

Tom made sure to record them playing. There really wasn't any practicing since the Grants were decent players. They played a couple of double's games. One was Andy/Fitz &amp; Karen/Jerry. The other was Andy/Karen &amp; Fitz/Jerry. Karen won both times.

Andy was impressed. He gave her some tips. They took some pictures before leaving. Fitz later found out the kids already knew. If he was impressed with that gift from his wife it got better. Father's Day morning they watched the championship match which Andy was in.

When they made it to the club Fitz found out he would be assisting in the trophy presentation for the winner of the tournament. Andy happen to win so it was a great moment for him to receive the trophy from the President.

In his acceptance speech he talked about meeting the former President &amp; his children. He talked about how special dads are. He was honored to meet a good man, a great dad, and that he hoped that he was half the man his father and the President was.

Immediately after the ceremony they flew home where Olivia had a huge dinner waiting. Chelsea, Kim, Carrie, and Olivia decided to have a dinner for all three dads at her house.

Fitz didn't think the day could get much better other than seeing his wife who made the weekend possible until he got home.

He walked into a house full of people. They were having a joint Father's Day dinner. Fitz was excited to see everyone in the house. When Olivia saw him she ran into his arms. He missed her. She had made this weekend possible.

They finally pulled apart. He smiled,_ "Thank you for making this weekend happen. It was a total surprise, and I loved every minute of my time with the kids. I don't even want to know how you made it possible."_

_"I have connections too President Grant!"_

He laughed, "_Oh I know Mrs. Grant."_

She nodded, _"Head on outside with everyone else. I'll be out in a minute."_

He kissed her before heading out.

She stood there waiting for him to scream. She counted: **5, 4, 3, 2, 1...**

_"Oh My God"_

_"You Got to Be Kidding Me"_

_"Are You Serious"_

He heard someone say something about stealing his wife. He yelled

_"She's My Wife. I'm not Sharing. Especially after this."_

This was a new Yacht that was delivered after he left. It was a gift months in the making. She knew she wanted him to receive it this weekend. He gave and gave and gave to her and the kids, and she wanted him to know she thought as much of him as he thought of her.

It was a customer yacht that she had named **"Olitz"** which was their name put together. That is what their family and friends call them so it seemed fitting for the boat.

She loved it because of the combination of how formal but comfortable the yacht was. He could use it for personal and professional reasons.

The main saloon included a L shaped bar. The sitting area included an entertainment system that has a pop-up flat screen.

The upper deck has the master suite, formal dining area, and main salon. The master suite included two levels with a sitting area that included a 180 degree panoramic view. Their suite included a king size bed with a chandelier overhead, his and her bath with a jetted tub, and a pop-up TV. There was also an office on that level.

Below the main deck were four more staterooms. All of them had king size beds, a desk, and a Pullman.

There were a lot of toys on there for him to play with.

Olivia finally made it outside. The crew was there so they could meet Fitz. Olivia arranged for some food to be on the boat as well so Fitz could play. She didn't tell the kids about this surprise so they were really happy, because they knew they would benefit from this gift.

She stepped outside to watch her husband. He was in heaven, and she loved to see him like this. Now they were married and out of the White House she was falling more and more in love with him.

He finally turned to find her. She was standing at end of their deck. She made it down to him, and he pulled her into a bear hug.

"_I can't believe you. This weekend. From the kids, to Andy, to the tournament, and finally the boat. Baby, you are team too much and I love you."_

Olivia laughed, "_You are no longer going to watch "The Real" with me. Although Tamar would be proud."_

_"I know. Especially if she saw my outfit. I am on fleek."_

She could only laugh.

Fitz got serious, _"Thank you for loving me. I love you so much. I love our family, and I'm excited to know that next year on Father's Day our baby girl will be in my arms."_

Hearing him say that made her cry. She did that a lot lately. She knew some of it was hormones, but she was just so damn happy.

_"You okay Livvie?"_

_"More than okay. I am over the moon happy. I talked to dad earlier today."_

_"Good, did he like his gifts."_

_"He did. I invited him out this weekend, but he asked if I was okay with him passing so he could take more time off after the baby is born."_

_"Wow Livvie. Since he is isn't here I'm assuming you accepted his proposal."_

_"I did. My dad &amp; I are in a much better place. I'll never be a daddy's girl. Too much damage has been done, but it is nice to have a decent relationship with him. The kids love having grandparents, and I want our children to enjoy things we didn't have. He is one of them. Something money can't buy."_

_"You are right. I think it will be good for all of us."_

The party was a success. The dads opened their gifts.

After dinner everyone broke up. The guys went on the yacht which Olivia expected. She told Fitz that she had snacks and drinks up there.

The ladies were in Olivia's wine cellar. Fitz had purchased her several cases of sparkling cider so she could have something while pregnant, and when she was breastfeeding.

They were enjoying each other. Carrie asked, "_Hey Liv, Lauren and I were talking recently. We would like to throw you a baby shower. I just don't want to cause any problems with Abby."_

Olivia nodded, _"I appreciate you caring about her and me. In the past I cared about everyone but myself. Today I care about everyone, but I care about me the most. I say that to tell you to do your thing. I don't know what the future holds for Abby &amp; I, but I'm happy. Part of my happiness includes the friendships I've gained since moving here."_

No more was said on the topic.

For the next month Olivia &amp; Karen worked tirelessly on the nursery. They finished it in time to show everyone the weekend of Olivia's baby shower.

Since the walls did not need to be painted the guys had no idea what Natalia's nursery would look like.

The baby shower was on a Sunday, but the ladies wanted to make a weekend of it. Chelsea, Lauren, and Carrie had done everything. Abby declined to help.

Olivia knew what Abby thought. She would come running back to her. She figured it was hormones, and Olivia would get over it. She didn't realize for a couple of weeks that Olivia was dead serious. Abby was digging her claws in, and had no clue that the only one she was hurting was herself.

Her clothing line was moving quickly, and because of the impending birth she was trying to get a lot accomplished so she could enjoy her daughter when she arrived. She decided to go ahead and hand the reigns over to Harrison. She allowed him to decide how to handle Abby. Not because she was scared, but she wanted him to have make the tough call.

Shortly after he was put in charge Abby mouthed off. He suspended her for a week without pay. She knew how serious Olivia was, and that Harrison was not going to let her walk all over him either.

She was pissed so there was no way that she was doing anything extra for her boss. An invitation was still sent to her. She was still undecided if she was going to attend, and if she was going to remain with the company.

**A/N-Thanks a bunch as always for your love and support on all of my stories. Up next the room reveal, the baby shower, and we get to see what Abby's decision is.**

**The tennis tournament and player are real for those of you who are not into tennis. I love it. This tournament really did take place the week of Father's Day this year. Andy was in the final and won. The match actually didn't finish until Monday due to rain. I changed that so they could get back in time.**

**Any guesses?**


	16. One Decision Changed Everything

It was the weekend of the baby shower. There was going to be a house full of people Saturday &amp; Sunday.

Chelsea &amp; Carrie were going to rent a room, but Fitz told them not to waist their money. They wouldn't take any money from him, but he insisted they use the property to save them some money. They accepted. Lauren decided to rent some tents for the event.

Natalia was going to be a big girl. At the rate she was going she would be between eight and nine pounds. It was okay with them, but it was wearing on Olivia.

The family took great care of her. Every morning she was served breakfast in bed by someone. Most mornings it was Fitz, but when he was out of town or had business in the morning Marta, the kids, Lauren, and Carrie stepped in.

Despite her being a morning person Natalia was not. She didn't like to begin her day until around nine.

Just as she was finishing her morning routine there was a knock at the door. She yelled for them to come in, and that she would be out in a minute. Fitz was out of town until later on this afternoon so she figured it was Lauren or Carrie since they knocked.

She walked out and was surprised to see her dad. They had not seen each other since her party so he was a little surprised with how big her bump was. Despite the bump and the weight gain she was beautiful. She looked healthy and happy.

He opened up his arms unsure if she would come to him. It was something he did when he use to come back after trips or a long day at work. Surprisingly she ran over to him, and he held her as best he could. He whispered in her ear how beautiful she was, how proud of her he was, and how happy she made him. She broke down. She loved her dad. If she didn't she wouldn't have tried to please him for as long as she did.

What she didn't realize was that Fitz was home. He actually had spent the night with Eli. He had business in D.C. and Eli offered to make them dinner. They had a nice evening, and Fitz was able to talk to him man to man. As odd as it sounded Eli treated him like a son. It felt good considering his dad never did.

She felt his presence. She pulled back from her dad, and saw him at the door. She gasped and ran over to him. She began to cry again.

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Well your dad &amp; I had dinner last night. I ended up staying with him. I finished all of my meetings yesterday so we decided to surprise you together this morning. Marta fixed your breakfast, and your dad brought it to you."_

Olivia was in shock. Fitz spent the night with her dad. She could tell that the visit had to have been good. His eyes told her that.

_"I'm glad you got to spend time with dad. How long are you here for?"_

_"Well, I was talking to my son. I was hoping to stay until after the baby arrives. I wanted to spend some time with my two big babies, some time with you and Fitz, and to relax some. I'm not getting any older. But if you would prefer..."_

_"Nonsense daddy. You are welcome here as long as you want. If you talked to your son. Why ask me?"_

_"You called me daddy."_

_"You are..."_

_Eli got choked up_

_"Daddy, I really did forgive you in the hospital. Life is too short. Now that I'm married and I have a family I realize what family is all about. It sucks we missed out on time together as a family. We became each other enemies, but those days are gone. I asked you to earn us. You have. I have always needed you. For times like now. You raised me right. I just wanted you to see that."_

_"I know and I was a fool, but not anymore. I'm tired of trying to maintain control over things that I have no business being involved with. I was talking with Fitz. After next year I am going to retire. Live life while I can. Fitz told me last night I was a great dad."_

Fitz said, "_Because you are. Despite our past last night you helped me. You talked to me like a man would to his son. Something I never had."_

Olivia smiled,_ "Daddy, I think slowing down will be good for you. I know the kids will love it. Especially Jerry. You can run around with him. You &amp; Fitz can get on the yacht and go fishing. Do your thing."_

Fitz nodded,_ "Sounds like a good plan to me Mr. Pope."_

_"Eli or Dad I told you."_

_"Okay Dad"_

The three of them smiled. They talked a little more before Eli headed to his room to unpack and relax. He was going to head out surprise the kids later.

Fitz helped Olivia back on the bed. He was massaging her feet. She was purring and softly moaning. It was messing with Fitz's head. All of them.

He finally said, _"Livvie, you have about five more seconds of moaning before I pull you on top of me."_

Olivia opened up her eyes and looked at her husband. Sexy really didn't began to describe how she saw her husband at that moment, or any moment now that she thought about pregnancy had taken a toll on her body in the last month. Her hormones were out of control.

One night she got mad at him for laughing at her, and made him sleep in another room. After begging to no avail he gave up, but the next morning he brought her breakfast. She felt bad when she saw him because she knew he wasn't really laughing at her, but her hormones told her he was.

There had been several of those incidents recently, and he dealt with them all. He never made her feel bad. She decided that she would reward him. Not only for dealing with her, but how he had allowed her to rebuild her relationship with her dad. She owed it to him. Despite how her dad had treated him he never let it cloud her decisions. If she was going to end her relationship with her dad it was going to be on her terms. She realized that Fitz knew she didn't want to, but was willing to for him.

She looked at her husband and continued to moan as he rubbed her feet. She couldn't tell you how much longer he rubbed her feet before moving her on top of him.

Clothes flew off and she was riding her husband. She felt like a whale most days. She no longer walked she waddled, but when she looked down at her man she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. Seeing him look at her like she was still the most beautiful woman in the world did wonders for her ego and confidence.

Fitz smiled, "Ride me baby. I'm your stallion"

His voice took her to a whole new level. Hearing her husband groaning and moaning made her feel good. She was chasing a high that she didn't know she could still feel at this point, but she did.

Fitz sat up and grabbed her hips. He began to thrust into his wife with no abandon, and he felt so good she couldn't make a sound.

_"Big Daddy loves you the same Livvie. Let go."_

When he said that to her she exploded taking her husband with her. Both of them fell to the bed trying to get their bearing back.

Olivia turned and looked at him, _"Thank you."_

_"For what sweet baby?"_

_"Loving me. I know that at times I have not made life easy for you. Before and during the pregnancy, but I love you for loving me and all of my quirks. I know it is what you sign up for when you enter a relationship, but I know I'm not always an easy woman to handle. Yet you do and your love and patience has allowed me to blossom into the woman I really wanted to be. To have the life I wanted before my parent's choices steered me wrong."_

_"You are welcome. I'm just happy that you are truly happy."_

_"I am. I'm glad that you didn't let me close the door on dad. That you allowed me to work through this at my pace."_

_"You are welcome. Once he got out of his own way and accepted that he was a great dad before, now it has become easy to see the dad that you remember. At the end of the day he made bad choices. We all have. I think it was easy for me to understand, because deep down I knew he loved you. It was twisted love, but it was love. Something that my dad didn't have. He was just twisted. It was all about him."_

_"I understand. I am just ready to move on. I get the feeling that Abby is not coming this weekend."_

_"Does that bother you?"_

_"Yes and no. It does because I thought she was my best friend. Without her we wouldn't be here. No, because she doesn't get to take my happiness away just because she was integral in making it happen. She doesn't get to decide when, what, and who makes me happy."_

_"I understand. I would feel the same way if I was in your shoes. Don't let her steal your joy. Hopefully with time she will come around, and you will welcome her with open arms."_

Fitz was right. She decided to let it go. There was no need for her to stress about something that she couldn't control.

Her team had flew into town early to go over some cases with her. Harrison was handling everything for the most part, but there was only one Olivia Pope Grant.

She was a little surprised when Abby didn't come with them. She was stunned when Harrison handed her a letter. It read:

**Dear Olivia,**

**You were right. Things change. People change. You have changed, and I realized so have I. I never thought our friendship would change. Maybe it is on me. Who knows. What I do know is that I no longer want to be your pony. I no longer want to take direction. I want to give direction, and I received an opportunity that I could not refuse. So I am resigning from OPA. Thank you for the wonderful opportunity that you gave. Now a bigger one has come. Enjoy your baby shower and your happy life.**

**Sincerely,**

**Abby**

Olivia was speechless for a number of reasons. The letter was all Abby. Being smart while using nice words. Mocking her. She had no problem with Abby going on to bigger and better things, but her gut told her that there was more to the story.

When Huck found out she was quitting and wouldn't tell them he went on a hunt. Since Abby worked with them she was better at hiding things than most, but he soon found out the truth. When he did he swore the team to secrecy until after the baby shower. It was betrayal at its finest.

After she handled business with her team it was time for them to relax and catch up. Fitz &amp; the guys headed to the yacht to relax. The ladies went with Olivia to see the nursery.

When she opened up the doors they all smiled. The room definitely said that Olivia's hand was all over it. It was elegant and royal. It was a room fit for a princess.

Karen showed Olivia the design and she was sold from the moment she saw the room. They called it Creme de la Creme. Hence why the walls did not have to be painted.

Everyone's eyes immediately went to the crib. It was a Corsician's Four Post Final Crib in a cream finish. Olivia found Cottage Dreams' Ivory Minky Swirl Bedding.

In one corner was a vanilla rocker glider. In the other corner was an Empire Chaise Lounge. She had selected an ivory Waterfall Chandelier for the room. On the tables were ivory Three Glass Ball Bright Idea Lamps on the tables.

Karen had found Shaggy Cream Rugs as beautiful accents in the room. Above Natalia's French Cream baby changing station was a wall decal of her name spelled in cursive.

Karen took her over to a gift that was against the wall. Fitz had gotten up early with the help of Rowan and brought it in.

Karen said, "_When we were born dad had a custom toy chest made for Jerry &amp; I. Dad wanted the same for Natalia so this was his baby shower gift for her."_

Everyone was choked up. It was beautiful. It was a French toy chest in Versailles with Appliqued Molding. It was finished in Creme to keep with the color of the nursery.

Olivia smiled when she saw what was on top of the toy chest. She pulled the note card.

_"I have no doubt in my mind that my sister will be into fashion with the mother &amp; big sister that she has. This gift is from all of the kids. Your two big babies as Pops likes to call us as well as all of your adopted children. We know you will enjoy it."_

Olivia smiled. First because she realized how she went from no kids to adopting two teenagers, and Carrie &amp; Chelsea's kids spend their time between the three households. They all treated the children like they were their own. So it touched her that they did this.

The other was the actual gift which was a tan Burberry Marta Diaper Bag. Abby was the last thing on her mind now. She was one person. Albeit an important person to her she now accepted that more than her team loved her now. So she put Abby and her antics out of sight and out of mind.

The morning of the baby shower was pleasant. Everyone was excited about the day ahead especially the mom to be. Lauren, Chelsea, Carrie, and the kids were busy making sure everything was set for Olivia's baby shower.

When Olivia walked into the tent she was in tears. She was impressed that they knew her so well. When they asked what she wanted she didn't have any specific requests. She just wanted it to be comfortable for everyone. Nothing over the top so the Shabby Chic Tea Party Baby shower was perfect.

The tables for the guest were beautiful. Some of the centerpieces included pink &amp; peach English roses. There were also some tulips, daffodils, and white hydrangeas on the tables. Olivia loved all of it.

The room didn't feel stuffy. It was warm and inviting. One of the cool things she loved was that Carrie had mixed and matched the China they were using.

The guest had a wide array of tea to choose from. They could get it hot or cold. Among the choices were peach herbal tea, raspberry pineapple luau white tea, blackberry mojito green tea, and jade citrus green tea to name a few.

They also had a signature drink called Little Nat's Bellini. It was made of peach puree, raspberries, and sparkling cider. Olivia thought that was very cool of them to set that up with the bartender that was making the drinks for the guests.

The food was light. They could choose from buttermilk scones, cheddar mustard scones, cinnamon scones, egg salad tea sandwiches, cucumber tea sandwiches, smoked salmon finger sandwiches, lemon chicken salad, fresh greens salad, and cinnamon fruit salad.

Since the baby shower included the men they were two cakes. The kids handled the cakes. For Fitz they had a cigar box cake made. Fitz loved it, and it was even better because the edge was made with tootsie rolls cigar which is one of Fitz's favorite candies.

For Olivia there was a cake that was made in the form of a pink onesie. On the front it said **"Here Comes Trouble".**

Olivia loved it and was glad to see they didn't have the traditional sheet or tier cakes. In addition there was a dessert table where the guest could choose from onesie cookies, white velvet cake with strawberry moose, vanilla almond biscotti,baby rattle cupcakes, candy baby pacifiers, cuppa tea treats, and a watermelon baby carriage filled with fruit.

The baby shower was a success. Olivia could not have been any happier if she tried. She was sitting at her table relaxing looking at pictures the kids took on her phone when a breaking news alert came in.

When she clicked to see the breaking news she was shocked. Several others were seeing the same thing. There were people of power there. It was the norm to keep up with what was going on in the world.

When her team saw it they knew hell was about to break loose. The leak had to come from the White House.

Rowan saw the news before Fitz. He told him and they ran over to Olivia who looked ashen. Her breathing was labored. She didn't look good.

Fitz grabbed her hand. _"Livvie..."_

_"She hates me that much."_

_"No honey"_

_"Fitz, you can't change this. My so called best friend quit to go become the chief of staff for ex-fiancee. A man who wants to get back at you. This is no coincidence."_

_"You are right, but the only thing that matters right now is that you calm down. It is not good for you or Nat."_

Olivia knew he was right, but the more she tried to calm down the worst she felt. She tried to stand up to walk to Fitz, but he caught her as she passed out.

The next two hours were hell. Olivia's blood pressure was through the roof. Her and the baby's life were in danger.

They ended up performing an emergency C-section. Although she was a month early Natalia was fine. She was born on July 16 at 11:45 at night. She weight in at 7 pounds 9 ounces.

Olivia didn't get a chance to hold her because she started bleeding. She had to be taken back for additional surgery, and was given a blood transfusion.

The doctor had just came to tell him that Olivia would be fine. She would be in the hospital a couple of days to a week.

Everyone was relieved. Fitz stepped into another room and used Olivia's phone to place a call.

Abby answered, _"Olivia, I have nothing to say to you."_

_"Don't worry. She doesn't either. See my wife saw the stunt you pulled. Her blood pressure went through the roof."_

_"Oh my God. Is she okay? What about the baby?"_

_"Don't pretend you care now Abby. She stood up to you, and you got mad. She wasn't upset that you found another job. She was upset why you did it. She passed out during her baby shower after seeing you &amp; Edison in the oval office together. She lost a lot of blood. I don't believe in getting in the middle of my wife's affairs, but know this Abby no matter what I will never forgive you for putting my wife and daughter's life in jeopardy to get back at her. "_

Abby tried to say something, but Fitz had already hung up on her. Abby sat there stunned. They didn't know who leaked the story other than it came from within, but she never intended for Olivia to be physically hurt. When she accepted the job she was mad at Olivia. When she finally sat down with Edison she knew deep down she had made the wrong call, but she couldn't back out. Now to hear that Olivia had suffered was killing her.

She tried to pretend that the call didn't happen, but breaking news of Olivia being carried into the hospital made it real. There was no going back.

Fitz was in his own world until Rowan came into the room, _"Son, the nurse needs you. Liv has woken up and is freaking out. She only wants you."_

Fitz ran to her. When he walked in the room she was crying. She wouldn't listen to the nurses.

She saw him_, "I'm sorry Fitz. I was trying to listen to you. I was trying to calm down. I messed up. I lost Nat."_

The nurses said, _"She was too upset. We were trying to tell her."_

_"Livvie, I need you to calm down baby. You had major surgery. One of which was delivering our precious daughter who is perfectly fine."_

Olivia looked at him. She realized he was telling her the truth. He pulled out her phone to show her she was fine.

Olivia calmed down as she stared at the picture. It was their daughter. She had imagined Natalia Elizabeth in her dreams. She was everything she dreamed and more. She had a full head of sandy brown hair. Her caramel skin looked so soft.

She didn't realize she was crying until Fitz wiped her tears away. She looked at her husband. She could tell that he was pissed and worried. To the world and everyone else he was fine. She knew otherwise, but the fact that he refused to be anything other than her guiding force right now meant everything.

_"Fitz, I'm still sorry. I should have listened to you. It wasn't worth it."_

Fitz kissed her which forced her to stop talking.

_"Stop apologizing. You were thrown for a loop and you were trying baby. Your blood pressure just got too high. You lost some blood but the doctors took really good care of you. So rest and when you wake up Natalia will be in here for you to meet I promise."_

_"Cross your heart."_

Fitz laughed, _"And hope to die. Now sleep sweet baby."_

He pulled up a chair and held her hand. He sang to her and after a few minutes the medicines and Fitz's singing sent her to la la land.

A few minutes later Rowan came in. He saw his daughter sleeping peacefully. If he didn't respect his son-in-law before he did now. Like his daughter he knew body language. He knew what was the eyes were saying.

He knew that Fitz was being Presidential. He was being an excellent husband and father, but underneath all of that he was seething. He was as well. He heard him call Abby. That was fine but Rowan knew the real culprit of this was Edison.

Rowan touched his shoulder. _"The children need to see you. To know that Liv is fine. They won't let me take them home otherwise."_

Fitz nodded.

As soon as they got out the door and it closed Fitz broke down. Rowan comforted him. He let him get it all out.

He whispered to him, "_We'll get Edison in time. Right now the only thing that matters is family okay."_

Fitz understood.

He went out and the kids ran over to him. He could tell they had been crying especially Karen. She had truly become a mama's girl.

_"Son, I love you. Let's calm the kids down so you can get back to Liv."_

_"Okay dad. Thank you. I'm sorry."_

Rowan faced him, _"Don't apologize for loving my daughter. Things could have been a whole lot worse if you weren't there. She needed you. She wanted you. She is resting in that room with a healthy baby, and you get as much credit as the medical team. None of this is on you."_

Fitz understood and they made their way out to the kids. They ran over to him, and he held them for a long time.

_"Mom is fine. She is sleeping. The medicines are keeping her comfortable so how about we go see your sister for a few minutes, and you head home for the night with Pops. Tomorrow your mom won't be so out of it, and you guys can spend time with her while I head home and rest up some. Deal."_

Karen held onto her dad but agreed.

Rowan and the kids headed up to the nursery while he stayed behind to thank their friends. They could tell he was tired, but he was holding the family together and everybody respected him. Despite the stunt Abby pulled he didn't question them.

Fitz looked at Huck, _"I know you. I know this team and I know that you guys knew. You wanted her to get through the shower. I thank you. I'm not mad, and I know she won't be either. I know that Edison was the driving force, and in time he will regret this decision. Right now it is not important. Nothing changes with our relationships as far as I'm concerned. However I have put Abby on notice that we are done."_

Huck came over to him, _"We will protect you. I will protect you. You worry about your family. We will handle everything else including the press."_

Harrison nodded,_ "I have already talked with Lauren &amp; Carrie. We got you guys on the professional front."_

Fitz smiled,_ "Good. Get some rest guys, and come by and see Livvie and Nat tomorrow. She will want to see all of you."_

They hugged Fitz and left. Fitz made it up to the nursery. For the first time he only thought about their family, and their new addition.

He took a ton of pictures of the kids, Rowan, and Marta with Natalia. She finally opened up her eyes for Karen. It was beyond special to see that moment between the two of them. He recorded it for Olivia to see.

On his way back up to Olivia's room his phone rang. He answered it without looking at the caller id.

_"Fitz"_

_"Who is this?"_

_"It's Mellie."_

_"Mellie, now is not the time."_

_"I saw the news. I just wanted to make sure that Olivia was okay."_

Fitz stopped. He could tell by her tone she wasn't being condescending. She was genuine. _"Yes, Mellie they are fine. Thank you for calling."_

_"No problem. Congrats. I know you are all happy. I don't want to hold you up."_

_"Thank you for calling."_

Fitz ended the call. He stopped by the deli in the hospital, and picked her up some broth. Shortly after he made it back to her room she was waking up.

The nurse helped her up and to the bathroom. Fitz grabbed her brush and freshened her hair up.

She thought she would be starving, but that wasn't the case. The nurse came in with Natalia. Olivia felt the weight of the world being lifted off her shoulders knowing her daughter was alive and healthy.

She was a little fussy, but as soon as she was in her daddy's arms she quickly quieted down which made Olivia smile. Of course she was going to be a daddy's girl.

It also made her nervous. Would she not want her. She had not even held her yet. Fitz felt her stressing.

"_Livvie, you need to relax. She will be able to tell if you are stressing. She will love you. You are her mommy. You kept her safe and loved her until she was ready to arrive."_

Olivia relaxed. As soon as he put Natalia in her arms Olivia felt everything shift. Her world was forever changed as she looked at her daughter.

Her eyes were closed but she opened them, and Olivia teared up when she saw her hazel brown eyes.

Fitz whispered, _"The only other person she has opened her eyes for is her sister."_

Olivia looked at him in shock. She didn't believe him until he played the video. Olivia had not been around a lot of babies, and she was scared a little but looking down at her daughter gave her courage.

She looked at Fitz,_ "I'm so glad we have her. We made her out of love. Our love got her here safely. That is all that matters."_

Fitz kissed her and then the baby's forehead, "_That is all that matters."_

Olivia fed Natalia her bottle before Fitz burped her and put her down. Olivia was a little sad that she wouldn't be breastfeeding. With the medicines she was on, and the fact that she would remain in the hospital when Natalia would be released the next day took the decision out of her hand. She decided to let it go. It could be worse.

Olivia realized that her husband had been going nonstop. "_When do you plan on resting mister?"_

_"The kids, dad, and ma will be here later. I'm going head home then, grab a shower, some food, and rest. I also want to pick up a travel crib for Nat since she won't be a patient. I need to pack you some more things."_

Olivia grabbed his hand. "_Can you relax for a few minutes with me? You aren't fooling me at all honey?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Don't insult my intelligence. I know that you aren't as calm as you look. I know that you are mad and scared. I love that you have held me up. I needed that. Now I'm saying that I'm going to be fine, our daughter is fine, and now I want you to be fine."_

Fitz looked at her. She could see his resolve weakening. It finally did. He put his head in her lap, and he broke down.

Truthfully until this moment she had not thought about Abby or Edison, but as her husband cried she did. Abby had crossed a line, and broken their friendship. Had she called and said I'm taking a job in the White House Olivia would have accepted it. She might not have liked it, but she would have accepted that is what Abby wanted.

No doubt her team or at least Huck knew, but she also knows that they didn't want to spoil her weekend. She wasn't mad at them. This was not on them. It was on Abby &amp; Edison.

He eventually fell asleep with his head in her lap. She had massaged his scalp as he cried. This was something he never had with Mellie. There was no such thing as her comforting him. He was on his own.

She called the nurse and asked her to take Natalia back so he could rest. She knew that the baby would be going home, and he would be up with her. She was going to force him to rest. She knew when he got home he would take a nap, but then he would be up taking care of the family. Despite the help available to them they both only used it when absolutely necessary.

Olivia ended up spending a week in the hospital. The first couple of days Fitz tried to handle everything on his own with the help of the agents of course. That changed after Rowan and Marta talked to him.

Olivia was happy to return home with her family, and her daughter. Since she was still recovering from surgery she couldn't get up and down with her, but her family did. They made sure she spent ample time with her daughter.

After about a month she was able to resume most of her normal activities. Natalia was very much a daddy's girl. Since Fitz liked to work early she was always up with him. She would head and get her from his office.

Olivia was fine with it, because she knew her daughter loved her. She was slowly adding work back on her schedule.

They had taken Natalia for her six-week check-up. She was healthy and continued to grow. She was almost ten pounds now.

When they made it back home Rowan took her. The doctor still wanted Olivia to heal some. She would be seen again in two weeks.

The couple was fine with that. They were just happy to have a moment to themselves. They were relaxing in their bed. Both in their own worlds.

Olivia said, _"I'm no fool Fitz. I know that you have no intention of letting Edison get away with what happen. All I ask is that you don't shut me out. I feel like since I've been home that there is this elephant in the room with us. When we are alone we are not the same, and it is not because of Nat."_

Fitz faced his wife, _"I'm sorry Livvie."_

She caressed his face, "_Don't be sorry. Just let me in. You have shut me out. Since that night in the hospital when you broke down I have been on the outside looking in."_

_"I know and it is not intentional. When I look at you and Nat I am so happy and blessed that we are together, alive, and healthy. That moment is etched on my brain too. I can't get it out of my head, and I don't know why. Everything turned out fine for us. Seeing you get hurt when you were protecting Mellie was hard, but seeing you fine one moment and the next nothing broke me. It was like my heart believed everything was going to work out when it came to it but when you went limp in my arms I..."_

Fitz stood up and walked out onto the balcony. He closed his eyes. Olivia stood up and walked over to him, but gave him a minute to compose himself.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned around and looked at his wife. The idea that people were so petty that they would resort to games and not think about the consequences of those decisions made him mad. Abby didn't think about the game she was playing. She didn't think about the fact that she was nothing more than a pawn and that pissed him off.

_"Livvie, I'm sorry. The last thing I want is for our marriage to be rocky. I'm just so damn angry. Your friend. No your best friend got her feelings hurt so she got into bed with the devil whose feelings were hurt,because he didn't get the girl. Damn it I just want to live my life. Be with my wife and family. I feel like I can't win for losing."_

Olivia gave him time to say more, but he was done.

_"It is okay to be angry with me too."_

Despite how quietly she said it he still heard her, and that stopped him cold.

_"Come again Livvie?"_

_"The truth of the matter is that this start because Abby felt I owed her a debt. She was the one there with me at the apartment."_

_"Livvie, you give Abby too much credit. You have told me that story. If you or I owe anyone a debt it would be to the kids. Their email set everything in motion. Abby was your sounding board."_

Olivia thought about what he said and agreed. _"You are right Fitz. Still the point is that I didn't originally trust in our love. That left the door open. Edison is my ex, and Abby was my friend. It is my baggage that caused this. So the truth is now I understand why we are where we are Fitz. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting our life, our marriage, and our love in jeopardy."_

Olivia pulled back. When she pulled back it fell like ice water was hitting him. He pulled her back in his arms, and kissed her with so much passion she began to cry.

He whispered, "_No crying sweet baby."_

Instead of calming her down it made her cry harder when he called her sweet baby.

_"Livvie, I really am not mad with you baby. The fact that you feel that way is killing me. Yes Edison &amp; Abby are your baggage, but Mellie and the kids are mine. Yet you were there for me. You helped me handle Mellie. You have shown the kids what it is like to be in a healthy relationship. They have parents who don't embarrass them, love them for who they are, and accept them despite their flaws. They have a mom who they can come to for anything. Our daughter is who she is because of the mom she has now. One she didn't have before we got together. Our children will grow up and change the world in a good way like their mom. I didn't realize that I was allowing my anger for what they caused to affect our relationship. What do you say that we have date night just the two of us? Something we haven't done since Nat has arrived."_

Olivia smiled, _"Really?"_

_"Yeah baby! It is time to get back to us."_

Olivia held him tight, "_I would love that."_

They made it downstairs. Rowan &amp; Marta were in the family room enjoying a movie. Nat was sleeping in her bassinet.

Olivia could tell that they were fighting feelings that they were developing for each other. Olivia could understand that. However if the time came she would support them if they wanted more.

When they saw the couple they smiled. They could tell they were in a better place. To most they seemed fine. They knew the Edison &amp; Abby situation had caused more stress than they cared to admit. That is why Rowan wanted them to talk. Fitz was so angry that he didn't realize how reclusive he had been to everyone, but especially his wife.

Marta smiled, _"Come on sweetie. Let's fix some lunch and bake something for everyone. We haven't had any mom/daughter time since the little one has come."_

Olivia smiled, _"I would love that."_

She kissed her husband and her dad before leaving out the room.

Rowan turned to the Tennis Channel.

Rowan asked, _"You better now."_

He looked at Rowan

_"Come on. Livvie is one of the best, but she had to get it from somewhere."_

Fitz laughed after thinking about it for a minute.

_"Touche. Yes, I'm a lot better."_

_"When you are ready we will deal with him son. In the past I would have done this on my own, but my family means more to me so I won't go rouge. I respect it won't happen overnight."_

_"No dad it won't. I have my reasoning."_

_"I know son. I know Huck will gather some ammunition. So will I. When the time comes you will be the leader. I'll follow."_

Fitz looked at him, "_No dad. We do this together. Yes Livvie is my wife and mother of my children, but more importantly she is your daughter and Nat is your granddaughter."_

Rowan agreed.

Rowan stayed until the kids first day of school. He took the kids and their friends shopping, and let them buy everything they needed and a lot of things they wanted for school.

Fitz &amp; Olivia thought it was too much, but Rowan and Marta shut them down. That is what grandparents do they told them. The couple agreed. Before he left they decided they would do Thanksgiving in DC this year so Rowan didn't have to travel, plus they wanted to bring Nat to their home away from home.

When Rowan arrived in D.C. he made a pit stop. He needed to handle some business that could not wait.

Abby had settled into her job. She loved the work, but Edison was an asshole. His wife was sneaky and up to no good.

She tried to call Olivia to apologize, but Olivia only answered her call one time.

Olivia said, "_You made your decision. You did it without thinking which has always been you Abby. You took everything so personal that you failed to see how much I still valued our friendship. I hope you know what you are doing, and that whatever Edison offered you was worth it. I forgive you, but let me be clear it is not for you. I have a family that deserves all of me. We can never come back from this, and you will never work for me again. I will also not be able to write a letter of recommendation for you. Good bye and good luck! She told her she was too old to play games with her. At fist she was pissed, but Olivia was right. They had toyed with her. Abby had made the wrong call to get in bed with Edison, and now was stuck because she knew that OPA wouldn't accept her back."_

Edison was coming back from a meeting. He walked into the Oval office and sat down. He felt like someone was in the room with him, but that was impossible. His assistant would have told him. His SSAs would have told him.

_"Your gut is right. Someone is in the room with you."_

Edison jumped up. Rowan came from around the corner. When Abby told him what happened to Olivia he felt bad, but he was doing what he had to do. It wasn't like she gave a shit about him. Still he hated that hiring Abby was leaked. From the published reports in the media the baby was in distress at first but she was fine when they delivered her. Olivia however wasn't out the woods. So in addition to the news causing her blood pressure to sky rocket and put her life in jeopardy there was another complication after the baby was born. Thankfully they were able to save her.

Rowan said, "_You don't know you place after all these years. You were never good enough for my daughter. You got all caught up in your feelings, and became a bitch baby."_

_"Yeah, well word on the street is that you felt the same way about Fitzgerald."_

_"I did until he showed me I was dead wrong, and because I'm a real man I can admit I was wrong. You on the other hand couldn't accept that they had beat you at your own game. You always were a sore loser."_

Edison was scared as shit, but he wasn't going to let Rowan know that.

_"So you hear to kill me. Rough me up like you did in the past."_

_"No, I promised my son I wouldn't go rouge. This is his battle, but I did want to let you know that your actions could have caused my daughter and granddaughter their lives. You are reckless and an idiot. You are going to gets yours one day. When you least expect and I'm going to make sure I have a front row seat. Fitz ran a solid people believe that because he wasn't a tyrant during his administration that he didn't have a backbone. Some people assumed Mellie was the true leader. Let me remind you he was a Navy pilot. He ran some of the most coveted missions in the military. What is it that the same about Navy men?"_

Edison was clueless.

Rowan nodded like he all of a sudden remembered. He turned to walk about but looked over his shoulder they say, _"Navy men never give up."_

He walked out.

**A/N-Did I throw any of you for a loop? Hope so. I promised you guys that I try to throw things in to make each story a little unique.**

**Any guesses on when he is going to get Edison back? What is going to happen to Abby? I can tell you she asked for a challenge, and as they say be careful what you ask for you might just get it.**


	17. Time Changes Everything

**A/N-A little time jump. This update mainly focuses on Olivia as a FYI. Hope you enjoy.**

Olivia was sitting in her seat responding to emails while she had time. She didn't know what to expect when Natalia was born. She knew that being a mother to a newborn was different than two teenagers. She was scared, but it was all for nothing.

At two years old Natalia had changed her in some many ways. She was still a business minded woman, but it wasn't everything. She allowed her team to handle most of the cases, and only stepped in when absolutely necessary.

Besides watching Natalia grow Jerry was in his senior year of high school headed to MIT in the fall. Karen had recently turned 16. They threw her a large bash, and she got a new car after getting her license.

They had remained grounded, and helped take care of their sister without ever having to be asked.

Her clothing line was coming along. She had found some creative designers who made life for her a lot easier. It took her about a year and a half to get the line complete, but it was well worth it. They had a huge show in California where a lot of big names showed up. Three months later she opened up her store, and website.

She didn't expect her line to be successful so quickly, but it was. She had to hire more employees.

One of the reasons that Fitz believed his wife was so successful is that everyone that she employs were either young women with dreams that needed someone to give them a chance, or women and young girls who had been knocked down in life but got back up.

Olivia received referrals, and her applications through their foundation. She was showing the world that if you put a little effort into those who are down, or who need a chance good things can and will happen. People wanted to support Olivia's cause. The money from the sales went right back into their foundation.

At the end of the day nothing brought her more joy that being a wife and mother. Natalia was for sure a daddy's girl, but they were still close. Many times they are both thrown aside for her sister KarBear.

Olivia knew early on in her pregnancy that the two would share a bond, and she was right. There were plenty of times they would go into the nursery, and find Nat with her sister. They even put a bassinette in her room.

Jerry was not forgotten. He was the protector of both of his sisters. They trusted him to never steer them wrong, and he took his role seriously. Fitz always told Jerry how proud he was of the man he was becoming. It was something his dad didn't say to him, and he was determined to be a better dad.

Despite the incident that caused Natalia to arrive a little earlier than expected their family was stronger than ever. Olivia was over Abby &amp; Edison. They made their decision, and she made hers. She was happy, and no one was going to take that away from her.

One of Fitz's closest friends Senator Peter Caldwell had announced that he was running for President in the next election.

When Fitz was asked he stated that he supported his friend. He wasn't doing poorly in the numbers, but he had room for improvement so he called Olivia. He wanted to hire her team to help him become the next President.

Fitz told her it was her call. He would support her decision. At the time he was a stay-at-home dad. He worked on building their foundation. They didn't want to champion one specific cause. They did however want to help children &amp; young adults be successful. Whether that was to feed them, clothe them, help them in school, etc. He was working on his autobiography, and took some speaking engagements. He made sure that his schedule was flexible to allow Olivia to achieve her goals.

After talking with her team they decided to take the job, but she made it clear to Peter that Harrison would run point. She would be heavily involved in the background until Natalia got older.

He accepted. He knew that Olivia's life no longer revolved just around work, and he knew her team was the best. Together they could make it happen.

It had been the best decision that Peter has ever made for his political career. Just like she did for her husband they were able to turn his campaign around. He had never been happier professionally and personally.

For months the media speculated about Peter's transformation. Some thought it was the work of Olivia, but she had been photographed in Vermont. No one believed she took the job, and stayed in Vermont. No one believed that the Senator would hire her, and not demand that she be present.

Back at the White House they knew especially Abby. She knew her former best friend, and this was her work. Her and her former friends.

**Flashback**

After the team returned back to D.C. she reached out to them, and she was rejected. She tried to talk to them all at once, and individually.

They were not having it. At first Abby thought it was just about loyalty to Olivia, but when she met with the group she realized it was more than that. Harrison told her the same thing Olivia did.

He said, _"Abby, you know this is more than about loyalty although we are and should be loyal to the woman that gave us a chance when we know due to our circumstances that it was less than one percent chance someone else would have taken care of us like she did. This is about your ego. She was your best friend. Everyone at this table saw less of Olivia. We heard less from her than you, because the two of you were best friends. Yet that wasn't enough for you. Grow up Abby. Things change. Life changes. You changed. You jumped ship to hurt her, threw a jab at her, to get the last word. With friends like you she doesn't need enemies."_

Huck said, _"She jumped in the bed with the enemy. The one man who wants to take down Fitz, because he is a bitch baby. He is mad like a kid whose toys were taken from them. She didn't cheat he did. She didn't belittle him he did. You knew that. You knew regardless of what he said to you that his endgame was getting back at Olivia. We know you. We know you are a lot of things but stupid is not one of them. You could have killed her, and I want you to know that whatever God you believe in you should thank them, because had Olivia or that baby died I would have skinned you alive like an animal. The only reason you are walking around in one piece is because of Olivia. So take your shit, and leave. Don't come back because you realized you are being used. That you are miserable and alone. You deserve it, and personally I hope you burn when he does. I don't know when Fitz &amp; Rowan are going to strike, but when they do I hope I get a seat at the table."_

The tone in his voice sent chills down Abby's spine. As she looked around the table she noticed how none of them looked at Huck like he was crazy. More like they agreed. She knew he was being honest. There was nothing more to say. She left.

**Present**

Once Natalia turned six months Olivia began to ween her off of breast milk. She felt more comfortable leaving her for a couple of days at a time. It had nothing to do with Fitz not being able to take care of their daughter. That was a given. She just had to adjust.

While she recovered and spent time with the family she did weekly video conferences with the campaign staff as well as her team. They would email her polling data, upcoming appearances, and anything they felt she needed to know. During the conferences she would discuss what as working, and what they needed to do to help Peter. She was always available for when emergencies happened, and they needed her help. Despite the fact she was in Vermont with the help of the staff being her eyes and ears the campaign was now running like a well-oiled machine.

When Olivia was ready to travel she knew they had to lay the speculations to rest. Peter was starting moving up the polls, and she wanted the focus on him. Not whether she was running his campaign or not. She arranged several interviews to confirm her involvement with his campaign, and allow the country to see the new and improved Senator Caldwell.

She looked at her daughter who was concentrating on her tablet. They knew she was going to be really smart. The older two would tease them. Asking them what did they expect? She knew she was smart. Well her husband always says brilliant. She chuckles thinking about it. Like he is some dummy.

Before Fitz left they started this new Leap Frog lesson. Olivia knew Natalia wanted to figure it out so she could show her daddy. She decided to leave her alone.

She went back to her emails. She pulled one up from Peter and smiled. She leaned back thinking about the first trip she took back to D.C. after Natalia was born.

**Flashback **

The interviews had been lined up. Olivia's team had prepped him. He knew that initially they were interested in whether Olivia was running his campaign. Peter was okay with that. He was excited to share the news. Olivia had helped his family in the past, and he had been friends with Fitz for years. Nothing made him happier when he found out the two of them were married and expecting. He couldn't stand Mellie, but he sucked it up for his friend. As Olivia worked her magic he got a front row seat to how she made his friend a President, and if all goes well she would make history. He didn't know of any other crisis managers in the modern era that had produced two Presidents.

He knew the perception was that he wasn't taking running seriously. That was the furthest thing from the truth. He wanted to be President, but he had miscalculated all it would take for him to win. Olivia &amp; their teams fixed that. He was no longer the rich, handsome looking Senator looking for a bigger title. He was showing the world he was serious about being the next President of the United States.

When he sat down with Kimberly Mitchell she smiled when she saw Olivia. She knew she was on the money when she said Olivia had a hand in the Senator's change. It was confirmed with her first question.

"_Senator Caldwell, many didn't take your run for the next President seriously at first, but in the last couple of months your tone has change, and the American people have noticed. What led to that changed?"_

_"My good friends. Former President Fitzgerald Grant &amp; his lovely wife Olivia Grant. The best crisis manager in the world along with her talented team. I knew that I was taking this seriously, but it didn't come across that way. They helped me"_

Kimberly smiled. She knew that Olivia knew what she was going to ask. She had prepared Andrew that these questions would come. They would address it. However at the end of this press round he was not going to discuss it anymore.

She asked, _"How was Olivia able to help you change the direction of your campaign 600 miles away?"_

_"Well Olivia is brilliant, but I'm sure you want a more complete answer."_

She smiled and nodded. He came across and personable and relatable when he had not in the past.

_"Truthfully her team is brilliant, and they don't get enough credit. Olivia can't do it all by herself, and she has trained her team well. You guys were looking for her physically. Until now she wasn't here physically, but we talked at least once a week to see where we stood, and what needed to take place. The beltway is use to Olivia Pope. She was great, but Olivia Grant is fantastic. She is a wife and mother, but she hasn't lost her touch as a fixer. Personally I think she is better because she is a wife and mother. What I am learning is that when you are accountable for more than yourself you pay attention even more. You can deal with letting yourself down, but not those who depend on you. Her first priority was their youngest daughter. After the scare she needed time to physically, and mentally recover. When I hired her I knew I was in good hands no matter how far away she was. It was always the plan for her to be behind the scenes at first."_

_"So you have no full-time campaign manager?"_

_"Yes Olivia is my campaign manager. She won't be on the road with me all the time; her team will be. She will be with me when necessary. Obviously her helping me long distance has worked out well so far. I see no reason to change what is working. I think we can all agree that would be insane."_

There really wasn't much more to say. So Kimberly moved on. The rest of the interview was great.

Edison had the television on in his office, because he wanted to hear what Peter had to say. He almost fell out of his chair when it was confirmed that Olivia had been helping Peter from Vermont for months.

He had not gotten a glimpse of her during Peter's interview, but he knew the media wanted to see Olivia post baby.

Her recovery took longer than most due to the complications that she had during delivery. They had received a lot of love and support from all walks of life. Gifts and cards were sent to her office. Huck &amp; the SSAs would check them before bringing them to her. Olivia saw that she was receiving well wishes from around the world as well.

She felt like she owed them something for their support so she created a blog. She provided updates about her recovery, and she would share stories about Natalia as well as the rest of their family. At one month the world saw the first picture of their daughter. Two weeks ago she shared some photos that Chelsea took of her when she turned six months old.

There were some who weren't happy with the fact that the couple didn't share a lot of pictures of their daughter.

Olivia shut that down immediately. She explained in a blog post that her daughter didn't choose to be the daughter of a politician and famous crisis manager. She didn't believe in exploiting her children to make the public happy. Other than the interviews when they were dealing with Mellie the teenagers were no longer front and center for the world to see. She explained that down the line as Natalia got older the public would see more of her, but they were determined to allow their children to live as normal as possible.

When Olivia stepped out of the car with Peter to head into his campaign headquarters the photographers finally captured the first pictures of Olivia. Despite the fact that she was now a wife, mother of three including a six month old she still looked sharp.

She was wearing a Navy Giorgio Armani suit. It featured a Wool Hounds tooth Blazer and Pants. Underneath she wore a V-neck Silk Blouse. To finish the look she had on her Beige Armani Suede Pumps.

She had been nervous about the trip, and stepping back into the work world. She felt a little insecure for some reason. Before she left Fitz handed her a gift.

She said to him, _"Honey you didn't have to get me anything!"_

_"I know. It is actually from me and the kids. The kids actually gave me money for the gift, because they really wanted the gift to be from all of us. I took care of Nat's part."_

She laughed.

She opened up the gift, and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

He pulled it out. It was a diamond pendant and chain.

Fitz said, _"We got this necklace specifically because it had four pear-shaped diamonds. We know that everything is going to go great, but I understand it has been awhile. We just want you to know it is like riding a bike. You never forget. Also look at the necklace, and know that we are with you. One diamond for each of us."_

The tears fell and he consoled her. She thanked God every day for her husband. He made her better.

She still looked the same. She had lost the baby weight, but she looked fuller in some areas. Her eyes were bright. She was truly happy. This was no front. Being a wife to Fitzgerald and mother completed Olivia. Any hope he held onto was gone. He never stood a chance, and it was killing him.

He knew this meant war, and Peter was going to win the Republican nomination when it was all said and done. He would have a slight advantage, because Peter had dirt. He would have to play dirty to beat him.

Olivia was proud of Peter. It made her think about her husband. Life was a funny thing sometimes.

Olivia &amp; Peter were the talk of the town, and it was clear that Edison was in some real trouble.

The biggest difference was his play boy days were over. He settled down. Many thought it was an arrangement at first, and truthfully it was. Jeanine was a good friend of his. More like friends with benefits. Both liked each other, but were scared to take that next step. Not wanting to mess up their friendship.

When Peter decided to run he knew he had to settle down, and if he was going to settle down he wanted it to be with someone he liked.

Olivia brought Jeanine up. At first he refused until Olivia invited him to dinner in Vermont where Jeanine was also invited. She realized that both of them felt the say way. She just had to show them, and by the end of dinner they were willing to try to move from friends into a relationship.

It was the right move politically and personally.

**Present Day**

Normally she would come alone, but she had Natalia with her because Fitz was on a weeklong business trip, and the kids were working on some big projects so they barely had time to themselves with school and sports.

Natalia looked up at her, _"Mommy..."_

Olivia looked over at her, _"Yes sweetie..._

_"I ungry."_

Olivia smiled. She loved watching her daughter grow. From this baby who only cried and slept to the beautiful young toddler that she was that had personality and spunk.

Olivia said, _"Look in your backpack sweetie. Daddy packed you a snack."_

Natalia grinned. She loved when her dad made her snacks. He had punched different cut outs so her sandwich and fruits were often shapes, animals, or something fun.

It was their thing. Fitz enjoyed being a part-time stay at home dad. His memoir was set to be released soon so he had to do a book tour, but once that was over he intended to go back to being the stay-at home parent.

He had told Olivia that she had sacrificed a lot for him when he was in office. He had accomplished his dreams. He wanted her to accomplish hers. He also wanted to be a dad. It was hard when he was in office, because when you are a politician your family is not number one.

Jerry was heading off to college in the fall. He wanted to spend time with his son before he headed off. Karen was now 16. Like Nat she was a daddy's girl. Fitz took time to do things with her. Talk to her.

Recently she had come to Olivia about wanting to get on birth control. She didn't want to have sex. It was more about regulating her cycle, but she was honest and also said if and when that time came she wanted to be responsible.

Olivia had a frank and open conversation with her. Later on she told Fitz. She knew he wouldn't be happy. It was another sign of his daughter growing up, but he was happy that she was there for their daughter. Something they both knew Mellie wouldn't have been.

In some ways Natalia was his chance to do right by his child from the start. He still felt enormous guilt for staying in the marriage to Mellie. He thought he was doing what was best. She tried to tell him otherwise, but realized that time would heal that wound.

She looked over and Natalia was finishing her snack. Olivia handed her juice cup to her.

Natalia smiled, _"Tank you."_

_"You welcome baby."_

_"Mommy, we going to see Unka Peter?"_

_"Yes we are baby."_

_"Is daddy coming?"_

_"No baby. Daddy has to go talk to some people about his book. Remember the one he showed you."_

_"Yes ma'am. Can we call him on your puter?"_

_"We can call him tonight before bed. I bet you can get him to read to you."_

Her eyes brightened up. Fitz read to her most nights. It was their thing. It was one of the few things he did consistently with Karen &amp; Jerry. He would often get in character, and it was the perfect way to end the day. Seeing Fitz be daddy was a huge turn on for her. It was so effortless.

Natalia nodded, _"Okay mommy."_

They land in D.C. where there is a town car waiting for them. They have cars at their home. She will pick up one after she leaves her office.

They make it to the office. When the elevator opens Natalia takes off. Her team adored her children.

Huck had this soft side that they didn't see a lot in the past, but they did now with Javier and her children.

They didn't want to pick one set of godparents. All of their friends were important so they did something a little different. They had a commitment ceremony, and it included all three kids. Her team, Chelsea, Daniel, Carrie, and Don committed to being there for the children.

Olivia made it to the conference room. She was sitting Huck's lap, but talking to all of them. With the campaign they didn't have a lot of down time so they looked forward to Olivia's visits to see her and Natalia.

They would check in with Jerry &amp; Karen via Facetime.

She came back out of her office, _"Where are we?"_

Harrison said_, "We are still looking good. Actually great. Peter now has an eight point lead. I know he won't tell us what he wanted to talk to you about, but I'm guessing it has to do with Jeanine. If he proposes which I think he is then I think it will lock him in."_

Olivia nodded, "_He wouldn't tell me over the phone, but I think you are right Harrison. If it is then I don't want him to do anything public. It will look like he is grandstanding. I don't want anyone to think that he is proposing just to become President. However once he does propose they need to sit down in an intimate interview so let's have a game plan."_

Quinn nodded_, "Already on it Liv. We were all thinking the same thing so we have a plan in place. Just tell us it is go, and we will make it happen. Huck &amp; I are also keeping an eye out on Edison. No doubt he plans on trying to use Peter's past against him in a sneak surprise."_

Olivia smiled_, "You guys are the best. Thank you for everything. I couldn't be this successful without you."_

Huck looked at Olivia_, "We wouldn't have the lives we do without you so I say it is a win-win for all of us."_

Everyone nodded.

_"Speaking of win-win I have something for all of you."_

She pulled out a folder and handed them envelopes.

Natalia had headed into her office to her corner that Olivia had for her. She had her own little desk, chair, and toys to keep her busy.

Olivia waited for her team to go over the documents. When they got to the last page Harrison looked at her. "_No way."_

Quinn &amp; Huck were speechless.

Olivia said, _"Yes way. Fitz &amp; I met with our attorney. All the papers have been filed. The company is no longer OPA, but Grant &amp; Associates. In addition to that the company is no longer owned by me, but all four of us equally. Our accountant went over the books to pull our earnings for the last three years. The checks enclosed are your share of the earnings. Once we finish with the campaign I will officially open up the satellite office in Vermont. Harrison, I know that you were talking about opening up satellite offices in New York and California. I think we should look into that."_

Quinn looked at her with tears in her eyes_, "This is a lot of money Olivia."_

_"We have made a lot of money Quinn. Before I left for Vermont I had plans to give you guys more control, but I didn't know how I wanted to do it. Then I found out I was pregnant, got married, and all the other crap. I used the down time to come up with this plan, and Fitz helped me make it happen with our team of accountant and lawyers. Besides there is enough money on the table to go around. More importantly I want you guys to get more credit."_

Before they could say anything there was breaking news. They turned the TV up. Olivia smiled. She had Lauren to release a statement with the changes that she had made to the firm. In her statement she stated that their clients would not see anything different in how they were taken care of. It would make them more efficient since they all had ownership. The only noticeable difference was the name of the firm. Peter was already aware so he had released a statement of support. He stated that while no one could do it better than Olivia her team was the best. Together they were unstoppable.

Olivia stood up, _"Just in case you guys thought I wasn't serious."_

They jumped up and hugged her. They thanked her and promised not to let her down. She had no doubt they wouldn't.

Olivia had to head over to the hill to meet Peter. They had to stop by their house to pick up her car.

She headed out. She didn't have time to listen to the reaction about the changes she made. It truthfully didn't matter to her. She was happy, her team was happy, and her husband supported her decision.

While in transit the news reached the White House. Edison was on the hill, but it didn't matter to him. He knew that nothing really changed. It might makes things a little tougher for them, because her team now had power. Abby however was devastated. She was stuck in a job that didn't have as much power as she expected. She no longer had any friends, and her friends were happy while she was floundering.

They had made it to their house and dropped off their luggage. They were now headed to see Peter. Natalia was singing to a CD that her dad put together for her. All of her favorite Disney songs.

After one ended Natalia asked, _"Mommy are we going to see Paw Paw?"_

She nodded since she was driving, _"Yes, he is going to pick you tomorrow. You are going to spend the night with him. Then we are going to spend the day together. We are going to go to the zoo, and to the park."_

She knew the plans would make her daughter happy. She had learned to balance her time. She made sure to do things with each child individually so they would have her undivided attention.

"_When we go to the zoo and park can we wear our dresses?"_

Olivia nodded. Karen had found another website that had matching mother-daughter dresses. She had ordered some for the two of them, and some for the three of them.

They made it to Peter's office. When she opened up the door he was talking to his assistant at her desk. When Natalia saw him she ran over to him.

"_Unka Peter."_

He smiled. _"Hi sweetie how are you?"_

"_Gud. Daddy is teaching me words so I can write like him."_

Peter smiled, "_You are really smart. I'm proud of you."_

Jeanine walked in the door. Peter had told her that he needed to meet with Olivia before they headed to lunch. She thought she would swing by early so she could see them.

Olivia hugged her, _"How are you?"_

"_Good, you have made being a politician's girlfriend manageable."_

"_I know it isn't always easy, but it has it rewards."_

"_True, I know Peter said you guys needed to talk. I hadn't seen Nat in a while I thought I would keep her company._

Liv nodded. She looked at Natalia_, "Be good for mommy &amp; we'll order pizza tonight."_

"_Extra chez…."_

Liv smiled and nodded.

Peter &amp; Olivia made their way into his office. Peter said_, "I know your time is valuable so I'll cut to the chase. I want to ask Jeanine to marry me."_

"_We thought so…"_

Peter looked at her stunned, _"Who?"_

"_The team."_

"_That is why I pay you guys the big bucks."_

"_Yep, we are worth every penny. So what's the plan?"_

"_I have something romantic planned just the two of us. If all goes well then I have a dinner party planned this Sunday where I will announce our engagement to our closest family and friends."_

Olivia smiled_, "See you are making our jobs easy. We were hoping that you planned to do it private. We don't want anyone to say that you are proposing to help you get elected. This way it is special for the two of you. Do you have a photographer lined up to take pictures Sunday?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Good, we will get with them to determine which shots we want to release. We will schedule a sit-down interview for the two of you to announce your engagement. We want to keep it personable."_

"_I trust you Liv. I am not worried about getting the nomination, but I know Edison. He is going to play dirty for a lot of reasons."_

"_Do you trust me? Better yet do you trust your best friend?"_

"_You know I do."_

"_Good, then trust that when Edison plays dirty, and you are right I think he will I know that my husband and father have been patient in taking Edison down. While I don't know the specifics I know those two, and they are waiting for the right time. I know my dad. What better time to take him down is to make sure he doesn't serve a second term? I also know my husband. He is going to bury him, and even if I wanted to stop him I couldn't"_

Peter nodded, _"Liv, I hope you understand why he has to do this. Over the years I have watched Fitz suffer, but I've never heard him sound so heart broken when he called, and told me about what happened at the baby shower. I hate that I wasn't there for you two. I knew he loved you, but hearing the fear in his voice told me how deeply he loved you."_

Olivia turned her head.

Peter looked up_, "Oh Liv I'm so sorry."_

She shook her head. _"It's okay Peter. I know that the day Natalia was born was the best and worst day for him. For her birthday he was in her room at midnight each time, and he would just look at her. I can tell he is reliving that day. He'll come back in our room, and he'll hold me to the point I can barely breathe. When she turned one when he held me he cried. I just held him. When she turned two he didn't cry, but I knew his emotions were all over the place. When I became a wife and mother I learned I can't fix everything. He doesn't need me to fix him. So I'm going to let him &amp; my dad handle him."_

Peter nodded_, "Do you think you will ever be friends with Abby again?"_

"_No, I'm never opening that door again. It should have never come to what it did. I made Fitz stay with Mellie, and it almost killed us and the kids. I'm not sacrificing my happiness for anyone."_

"_I think that it is smart Olivia, and I have always thought you were the best. It is why I always turned to you. I know you have to work harder than we do, but I appreciate you. I trust you, and I know that it is going to get nasty before it is all said and done. I'm not worried. Jeanine and I are prepared. My family knows how this work so you do your thing, and I'll do mine."_

"_Thanks Peter."_

"_No problem. Will you be able to come to the dinner Sunday?"_

"_Yes, can Nat come or do I need to ask my dad to watch her?"_

"_It is up to you, but it is a family dinner so there will be kids there. I know that the family would love to see her."_

"_Then we will be there."_

They went over a couple more details before Olivia left. She talked with Jeanine a few more minutes before heading out. She promised to see her before they left.

Olivia &amp; Natalia were on their way out when Natalia dropped her Vermont bear that Fitz had designed for her. She never went anywhere without it.

A man picked it up for her. She thanked him. Olivia immediately recognized the voice. So did Natalia for different reasons. She went over to her mom, _"Mommy that is the Prezzy."_

Olivia smiled, "_Yes it is honey. Say thank you to President Davis."_

Natalia went over to him, _"Tank you."_

Edison smiled, _"You are welcome. You can call me Edison."_

She shook her head, "_Nope Daddy says your name is Prezzy."_

Olivia smiled. She could tell that Tony &amp; Danny were uncomfortable with Edison walking closer to Olivia, and truthfully she was not comfortable either.

Olivia bent down. _"Nat, will you go with Danny while he goes to get the car. By the time you get back Tony &amp; I will be ready."_

She knew he would never leave her alone. Fitz &amp; her dad had hired a private security company to protect them. He knew that the Secret Service would probably cover them, but he wanted men who reported to them. He didn't trust many to protect his family.

Once they were gone Olivia turned around and looked at him with nothing but malice. The kind gentle mother was gone_. "What do you want President Davis?"_

"_Really Liv."_

"_It is Olivia or Mrs. Grant to you. Only my friends call me Liv. You are not my friend. You used my former friend to get payback. What I still can't figure out is why you are acting like I jilted you. You were the one who cheated."_

"_And you were the one who said you didn't want to be somebody's wife and mother."_

"_No, I said I didn't want to be your wife and mother to your children because you are an ass, and you were only happy when you were the top dog. I had to be beneath you. I could never be myself, because that hurt your ego. Now I am with a man that not only wants me to follow my goals and dreams, but demands that I go after them. You would have never volunteered to be a stay at-home-dad."_

He had no real comeback_. "So the way you guys get back at me is to try and help Peter become President."_

Olivia laughed and the laugh was scary. It even made his agents and Tony side eye her. Then she stopped laughing and stepped up so they were face to face.

The agents stepped up but Edison put his hand up. In a voice that scared even them she said to Edison, _"My husband has nothing to do with me helping Peter other than to tell me that he would support my decision. I know my dad visited you, because I know him. No one has forgotten what you did Edison. What I can tell you is that I have no idea what the future holds for you, but the day you put my life and at the time my unborn child in jeopardy you wrote your sentence. I don't know when or how it will be carried out, but I know this…."_

She stepped closer to him to the point she was in his space_, "When it goes down I will have a front row seat, and you will regret the day you ever fucked with the Pope-Grant family."_

Olivia looked at Tony, _"Let's go. I know that my husband knows this garbage stepped up to me. Let him know I am fine."_

They walked away leaving Edison stunned. She had hit a nerve. Two years had passed and nothing had happened. He had been on alert. He had extra security put in place. He knew that with Rowan and Fitz working together it wouldn't matter, but he thought time had closed that wound.

Olivia put him on notice. She let him know that nothing had been forgotten, and that was a very scary notion.

Olivia &amp; Natalia made it back to the house where they enjoyed spending time together just the two of them. They had spoken with her dad. Since Natalia had been born he cut down his work schedule.

After speaking with Fitz &amp; Olivia they decided that B-613 was needed. Rowan was training his second in command. Since making up with Olivia he had cleaned up the organization. It was clean. It was now branched under the CIA so everything they did would remain classified.

The men who worked there now had a choice. Anyone was free to leave. To Rowan's surprise no one quit. They were actually happier. He had decided with Jerry heading off to college in the fall that he was ready for retirement.

He had slowly rebuilt his relationship with Olivia. He spent a lot of time with Fitz bonding. The kids loved that he spoiled them.

Later on that evening Fitz called to chat with them via video chat. He surprised Natalia by showing her he bought a copy of her favorite book so he could read to her.

Olivia helped her get ready for bed. She sat her IPad up on a stand. Natalia listened to her dad read to her until sleep took over. Olivia sat in the corner watching the moment. It warmed her heart how much he loved the children. It made her love him even more.

She covered Nat up, turned on her night light, and closed the door. She headed to their room where she got comfortable.

Fitz looked at her, "_Hi Baby!"_

She smiled, "_Hi"_

"_How are you Livvie?"_

"_Good, we miss you but otherwise good."_

He decided to let it go. If she wanted to talk about Edison she would come to him.

She looked at him. She knew he was concerned about her interaction with Edison. She didn't want him to worry.

"_Fitz, I mean it when I say I'm good. I was a little upset earlier, but then I realized what and who I have. You, Karen, Jerry, Nat, Dad, Marta, and my team. So I promise I'm good baby. I knew they would update you on what happened."_

"_I'm sorry Livvie."_

"_Why are you sorry?"_

"_Sometimes I think that being with me isn't worth all of the trouble. It has been…."_

Olivia sat up, _"You stop it right now Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. Every single thing I went through has been worth it, because no man has ever protected or loved me the way you do. I wanted devastating, life changing, extraordinary love, and I got it and so much more with you. Edison was my baggage not yours. Abby was my baggage not yours so stop it. I love you. Every day I wake up a little bit more so please don't question us."_

"_Livvie, I'm not questioning us at all. I love you. I just hate the drama. I'm over it. Mellie is officially gone. I want to be done with Edison."_

"_We will be when the time is right. I know you. I know Dad. You both have a plan, and I know that it requires patience. We have that Fitz. We aren't going anywhere. We are solid. Our family is solid. Peter is solid. We are prepared personally and professionally when he comes after him. I trust you baby just like you trust me."_

"_I know baby. Speaking of Peter I got the text."_

"_Yep he has officially grown up and put a ring on it."_

"_Whether he wins the election or not she is good for him. I believe he will win, because he has the best behind him. Speaking of that too. How did your team take the news?"_

"_Shocked but really happy and excited. I think it will be good. I like the role I play. I love that I can still be a fixer, without having to work a 100 hours a week. The clothing line is my other baby, and it is coming along better than I could have ever imagined."_

"_Good. I think it was a brilliant move. I think you will bring in more money than ever, and you will be even more successful. More importantly everyone is happy. You know Abby is going to try to reach out to you again."_

"_I know."_

"_Livvie, I know that I am angry with Abby but at the end of the day she is your friend. If you want to forgive her do it. Don't stay away from her because of me."_

"_Thank you baby. That is why I love you but there is nothing left to repair. She made her decision, and I respect that. I'm not the same Olivia. If my dad could respect us then Abby could have. She didn't."_

"_I understand Livvie."_

They talked a little more before going to bed. Olivia hated that he couldn't come to the engagement party on Sunday, but she understood he had business to handle.

The next day Natalia left to spend the next day or so with her grandfather while Olivia worked. Olivia made sure to get everything completed so she could enjoy her day with Natalia when they went to the zoo.

She checked in with the teenagers who almost as busy as them, but they were happy and that was what mattered.

The day at the zoo was perfect for mother and daughter. They had on matching outfits, and took tons of pictures and selfies.

Olivia allowed the paparazzi to capture a couple of shots as they walked in, and of course they were fawning over the pictures she posted on her Twitter and Facebook accounts.

After they left the zoo they headed over to the park. Danny &amp; Tony were running around with Natalia when Abby came over.

Tony was close to her. Olivia waved her hand off to let him know she was fine. Abby's agent stayed behind.

Abby looked at her best friend's daughter. She was beautiful. The perfect combination of Fitz &amp; Olivia. She had beautiful caramel skin with a head full of curly brown locks with grey eyes.

She was dressed to impress like her mother.

"_She's beautiful Olivia."_

"_Thank you. What do you want?"_

"_I want to find a way for us to move on. Find a way for us to rebuild."_

"_Why? So I can forgive you and give you a seat at the table. Newsflash Abby I forgave you a long time ago, but forgiving you doesn't mean that you get back into my circle."_

"_I'm sorry Olivia. I was wrong. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I would never want anything to happen to you. I miss you. I miss all of you. I was wrong."_

Before Olivia could respond Natalia came over, _"Mommy Mommy."_

Olivia picked her up, "_Yes pumpkin."_

Natalia noticed Abby but she didn't know her so leaned into her mother.

Natalia remembered why she came over to her, _"Can I get ice cream peez?"_

Olivia smiled. The Grant charm. It got her every time.

She nodded. She put her purse over her head. It had money in it from her Paw Paw.

"_Can Dan give me ride?"_

Olivia looked at him. He nodded to let her know it was fine.

Olivia looked at Natalia_, "Yes, listen to Dan. Don't get dirty you are going with Uncle Huck tonight."_

"_Yea…"_

Once they were gone Olivia turned to Abby_, "I meant what I said. I forgive you Abby, but you made a decision that broke us forever. You acted like a child because I didn't give you enough attention. So your payback was to accept attention from my ex. A man that hurt me, and you knew it. You did it to get my attention. Not knowing but you should have known that it was all part of his plan. Edison doesn't believe that woman should be powerful. What made you think he changed, and was going to give you a seat at the table? I had already given you a seat at the table before the shower. I told you that I wanted you to help Harrison run the firm. It wasn't enough. Now you see that you were nothing more than a pawn in his game. We will never be friends again. I can never trust you again. You made your choice. Now I have made mine."_

Olivia got up_, "I don't know if you came here on your own or for Edison, but no one has forgotten that day. You guys may have won the battle, but you will never win the war."_

Olivia walked away leaving Abby to her thoughts. She had come on her own. She didn't care about Edison. She was beginning to realize that she had gotten into bed with a devil worse than her ex-husband, and this time Olivia would not be there to save her.

It was Sunday. Their last day in D.C. and both Olivia &amp; Natalia were ready to head home. They missed their family. Talking on video chat was great, but they wanted to be in their presence.

Fitz was set to return to Vermont on Tuesday. Olivia couldn't wait. She missed her husband. Especially after Peter announced the engagement. It was like all of the couples sat a little closer. You could feel the love in the air.

Olivia was standing on the wall since she was technically working too. She wanted to make sure that the photographer grabbed the right shots for them to use in the announcement.

Olivia was looking at the negatives with the photographer when Natalia came over. Olivia looked at her, "_Honey what's wrong I thought you were with Uncle Harrison?"_

"_I was, but daddy wants you to take a break?"_

"_Honey, daddy isn't here?"_

"_He is mommy. Look."_

Olivia turns around and there stands her husband. She forgot what she was doing, and ran into his arms. He held her tightly. He missed her as much as she missed him. That is why he doubled up on his meetings so he could get back to his family. He also wanted to support his friend.

She finally pulled back, _"How?"_

"_I missed you guys so I doubled up on some meetings so I could come home sooner. I wanted to be here for Peter, and I just needed you in my arms."_

She kissed him, _"I love you. How are we going to handle your book tour?"_

"_Hopefully together. Your teams emailed me your schedule so dates where I'm gone a week or a couple of weeks at a time I'm hoping you and Nat will come with me. We scheduled dates when Jerry &amp; Karen were out of school so they could come along too."_

"_They knew your plans."_

"_Well Jerry knew. We were talking one night. So he was a big help, and before he heads to college he wants to travel. He wants to spend some time with his friends in Europe which I told him was fine as long as it was okay with you, but he wants to spend time as a family with dad before we take him to college."_

Olivia still in her husband's arms nods. _"It is fine. We will be together."_

Natalia comes over and Fitz picks her up. Peter looks at his friend and smiles. He knew Fitz was coming. Seeing him made the day perfect not only for him, but for the woman who made it all possible.

**A/N-I needed to do the time jump to move the story to the next phase. It was always the plan to do a time jump I just had to decide how long. In the coming chapters you will see the campaign trail. You will see the long awaited plan began to unfold. Next chapter you will see who leaked that Abby was Edison's new Chief of Staff and why. Also if you want to see the necklace they got Olivia head to my Twitter account. kimberl17711667**


	18. And The Winner Is

**A/N-Originally I planned to write several chapters about the campaign and election, but I have changed my mind. I don't want to drag it out. So this chapter may end up a little long, but I think you will like the end result.**

They were in the final months of the campaign trail. It was no surprise that Peter won the Republican nomination.

Olivia had done a masterful job with Peter. Nothing drastic. Along with her team they had made some subtle changes, and it worked.

It was easier to work with Peter &amp; Jeanine because they actually loved each other so life was a little easier than when Fitz was running.

After their engagement was announced she sat down with the couple. She made them aware that Edison was not going to play fair. He was going to come at them when they least expected.

She asked them to trust her, and when it was all said and down she felt that Peter would win. More importantly he would win fair and square.

The couple had no problems with the request. They were not new to the game.

Olivia had talked with Fitz. After the engagement party they decided that she would alternate every other month she would be in D.C. to work on the campaign, and any other office issues that came up. Her team would still travel with Peter.

Sometimes Natalia came with her to D.C., and other times she stayed back with her dad. He even took her with him when he had some speaking engagements. He would bring Rowan &amp; Marta along to keep an eye on Nat while he was speaking.

It no longer surprised Olivia to see their daughter on stage when he conducted some interviews and book signings. She loved both of them, but she was a daddy's girl. Well Karen still was her number one. If one of them was out of town they would always video chat.

Fitz &amp; Olivia loved the bond she had with both Karen &amp; Jerry. She was their side kick. She loved her sissy and brutha as she called them.

As planned Edison waited until after Peter got the Republican nomination to slam the engagement. He attacked Peter as a playboy who conveniently settled down. Some jilted women came out of the woodwork.

Olivia knew he would slam the engagement, but she didn't know what other angle he would use. She was ready when the attack came.

The couple never addressed him slamming their engagement. They continued with the events Olivia scheduled. To the untrained eye some were shocked that Olivia didn't have them discuss the attacks directly. Leo &amp; Abby knew otherwise.

They were pictured with their family, at family functions, and even some pictures of the couple making preparations for the wedding which would take place the weekend after Thanksgiving.

Those helped. It wasn't meant to fix the issue. Olivia wanted it to look organic to the untrained eye. So she waited a couple of weeks before she began to post videos on Peter's website that showed how the couple met, have been friends for years, before finally becoming a couple.

It was clear that this was no arrangement. They didn't meet out of the blue. It was nothing more than two friends afraid to commit, because they didn't want to lose their friendship.

Leo tried to warn Edison. Olivia was already the best at what she did, but Leo &amp; Abby both knew the Grants had not forgotten what Edison had done. No one would know the plan until it hit them in the face. Pissing them off was not the way to go.

Edison tried to down play their concern. They were acting as if the Grants were planning to tear apart his life bit by bit like a lion. No one had that much time, or even cared about him that much especially Fitz &amp; Olivia.

What Edison didn't understand was that they didn't care about him that much. They did care about the well-being of their family, and he had put them at risk. The more Olivia thought about it after seeing Edison on the Hill the more she wanted to show him that you never come after her and her family.

Olivia was no longer in the dark when it came to what her husband and dad were planning to do to Edison. She sat down with her team, her husband, and dad and came up with a plan. They didn't leave the room until they were all satisfied with the plan, and made contact with some individuals.

The first step in the plan, and one of the largest bomb shells to rock the campaign happened the day after Peter received the Republican nomination.

**Flashback**

Fitz was in town for the announcement of Peter's running mate. Peter had waited for some time to make this decision. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he had a running mate.

The announcement wasn't expected to make any waves. Peter was going to be running with Jacob on the Republican ticket.

He was expected to make the announcement during a fundraising dinner for the Republican Party. Fitz didn't care too much about the dinner. He was looking forward to a night out with his beautiful wife.

They had the house to themselves when they left. The kids were staying with Huck &amp; Kim. Huck traveled back and forth, but they had moved to Vermont. Kim had gotten into medical school. Javy spent a lot of time at their house due to his parent's schedule.

Olivia went to look for Fitz she was ready to go, and the car would there in five minutes to pick them up. As she got closer to their office all she could do is smile.

Fitz was video chatting with the kids. She looked as he listened intently to their daughter. It melted her heart to see him in daddy mode with all three kids. He was teaching Jerry how to be a man. He had supported him when he applied for college. He really wanted to get into MIT. Fitz was his biggest cheerleader; especially after he got accepted.

He rarely missed any of Karen's tennis matches. If there was a conflict Lauren knew to try to reschedule. Her coaches thought she was good enough to go Pro. He had hired a coach to train her, and work with her. She knew she wanted to play tennis in college so she wanted her techniques to be great, and the coaching team at school, and her personal trainer were perfecting her game. Olivia knew she loved that, but when she would ask Fitz to play with her she lit up like her sister.

Speaking of sister Natalia, she brought out the best in all of them. Olivia knew Fitz carried a lot of guilt when it came to the oldest two. Natalia was his do over in some sense. She listened as Nat told Fitz that she talked to Uncle Huck, and he agreed to read to her so he could enjoy time with mommy.

Olivia grinned as she tried to explain to Fitz that Aunt Quinn told her that her mommy and daddy needed some time along so they could stay happy. Fitz thanked her for understanding. They said their byes before the chat ended. She had talked to them early which is why she didn't interrupt their time.

She walked into the office as he was standing up.

She loved when he smiled, but even more when he was smiling at her. It centered her in way she couldn't describe.

"_Wow Livvie you look sexy!"_

She had decided on an ivory Badgley Mischka that was off the shoulder with a bead insert. She felt beautiful in the gown.

"_Thank you! You look sexy yourself."_

The couple headed towards the door. They knew if they didn't they would not make it to the dinner that night.

The evening was under way. Everyone was excited to hear Peter announce Jacob as his running mate. Peter was at the podium making his speech. He finally got to the end, and it was time for his running mate to walk out and join him on stage.

Ever major news outlet was there for the announcement, and when the curtain opened there was a collective gasped that was heard throughout the room.

Olivia stood off the stage smiling. She had their team leave crumbs that indicated that Jacob was going to be Peter's running mate. Edison had banked on it, and already slammed the two of them. Saying that instead of the White House they were going to turn into the Play Boy House. Time, money, and energy had been spent on a duo that never existed.

Well it kind of did, but Olivia shut it down. Jacob was upset at first, but Olivia &amp; Peter told Jacob if he did his part and Peter won the election he would make Jacob Secretary of State. A deal was brokered, and behind the scenes Olivia prepped Susan Ross to be on the ticket with Peter.

They were an unlikely duo at first, but they were a great team now. Olivia helped Susan get her seat in the Senate so the foundation was already laid.

Fitz sat at the table with her team. He just smiled. He was so proud of his wife. She had worked hard to keep this a secret. She spent a lot of time preparing the two to run together. While Susan didn't agree with some of Peter's choices they had a lot more common ground than Fitz never had with Sally.

He wasn't intimated by his wife. She made him want to be better. A better husband, father, and leader than he ever was with Mellie.

What she pulled off was huge. She had thrown Edison's campaign upside down. No one bet on Susan. They didn't when she ran for her Senate seat. That is why she was perfect. Peter didn't ask for her to change who she was. As he watched the room goes from shock to applause he smiled.

Especially when they realized that Jacob was not shocked. Before the talk could start Olivia had shut it down.

Olivia made sure that Jacob was set to speak right after Peter. At the time no one knew why, but it was now clear to the party. Jacob was never going to be Peter's running mate, and Olivia could see their faces go from confusion, to concern, to acceptance, to downright joy.

It was the right move. Two young men running the Oval was too much. While both men were bright the public would never accept them both running the country.

Now that the announcement was over the party began.

At the White House it was pure chaos. Olivia had officially played her first card, and it was huge. Edison burst into Abby's office when they were trying to come up with a new plan.

Edison yelled, "_How the hell did no one see this coming?"_

Abby shrugged her shoulders_, "Easy she is Olivia Pope. Well Olivia Grant which makes her even more dangerous."_

Edison scoffed, "_You act like you still admire her. This is the same woman that can't stand you know. You'd do good to remember that."_

Abby looked at him with nothing but disdain in her eyes_, "I know. Every time I look at you I am reminded of the fact that she hates me. I also know that she hates you ten times more. You'd do good to shut the hell up, and let's try to save your sorry ass."_

Edison was shocked at her tone and statement, but knew she was right. So he let it go, and walked out her office without saying another word.

**Present Day**

From the moment that Peter announced his running mate Edison always seemed to be two steps behind.

No one doubted Peter wasn't a great politician. It was just that it took a lot more to run a country. With the help of Olivia &amp; her team he was able to show that he really wanted this.

In August Peter took the lead in the polls for the first time.

Peter &amp; Susan came off as polished but effective leaders. They didn't try to be anything but themselves. They just let the people get to know them.

Edison on the other seemed like he was trying to win over the parents of the girl he was dating. Part of that reason was Olivia.

No matter what they threw at the campaign Peter was ready for the attack.

Even those who endorsed Edison's didn't seem genuine. It was like they were doing it for the sake of the party, and not the candidate.

Olivia had taken a break from the campaign to spend time with the family especially Jerry. They took him to MIT. Fitz &amp; Olivia were photographed taking boxes into Jerry's apartment.

Fitz &amp; Olivia knew the media would be following them which is why another card was about to be played later on that evening, but first they had to be parents.

Olivia had gone through every emotion leading up to this moment. She had spent time with Jerry searching for the right apartment for him.

Now it was time for him to spread his wings. He shared emotional goodbyes with each of his family members, and he had saved the best for last. His mom.

Everyone left the room to give them a moment.

Olivia brought him over to his couch. They sat down and he began to cry.

In between sobs he said, _"I don't know if I can do this mom."_

Tears falling down her face as well, _"You can. You are a Grant, and there is nothing that you can't do if you put your mind to it. I won't lie this can be a scary time, but it is also the most rewarding time. This is the next stage of your life. Where you have to learn to stand on your own two feet. You will make mistakes, but you learn how to get up brush it off and keep it moving. I want you to grow because you are more than the President's son or the Fixer's son. Find who Jerry is, and what you want to be. You will always have our support as long as you give it your all, you are happy, and whatever you do is legal. Don't be afraid to call us. No matter the time. I don't care how old you get you will always be my son."_

Jerry looked up at her_, "Thank you for loving me. Even when you weren't with dad you were there for me." _

"_Don't thank me for loving you, and being your mom is an honor. You, Karen, and Nat mean the world to me."_

"_Once the campaign is over doing you think you can down some weekends?"_

"_Of course, and I'll bring along Nat sometimes so she can spend some time with her big brother in his home."_

Jerry smiled. They shared another long embrace before Olivia left.

Fitz had made dinner reservations for the family. Olivia would be flying back to D.C. the next day. Nat would be coming with her, because Fitz would be in Europe for a conference.

The paparazzi was snapping away as the family made their way into the restaurant. Shortly after they arrived they were surprised to see Elizabeth North, and her family walk into the restaurant.

Through the window you could see the Grants greeting the Norths. Olivia wouldn't dare meet her in public to discuss Edison would she.

After dinner the family walked out together, and the lights began to flash bright.

Olivia heard one photographer asked if she was meeting with Elizabeth to get intel on Edison for Peter's Presidential Bid.

Olivia slowly turned around. "_Who asked me that question?"_

A young man raised his hand. She walked over to him.

"_What is your name?"_

"_Gideon Wallace."_

"_Well Gideon here is an exclusive"_

_5-Elizabeth is a potential client who was in the area so I invited her to dinner._

_4-I think you bumped you head this morning if you thought I would meet Elizabeth in person to get dirt on the President._

_3-Who I spend personal time with is no one's business but my family_

_2-President Davis isn't worth me losing what is important to me besides he is predictable. _

_1- (She made sure she was staring at a camera that was now in her face) You must have forgotten who you were talking to. When I come for you I promise you won't know until I am ready for you too._

She turned around and left the paparazzi standing there. They looked at Gideon who quickly turned around and left. Not because he was embarrassed. He followed several of Olivia's cases, and he saw that look. She was sending a warning to the President. He had a story to write.

Edison was in the Residence relaxing when the news broke about Olivia &amp; Elizabeth. For a black man he still looked pale when Elizabeth walked in the restaurant with her family to meet with the Grants.

Edison didn't know that Elizabeth &amp; Olivia went to college together, and at times ran in the same circles until he tried to find a way to hit back at the Grants for embarrassing him.

Although he had been having an on again/ off again affair with Elizabeth he fired her. He didn't do it himself. She was told there was proof that she was sharing classified information.

She knew better. Edison's wife had finally figured out they were sleeping together. She suspected she knew longer than she was letting on. Edison was worried what she might do so he thought firing her would be best, and it would give him a perfect reason to hire Abby. The perfect slap in Olivia's face.

It was a solid plan, but there were things that Edison didn't count on. For one his wife, Christy. She was a scorned woman. For so long she hated Olivia. She bought Edison's bullshit that Olivia strung him along, that she didn't want him but didn't want anyone else to have him, and other crap that he fed her was all a lie.

It finally set in when they came to the Residence for dinner. Her husband had played her. If Olivia had said she wanted him back, he would have left her without blinking. From that moment on Christy had been planning.

Elizabeth was shocked to find Christy at her door when she was fired. She demanded the truth from Elizabeth, and she gave it to her. When she left she didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't the video that was leaked showing Abby taking her job.

Edison had no clue he had more enemies working against him than he could ever imagined. She wasn't upset that he ended their affair. She was upset that he fired her, and then he blackballed her.

Elizabeth wasn't jobless. She worked for Fitz doing some consultation work for their foundation. There were a couple of things coming down the pike, but she had been given the option of working for them full-time. She would not be required to move to Vermont. She wasn't sure what she wanted, but time had cleared a lot of that up. She had made a lot of decisions. Took time to work on her marriage and herself, and she was ready to move forward.

Edison was staring at the television like he didn't just see Olivia &amp; Elizabeth together.

Christy walked in the room, "_You look scared?"_

"_Why would I be scared?"_

"_Your ex-boo thang, and your mistress together can't be a good thing."_

"_Olivia would never take Elizabeth on just because I slept with her."_

Christy nodded, _"You're right but I bet that Olivia would take her as a client if the President firing his mistress wasn't on the up and up."_

"_She can't prove it."_

Christy laughed, _"Leo &amp; Abby are right. You act like you don't know who you are going up against. Face it Edison. This is more than about your reelection campaign."_

"_Not you too"_

"_No not me. See I am not planning to be here in a couple of months. I can assure you one way or another you are not getting a second term. See we both fucked up. You can't keep your dick in your pants, and you can't handle rejection. Instead of just accepting that Olivia didn't want you the same way you wanted her you went after them. I use to think she was coming after me too"_

"_Why you?"_

"_Because I was the one that leaked the video of Abby becoming your new chief of staff. Every day I walked down the halls being laughed at. I wanted you to suffer for embarrassing me, for making me think that Olivia still wanted you, I want you to suffer."_

Edison was in shock, but he pulled himself together enough to ask her what made her think that she didn't still have it out for

Christy looked at him and smiled, "_I talked to her."_

Edison jumped up, _"When?"_

"_That is none of your concern. I assure you no classified information was shared. Just like she just told you on television you are predictable."_

She walked out the room. Edison called his agents in the room and demanded that he look into Christy. He wanted to know exactly what she had been up to, and what was she planning.

Edison demanded updates, but the information told him nothing. At first he didn't buy it, but nothing was happening. He was on the trail trying to win reelection.

Peter still had the lead, but it was still anybody's ball game. The second debate that took place in August Peter won, but nothing shady took place.

The remainder of October you saw both candidates on the trail making their final pitch. As the weeks went by you saw more of Jeanine. They had decided to get married the day after Christmas. Everyone would be in town.

On the other hand, you saw less and less of Christy, and no matter how hard they tried to fake it you could tell there was tension in their marriage.

One night Edison burst in her office. She was relaxing on the couch enjoying a glass of wine. He grabbed the wine out of her hand.

"_What the hell do you think you are doing? We were supposed to be at a dinner?"_

She shrugged, "_No, you had to be at a dinner. You assumed that I was supposed to be with you. Do you remember what your mom told you when you assume?"_

"_Now is not the time to play games Christy. Get your ass up right now or I'll get it up for you."_

"_That is no way to talk to a woman. Dare I think that you were thinking about putting your hands on her."_

They looked up to find Rowan &amp; Huck walking through the door.

Edison yelled, "_How the hell did you make it through security? I specifically put your names down."_

Rowan nodded, _"Yeah, I heard."_

"_It might have worked, but after my visit you increased your detail. Also the detail of your wife. You know that little group that is run under the CIA that no one knows anything about. You know Edison the one I use to be in charge of."_

"_I heard you retire."_

"_Of course I did. Did you really think that I was going to let you get away with hurting my family? Better yet did you really think Fitzgerald Grant III was going to let it go that you were the reason his wife and baby were in distress?"_

"_So what you came here to kill us?"_

Rowan and Huck laughed

Huck grinned but it wasn't cute. "_I wish I could rearrange some things on your body, but I was told no. Besides I have a family to think about, but that doesn't mean that I can't rearrange your life. It is easy when you have a scorned wife."_

They put a video in showing Christy making out with the head of his detail. He looked on as he heard her scream and moan in ways he never knew she was capable of.

He turned and looked at her. She shrugged, _"What? Olivia was right you really aren't that good in bed. I bet it was a relief when Fitz took care of her."_

She turned and looked at Rowan, "_Sorry"_

He nodded

Edison was floored, "_So this whole time you really were going behind my back, and my agents were really reporting back to Rowan. I'll make sure they never work another day."_

Rowan laughed, _"Trust me they are going to still be working. You on the other hand have your hands. Full. You have no chance of winning in two weeks."_

"_You don't know that."_

Huck turned the television to the news. He turned it up.

**BREAKING NEWS: WE HAVE RECEIVED TAPES THAT SHOW FIRST LADY CHRISTY DAVIS IN A COMPROMISING SITUATION WITH A SCRET SERVICE AGENT. **

**BREAKING NEWS: WE HAVE RECEIVED PROOF THAT PRESIDENT EDISON DAVIS CAN'T KEEP IT IN HIS PANTS. WE KNOW THAT HIS ENGAGEMENT ENDED WITH CURRENT WIFE OF FORMER PRESIDENT FITZGERALD GRANT DUE TO HIM CHEATING ON HER. IT SEEMS THAT HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO BE MONOGOMOUS. TAPES SHOW THAT HE HAD AN ON AGAIN/OFF AGAIN WITH HIS FORMER CHIEF OF STAFF ELIZABETH NORTH. THE INFORMATION SUGGEST THAT HE MAY HAVE FIRED THE CHIEF OF STAFF, BECAUSE HIS WIFE WAS ON TO THE AFFAIR. **

**NOW THE MEETING THAT ELIZABETH HAD WITH MRS. GRANT MAY HAVE BEEN ABOUT HER TERMINATION. NO WORD ON THAT. STAY TUNED.**

Edison turned around and looked at his wife. She had set him up.

He said, _"How long have you been working with them?"_

"_When I heard about Olivia going into labor I reached out to Rowan. I told him that I was the leak, and I never wanted to hurt Olivia. I asked for the chance to apologize. Once she was released her team made the meeting possible. I apologize for my actions. The way I treated her, and causing her to go into labor. I take responsibility for believing you, and I have made poor decisions but that ends now. We are done. I would say we are over, but we never begun. I listened to my uncle instead of following my own heart. Never again."_

Edison said_, "You'll barely get a dime. You admitted to cheating. We have a pre-nup."_

Huck hit a button, and a video of Olivia's began to play. She said:

"_When I ended our relationship I never looked back. When you cheated on me it was the best thing you ever done for me. It was a deal breaker. Otherwise I might have stayed. I always thought your wife was an idiot. In truth she took a chance on the wrong man something women do all the time including myself. Christy is about to hand you divorce papers. I'm sure you threatened her before the video, because once again you are predictable. If you were referring to the video that was leaked well all that technically shows is that she was in a compromising position. You have to prove the affair, and let's just say on a hunch that is going to be hard. Even if you do I bet that my dad and Huck have found out somethings that could be a game changer. My firm is representing her because she is a mess, but don't worry I am not representing her specifically. That would be Harrison, and you know he has a mouth. I am however representing Elizabeth, but I think you saw that one coming. Since you have no chance of winning a second term I thought now would be a good time to deliver these to you. I'll see you in court."_

Someone knocked on the door. Christy opened the door. A woman served Edison with two sets of documents. One being the divorce papers. The order were papers showing that Elizabeth North was suing him, and the government for 50 million dollars for wrong termination. In the documents Elizabeth alleged that he fired her to keep their affair hidden, and his friends on the hill helped to blackball her. All true statements.

Rowan nodded, _"Well it looks like we are done here."_

Huck shook his head, _"No the party is not quite complete yet."_

Fitz walked through the door.

He greeted everyone but Edison. He turned to Huck_. "I appreciate everything you have done. Fitz handed him a packet. Olivia said you needed this to take care of Christy."_

Huck nodded.

Now it was only Fitz, Rowan, and Edison in the room. Edison didn't have time to think before Fitz punched him in the stomach. He wasn't going to hit in the eye. No he wanted every step he took to hurt.

Edison bent over in pain. Another reason he punched him in the stomach.

"_Does it hurt?"_

He punched him two more times. Rowan touched his shoulder. He promised his daughter he wouldn't let him hurt him to the point it would require a hospital visit.

Fitz leaned over, "_See how you are doubled over in pain. Wondering when it is going to stop. Scared that the next hit might end you. See when my wife doubled over in pain I wondered if she was going to be okay. That we had enjoyed a happy, healthy pregnancy, but you wanted revenge. Revenge that shattered my family. Our children watched their mother in extreme pain. My ex-wife took them through the ringer. They were finally moving on, and you threaten to take their security blanket for you to try and show you had balls. I wanted to let Huck do what he does best, but my wife won't allow it. I wanted my dad to make you disappear, but he promised her we wouldn't. So I decided to do what you did to me. I came for what was most important to you. Being a politician. I suggest you get with your attorney, and settle with these women who you have destroyed. Women are not toys President Davis. If you want to play buy a toy or a damn doll, but stop taking advantage of women. If I find out you are taking advantage of another woman I am going to release Huck on you, and that is a promise."_

Fitz turned around and walked out the door with his dad.

Two days later Elizabeth &amp; Christy sat down for interviews. Olivia worked with each one of them personally. She didn't want them to play the wounded woman. She wanted them to own their part of the mess, and move on.

She achieved her goal.

As predicted Edison lost the general election to Peter, but avoided impeachment proceedings largely due to the interviews. Neither woman was looking to destroy Edison. He done that on his own. They were ready to move on.

Olivia was wrapping up some paperwork. It had been two weeks since the election. Natalia was a little under the weather so she was clingy. She was on the couch responding to emails when Quinn notified her that her visitor had arrived.

Abby walked into her office.

Abby had to admit that she was surprised that Olivia called her. She knew for a long time that the end game was Edison. They were going to show him he didn't rule a damn thing. She had to admit that she was surprised she wasn't taken down. A couple of days later she received an email from Olivia.

At first she thought of not coming, but figured she would be a woman and take whatever Olivia was about to dish head on.

Abby walked in Olivia's office. She was still not use to this Olivia. You could tell that Natalia loved her mother, and while she might be a daddy's girl Olivia was her protector.

Olivia nodded, "_Have a seat. I'll be with you in a moment."_

Olivia put her IPad down. She tried to move Natalia, but she wouldn't let her.

"_No mommy me no feel good."_

Olivia kissed her hair, _"I know baby. Don't you want to lay down beside mommy while I talk to Miss. Abby?"_

She shook her head.

Abby smiled. She really was a combination of Fitz &amp; Olivia.

"_Okay. Let mommy finish up here, and then we are going home so you can curl up with Daddy. He misses you."_

"_And Kare"_

"_Yes Kare. Go to sleep ladybug. I know the medicine is making you sleepy."_

She hugged Olivia's neck tighter, "_Luv u."_

Olivia looked at her, and you could see the love in her eyes.

"_Mommy loves you to the moon and back."_

While Olivia was putting Natalia to she handed Abby an envelope.

Abby pulled out the contents, and went through the pages. She was shocked. I mean she would have lost all of her money shocked as she read the paperwork.

Once Natalia was asleep she laid her down on the couch, and moved to the chair across from Abby. When she looked at her Abby asked, "_Why?"_

Olivia looked at her, "_Our friendship is over. I'll never trust you in my personal life, but professionally you are good. Actually great in a lot of ways, and that is what Peter needs. He asked me for a recommendation, and I gave him one. I could have taken you down with Edison, but that is where we differ. I don't go after people for kicks. I have a family, business, and life to run. Nothing else matters, and that includes you. One way or another Peter expects to hear from you by the end of the week. Good luck Abby."_

Abby stood up and made her way to the door_. "I am sorry for hurting you, and I am glad that you and Natalia are here, and that you are doing okay. She is so beautiful. All three of your children are. Maybe I'll see your around when you are in town. I'm going to take the job. Thank you for giving me this chance. I know I don't deserve it, and I came today because I was willing to take the punishment. I deserved it."_

She turned to leave. Then she heard Olivia call her. She turned around.

"_My dad &amp; Fitz said you were pivotal in getting everything we needed to take care of Christy &amp; Elizabeth. Thank you! Give me some more time. I promise I forgive you. In the future maybe we can start over. I did it with my dad."_

"_Don't worry about it Liv. I made my bed. I don't want to cause you anymore problems. You have done enough Liv. Take care."_

"_You won't be causing any problems Abby."_

She turned around to see Fitz standing there.

Olivia was just as shocked as Abby, "_Honey, what are you doing here?"_

"_Well this morning my ladybug told me that her and mommy really missed me, and she wasn't feeling good. I know you were rushing to get everything done so you could get home to me. The teens are studying for finals. So I decided to come to you guys so you wouldn't have to rush. I can sleep in with the little one in the morning, and you can get everything done before we head home."_

She smiled and ran into his arms. He held her and kissed her forehead. He put her down and grabbed her hand. He turned to Abby.

"_Abby, whatever Liv decides is her decision. Time heals wounds, and we both know that you never intended hurt them. Grudges fix nothing."_

Abby nodded and left the couple alone. As she walked out she saw Quinn, Huck, and Harrison talking about a case.

She kept going when she heard Huck call her. She made her way back to them.

He walked over her_, "Thank you for helping us. I would have gladly killed you when everything happens with Liv and the baby. I'm not that person anymore. Maybe sometime you can drop by for lunch. Javy asks about you still."_

Abby smiled, _"I would like that."_

Over the next two months' life returned to normal for everyone. Changes were being made. Edison's attorney's made it clear to him that he had no chance of winning if he didn't play ball.

He was surprised that Christy wasn't trying to take him to the bank. She was asking for more than what she was entitled to under the terms of the pre-nup, but not nearly as much as he thought she would ask for. So they completed that settlement.

Next was the lawsuit. The government decided to go ahead and settle. It was clear that there were officials who clearly discriminated against Elizabeth. Edison followed suit. The money was not as important as the public apology that Olivia wanted, and to confirm that Elizabeth was no who they portrayed her to be.

Afterwards Elizabeth received several offers, but after everything that happened she was over being in the crutch of politics. She decided to accept Fitz's offer to run their charity. He offered her an excellent salary with benefits, and she decided to leave D.C. with her family. It was what her husband wanted. Olivia had referred him for a job, and it was the fresh start they all needed.

Time fly and they were in D.C. for the Inauguration. The day had been hectic but fun. Olivia enjoyed being there as Fitz's wife, and it felt good to stand beside him.

Olivia was the talk of the town due to Peter winning. She had run three successful Presidential campaigns since Fitz won reelection. Everyone wanted a piece of her for interviews, magazines, and appearances. The old Olivia would have jumped on the opportunities, but she was now a wife and mother and they came first.

The couple took a break from any major cases and requests. They focused on each other, the kids, and their family. The made several trips to see Jerry. They spent Christmas/New Years in California.

Olivia got a call to wear OscarPR to the balls, and when she received the design she gladly accepted. As she looked at herself in the mirror it was the right call. Now let's see if her husband agreed.

Olivia stepped out the room and Fitz turned around. Whenever he thought she couldn't look any more beautiful she would find a way, but this was indescribable.

She told him she wanted to surprise him. She knew he was excited to be at the balls with her on his arm. He talked about when he was reelected. They both wanted more, but never crossed the line. At least not sexually.

The dress was daring, sexy, and fun. The first thing he noticed was the color. It was a red-wine/burgundy. A color he didn't normally see her wear, and he didn't know why since she looked so damn sexy.

The gown was beaded and laced with a lace halter. It had a modern neckline with hand-cut and embroidered organza flowers in a three-dimensional floral effect.

Fitz finally whispered, "_Wow, glad you waited to wear this dress after we got married?"_

_She laughed_

"_I'm serious Livvie. I don't know if I could have stayed honorable."_

"_I understand which is why I chose this dress, because we are now married. Do you really love it?"_

"_I really do Livvie. I'm honored to be going with you tonight."_

"_What do you mean? You are a former two-term President."_

"_Yep, and my wife made that happen along with our current President. Livvie, I know that you took time off for yourself and our family. It was needed, but I need you to promise me that you are going to accept the recognition. If not for yourself, but for the little black girl that needs to see that hard work and dedication pays off. What you have achieved is historic, and I hate that after all these years when black and other ethic people do things it is history. It is the hand we are dealt. When Nat grows up Livvie I want her to see you in the history books, and not just as my wife."_

Tears fell as she listened to her husband. It still surprised her at times how well they knew each other. She was hesitant in doing anything, because she didn't want what she felt was unnecessary attention, but her husband was right. This was about more than her. African-American women had paved the way so she could achieve the success she did, and she needed to pay it forward.

"_Thank you for knowing what I need."_

"_Ditto"_

The couple left and made their way to the first of four balls they were scheduled to attend. For the first time Olivia was comfortable answering questions about her success. Even when Fitz was married to Mellie he always credited Olivia with some of his success, and Peter was the same way. He had even talked about how valuable her input was on selecting his team. How she made sure that his engagement and wedding remained intimate while giving the public what they wanted.

The first two balls they attended Peter &amp; Jeanine were also there, but not the last two. They were at the last ball they planned to attend. Fitz got called away to speak to someone which was fine, because shortly after she got a text from Peter asking her if she could meet him in the Oval. An emergency had come up that he needed her help with.

She texted Fitz to let him know where she was. When she stepped outside their driver was waiting for her.

Olivia made it through security. When she walked in the Oval she was surprised that no one was in the office, and the office was dimly lit.

A minute later Fitz walked in the door and she gasped.

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I have an emergency_."

It dawned on Olivia. He planned this.

"_What is going on Fitz?"_

"_When I was President I dreamed more times that I can count that I wanted to one day make love to you on the Presidential seal."_

He made his way over to her, and she leaned into him.

They were facing the desk, "_See I think we can do it. Right here right now."_

"_Cameras?"_

"_Tom &amp; Peter handled it. We have the next two hours to fulfill my fantasy without making a porn film!"_

"_Peter knows what we are about to do."_

"_No, I told him I wanted to fulfill a wish to be in the oval with the wife I wanted to be here all along."_

"_We can't"_

"_We can. I want to. I am going to."_

He unzipped her dress, and any resolve she had left was gone as he kissed her back as he slid the dress down.

As the dress slid down she whispered, _"Are you sure we are alone, and Peter is not going to walk in?"_

"_I'm positive he is a whole floor and two wings away?"_

She turned around and began to kiss him. The kisses were hard and frantic. Then she slowed down, and began to enjoy the taste of her husband.

A taste she would never grow tired of. Between her red wine and his scotch, the taste opened up every nerve in her body.

They undressed each other never losing eye contact. She uses to wonder if she got with Fitz would he not look at her the same way now that the chase was over.

She learned he did look at her different, but in a good way. It seemed his love, admiration, and trust for her grew.

She laid down on the seal after pulling the pins out of her hair. Fitz looked at his naked wife on the seal with her like a halo.

He got down on the seal with her. He leaned down and kissed her. He was so gently. It was like she was precious cargo.

She pulled back and looked at him, "_I'm sorry I took away the opportunity to stand beside you while you were in office."_

He looked her in the eyes_, "I'm not. I won't lie and say that I didn't want it, because I did. I just realized how the man above is smarter. Marrying you after I finished my terms was the best thing for us. We are in the limelight, but not how we would have been had we married while I was still in office. We get to raise our family, and do out thing without giving a damn how it is going to be portrayed. All that matters is that you are my wife."_

Tears were falling down both of their faces. Neither cared. Olivia whispered, "_Make love to me. No foreplay. I need you now."_

Fitz didn't need to be told twice. He threw one leg on his shoulder, and slowly slid into his wife. They both gasped.

"_Oh Fitz baby you feel so good."_

"_Livvie, damn your pussy is wet. Is this for me?"_

"_Only for you Fitz."_

They started off slow. She met him thrust for thrust. They were making love to more than their bodies. It was clear this was both of their fantasies. Olivia now knew how much Fitz really wanted and loved her. He always wanted more than a fling. He wanted her, and that turned her on in ways she could describe.

She began to grind her hips as she met his thrusts.

"Livvie, you feel so good to me."

"Me too baby. More please."

He flipped her on her side, and entered her again. When she threw her leg over his both of their heads fell back.

He held her hips as he took control. She now understood he was taking full control, and she let him. For the next hour and a half, they made love on the seal in every position imaginable.

It was the ending they would never forget. Olivia climbed on the desk, and opened her legs. First he ate her out, and then he slid into her.

She leaned into him, _"Damn this feels like a home run!"_

"_Good, because I'm about to take you out the ballpark."_

And he did. Every thrust was hard, and he hit her spot every time. He was kissing her to muffle the screams.

She threw her head to the side, "_I can't take any more. Stop"_

"_No don't stop more please."_

"_Oh Fitz, I'm about to cum. Oh God Oh God Oh My God."_

"_Call him baby, but he can't save you. Let go."_

She exploded on command. She was sure she passed out for a couple of moment. She felt her husband cum with her, but she didn't know where she was for a short time.

They finally composed themselves. They headed over to the private bathroom to clean themselves up so they could go home.

As Fitz was zipping up her dress he kissed her neck, _"Thank you for fulfilling my dream."_

"_It was an honor. Besides I wanted it too. I am your First Lady."_

"_Forever and Always…"_

"_Forever and Always…"_

Six weeks later the couple were enjoying an evening together. Karen was staying with Peyton for a girl's weekend. Natalia was with her grandparents for the weekend being spoiled.

Olivia had cooked them a nice dinner that they enjoyed by candlelight. Olivia had done several interviews, but not in their home or office.

She thought about what Fitz said so she made the decision that to interview her they needed to do it in settings with young black &amp; Latino girls. Not only did she enjoy giving the interviews, but meeting the girls. Understanding now what her husband meant. It wasn't about them choosing her profession. It was about them seeing her, and know they could do it.

Her favorite interview had been the one she completed two weeks ago, and aired earlier in the evening with Robin Roberts. It was an hour interview.

It was well put together. She met with Olivia in the home, and people got to know Olivia the mom, wife, and friend. No trademark suits. Jeans, t-shirt, sneaks, and glasses to give her eyes a break.

They spent some time with the Girl's Club which she had a blast not just talking with the girls, but interacting. She danced and sang with them, and people were mesmerized. Sometimes people forget that celebrities are human. They enjoy the same things as other. Olivia was more than her job.

While the final numbers were not in it was being reported that it more than 20 million people turned in. That was huge.

Olivia was sitting by the fireplace waiting for Fitz to bring their hot tea. She was waiting. She knew I was coming. She had switched his normal mug, and she knew he would catch on.

"_Oh Shit. No Way."_

Olivia stood up and turned around. Her husband came in the room.

"_Are you serious?"_

She nodded.

Fitz kept saying he would never forget that night, and there was nothing that could make it better. Until now, because that evening resulted in her now being pregnant with baby number two.

Olivia didn't get her shot on time which resulted in the pregnancy. She wasn't sure how he would take it, but once she found and confirmed that the home pregnancy test was right she had to tell him.

She wanted this time to be different. She wanted him to know up front she wanted this baby, and she was thrilled.

She found a mug that said on the inside, _"You Are Going to Be a Dad"_

He made his way over to her, and put his hands on her stomach. _"Thank you baby. God I am so happy that I can't explain it."_

"_I'm glad. I was worried."_

'_Why?"_

"_It wasn't planned. I messed up my shot cycle."_

"_I don't care. I want this, and I know you want it too."_

"_I do. I want this time to be different. You know I love Nat with everything in me, but at times I am still haunted."_

"_I know baby, but we are past that. You had a brief moment. So let's enjoy this one from beginning to end together."_

"_I would love that._

**A/N-There we have it. A lot happened, and I hope that you enjoyed the ride. I will admit that I made some last minute changes after season five started. I will never get over Olivia turning the tables on Fitz from episode 220. So it was fun recreating the Oval scene in this story which led to baby number two.**

**For those of you who are wondering Abby &amp; Olivia will never be BFFs like they were before, but everyone is moving on. Can't say if she will ever play a major role again? Only time will tell. **

**To Diamondprencess I had a plan, but I tweaked it to include some of Rowan's agents being involved thanks to you. Thank you for your suggestions, and continued support. It means the world to me.**

**To Tanya Woodson thank you for checking in on me. I have been under the weather, and working so my weekly updates are off. It is nice to know you guys care. **

**Check out my twitter account kimberl17711667 for pics of the gown.**

**Until next time**.


	19. Message to My Readers

Dear Readers,

I know some of you have messaged me concerned. For that I say thank you. For some time including recently I thought about quitting. I was and still am upset with the direction of Scandal. I know some Olitz fans expect perfection, and for them to ride in the sunset. That would mean game over for the show. I didn't expect that. I expected real life problems. I felt the abortion, the fight, and the change that she could only make without Fitz is wrong. Solely because I think that the only reason the first part of the season happened was to keep the original Gladiators invested. Then to try and reel viewers back in you show this drastic wardrobe change that will interest fans. I have no problem with it. I have never been that person who was mad at those who are Olake, and those who stick around. I just like honesty, and my personal belief was that the first part of the season was to save the show not to really give Olitz a chance.

Now my second reason. I have been vocal that my left leg was amputated, and I have severe asthma. That was enough until I was recently diagnosed with Grave's Disease, and it has allowed me plenty of time to read. Just not energy to write and edit my own work. I was doing well until some edit thought he would drive his dump truck down a street, and pull down all the phone and internet lines. That set me behind. Then the midseason happened, and then the trailers showing Olake. At the end of the day I can't walk away. If so I am no better than Shonda &amp; the writers. Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on you.

Give me a little time. I will post updates on over half of my stories. I will continue Olitz while the show gives Olake unless you guys want me to wrap it up. Let me know.

Kimberly


	20. A New Chapter Begins

A/N-**Guys LitLover101 used to write Scandal fanfiction, but has branched out and wrote a book. If you get a chance check out the book. It is called On Being a First Mistress. It is a good read. I downloaded to my Kindle.**

Today was a special day. The world would be seeing part one of a very special two-part photoshoot for Vogue Magazine. The magazine decided that she would cover the U.S. magazine as well as the British. A rarity for the magazine. Olivia did a photoshoot that would announce to the world that she and her husband were expecting their second child together. Olivia was a private woman. She wasn't comfortable at first sharing herself, but her husband helped her realize that her new found fame could do a lot of good especially for her race.

In the first cover all the shots were silhouettes. There would be clues inside the magazine, and the magazine would provide clues on their websites. For every correct guess a hundred dollars would be given to the Girls Club of America. After the second cover is released the magazine would pick one name, and the winner and a guest would get to spend the day with her.

The baby forced her to sleep in. Bean was not a morning baby. She looked at her nightstand and smiled. There was her usual tray that included breakfast, her medicines, and the local paper. She would read the national papers on her IPad, but she liked to have the local in her hand. She knew Fitz had been up and at it for a while, but he stopped to take care of her.

Fitz had been pretty busy with the publishing company. His memoir was done. He wanted to do his book tour before Olivia gave birth to their second child together. He also wanted to spend time together as a family which is why he worked overtime to get the book completed so they could all go on the road together.

Speaking of children, she thought about her youngest. Olivia was scared to tell Natalia that she was expecting. She a daddy's girl, and used to spending a lot of time with them.

Fitz assured her that it would all work out, and for a while she wasn't so sure. It had taken a little time, but as she lay in bed about to eat breakfast she remembered when the tide turned.

**Flashback**

The couple was sitting in the family room. They were about to tell Natalia they were having another baby.

The rest of the family, and their team knew they were expecting. They were all happy for couple especially the oldest children.

Olivia had talked to her doctor about the talk, and informed her that Natalia might not be excited at first. She was two, and sometimes toddlers don't do well when it comes to sharing. However, it is the perfect age to expand. They get over their feelings pretty quickly.

Natalia was sitting in her dad's lap.

Olivia grabbed her daughter's hand, "_Nat, mommy and daddy have something to tell you."_

"_What tis it mommy?"_

"_Well you know how much mommy and daddy love each other."_

"_Daddy loves you with everything in him."_

Olivia laughed, "_Yes he does and mommy feels the same way. Well all that love has produced another baby."_

"_What baby mommy?"_

Olivia took her hand, "_The one growing in mommy's tummy."_

Natalia looked up and pulled her hand away. _"No baby"_

Fitz turned Natalia so she was now looking at him, "_Why honey?"_

"_Mommy don't love me no more."_

Natalia cried herself to sleep which in return made Olivia cry herself to sleep. The next couple of days were hard on Olivia. Natalia was fine with everyone but her. She would talk to Olivia, but she didn't like being in her lap.

That all changed one morning when she was up early with Fitz.

"_Daddy whatcha doing?"_

"_Fixing mommy breakfast."_

"_Why?"_

"_So she can rest so the baby can get big and strong. So you can be a big sister to the baby like Karen is to you."_

"_Can I help you take care of mommy and baby?"_

"_I would really like that. Daddy always needs your help."_

From that day forth Natalia was all in for the new baby. She had been known to tell Olivia to relax.

She would take her bossy daughter who loved her any day over the daughter who barely acknowledged her presence.

**End Flashback**

Olivia quickly did her morning routine so she could eat breakfast.

She had received a copy of the magazine that had hit newsstands this morning, but decided to wait and open it with the rest of the world.

It was the end of May. She was about to turn four months. They were going to find out the sex of the baby. The shoot was done a month ago. Her baby bump was very noticeable.

Olivia was relaxing in bed when she finally opened up the magazine. She immediately smiled as she looked at the cover.

The shoot wad done at their home in Vermont.

The readers saw her shadow in the orchard surrounding trees. She had on a long dress. Her hair was done in soft waves.

Fitz walked in the room smiling at his wife. She looked up at him, "_Morning babe"_

"_Morning honey! We just looked at the magazine. Nana bought a dozen copies._

Olivia could only laugh.

"_Well I have to admit I love the cover."_

Inside of the magazine there was two shots of the couple. The first was of them in the evening at sunset. They were surrounded by trees kissing. Her bump on display. The other of them was late in the afternoon. The sun was their back drop. There was an umbrella covering their faces. Fitz was facing her small bump with hands on each side.

The last shot was her by herself again. The readers saw her shadow in the sand by their lake. She had on a fedora, and her hair was straightened. The wind was blowing so her hair was a little messy. She had one hand over her back when they captured the shot. Although you couldn't see her face she still glowed. Fitz was impressed with the photographer. He loved the shots.

The second cover would feature some additional pictures in addition to the readers seeing the dresses she had on.

Since taking her husband's suggestion Olivia had been spending a lot of time with different Girl's Clubs. For Olivia getting to spend time with girls of different ages, race, and creed fit what she wanted.

Olivia recently signed a contract to become one of their official spokesman. They were headed to California. Olivia was expanding her line, and part of the line all of the proceeds would go to the Girl's Club of America. Olivia needed to approve the final line. They were going to debut it next month. In the article Olivia talked about the new line. A link was going to go up on Vogue's website that would allow them to catch a sneak peak of the line. She would be going to Fashion week in London, and next year she would debut the line in New York Paris.

She was a private woman, but she had fun doing the magazine. With the current month in addition to the clues she had provided a lot of fun facts about herself to give the readers a clue who was on the cover. When Anna called her personally she told her she wanted them to see more than the fixer, and she felt like between both covers the readers would get that.

He made it over to the bed and began to feed her.

Olivia asked, "_Where is our little terror?"_

"_With her sister at the pool. She is so excited that Karen is out of school. They are going shopping in a little bit."_

"_She won didn't she."_

"_It is not fair that she has your lip quiver Livvie."_

"_In her defense honey she only wants a two-piece bathing suit, because her sister has one. You know she wants anything her sister has."_

"_I know Livvie, but she is turning three soon."_

"_I know baby, but a two-piece is not going to change her still being a daddy's girl."_

"_You are right."_

She climbed in his lap, "_Besides you have another one that has to grow into its own. I'm hoping it is a boy so I can get a mama's boy."_

"_You have one."_

"_You have two"_

"_You are right, but the girls still worship the ground you walk on especially Karen. She is a teen, and still wants to hang out with you."_

"_I'm fortunate."_

"_Maybe, but I'm bias. To me you are the best wife and mother in the world."_

"_I feel the same about you. Have you got everything booked for the tour?"_

"_Yes, and I got an email this morning that all advanced copies have sold out. I don't recall feeling this popular in office."_

"_I don't think you give yourself enough credit. Your approval ratings were lower when you tried to please those around you."_

"_I would have continued to do that if it wasn't for you. I remember you told me that you would help get a second term only if after you got me elected I ran to the beat of my own drum. We have been partners for a long time…"_

"_Stay with me babe. There is nothing to regret. Without Mellie we wouldn't have Karen &amp; Jerry. You are a better man and husband, because of that."_

"_You're right. Do you need me to do pack up anything else? After we leave the doctor we won't have enough time to swing back by the house."_

Olivia shook her head, "_No, but will you make sure that Nat put her medicines and toothbrush in her bag."_

"_I had her put them in there this morning after she finished with them so she wouldn't forget them. I also already packed your traveling products, and I already put your pills in the pill pack."_

Olivia kissed him, _"Marry me?"_

"_I'm sorry ma'am. I'm already taken."_

"_Lucky man…"_

"_No, I am the lucky one."_

The couple enjoyed a hot and heavy make out session before getting up to get ready.

A couple of hours later Olivia was at her vanity putting her make-up on when Jerry walked into the room.

Olivia jumped up and was in his arms. She was unable to stop the tears from falling.

Jerry pulled back, _"Mom you okay?"_

"_Yeah just these stupid hormones, and I missed you so much."_

"_I missed you too especially your cooking."_

"_Nana &amp; I spoke with the staff, and they are going to make sure that the house is full of everything we need. I promise Nana &amp; I will take care of you."_

"_Good, it is good to be home. I thought Pops was coming with us."_

"_He is going to meet us there. He is training some men to take over, He is ready to retire."_

"_Wow so he is serious. He told me when I talked to him last. I have this design competition that I was thinking about. He told me to go for it. That I needed to take a chance so I would have no regrets."_

"_He is right."_

"_Does it bother you that he is there for us, but he really wasn't there for you?"_

"_Sometimes, but all that matter is that he got it right. I might not have got the parent, but he a wonderful grandfather so that is what is important. Also we have talked and done things lately so I am getting my dad back."_

"_Good because you deserve it."_

Olivia finished getting ready. When she made it downstairs the car was packed for them to head to the air strip after they left the doctor's office.

It was surreal that almost three years ago they were doing this to confirm they were having their precious daughter. Now she was in the car joining them to find out the sex of their second baby.

It was an animated conversation when it came to what they thought the baby was. Everyone but Fitz, Marta, and Tom thought it was a boy. On the line was naming the baby. If it was a boy then Olivia got to name the baby, and if it was a girl then Fitz got to name the baby.

Natalia was so happy to have her brother back home, and he assured her that he still loves her to the moon and back. They would still do their brother/sister outings which she loved. Most of the time they ended up at Dave &amp; Busters, but they both loved the food and games.

Olivia was just enjoying the moment. She didn't hear Fitz call her initially.

He gently squeezed her hand. She looked at him, "_Sorry honey what did you say?"_

"_I asked if you were okay?"_

"_More than okay. We have all the kids together. We are about to find out the sex of this baby. We have calmed Natalia's fears. I know that once the baby arrives we will have to do it again, but I know it will be easier. She will enjoy being our helper. Then we are building a solid relationship with dad which we both needed. I am glad he is retiring. I want him around, and not just for the kids."_

He knew it was a big step for her to admit she wanted her dad around. She wasn't doing it to spite him. She was just protecting her heart, and she had every right to. He had put in the work, and earned their love and trust.

"_I am happy too babe, and I look forward to touring with you and the family this summer. I didn't get to share my Presidency with you, and I am okay with that. So this summer is important to me. I finally get to have the woman I have always wanted by my side."_

"_Ditto babe"_

They made it to the ultrasound office. They decided to find out the sex of the baby by getting a 4D Ultrasound.

Olivia &amp; baby were checked out. They were healthy and fine. Baby was comfortable when the ultrasound was turned on. At first the baby wasn't cooperating.

Fitz laughed, "_Tell me that isn't another Livvie."_

Olivia was beginning to believe her husband was right. It didn't matter the sex to an extent. She wanted to give Fitz a son. There was nothing wrong with Jerry she was just hoping to give him a boy. If this was a girl, and more and more her gut was changing to believe it was she told herself she was going try again. She was determined to give him a boy.

A few minutes later it was confirmed. She finally cooperated, and showed she was indeed a girl. No one was upset. All that mattered was that she was healthy and safe in utero.

The family left and made it to the air strip.

Once in the air Fitz surprised everyone by letting them know that he had already had a name for their daughter, granddaughter, and sibling.

Fitz's hand was on top of his wife's bump. Her hand was rested on top of his.

"_Guys, Bean's name is Teegan Carolyn Grant!"_

Everyone was overcome by the name Fitz gave his daughter especially Olivia. She was crying.

"_If you don't like it Livvie we can change it. Forget the bet."_

"_No I absolutely love her name. You guys are good at picking names out"._

Fitz smiled, _"Well I decided on Teegan because I noticed she calms down immediately when I read poetry. Her name means little poet, and also special thing. I also wanted her to be named after her mom hence the Carolyn."_

Everyone agreed that the name was perfect.

Natalia shortened it, and was calling her Tee which she seemed to like. She responded with kicks, and Natalia loved it especially when they told her that she was being a good big sister.

A couple of hours later they pulled up to their home in California. They had purchased the home a couple of months ago. Fitz wanted their next purchase to be together.

Once they found the house he let her decorate it however she wanted since he had done that with the Vermont house.

They had selected an eight bedroom, twelve bath home. It spanned over seventeen thousand square feet. It sat on over four acres of land.

One of the selling points for Olivia was the 30 foot ceiling. The other was the detached two-bedroom two story guest house.

On the main level was their formal living and dining rooms. They each had custom built fireplaces. They had a separate kitchen and breakfast room. When it was just them and the kids they were laid back. They would use the breakfast room most of the time.

For entertainment they had a versatile home theater room, a game room, and a library. Despite them being glued to their IPads they all enjoyed reading a good book that wasn't electronically downloaded. It was also a quiet space. Fitz &amp; Nat lived in their library in their Vermont home. She couldn't count the number of times she found them on the sofa in their library knocked out with a book near them.

Fitz gave her free reign on selecting and decorating their home. Although she was wealthy too Fitz treated her like a Queen. He spoiled her, and she had enjoyed selecting this home with him. Decorating and designing it was even more fun.

Their master suite was upstairs. She was already almost sold on the home when they were going through it, but when she saw the his/her closets she knew she wanted the house. It included a feature even their Vermont home did not. It included a weather control winter closet.

Their private terrace provided views that even she was jealous when she saw it.

Fitz had the lower level remodeled to include an indoor lap pool and spa. They also had a custom banya. There was a massive steam room that included a custom marble table for body treatments.

Olivia had spent countless hours designing the kid's bedroom. Jerry &amp; Karen's room were more mature than their rooms in Vermont. She made sure their rooms had a small living space in their room to entertain friends. They loved it.

Natalia's room was a Doc McStuffin paradise. She lived for that show. In Vermont they had just switched furniture out in the nursery as she got older. They allowed her to make some changes within reason. She loved her room, but Olivia wanted to give her a room that suited her.

She ran into her arms, "_Thank you mommy."_

"_You are welcome honey."_

Fitz smiled. He knew that his wife had slaved over their rooms especially the children, because they had decided they were going to switch up for a while. This was going to be their primary home. Olivia's clothing line was picking up, and although the Vermont store was doing well she had several offers to open stores in California that Fitz thought she should explore.

Fitz had also decided after talking it over with the family that he would open his Presidential Library in California. He was born and raised there, started his political career here, and his two oldest children were born here. It was the right choice. He didn't like all of his memories here, but he was ready to create more.

The next day Olivia, Karen, and Natalia made their way down to the building where her team designed the clothes.

Olivia had kept the same formula. Most of her design team came from fashion schools, and recommendations. Some thought she would change when she became successful, but she didn't. As her brand grew she rewarded her team. She would invest, and allow them to create their own lines under her company. It was always a 90/10 arrangement, and the ten percent that was hers was now all going to the Girls Club of America.

This new clothing line was being designed by a 16-year-old name Shana. She had tried to get on Project Runway Junior, but she didn't make it. Heidi Klum reached out to her to see if she could intern, but when Olivia saw her sketches she hired her for the OKNG line. The line featured clothes that the public had saw Olivia, Karen, and Natalia in and loved. They recreated some of the pieces. It was an affordable line of course. There were also some additional pieces they collaborated on.

When Olivia brought the idea to Karen &amp; Natalia she had never seen them so happy. Fitz, her dad, and Jerry bonded over fishing. They had even done some small competitions together, and she thought this was perfect for the three of them.

It was. They both had a lot of ideas, and Shana was perfect. She was wise beyond her years, but she was still young. The moment she &amp; Karen met they bonded immediately. Her parents were killed in a car accident, and her grandmother was her caretaker. Her grandmother was older so she didn't always get Shana so Olivia coming into her life was perfect for so many other reasons.

The family had taken Shana in. The other reason they decided to move to California was Shana's grandmother had Stage Four lung cancer, and the prognosis wasn't good. She had talked to the couple about being there for Shana, and the couple readily agreed.

They had even paid for a nurse to take care of her, and took care of the household so she could die in peace and with dignity. Things quickly changed when money was involved. The couple was able to pay for a new treatment that Medicaid wouldn't.

Although Shana's grandmother had a long road of treatment ahead of her the doctors that were caring for her now believed she still had some years in her.

Olivia had made it to the office to see how the line was progressing. The models had come in for their final fittings so the photographer could come in, and get their shots for the magazine.

Olivia had called Shana into her office, "_Mrs. G you wanted to see me."_

Olivia smiled, _"Yes honey sit down."_

"_I went by the school to pay for your tuition. Your grandmother gave me permission to speak with them in regards to you."_

Shana was nervous. She didn't recall doing anything. She appreciated everything they had done for her, and didn't want to mess anything up for them.

"_Your counselor told me that by January you will have enough credits to graduate from college. At your previous schools you kept busy to stay out of trouble."_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_Do you have any plans?"_

"_No ma'am. I just want to work, and hopefully make it one day. I know that I am smart, but my passion is making clothes."_

"_I know which is why I have a proposition for you. My husband and I would like to send you to college. I know you want to stay close to home for several reasons. Fitz made some calls. The Academy of Art University in San Francisco has space for you when you finish high school. I know fashion is your passion, and my clothing line is my baby. Not only is it paying it forward, but I love building my brand. I want to continue to build my brand. I also want you to build yours. I believe you can be successful without a degree, but I want you to have one. It is just the mom in me. Your grandmother feels the same way. It will allow you to understand your business in the future."_

Shana was overwhelmed. She hadn't considered college. _"What do you mean my business? I work for you."_

"_Right now, and it would remain that way through college. Once you graduate I want us to go into partnership. I am going to go international. I've noticed your gowns. You hid them, but Karen dropped your book one day. She showed them to me. Those gowns are going to be seen if you prove to me you want it. If you graduate, I will invest for you to start your own collection under your name. Your college degree is payment. Once you get it going, and your sales remain in black for a year we will go to a 90/10 arrangement. Until then you will keep 100% of the profits. What do you think?"_

"_What about Karen?"_

"_She looks at you like you are her sister. She is happy for you. We all are. She wants to do something with sports medicine, and play tennis."_

Shana smiled, "_I don't want to sound ungrateful, but why me?"_

Olivia understood how she felt, "_I felt the same way when my husband picked me. When I realized he loved me, and wanted me I asked him the same question. So I will tell you the same thing he told me."_

Shana nodded

"_Why not you? You are worthy. The only difference between the two of us right now is that I am rich. I have never financially struggled like you have, but as a black woman I have to work as hard as you. I can't take money with me when I die so no need to hold onto it. As you know Karen &amp; Jerry are not my biological children, but I love them no less than Natalia or Teegan. We love you honey. You are not just some charity case."_

Deep down Shana knew that they genuinely loved her, but hearing Olivia say it and looking her in the eyes made it real.

"_Mrs. G. I want to take you up on your offer. Not just so I can get my clothing line, but because I want to be somebody. I always have. Deep down I believed that one day I would make something of myself, but you have just made things easier. I need this, and I promise to pay it forward. You will never regret the time, effort, and love that you have put in me."_

Olivia smiled, _"I know honey. I was hoping you would take me up on my offer so your tuition is paid to finish high school. Fitz emailed your information to his friend so expect to hear from them."_

"_Thank you. I love you Mrs. G"_

Olivia opened her arms. She gladly went in them. She loved her Nana, and she was so happy that the treatments were giving them more time, but Olivia understood her more. She was younger. She was a mom to teens, and it felt good to have her and Fitz as well as their family in her corner.

On the way out Olivia called her name. She turned to see if she left some paperwork or something behind, _"Karen told me she invited you on the trip they are taking next month. You are going. We got your papers in order. We live her now so we will personally check on Nana. Understood?"_

Shana couldn't hide her excitement. She really did want to go, but she was unsure of her place with the Grant family. That was now clear to her. Also she was comfortable going places now that they were here.

Olivia had been working for some time. They had plans to do things with the kids, and as a couple throughout the summer along with the book tour so when she was home she had to make the time count. Her staff made sure she was fed. Teegan wasn't going to let her skip a meal if she wanted to.

At some point Shana came in with a large box. She thought it might be some samples until she told her the courier informed her that it was imperative she open it immediately. She got to a stopping point.

She came around and noticed there was a card on the box. She pulled out the card and smiled.

_**Mrs. Grant,**_

_**I will never get tired of hearing that name. That means all of my dreams have come true. I have my soul mate beside me. You do so much for everyone. Me, the kids, your business, our family, and friends. I love you too much to let you forget about yourself. Tonight, I want to take care of you. I thought you could use a night away from the kids. Be ready by 7:30 I have a car coming to pick you up. Love you to the moon and back Livvie. Fitz**_

Olivia opened up the box and found. It was a beautiful Missoni printed shift dress. The spring/summer colors complimented her skin.

He knew she only wore heels to events so he sent a pair of gold flat Jimmy Choo's, and a Saint Laurent clutch to finish the look.

She was so giddy after seeing the outfit. She had never been happier. She knew she would only get happier. Each day she woke up to her husband, her children, her business, family, and friends. Although they were making California their primary home they hadn't left behind their friends.

Carrie would oversee the Vermont office, and would travel to California at least once a month. They had hired Chelsea to be their primary photographer for all of their events. She still did some work to fill her time, because she made double sometimes triple the rate working for the Grants. Plus, Vermont is where they would be going for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and any other time they saw fit.

She finished up her work before checking in with her team. Afterwards she showered and got dressed. She was finishing up as the car pulled up.

She was surprised when they pulled up to Viceroy. She thought they were having dinner. Although she would never complain about being at a hotel alone with her husband.

When the door opened there stood her husband looking handsome as ever. He helped her out. She leaned up on her toes and kissed him.

"_Hi"_

"_Hi sweet baby"_

"_I was expecting dinner."_

"_Well we are staying here,but we will be having dinner first. You have been talking about French so I did some research. They have a French bistro called Avec Nous." _

Fitz could only laugh as he saw this calm composed woman began to jump with glee. Despite her size she loved food

"_So I take it that you approve of my plans."_

"_Of course I do. Any woman who would complain that her husband sends her a beautiful outfit, has her picked up, and then opens the car door for her is a fool. Let's not forget took care of the kids."_

_He smiled, "Well you have to thank your oldest two who took the little one off our hands. Shana helped me pick the outfit."_

"_I will thank them, but you put in the effort. You make life easy."_

"_You deserve it Livvie."_

"_You do too."_

They made it inside to their table. There was a bottle of sparkling water and cider at the table waiting on them. Fitz rarely drank anyone. He was happy. He didn't need it to function.

For dinner the couple went with a recommended meal plan. They started out with marinated olives. Well Olivia did. They also got charcuterie that was served with house made mustard &amp; pickles.

After they tried the escargot they enjoyed a nicoise salad.

Fitz asked, "_So did Shana take you up on your offer?"_

Olivia smiled, "_She did. As I suspected she was reserved still because she wanted to know why her?"_

Fitz nodded, "_I can understand. You can understand!"_

"_I can. I was glad that she asked. I was honest, and it allowed her to see I pity her, but I don't. Does that make sense?"_

"_It does Livvie. We both know with time, effort, and dedication on her part that she would have been fine. However, there is nothing wrong with someone giving a hand. Most of us who are rich are that way, because someone gave us a hand. Old money is rare, and even with old money it is still typically combined. She deserves it. Beverly deserves to live to see her granddaughter make it. I wish we could help more."_

"_We are. The team is fine. I consult when necessary, but this clothing line is my new baby. I am ready to put in the time and effort to make it as successful as OPA/OGA is. It will be better. I am wiser and smarter. I don't have to spend 100 hours in the office trying to do everything. Once Shana finishes college I want to eventually make her my number two down the road. Further down I want to make her the face. If Natalia or Teegan want a place, we have enough to go around."_

"_We do. There is more than enough. I just want them to be productive. I was always afraid I would raise spoiled brats like their mother."_

"_They are nothing like Mellie."_

"_For that I am grateful. I never want my child to feel like they are better than someone like Shana, because of money. That can be taken away in an instance. I want them to feel like if it all goes away I'll be okay. I can still make it."_

"_So far we are two for two. I like our odds. Nat already likes to work. I don't recall being up picking out clothes to go to work with my parents. She loves going with you."_

"_I have to admit I love it. Especially with me not being in office. My schedule is more flexible. I know we are in the public eye, but I am glad that I am not in office raising them."_

"_I have to agree with you."_

The waitress came out with their entrée. They were eating cote de boeuf which was grilled beef chops, bibb lettuce roasted shallots in a vierge sauce. They had selected whole oven roasted cauliflower and grilled parmesan asparagus for their sides.

For dessert they shared a handmade sorbet trio.

Fitz heard Olivia moan.

He looked at her

"_Sorry, but it is so good."_

"_Hey, I'm not mad just jealous."_

"_Why, I thought that is what we got the hotel room for so you take me over the room."_

"_Livvie…"_

She turned her head.

He turned it back, "_Wipe that thought out of your head right now. I absolutely find you breathtaking. You are all baby. It wouldn't matter if you weren't, because you are housing our baby until she is ready to enter the world. I want you, but I know that pregnancy is not easy especially in the summer months. If you want me to take you to that suite, and take you on every surface that you are comfortable in then I will. If you want to go back to the room get comfy, and watch a movie then I would be okay with that as well. You are my wife. Not some sex toy or mistress. We are more than stolen moments."_

She didn't realize she was crying until he wiped her tears away.

"_Am I being greedy if I want both?"_

"_Nope you can have both. We are here for the weekend. Our bags are in the suite. I thought it would be a nice getaway. The kids could run wild in the house."_

Fitz paid for dinner, and they were escorted over to the Presidential suite. It was a beautiful 3200 square foot room. It had neutral colors with beautiful textures. It made her want to make some changes to the home they had just moved in.

The suite included a private home theater, game room, and a kitchen filled with her favorite snacks. There was also food for them to cook. He knew they didn't want to go out.

She looked at her husband, "_Thank you"_

"_For what honey?"_

"_Loving me. For romancing me. I love the luxury vacations and gifts, but this I love more. Although we are in the Presidential suite I love the simplicity of the plans to just get away locally. With our lives and adding to our family it can get hectic. This is enough. Just getting away from the madness. Thank you for knowing what I need, and never letting things replace you."_

He went over and kissed her forehead, _"You are welcome Livvie. You take care of me. Something I don't ever want to take for granted. You do for me and our children with minimal help. I love spoiling you, but I never want to be that man that uses his money to replace him. Now that I know that you enjoyed this I promise to do this more."_

"_Since we have the weekend can we take a bath together, and watch a movie?"_

"_I thought you might say that. I packed your favorite silk pajama sets. I also scored us a copy of Batman Vs Superman."_

That was the beginning of their weekend. As promised Fitz took her on every surface that she was comfortable with, and the cuddled and relaxed. They talked about everything and nothing. It reminded them of their days on the trail minus the sex.

A week before the second cover of Vogue was revealed copies were sent for them to review.

Fitz looked at the cover, and was stunned silent.

Olivia was not sure what to make of his silence.

He finally looked at this wife, "_Honey you look stunning. I want a copy of the picture so I can have it blown up, and put in my office."_

She smiled. She had to admit she looked like a million bucks pregnant and all.

She was standing in what looked like the middle of the forest. She was wearing a Valentino embellished printed cotton maxi dress. The first cover with the silhouette was beautiful, but seeing her face and the dress was everything.

The dress had a tribal look. Her hair was done in soft wave flowing down her back was perfect with her face. They had gone with a natural look so the focus remained on the dress. She wore a simple Valentino necklace.

What struck him was her glow. She looked so happy, and at peace with herself. It was something to behold.

Inside the magazine the shots from the previous month now showed her face. She was in various dresses that complimented her growing bump. One was on the lake with her holding an umbrella. One was of her in another printed maxi dress she was in a field that had a clotheslines with baby clothes on the line. She had a basket in one hand, and it looked like she was hanging up more clothes. The last bump was of her in a casual outfit. She was leaning on a street sign that said "BUMP AHEAD"

In addition to the pictures the journalist had written a fantastic article. It discussed her transition from being single to married with a ready-made family. The excitement of helping to get another President elected. Finally, they discussed her upcoming projects. Plans she had with the upcoming line that she hoped to generate millions of dollars for charity. The link ended the article. It would also reveal who won, but the day before the article hit the newsstand Olivia decided that she was going to video chat the winner that was selected.

She wanted this to remain personable. She enjoyed seeing the world guess the sex of the baby. A lot of money was being raised for a worthy cause, and she enjoyed reading who they thought were on the cover. A few people guessed correctly, but she was so private that most didn't even put her on the radar.

She was thrilled with the finished product. Reading the article excited her. They had a lot going on, but right now she just wanted to focus on what was in front of her at the moment. That was her family.

**A/N-I am going to stop right there. The next couple of updates are going to surround the family's summer. I have a lot planned for them. I love Vermont, but for their jobs realistically I felt it would flow better with a change of scenery. Don't worry Vermont and everything they built is still there. **

**Check out pictures of the new house, and her date outfit.**

**On a personal note I will be having surgery on 5/5. I am told it takes a couple of weeks to recover. I have Grave's Disease, and will be going in for a total thyroidectomy. I will be posting updates for a couple more of my stories right before surgery. I have no timeline of when I will return. Just know I will be back, and I hope you enjoy what I have left you with until I am back fully functioning.**

**Thank you for all the love and support. This story has close to 200 reviews. Let me know that I haven't lost you guys. My last updates I didn't hear back. If you are done with the stories let me know I don't want to waste your time. I know how precious time is. To all my ride or die readers you know who you are thank you.**

**Justbecauseican43 thank you for the beautiful message. **


	21. A Blast from the Past

**A/N-Ktss14 you have talked me off the ledge especially after the troll came back again, and said she was being kind because of medical condition, but she meant what she said. I was prepared to say something back, but it is not worth it to go back and forth. There is a delete button and an unfollow button. I am happy despite my physical condition that I continue to write. I respect that it bores you. There are so many exciting stories on this site. Try those and get your excitement back. Now on to the story…**

**Flashback**

Liv, "_I really think that you should slow down some. I know that you are working on the fashion line to make sure everything is ready for fashion week, working with the kids at the Boys and Girls Club, taking care of the kids, and the list goes on."_

She looked at her husband_, "I haven't told you to slow down. You are working on your memoir, volunteering, spending time with the kids, catching up with friends, and the list goes on. So why should I stop?"_

Fitz yelled, "_Because you are pregnant and you are tired and you don't have to be all things to all people all the time. The kids will understand if you need a break. Shana and her team are willing to step up. You are just being…"_

"_What a bitch. I am hurting your feelings. Not falling in line like Mellie would."_

Olivia knew she had gone too far when she saw the look in his eyes.

Fitz walked away. He had to go to D.C. to meet with his publisher. Although Fitz planned to write some this summer he planned to spend more time with his family.

Olivia not willing to bow down, _"__So you have nothing to say…"_

Fitz grabbed his suit case before turning to look at his wife, _Yes, I didn't care what Mellie did. She could have fallen on her face, and I probably wouldn't have noticed, because we didn't care about each other. That was still low of me, but you are the love of my life. I am nothing without you. I have watched you burn both ends of the candlestick like you must do it on your own. You are Olivia Pope Grant. We don't do things alone. I don't know what has caused this shift. If it is something I have done, then I am sorry. I want you to and Teegan to be okay. Know that I love you, and I would never ask you to do or be anything like Mellie."_

With that he walked out and left, and when she heard the car take off and she fell on the bed crying. She cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up it was dark. That was how tired she was. She jumped up.

Karen walked in the room with a tray, "_We called Shana. They said everything was under control. They were waiting for the fabric to come in for the last couple of outfits. Dad make it to the hotel safely, and he asked us to order your favorite Chinese food so it would be ready when you woke up. Jerry took Natalia out for their brother/sister date. Do you need anything before I head out to practice?"_

Olivia had to will herself not to cry in front of her daughter, "No honey thanks you for everything…"

Karen nodded. Before she closed the door, "_A lot of these women here have known my parents for a long time. Some feel like they should remain loyal to my mom, but we are loyal to you. Dad doesn't care about them, and told them so. I heard him on the phone say they wouldn't like if he wanted them to choose between them or you. None of us want Mellie the mom. We want Olivia the mom. Don't kill yourself or Teegan trying to prove yourself to meaningless people."_

Karen closed the door. She was too tired to cry but so much. She needed to eat. She took a quick shower, and gulfed down the food her loving husband who she treated like shit made sure she had.

All over hearing some no so nice comments about her. How she was given to the keys to a kingdom because she married a Grant. Like she couldn't make her own way.

**End Flashback**

Fitz &amp; Olivia had not really talked during the two days he was gone. It wasn't really on purpose. He did have back to back meetings, because he didn't want to head back on the East Coast for a while.

Despite the kids knowing they were at odds it was not discussed. They would chat for a few minutes, but it was clear they were not on the same page.

Olivia was in her office. She didn't plan on being there long. She was meeting with the team to get an update on the clothing line. They were putting the sneak peak up in two weeks, and then they had to make sure everything was ready for Fashion Week in London which was in September.

Olivia looked at Shana_, "You have done an extremely good job. This line is your baby. So, for the last five outfits I am going to let you decide on your own. I am going to take a break. We can meet once a week at the house to be in contact, but you and the team have this. If you need me before the meeting Shana, you know how to reach me."_

Shana smiled and nodded, "_We got your back-Mrs. G. You just go home, get some rest, and catch up with your family. Like you said I know where you are it if I need you."_

Olivia smiled and they left her office. Before she left she called Harrison.

He answered, "_Hey Liv what's up?"_

_"__I need you to take over for a while. I need a time out. Please issue a statement on my behalf. I trust what you should say. I have two upcoming appearances, and I won't be taking anymore until at least after the fashion show and it may not be until after Teegan comes. My husband and children need me."_

She was expecting him to ask a ton of questions, but he simply said, "_We got it Liv. We'll see you next month when we come out to visit."_

Olivia drove back home expecting to be home alone. Jerry, Karen, and Natalia were spending time together, and Fitz was not due back until that night.

So, she was surprised when she walked in their room to find him sitting on the couch watching television.

He just looked at her to see her first move. For a pregnant woman, she moved fast, and ran into his arms. He welcomed her like nothing had happened two days ago.

She was sobbing so hard she was about to make herself sick until her husband calmed her down, and once again she had cried herself to sleep.

This time when she woke up she was in the arms of her husband who never let her go although when she looked at the clock she had been asleep for almost three hours.

That thought alone was making her emotional again, but she kept it together.

She finally looked up at him and he smiled back at her like nothing ever happened, _"__Hi..."_

She smiled back, _"__Hi"_

She began_, "Fitz, I am so sorry…"  
_He stopped her, _"__Before you continue I need to say this. I fell in love with you from the moment you walked through the door. I feel in love with this fierce woman who didn't need me, but wanted me. I feel in love with the woman who commands a room, and can make grown men fall to their knees. I feel in love with a woman who didn't need validation, because she already knew her worth. Most importantly I feel in love with a woman that loves me and my children just the way we were. Our name had no bearing on your feelings. My point is I know you. I know who Olivia Pope was, and I know even more about who Olivia Carolyn Pope Grant is. You are everything I ever wanted and more. I can't help that I am a Grant any more than you can help being a Pope, but our name does not define us. I am not Mellie. My net worth and list of celebrity friends do not define me. Many of them have found out recently. No one gets away with disrespecting my family especially my wife and children. I know that I didn't always man up, and do right by you. For that I am so sorry, because I know that leaves you with lingering doubts. However, I need to assure you that it will never happen again if I can help it Olivia. You and the kids come first. You all are my everything.__Everyone else comes secondary."_

Olivia was at a loss for words after his speech. It wasn't that she didn't feel loved by her husband. She just didn't realize until now that she had allowed their past to creep into their marriage.

Olivia looked at him, _"__I won't sit here and deny that what you said holds some truth, but I honestly didn't realize until now, and for that I am sorry. I know that you love me. More importantly I know that you will always choose me and the kids. It was just hard hearing them at the time, and I am human. I allowed my insecurities to come into play. I need you to know that it works both ways even if I had a momentary lapse in judgment. Family always comes first, and I am sorry for putting ours in jeopardy."_

_"__Our family was never in jeopardy. They don't get that much power over us. I knew that time would fix this. We went to our separate corners for a moment and now we are back together, and better than ever. You have two strong teams Livvie, and there is nothing they won't do for you. They want to do the work. As you use to tell me you must work smarter not harder. Neither team wants to let you down. They want to lift you up. You just have to let them."_

_"__You are right which is why before I left the office I put Shana in charge to design the last outfits. This was her baby, and I am going to allow her to see it through with my guidance, but her leading. I also spoke with Harrison. He is issuing a statement that should be released anytime now. I am taking a break to spend time with my family, and relax before Teegan is born. I will not be taking any more appearance for awhile. It was left opened ended, and included that I may not be seen taking an appearance until after the baby is born. I posted on my Twitter and Instagram account that I was taking a step away.__I needed to recharge."_

Fitz had to admit he was shocked. While he was hoping, she would slow down she was practically stopping, and he honestly didn't know how to take it.

She smiled, _"__I need it. We need it. Between the election, the clothing line, getting prepared to come here, and appearances I am truly tired mentally. I need to take a moment. I need to take the break not only for the family and the baby, but myself. I never felt like I could take a break it is something that I have never done before because I never had a partner to back me. Well I have that now, and I am going to lean on my husband and family. I am going to enjoy my husband and family. Most importantly I am going to enjoy myself."_

Fitz smiled and kissed her forehead, _"__I am glad you said that. The kids are going to take Natalia up to the beach house for a couple of days. She is soaking up being with them, and I thought we could get away. Go to a nice hotel and spa and get pampered. You more than me. I also thought that although we are not far from home it would be nice to stay in a hotel when we went to Disneyland. I thought I could bring everyone up from Vermont since your team will be visiting, and we could stay there all three days. Reward everyone for their hard work, and thank them for their friendship. Besides Karen &amp; Jerry have truly never been able to enjoy Disneyland, because when they were kids Mellie made a spectacle about it both times so they are excited, and no words are needed for Natalia."_

Olivia nodded_, "I say yes to all the above."_

Two days later Olivia was in Whole Foods grocery shopping for the house, and for food for the kids to take down to the beach house. She was so glad she decided to take a break. These are the things that she wanted to do for her family, and she knew her team was holding down the fort.

There were two female agents in plain clothes that were with her so she was safe.

She was in the snack aisle stocking up on treats for them to take. None of them indulged a lot in sweets except when they were on vacation so she didn't complain a whole lot.

She was in her own world when she heard her name called. When she looked up she saw Nancy one of the women who had a lot to say about her being married to Fitz. It was clear that her husband had ripped her a new one. Her face said it all. She was hoping she could apologize, and get back into the grace of the Grant family.

Olivia looked at her, "_Nancy, what can I do for you?"_

_"__I was going to call, but since you are here I wanted to take the time to apologize for what I said. It was in poor taste, and I should have never said those things about you."_

_"__I don't accept your apology."_

_"__Excuse…."_

_"__You think I don't know my husband put you in your place. You are nothing more than another judgmental bitch that saw a black woman, and sad she couldn't possible love Fitzgerald Grant the man. Yet Mellie who I know you know didn't give a shit about Fitz was good enough. You are one of her closest friends I not only know, but can prove that you knew and helped cover for her when she was having affairs. Yet for me a woman who can count on one hand the men she slept with before she married, and never had a child suddenly only wanted a baby daddy. Newsflash, if all I wanted was a baby daddy I wouldn't have married him. I would have had an affair with him, and made sure that I got pregnant. You don't get a pass with me. I let you get in my head, and even in my marriage briefly but not again. If you want to fix your relationship with Fitz then go ahead, but I am not going to help you. You don't get to give me an apology that you don't mean or want to give. I'd be very careful the next steps you take. I let you near me and my family once my mistake, but not again. I'll make sure that I destroy you worse than I did Mellie. Good day Nancy."_

Before she could open her mouth to say anything the agents had escorted her away. She finished her shopping feeling free. She loved her husband, and he loved her. He had gone to bat for her, and she made sure to do the same for him.

Olivia got home, and the kids and Fitz got the groceries out. Fitz had fixed lunch, and they all decided to eat by the pool.

After Natalia ate she climbed in Olivia's lap. She kissed her forehead, "_What's wrong pumpkin?"_

Nat rubbed her bump, "_Nothing, I just missed you mommy. You had to work a lot…"_

Olivia felt bad as she realized how much the kids missed her. All three of them were clingy the last two days. Jerry would get up and cook breakfast, and they would sit around the nook and just talk to her about everything and nothing.

Nat would climb in her lap, and rub her bump.

Fitz stepped back knowing they were going away, and wanted her to spend time with the kids.

Olivia looked down at her daughter and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry mommy worked so much, but that will never happen again. I missed my babies too much."

She looked up and kissed her mom's cheek, _"__I love you mommy…"_

_"__Mommy loves you more. You excited about going to the beach with your brother and sister?"_

Her little face lit up. She had been spending some much time outside with her siblings that her often light skin was a beautiful bronze.

She looked up, "_Your dad has some awesome news for you guys."_

Fitz looked at his wife, "_We have some good news for you guys."_

_"__Next month we are not only going to Disneyland, but we are going to stay the entire time. Not only are the teams coming down, but everyone from Vermont will be coming down as well. Our own family reunion I guess."_

The couple watched as the children jumped around in. You couldn't tell at this moment who was the adult, teen, or the toddler. It was the cutest thing ever, and the couple just watched them content that they were in a solid place.

The next day the family split up. The kids promised to call as soon as they arrived at the beach house.

A couple of hours later the couple pulled up to a retreat, and just looking at the surroundings relaxed her body.

A few seconds later a couple walked out.

Fitz smiled, "_Hey Charlie so good to see you and Amanda!"_

Charlie nodded, "_I missed my Navy friend, but you had to leave ne and become President and all."_

They all laughed.

Fitz nodded, "_Yes, well my wife here saw it in me."_

Amanda smiled, "_Then I know you are a smart cookie."_

Charlie looked at Olivia, _"__Olivia it is so good to finally meet you. We have heard so much about you over the years. When Fitz called me, and told me he finally wised up and married you I told him he needed to bring you here."_

Olivia was in shock that not only did the couple know about her pre-marriage, but that they wanted her with Fitz.

"_So, I take it my husband has never been here. I am assuming it is because he became President?"_

Amanda shook her head, _"__As you can tell this is a family and couples romantic retreat. The guests who come here want to reconnect as a couple or family. None of which Mellie was so let's just say we all mutually agreed that they would not come here, and I would never allow her to exploit the children on my property. You however are another story. From the first time, we heard about you we knew you were the one. Fitz became a different man, and although you weren't married yet every decision he made it was with you and the kids in mind. He used to say he was jealous of us. We were married because we loved each other. We respected each other, and our married was not one of convenience. You two are soulmates. You have a marriage that we are jealous of, and I for one am okay with that, because I know that my friend is now well cared for with you. I am Amanda by the way."_

Olivia embraced the woman and thanked her for her kind words before doing the same with Charlie.

Charlie said, _"__We set you up in our Estate Lodge, and not just because you were President. This is the lodge families stay at so if you love it up there then next time you will bring the kids. Besides I haven't seen Jerry and Karen in forever, and I would love to meet Miss. Natalia if that is okay with Olivia?"_

Olivia looked at Charlie, "_I have a feeling we are going to love it here, and the next time we come we will come as a family. You'll not only get to meet Natalia, but Teegan as well. I also hope that you will come to our home. Amanda, do you think you can get away for a couple of days in September?"_

She looked at her husband, _"__We can hold the fort down. You held it down recently when I took my golf trip."_

Olivia smiled, "_Good, because I have the perfect outfit for you to wear during our fashion show in London."_

Amanda choked when she heard what Olivia wanted.

Before she could refuse Olivia said, "_You have been nothing but kind to me before we met, and now we have met. Good friends are hard to find especially when your husband is a former President. Besides, the line is about the everyday woman so it's not like I am pitying you."_

_Fitz looked at Charlie, "Is it possible you both can get away? The kids will be there. We can catch up while the women do their thing, and we can both be there to support our women."_

Charlie nodded, "_Sure man, since we have more than enough notice my brother and his wife can come down to oversee the staff."_

Fitz nodded, _"__Then its settled…"_

Amanda nodded, _"__Come on. We can catch up later in the weekend. In the meantime, you guys have a couple's weekend to get started on."_

They took the couple down to the estate.

When the couple walked through the lodge they smiled. The Estate Lodge was over 2400 square feet. It was secluded by the creek, and was near the banks of serene Lake Lommel. There was also a beautiful mountain backdrop as well.

Olivia just leaned into her husband and took it in. When she thought, it couldn't get any better she saw the private outdoor hot tub.

Before they left Amanda looked at Fitz, _"__The kitchen is stocked with all the foods you requested, and the things you wanted booked are in the room."_

He saw the couple out. When he walked back in the room his wife was still standing by the window looking out enjoying the view.

He walked back over to her.

He kissed her hair, _"__So I don't have to ask you if you like this place?"_

_"__I love the place and the people. Most importantly I love the man standing in front of me. You are my everything Fitz…."_

He leaned down and shared a passionate kiss with his wife.

He pulled back and she realized how much she missed her husband.

They unhurriedly undressed each other. Olivia took her time kissing her husband, and reacquainting herself with his body.

Fitz was trying to pick her up, and take her to their master bedroom, but Olivia had other ideas. No kids meant they had this whole house to themselves.

She pushed her husband down on the coach, and she climbed on top of him. She didn't give him a chance to say anything before she slid down on his cock.

_"__Livvie, what has gotten into you?"_

_"__Nothing, I just want to show my husband how much I love him, and I am sorry for the pain that I put him through. That I will never do it again."_

He nodded.

She looked him in the eyes, _"__I need you baby…"_

_"__You have me…"_

He aligned their bodies, and slid them back down on his cock.

They never took their eyes off each other as they met each other thrust for thrust.

Fitz leaned in and aggressively kissed his wife, and she accepted all that he was giving her bruised lips and all.

She couldn't control herself, and before she knew it she exploded. A few thrusts later Fitz was right behind her.

She fell into her husband's arms, and they lay there for several minutes just enjoying each other.

When Fitz asked Olivia if she was hungry he was met with soft snores.

He smiled.

He took her to the bedroom. He grabbed a cloth, and cleaned them both up before climbing in the bed.

She quickly snuggled up closer to her husband.

She woke up a couple of hours later in the arms of her husband. She looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her, "_Did you sleep good sweet baby?"_

_"__In your arms I always sleep good."_

_"__How about we take a bath, and then we can figure out what we want for dinner?"_

_"__Sounds like a plan…"_

The couple enjoyed a nice dinner. It was a perfect evening to sit outside.

Olivia climbed in between her husband's legs. He let her get comfortable. He could tell her mind was somewhere, but he decided to be patient. He knew she would tell him what was on her mind at some point.

They had been sitting out there for some minutes when she said, _"__I ran into Nancy at the grocery store…"_

Fitz wasn't surprised. Their circle was small.

"_Did you guys talk?"_

_"__Kind of…"_

_"__She apologized, but I didn't accept her apology."_

Fitz didn't say anything.

Olivia turned and faced him, "_Was I supposed to accept her apology?"_

_"__No, not unless you forgave her. I forgave her, but I am not talking to her. I forgave her, because she doesn't get to have that much space in my life. If she is not taking up space in your life that is all that matters to me."_

_"__She hasn't, but I have been thinking about how much I have missed. Seeing the kids cling to me the last couple of days. Seeing you want me, but allowing the kids their time has been on my mind. I have thought about how much I missed doing the small things like grocery shop for the kids. How I missed just doing this with you, absolutely nothing because we could. Honestly, I have missed you so much, and I have no one to blame but myself. When I married, you I promised I wouldn't turn into my dad. I wouldn't put things or people ahead of my family. I wouldn't lose focus, because I know what happens when you do. I understand that I am human, and there are a lot of promises I might break, but hurting my family was just not one of them."_

She couldn't stop the tears from falling, and Fitz let her cry. She needed to get this off her chest. Now he knew what her real anxiety was.

When she calmed down Fitz looked his wife in the eyes, "_Liv, I understand how you feel, and I am not trying to pacify your feelings. As horrible as my dad was to me we both know I wasn't always the best dad. It wasn't until you came along, and set me straight did I remember I had two children that I couldn't fail. No matter what at the end of the day we are the product of our parents. We can't change that baby, but what we can do is be better than them. Even when we slip up, and we will slip up because we are human."_

Olivia looked at her husband, _"__Thank you…"_

_"__For…"_

_"__Being the best partner any woman could ever ask for. Thank you for knowing what I need. Thank you for protecting me and loving me even when I don't know what I need."_

Olivia woke up the next morning to breakfast in bed as well as a couple's Swedish massage.

Although they had not been there long Olivia was having fun, and she looked forward to coming back with the kids. She wanted to get to know Amanda a little better, and she wanted Fitz to catch up with Charlie. She had sent a text to Amanda who agreed to lunch with her while the men were playing golf.

Fitz was surprised to see the couple at the door.

Olivia said, _"__I asked Amanda out to lunch so we could get to know each other a little better, and I know you would love to catch up with Charlie."_

Amanda looked at Olivia, _"__I arranged for lunch to be brought here so we could have privacy."_

_"__That sounds great Amanda. Excuse us for just a moment…"_

The couple nodded.

When they made it to their room Olivia went into the closet, and pulled out the golf outfit she got ready for him.

"_You are the best sweetie. Are you sure you are okay with me golfing? This was supposed to be our time."_

_"__It is our time. I don't mind sharing. Besides I really like having friends. Especially with us not really having family, and I know Charlie and Amanda like you for who you are not your title or wealth."_

_"__Yes, I go way back with Charlie. He has always had my back."_

_"__Good, then the least you can do is spend time with him. Show him you are just as loyal to him."_

_"__I love you so much Liv. Tomorrow we are leaving early. I have something special planned."_

Olivia could only nod. She kissed her husband and left allowing him to change.

A short time later it was just the two ladies on the terrace enjoying good food and each other.

Olivia was having a great time. She was showing Amanda pictures of the kids.

_Olivia asked, "Do you and Charlie not want kids?"_

_"__We do. I wanted to wait and then when I was ready we had trouble conceiving. We plan to try IVF one more time, and if that doesn't work we are going to adopt. We have been considering doing both."_

_"__I know you want your own, but adopting is not a bad thing.__When I look at Karen &amp; Jerry I just see my two babies."_

Amanda nodded, _"__I know what you mean. There is this little girl that we were sent the information on after IVF failed the last time. We were disappointed that it failed, but not discouraged. Charlie &amp; I keep going back to this little girl. She is now 10 months old. She was born addicted to some drugs, but she is doing so much better. We both want her, but we haven't sat down and discussed it."_

Olivia grabbed her hand_, "Charlie, reminds me of Fitz in that he will do anything to make you happy. He will also do anything to minimize upsetting you. Just tell him."_

_"__You are right. Thanks Liv..."_

_"__Anytime, so tell me how you two got together."_

Amanda smiled, _"__Ironically, it was Fitz."_

Olivia was shocked that she looked somewhat sad when she said Fitz.

"_I am almost afraid to ask now. I wasn't expecting a sad response."_

Amanda looked at her_, "It is not what you think. Charlie &amp; Fitz knew each other in high school. Fitz comes from old money, and Charlie's parents worked hard and became millionaires with their successful business. Even in high school Fitz was nothing like his dad. He didn't look down on people. I went to their school, but on a scholarship. We were middle class. We all ended up being assigned a group project, and that is how we became friends. Mellie looked down on us, and didn't even acknowledge our presence especially mine. After graduation, everyone was shocked that Fitz went into the service. After training camp Charlie &amp; Fitz were assigned to the same unit. They came home for a visit. Mellie kept trying to set Charlie up with one of her friends. That group of women I am sure you ran into they were each paired with a man to make a power couple. Make sure that the money kept pouring in. One night Charlie told Fitz that he liked me, and Fitz had a suspicion that I liked Charlie although I felt I was out of his league. The next time they were home Fitz invited me to their party, and he made sure Charlie didn't suffer the same fate as he did. Mellie was pissed at him for a while, and she didn't speak to Charlie again which was fine. As you can tell we lived happily ever after."_

Olivia was surprised, but then she wasn't. That was her husband, but it did make her a little sad to know how much he gave up. She reflected with Amanda for a moment. She ultimately fell in love with her husband a little more.

Amanda grabbed Olivia' s hand_, "Liv, I know that those women are still around. Fitz maintained a friendship with them, but it was more like keep your friends close but your enemies closer type of thing for him. Unbeknownst to Mellie he maintained his friendships with the lower-class people in her eyes. He will never choose them over you. He will never allow them to hurt you or your family. You must believe that. I know they will try to get in your head. Lord knows they tried to break Charlie &amp; I up a couple of times. We both know they know that Mellie didn't want Fitz, but what he had. They are bitter women who know you won't conform to them. Don't let them win Liv. You are too good. Fitz has waited a long time for you. Long before either of you knew you existed for the other. He deserves to be happy. He has a right to be happy, and you are it for him. Just seeing him so happy means everything to Charlie &amp; I. Thank you for loving him for him. Seeing the Fitz that most don't get to see. You are something special."_

Olivia smiled, "_I have been waiting for him a long time too. I did let them get into my head for a moment, but never again. I love him and the kids too much to let anyone mess up what we have. Going forth I only want to surround myself with people who love us who love me for me. I am grateful that you and Charlie support us. Most of my family is in Vermont and D.C. so it is nice to have a friend out here in California."_

_Amanda smiled, "You absolutely have a friend in me…"_

The ladies enjoyed the rest of their lunch. They got to know each other more. Olivia explained the collection they would be showing. Charlie &amp; Fitz returned, and Olivia could tell that Fitz enjoyed spending time with his good friend. The four of them ended up spending hours together until it was time for the couple to head back, and relieve their staff.

Olivia was sitting in her husband's lap after dinner,_ "__I haven't had that much fun since Vermont. I love your friends…"_

"_Well, I think I can safely say they are our friends. They love you too. I always enjoyed spending time with them, because they were real._

_Although Charlie was rich he understood that money wasn't everything. His parents taught him the importance of family, and Amanda's family was the same way. They are a special couple."_

_"__They are. Amanda told me you had a hand in making sure they happened."_

He shrugged his shoulder, "_They loved each other. They had a chance, and I wasn't going to let it slip."_

The couple talked for a little longer before heading to bed. They had to be up early for Fitz's surprise.

Olivia was surprised after a short drive they pulled up to an air field where a helicopter was waiting for them.

He had told her that she could dress casual so she was clueless where they were going.

Olivia was in awe of the view from the helicopter. She had been on one several times, but it was always for business or to arrive home. The scenery below was beyond beautiful and very romantic.

She had no words for her husband so she just squeezed his hands.

Fitz was excited to show Olivia this surprise. Years ago, during one of their conversation she mentioned wanting to go to this place. Not with him specifically so he hoped she was okay with him being there.

Olivia had snuggled up closer to her husband, and enjoyed the view. More than an hour and a half later they were about to land. As Olivia looked around she had an idea where they were. Before she could ask her husband, the pilot confirmed her suspicion.

**Flashback (Trail Talk)**

They had been going nonstop for the last couple of months. They were in Houston, Texas where they were only supposed to be there for the day, but mother nature had other ideas.

Mellie &amp; Cyrus had already left early in the day along with most of the staff when they found out that due to snow, sleet, and ice all forms of transportation had been shut down.

Olivia stepped up and got the staff booked into rooms. Fitz knew they were just as tired as he was. He told Olivia to allow them to order whatever they wanted from room service. They were also allowed to go, and get a spa treatment of their choice for free.

Fitz insisted that Olivia stay in a suite. The only two available were adjoining suites.

He heard Olivia when she walked into her suite. He knew that she was the most exhausted out of everyone, but she would never admit it. He knocked on the door that joined their suites.

When she answered, Fitz asked, "I_know you are tired, but I was hoping that you would join me dinner. Relax a minute before you go to bed.__You deserve it Liv."_

She was tired, but it was too early to go to bed. She also didn't want to be alone. She knew that her friendship with Fitz was borderline inappropriate, but she no longer cared. They were not sleeping with each other. They knew they had feelings for each other, but they were not going to cross that line.

She finally looked at Fitz, "_Sure, you know what I like. I am just going to take a shower. By the time, I get finished the food should be here."_

Fitz nodded

The pair had enjoyed dinner, and were now just relaxing by the fire enjoying a bottle of wine.

Whenever they had free time they would just sit and talk about everything and nothing. They were quietly becoming each other's best friend.

_Olivia asked, "What was your dream romantic trip with Mellie?"_

_"__Honestly, we never went on one. Sure, in the beginning we acted more like a married couple. Slept in the same bed, talked to one another, ate together. We were friends, but I quickly learned everything with Mellie was a political opportunity. There was always a camera lurking around. Every photo-op was one step closer to our goal of getting into the White House. So, romance wasn't really an option. Our friendship went downhill when we had kids. She tried to say because I resented them. It was the opposite. I could handle her pimping me out to move up the political ladder, but I felt horrible that the kids were being used. They were intelligent so they caught on quick. They quickly learned their part, and did it without complaint. So, I dreamed of a romantic getaway, but it was never with Mellie. Honestly, I never saw who the woman was. All I know was that I was on a private island in Belize. There were no cameras it was just the two of us sitting on the beach holding hands, and each of us had a drink."_

_"__Wow Fitz. I think that was God's way of saying that it will come true one day."_

_"__You might be right. I still have that dream from time to time. So, what about you? You were with Edison for a long time. You must have done something really romantic."_

Olivia shrugged, _"__Edison tried to be romantic.__When we first began to date, he would woo me in his own special way. I say that because we never really sat down, and got to know each other. He never asked me what I liked or wanted. He wanted us to be the modern Cosby's couple. It would have been fine except he forgot Bill respected Claire's opinion. Claire didn't give up her career when she married Bill. We took trips, but he never turned work off. One day he did finally ask me where I wanted to go. I was so happy he asked. I told him I wanted to go to Catalina Island even if it was just for a couple of days. Just the two of us. I wanted us to unplug, and just enjoy each other.__We were going to after the winter session was complete. I felt like this was our chance to work on our relationship. It had been years. I was ready to give up. The night before we were set to fly out he calls me on the phone. I knew we weren't going. I don't even remember the excuse he used. Something about a bill I think he said."_

Fitz could tell she was getting emotional. She was vulnerable with Edison, and she got nothing in return.

He pulled her onto his lap. She tried to fight him at first, but she eventually let down and let go of her emotions.

After she calmed down Fitz looked her in the eyes, _"__I am really sorry that he let you down. I am even sorrier that Edison wasn't man enough to face you. He doesn't deserve you. That doesn't take away the sadness, but I have learned a lot about my gut since you have come into my life, and I promise you that one day you will get your dream vacation to Catalina Island, and it will be better than ever because you will be going with someone that you are in love with."_

For the rest of the evening they shared intimate details about one another. What they would like their dream partner to be provide them physically, mentally, and emotionally.

They accidentally fell asleep on the floor in front of the fire place. Nothing happened although they both wanted it to. Olivia got up and went to her room to shower and get ready for the day. During her whole shower, she imagined that it was Fitz taking her away to Catalina Island. It felt so wrong to have that dream, but so right.

**End Flashback**

Olivia was overwhelmed at the scene before her. She had never forgotten any of their conversations over the years, but she expected Fitz to. One he was a man, but he was also the President. In her mind, she just wasn't that important to him. Since they had gotten together he continued to prove her wrong. This however, was a big one to her. This was the first time she was vulnerable with him. He didn't judge he listened to her, and now he was making her ultimate wish come true. She was truly at a loss for words.

Fitz was becoming nervous. She had not said a word to him. He could tell that she was crying. He didn't know what to say. He had planned on them staying there for three days, and from here flying out to Disneyland to meet their kids, family, and friends. He was about to go discuss with the pilot arranging for them to go home when Olivia grabbed his hand.

She pulled him into her arms, and kissed him with everything she could muster. Fitz finally had to pully back catch his breath.

He didn't say anything still wanting to know how she felt, _"__You promised me that I would come back here, and when I came back that I would be here with a man that loved me for me. Possibly the man of my dreams. I never forgot that day in Houston, because when I took a shower that night I dreamed that man would be you._

Fitz was now crying as well, "_I wanted that man to be me so bad, but I couldn't put that type of pressure on you. I knew that I would get out of my marriage, but when and how was a question. I also didn't want you to feel obligated to wait on me. I didn't know if that was something you wanted."_

_"__The feelings were mutual. I was just scared for so long. Even when the door opened I was scared to walk through it. Scared that I had been waiting for so long, and my dreams might not live up to my reality. Thankfully, I made the right decision, because the life that I have with you is better than any dream."_

_"__Ditto"_

He told Olivia the plan, and she was all for it. As she looked around she felt like a little school girl. She could not believe she was finally on Catalina Island with a man she loved.

The couple was escorted over to the Banning House Lodge. Olivia walked around and enjoyed the views of the Isthmus of Catalina and Catalina Harbor from its hilltop perch.

Even though the host was talking to them she went over and kissed her husband again. This trip solidified them even more in a lot of ways, because it the ultimate romantic getaway. Most importantly it was being shared with the person they wanted to share it with. She had been thinking about Belize off and on. Now that he was making her getaway come true she would have to surprise him, and she always ready knew the perfect time. She just had to come up with a cover story.

She finally tuned back into the host who explained that this was an intimate hotel room. They would be served breakfast each morning. They also had a trellised courtyard where they could enjoy a drink, and get a great view of the California mainland.

It was stunning. Olivia had researched the island, and it did not do it justice. Fitz just allowed her to walk around. He could see her talking to the baby. Her rosy cheeks were bright pink, and that is all he wanted for his wife.

He walked over to her, "_I have some things planned so you could get the full island experience. We need to leave soon for the first tour, but we have time to take a nap before the second tour. How are you and Teegan?"_

_"__We are great. Thank you, Fitz, for doing this for me? For loving me enough to make my dreams come true even after all this time."_

_"__You are welcome. You made mine come true by becoming a mom to my oldest, and expanding our family, and coming to California. Just you showing up in Vermont was my dream come true, and then to tell me that you kept the baby. I have been floating since."_

_Olivia leaned up and kissed her husband, "Best decision I ever made. I love you so damn much."_

_"__I love you too sweet baby. So much."_

The couple quickly changed and were escorted out. A short time later they were pulled up a semi-submersible vessel. Agents in plain clothes were already aboard.

As they stepped on board Fitz pulled out a new camera for her to catch not only these memories but memories of their trip to Disneyland.

The captain came down and explained that each passenger had their own seat and port hole although they were free to roam around the cabin especially since the vessel was not full.

Once they got going they could experience an underworld adventure. They saw an array of undersea dwellers. Olivia wasted no time snapping away with her new camera, and Fitz took the time to snap photos of her. The tour was only an hour. They made it back to their room. By the time, Fitz got Olivia out her dress she was knocked out.

Olivia woke up, and realized they had time left before they needed to get dressed for their second tour and dinner.

She had to wait a long time for Fitz to be hers, but God said it would be worth the wait. He was right. Even when they had their hiccups it was worth every moment they now had together. When she planned to come here with Edison it was to try and find some happy with him, but when she told the story to Fitz and dreamed of coming here with him it was built on their happiness. Fall more in love with each other, and in the short amount of time they had been there it was happening.

She slid down and pulled his boxers off. She wasted no time. She began to play with his balls for a few moments with her hands before licking them. He began to stir slightly so she made her way up, and took his whole cock in her mouth. She began to sing a song. What song she had no idea, but it gave her the perfect rhythm. She smiled as Fitz became to move in his sleep with her.

Fitz was in heaven. He was dreaming that his wife had done down on him. She didn't go down as often when she was pregnant, because she was not comfortable. That was fine by him. He would always make sure her needs were met. Still he was a man, and Olivia knew how to take care of hers. In this dream, she is sucking him to the beat of a song in her head. She is working wonders like never before. She pulled up before deep throating him which caused Fitz to open his eyes. He then realized it wasn't a dream. He tried to speak, but he had no words. She was being relentless.

She let up enough to say, "_Let go baby. Give me all you got."_

He was so turned on in that moment, and did exactly as his wife instructed him to do. He let go, and his wife took every drop from him not wasting a little.

He picked her up and took her to the shower. She held onto her husband as he gently threw her against the wall.

He wasted no time sliding his cock inside his wife, "_Is this what you need baby?"_

"_Yes, I'll always need you. Do you need me?"_

_"__Every second of every day I not only need you, but want you. You are it for me sweet baby. I love you."_

_"__I love you to Fitz. I love you too."_

Both met each other thrust for thrust until they exploded. They quickly washed each other and dressed.

They made it back to the helicopter so that Olivia could get a tour of the island as the sun set.

They took a selfie and sent it to the kids. It was clear the surprise had gone over well. They responded back.

Olivia looked at her husband, "_The kids knew…"_

He nodded, _"__They knew this place was on your bucket list. I didn't go into detail. You make us happy Liv. The team is thriving and happy. They just want you happy too."_

_"__I know and I am going to do better in the future. I must get my mind right, and not go backwards. At the end of the day you are all too important to lose or cause distance in our relationship."_

_"__We won't go backwards Livvie, because I won't allow it to go that far. We are too good for that. We talk every day. You just must forgive yourself Liv for what happened with the ladies. I forgave you before I even went on the trip. The kids understand that you were dealing with a lot, and your team understood that you had a lot going on. Even the great Olivia Pope Grant can make a mistake, and that is all that was. A mistake allowing them to get in your ear, but we handled it like the team we are. It made us a better couple in the end in my opinion even though it hurt us for a moment."_

_"__You are right. Let's move on."_

When they landed, they were taken to Harbor Reef Restaurant for dinner. Fitz had reserved them a table on the patio.

They started out with coconut shrimp for an appetizer. Next, they ordered a spinach salad that was topped with strawberries, mandarin oranges, cherry tomatoes, red onions, blue cheese, candied pecans, and was served with poppy seed vinaigrette.

Olivia grabbed her husband's hand. Teegan was kicking up a storm. She knew it was because she heard her dad's voice, but he wasn't paying her any attention. After he promised her if she let mommy enjoy dinner he would play and sing to her tonight she calmed down. She looked around the restaurant and smiled. The women seemed to in awe of her husband, some even jealous that their husband/lover were not as attentive to their needs. She shrugged. She knew she had one of the best men in the world, and she had no desire to give him up.

Neither of them wanted a fancy meal so they went with the fish &amp; chips. It was an Alaskan cod served with tartar sauce, Cole slaw, and French fries. They fed each other and laughed.

Fitz said, _"__We need to talk more like we did on the trail. We talk, but it seems like it is about work, or the kids, or the foundation, or just something professional. I don't want us to get lost. I look around at some of these older couples, and you can see the ones just going through the motion. 20 or 30 years from now I want to look and feel the same way about you, and I think it is possible if we continue to talk to each other. I never want to fall out of love with you honey."_

She looked him in the eyes, and could tell he was very serious, and so was she. I can do that. We can do that, because we deserve to give our relationship it's all. You are it for me.

_"__I feel the same way Fitz. Not only am I in love with you. I am in love with the family we have, and the one that we are building. I am never giving you up."_

Fitz leaned over and kissed his wife, "_Ditto_…"

The waitress came over and cleared their plates. They decided to order two different desserts since they couldn't decide on one. Olivia ordered the bread budding topped with vanilla ice cream, whipped cream, and a homemade rum butter sauce. Fitz ordered the chocolate ganache with a raspberry liquor.

The couple decided to walk off dinner so they walked along the waterfront hand in hand. They made it back to their room where they made love for hours before they fell asleep in each other's arm.

The next day they explored more of the island by going on a hike after they received their permit. They took tons of pictures for the kids to see. Once they made it made it back they took a shower; well they made love before taking a shower and enjoyed a nice afternoon nap. That night they enjoyed dinner and a movie.

After two rounds of steamy sex the couple finally ordered breakfast. Fitz had one last surprise for his wife. The couple boarded the Ocean Runner. This tour took them into the Catalina Channel. After a few minutes, she saw a family of dolphins and sea lions. The look on her face was priceless. She was so happy snapping the pictures telling him she couldn't wait to show the kids.

Finally, she looked at her husband with tears in her eyes, _"__You always thank me for marry you, but it is I who should be thanking you. I didn't realize what happiness was until we got together. You are a remarkable man."_

_"__I am the man I am because of you."_

_"__Ditto…"_

_"__As much as I have enjoyed this time with you I know we both miss our babies a lot so I was thinking we could surprise them at the beach house before we head down to Disneyland."_

_"__I like how you think Hubby."_

**A/N-We stop there. So, I added another element of Fitz's past to this story. It caused some minor conflicts for the family. That they quickly worked out together. This story as well as From the Beginning will see more cases like you see on the show. I have not watched the show on a regular basis since the middle of season five so these are all my ideas. Again, I understand that it is not for everybody.**


End file.
